Hot and cute challenge!
by Vivichan10
Summary: Hey! Mélange de deux challenges pour rendre tout le monde heureux, du moins pour l'OutlawQueen fandom! (explications à l'intérieur). Rated M pour la partie hot, mais si âme sensible il y a, j'ai pensé à la partie cute! Bon vous le savez les résumés c'est pas mon truc, alors allez-ici! Enjoy! *-*
1. Chapter 1

**Hello tout le monde !**

 **Après tout ce temps vous m'avez sûrement crue morte ! Certains se sont même demandé si je n'avais pas totalement arrêté d'écrire vu la tournure de la série... Disons que j'avais vraiment de bonnes raisons de ne pas écrire mais je suis de retour et grand malheur pour vous, ou pas, même si tous mes espoirs ont été anéantis pour l'OutalwQueen dans la série, je me suis comme donné la mission de le garder vivant pour le fandom ! Donc voilà, Mommy's back !**

 **Donc parlons peu parlons sérieux ! Voici mon projet ! Ça fait un bon moment que ma meilleure amie, toujours aux aguets de trucs délirants, m'a parlé d'un challenge assez « hot », qui s'appelle la Kinktoberliste. Normalement ça se fait en octobre, moyennant un OS par jour, mais vu que je déteste les rules, j'ai un peu arrangé ça à ma sauce !**

 **Premièrement certains thèmes me semblaient trop difficiles à écrire, et j'y aurais sûrement perdu le peu de naïveté et d'innocence qu'il me reste, du coup je les ai remplacés par des thèmes plus abordables, bien que la majorité de ces OS seront très hot !**

 **Ensuite, vu mon emploi du temps et ma flemmardise récurrente je ne peux pas vous promettre de poster tous les jours, je pense donc poster une a deux fois par semaine (bien que mes partiels approchent...:-( malheur!).**

 **Et pour terminer, je voulais vraiment faire en sorte de contenter tout le monde ! Alors je sais que certains sont soit trop jeunes, ou bien pas à l'aise avec le M (d'ailleurs je met un warning ici), et ça me gêne de les laisser sans rien alors que les autres ont tout un challenge. Alors pour rééquilibrer les choses j'ai créé un fluf challenge que je posterai en même temps que la kinktoberliste (d'abord le fluff et puis le hot pour ne pas faire de bêtises !) !**

 **Maintenant que je n'ai plus de doigts après vous avoir expliqué tout cela, je vais vous laisser continuer avec ce premier post d'un challenge que l'on nommera hot &cute ! Enjoy ! *-***

 **Disclamer : Pour le bien de vos esprits il est préférable que jamais je ne possède OUAT !;-)**

 **/!\Warning : la deuxième partie de ce post est rated M, âmes sensibles s'abstenir /!\**

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **~First Kiss~**

 _(Se passe pendant le missing year)_

* * *

Regina se retourna brusquement, presque avec rage. Cet imbécile avait décidé de lui rendre la vie dure, cela était un fait, et bien, elle le lui rendrait au centuple. Ce voleur, ce Robin Hood, n'arrêtait pas de la contredire, d'en faire qu'à sa tête et surtout de rentrer dans son espace vital et rien que pour ça elle l'aurait tué si la voix d'Henry ne résonnait pas en permanence dans son crâne.

Une fois retournée, elle lui lança le regard le plus sombre qu'elle avait en stock, quiconque de normal serait parti en courant mais évidemment pas cet imbécile, qui au contraire, resta fixe et droit en attendant la réplique de la reine.

-Ca ne vous suffisait pas de m'empêcher de me piquer le doigt, de me rappeler constamment que j'ai perdu Henry, il faut aussi que vous me suiviez pour des speachs à la sauce Charming ! Je n'ai que faire de votre opinion ! Vraiment rien à faire ! Elle sépara chaque mot en les crachant presque.

Robin, lui, ne bougea pas d'un iota, comme si les mots blessants de la reine ne l'atteignaient pas. Il attendait calmement qu'elle poursuive :

-Ca ne sert à rien de me faire croire au bonheur, c'est fini, j'ai déjà eu bien plus que je ne le méritais. Il en est ainsi, les méchants n'ont pas de fin heureuse ! Alors ne venez pas vous la ramener avec votre fierté et votre sourire arrogant, vous ne faites que me rappeler à chaque fois que moi, plus jamais je ne sourirai !

Il attendit en silence, sans bouger, alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui brisant le silence de la forêt de ses pas légers dans les feuilles fraîchement tombées au sol. Il l'écoutait, le visage neutre, sachant qu'elle avait besoin de sortir tout ça avant que ça ne l'enferme sur elle-même et qu'il ne soit trop tard :

-Je vous déteste ! J'ai même l'impression de détester tout le monde ! C'est ma malédiction à moi que d'être remplie de rage, de n'être que violence et amertume, parce que ce n'est pas juste ! Je suis toujours celle qui doit souffrir sous le nez des gens heureux ! Pourquoi moi ? J'ai pourtant essayé de faire les bons choix, d'être la mère dont Henry pourrait être fière et regardez où j'en suis maintenant ? Là, dans la forêt Enchantée avec vous qui insupportez, et mon fils, la seule raison qui me donnait envie de me lever chaque matin, ne saurait même pas me reconnaître dans la rue. Je suis une étrangère pour lui, alors qu'il est tout mon monde !

Regina qui s'était rapproché du voleur se détourna subitement afin de cacher la larme d'impuissance qui roula le long de sa joue jusqu'au coin de ses lèvres.

-Regina... tenta doucement Robin sans pour autant quitter sa position immobile.

-N'essayez même pas d'être compatissant ! Cria-t-elle, sa voix résonna dans le sous-bois avant de s'éteindre en un sanglot douloureux.

Ne tenant plus, Robin s'approcha d'elle et vint poser une main sur son épaule, geste qui fit se retourner la reine dans un sursaut de colère :

-Ne me touchez pas ! N'essayez pas de me consoler, ça ne sert à rien ! A rien ! Vous m'entendez ! Rien !

Elle allait une nouvelle fois se détourner de lui, mais il l'en empêcha en attrapant ses deux mains dans les siennes. Elle fulminait intérieurement et son seul regard aurait pu le pétrifier de peur, mais étrangement il était incapable d'avoir peur d'elle. Il ressentait beaucoup de choses, mais pas de peur...

Très calmement il prit alors la parole :

-Puisque vous n'écoutez jamais rien de ce que l'on vous dit, comment puis-je vous faire comprendre que vous serez heureuse un jour vous aussi, et qui sait, peut être vous pourrez retrouver votre fils ? J'ai bien retenu la leçon : les discours remplis d'espoir c'est n'est pas trop votre truc, alors je ne vois plus qu'une solution...

Doucement et sans la brusquer il prit son visage en coupe entre ses mains et avant qu'elle ne puisse paniquer et s'enfuir il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, tellement tentatrices. Il attendit patiemment son consentement avant d'approfondir son baiser. Il sentit chaque muscle de Regina se détendre et quand l'air vint à manquer, il la laissa se blottir contre lui, en lui caressant le dos de doux gestes circulaires. Sa tête reposait sur son épaule, comme si elle y trouvait naturellement sa place. La jolie brune dit, sans pour autant se détacher de lui :

-Pourquoi après tout ce que je viens de dire ?

-Parce que vous aviez besoin de crier sur quelqu'un et que je suis un homme qui aime les femmes de caractère...

Regina rit tout contre lui. Fichu cœur qui voyait déjà là une lueur d'espoir dans sa nuit noire ! Elle finirait de toute façon par être déçue. Robin sentant la jeune femme se raidir à nouveau, se détacha d'elle et passant un doigt sous son menton il l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux :

-Vous n'avez pas besoin d'y croire, laissez-vous aller et je vous promet d'y croire assez pour nous deux jusqu'à ce que vous compreniez que la femme merveilleuse et extraordinaire que vous êtes a elle aussi le droit à sa fin heureuse !

-Si vous les dites...

-N'ai-je donc pas été assez clair et convainquant ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire qui pouvait faire tomber toutes les mouches dans le genre de Regina.

-Je ne sais pas trop... il faudrait peut-être répéter cela une nouvelle fois pour que je comprenne mieux le concept... répondit innocemment Regina, son regard de braise planté dans le sien.

Cette fois, quand ses lèvres entrèrent en contact avec les siennes, Regina faillit perdre tout contrôle. Comment un simple baiser pouvait-il réveiller tant de sensations en elle ? C'était comme si elle se réveillait après des années de sommeil, comme si son cœur battait de nouveau dans sa poitrine après un très long repos. Ils se séparèrent difficilement l'un de l'autre et ils restèrent pantois à se regarder mutuellement sans savoir que dire ou que faire.

Aucun doute, ce baiser avait réveillé chez eux des sentiments depuis longtemps éteints. C'était à la fois totalement effrayant mais surtout grisant. Regina soupiraa : voilà, trop tard, elle y croyait maintenant ! Son cœur venait d'être volé et au fond d'elle elle espérait que jamais il ne lui soit rendu. Elle espérait déjà du bonheur, ou plutôt le bonheur qui lui avait jusqu'alors toujours echappé.

Elle posa sa main sur le torse de Robin et avec un sourire triste elle lui dit :

-Vous venez de me donner la pire chose qui soit : l'espoir... et pourtant... le pire c'est que je suis incapable de vous détester...

-Il y a un instant vous affirmiez le contraire... répondit-il de son sourire bienveillant.

-C'est peut être parce que j'ai peur de ce que je ressent vraiment... parce qu'à chaque fois je ne fais que perdre à ce jeu... et que je finis toujours plus seule et plus triste...

-Ainsi donc la Méchante Reine a peur ? Demanda-t-i en continuant de sourire.

-Pour cette effronterie je pourrais vous torturer toute une nuit !

-Ca ne serait pas pour me déplaire, mais avant cela j'aimerai vous faire une promesse : plus jamais vous ne serez seule ou triste, du moins pas à cause de moi, j'en fais le serment !

-C'est impossible de promettre ce genre de choses... dit-elle sceptique.

-Et bien, moi, je vous le promet !

La prenant par surprise il l'embrassa avant de se détourner et repartir vers le campement où tout le monde dormait à poings fermés. Regina restée seule toucha ses lèvres du bout des doigts et tout en souriant elle se dit à elle-même :

-Ma chère te voilà dans de beaux draps ! Un voleur... vraiment ?!

Elle rit puis elle suivit les traces du voleur, en espérant trouver du repos après toutes ces émotions et surtout parce que la journée qui pointait déjà le bout de son nez risquait d'être assez longue et éreintante.

* * *

 **~Spanking~**

 _(Pas de repère temporel précis)_

* * *

Robin venait tout juste de coucher Roland, il s'était ensuite occupé de la vaisselle et il était maintenant confortablement installé dans le canapé un verre de whisky à la main en attendant que sa femme rentre du travail. Il était maintenant habitué à ce que Regina ne voit pas le temps passer à la mairie, il était même plutôt fier de l'intérêt qu'elle portait à la prospérité de leur petite ville, mais il devait bien l'avouer , en cet instant elle lui manquait.

Non pas qu'elle n'était pas aussi présente pour sa famille, non, elle passait d'ailleurs tout son temps libre avec les enfants et Robin, mais Robin était dépendant d'elle. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il réussissait à rester loin d'elle plus que quelques minutes sans courir à la mairie pour l'embrasser ou juste profiter de quelques instants à deux.

Enfin des pas se firent entendre dans le vestibule. Regina semblait presque aussi pressée que lui de rentrer, elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de conduire jusqu'à la maison et avait préféré à cela la magie, moyen de transport bien plus rapide alors pourquoi s'en priver ?

Robin sourit inconsciemment en entendant les tallons de la jolie brune claquer sur le parquet alors qu'elle se défaisait de son manteau et lançait ses clef de bureau sur le meuble prévu à cet effet. Les pas s'approchaient et puis il sentit un souffle chaud dans son cou :

-Désolé chéri, on a eu un petit problème de nain mécontent à régler... j'ai fait aussi vite que...

Elle ne put jamais finir sa phrase car Robin l'avait attrapée par la taille et faite basculer dans le canapé au dessus de lui. Elle ne se défendit pas quand il l'embrassa à en perdre le souffle, non, pas le moins du monde, elle sourit même contre ses lèvres et murmura entre deux baisers brûlants :

-Bonsoir à toi aussi...

Robin se détacha un peu d'elle, soudain honteux de sa réaction d'homme des cavernes affamé :

-Je... désolé de t'avoir sauté dessus, c'est juste que tu m'avais manqué...

-Serais-tu devenu aussi idiot que les Charmings pour croire que ton accueil ne m'a pas plu ? Demanda Regina les yeux noirs de plaisir. Robin déglutit alors de plus belle quand Regina s'approcha de son oreille et glissa dans un murmure à peine audible : j'ai attendu toute la journée que tu me prennes dans tes bras, et puis... j'ai été une mauvaise fille, je ne suis pas rentrée pour le souper, tu vas sûrement devoir me punir...

Oh que cette femme pouvait le rendre fou ! Elle savait passer de la tendresse absolue à une luxure sans pareils en une seconde. Il l'aimait pour ça, oui, il aimait absolument toutes ses facettes et encore plus quand elle lui parlait avec cette voix chaude, chatouillant de son souffle son cou tant elle était proche de lui. Robin replaça un mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille, et il se prit alors au jeu en répondant :

-Je crois qu'il n'y a qu'une seule façon pour toit de te faire pardonner... je te donnes vingt secondes pour me retrouver dans notre lit !

Regina sauta du canapé et disparut dans un nuage de fumée alors que Robin courrait à en perdre le souffle dans les escaliers.

-Chéri dépêche-toi, je vais avoir du mal à attendre plus longtemps... le taquina Regina depuis la chambre à coucher. Enfin, Robin entra sans ménagement dans la pièce , il s'arrêta ébloui par une Regina totalement nue assise telle une reine sur le bord de leur Kingsize.

-Je vois que Madame est pressée...

-J'aime à croire que Monsieur trouvera ainsi un moyen de me pardonner pour mon retard...

-Ça peut s'arranger...

Il ne tarda pas à s'approcher du lit et il poussa Regina contre le matelas en venant se placer à califourchon au dessus d'elle. Il détailla la jolie brune qui « tait, pour ainsi dire, abandonnée à lui, et il se mordit la lèvre d'envie. Il passa son doigt sur la peau de son cou et elle ne put retenir le frisson qui la traversa.

-Tu sais que je ne pourrais jamais me passer de toi ? Demanda Robin le plus sérieusement du monde en posant ses lèvres sur la clavicule de Regina et descendant ensuite vers son ventre en une myriade de baisers brûlants.

Regina sourit tout en serrant les draps déjà froissés dans ses mains. Oui, elle le savait, elle avait cet effet sur les hommes, mais le fait que ce soit Robin qui le lui dise la rendait tout simplement euphorique. Elle cambra le dos quand Robin posa sans prévenir ses lèvres sur son intimité. Il aurait raison de son âme un jour...

Regina ouvrit les yeux surprise. Il n'avait tout de même pas osé ?! Et bien si ! Il l'avait délaissée en remontant maintenant vers ses lèvres sans l'avoir satisfaite pour autant. En voyant le regard qu'elle lui lançait, Robin sourit et murmura au creux de son oreille :

-Tu te rappelles... tu n'as pas été une gentille fille...

Regina, plus que joueuse, prit une mine fautive et en mordant ses lèvres elle s'échappa de l'emprise de Robin tout en inversant leurs positions et se retrouvant donc au dessus de lui :

-Je serais une gentille fille maintenant... elle défit une bouton de la chemise de Robin... je ferais absolument tout ce que tu me demanderas... un autre bouton fut défait... et puis je saurais me faire pardonner avec quelques caresses et baisers... la chemise vola au sol... et pour couronner le tout, je pense bien mériter une petite correction...

Regina prit la main de Robin dans la sienne et l'aida à se relever en position assise . Celui-ci ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir. Regina, le regard noir de désir, garda sa main dans la sienne mais elle se retourna sans le lâcher du regard pour autant. Robin finit enfin par comprendre, les yeux ronds, il s'exclama :

-Regina, jamais je ne te frapperais !

-Chéri, ce n'est pas comme si tu me battais, et puis tu sais j'aime bien quand c'est un peu enflammé... fais-le, tu ne le regretteras pas...

C'est peu convaincu que Robin donna une première fessée à sa femme. Satisfaite, Regina sourit, puis elle lui fit signe de recommencer, un peu plus fort cette fois. Il obtempéra et il fut presque surprit par le gémissement de plaisir qui s'échappa de la gorge de Regina. Cette dernière se retourna de nouveau vers lui et grimpa sur ses genoux pour venir capturer ses lèvres :

-Est-ce que je suis pardonnée maintenant ? Parce que je n'en peux plus d'attendre... je te veux en moi !

Robin attrapa ses fesses dans ses mains et la souleva pour ensuite la replacer à nouveau sous lui. D'un claquement de doigts Regina le déshabilla entièrement et gémit en voyant à quel point elle avait de l'effet sur lui. Maintenant, ça devenait presque vital : il devait la prendre là, sans plus d'artifices, ils avaient bien trop attendu !

Lisant dans ses pensées Robin entra en elle sans plus attendre. Ils n'avaient besoin d'aucune tendresse en cet instant, juste de la passion et presque un côté animal dans leur façon de s'aimer. Ils s'étaient manqué plus que de raison et c'était alors un besoin vital de se retrouver au plus vite. Était-ce le véritable amour qui avait créé cette dépendance entre eux ? Peu importe ! Ils pouvaient enfin respirer dans les bras de l'autre !

Regina s'accrochait au dos de Robin, sa tête calée dans le creux de son cou, les yeux fermés par le plaisir et la bouche entrouverte laissant sortir des râles incontrôlés...

Elle jouit dans ses bras en un cri que Robin assourdit en l'embrassant. Il la rejoint au paradis quelques secondes plus tard.

Ils s'écroulèrent tous les deux côte à côté , incapables de dire un mot, les corps tremblants et recouverts d'une fine couche de transpiration, à regarder le plafond en essayant de reprendre le souffle. A peine remise, Regina grimpa sur Robin et de sa voix chaude, encore éraillée par le plaisir, elle lui dit :

-Je ne sais pas toi, mais moi je nous vois très bien avoir un round deux... et un round trois... parce que je dois l'avouer, j'y ai pensé toute la journée et ça me rendait folle rien que d'y songer... alors j'ai bien l'intention de rattraper tout ça et d'assouvir toutes mes envies. J'ai des dizaines de fantasmes qui trottent dans ma tête là tout de suite...

-Des fantasmes hein ?

-Des tonnes pour être tout à fait honnête... et on aura certainement pas le temps de tout faire en si peu de temps à moins que... juste parce que je suis incapable de résister à ma famille, je prenne un jour ou deux de congés...

Robin la fit taire d'un baiser, lui promettant ainsi le monde entier et bien plus encore. Il comptait bien, lui aussi, profiter de leurs nuits et siestes crapuleuses, car cette femme, sa femme, le rendait totalement fou et il le savait : il s'enivrerait toujours du contact de sa peau contre ses doigts.

* * *

 **Et voilà !**

 **Faites moi savoir si ce double challenge vous plait ! Pour moi c'est vraiment cool de me refaire un peu d'inspiration avec des thèmes imposés, donc voilà ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite trace de votre passage, ça encourage pas mal vos gentils petits commentaires !**

 **Plein de bisous ! *-***

 **Vivichan10**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello !**

 **Bon comme je vous le disais ces post seront assez irréguliers dans tous les cas j'espère que cette idée vous plaît et que vous êtes prêts à lire ce deuxième « chapitre » du hot and cute challenge !;-)**

 **Ne soyez pas trop étonnés, mais la partie cute sera sûrement en peu cliché, mais en même temps qui a dit que le fluff dans des doses raisonnables était dangereux ! Moi je dis profitons-en !**

 **Moi je vous attends à la fin pour un dernier au revoir ! Bonne lecture ! Enjoy ! *-***

 **/!\ Attention la deuxième partie de ce challenge comporte des scènes assez explicites, âmes sensibles s'abstenir /!\**

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **~Fireworks~**

 _(AU : Robin et Regina sont à la fin de leurs études à peu près)_

* * *

Robin toqua à la porte qui avait toujours été ouverte pour lui. Il se rappelait toutes les fois où le doux visage de Regina était apparu dans l'entrebâillement de celle-ci, toutes les fois où ils l'avaient fermée silencieusement après l'un de leurs rendez-vous pour ne pas réveiller Emma, la colocataire et meilleure amie de Regina, mais aussi toutes les fois où il s'y était appuyé après un dernier baiser passionné et puis toutes ces fois où il avait tout simplement cherché du courage derrière elle. Il soupira en pensant qu'elle ne s'ouvrirait sûrement pas aujourd'hui, alors il se retourna et se dirigea, l'âme en berne, vers les escaliers, quand soudain une voix glaciale lui lança :

-Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

Il se retourna sur une Emma visiblement remontée contre lui. C'était comme ça, elle et Regina étaient les meilleures amies du monde, alors quand on merdait avec l'un, l'autre vous le rendait au centuple. Et disons que là il risquait de vraiment en prendre plein la figure. Emma referma la porte derrière elle et s'avança vers lui en le pointant d'un doigt accusateur :

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu crois mais Regina n'a aucune envie de te voir ! Comment tu as pu lui faire ça alors que tu lui avais promis que jamais tu ne la ferais souffrir ? Tu ne crois pas qu'elle en a déjà assez bavé comme ça ?! Parce que là franchement tu as gagné l'oscar du plus gros connard du siècle ! Je ne pense pas que tu comprends exactement la situation alors je vais vite fait t'expliquer le tableau... Hier encore Regina avait des étoiles plein les yeux, elle avait enfin retrouvé un peu d'espoir et elle souriait vraiment pour la première fois depuis des années... Et aujourd'hui ? Elle est rentrée en pleurant, j'ai mis trois heures à la calmer et depuis elle s'est murée dans le silence et elle fixe le mur en face d'elle sans sourciller ou presque... je peux savoir ce que tu as fait au juste avec cette Zelena ?

Robin eut le cœur déchiré en apprenant l'état de Regina. Se sentant infiniment coupable déjà de ce qui se passait il sentit un poids supplémentaire peser sur ses épaules en l'apprenant. Puis, le plus sérieusement du monde il répondit à la blonde qui le dévisageait avec hargne :

-Tout d'abord, cette histoire de nuit ensembles est inventée de toutes pièces. On était tous à cette soirée, tu as vu à quel point Zelena était saoule. Moi tout ce que j'ai fait ce n'est que lui tenir les cheveux pour qu'elle ne les trempe pas dans son vomi. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'elle a bien pu croire après cela, mais ce n'est un secret pour personne qu'elle a toujours été verte de jalousie en me voyant avec Regina et pas elle. Alors je suppose qu'en comprenant qu'elle ne m'aurait jamais, bien qu'elle ait tout essayé pour, elle a voulu se venger en faisant croire à tout le monde que j'avais couché avec elle hier soir. La vérité c'est qu'elle s'est endormie sur le sol de la salle de bain et que moi je suis parti finir la soirée dans un bar près du port avec ton petit ami Killian. Je ne sais pas comment elle a réussi à faire gober à toute la fac cette connerie, mais jamais je ne l'aurais choisie, jamais je n'aurais trahi Regina, parce que, elle, je ne l'aime pas !

Emma l'observa un instant , comme si elle essayait de se décider de le croire ou non. Enfin, elle finit par cracher :

-Cette sorcière va me le payer très cher ! En attendant je crois que tu devrais aller voir Regina, je suis presque sûre qu'elle est sous une malédiction et qu'elle a besoin d'un baiser de son prince charmant pour revivre...

-Est-ce que l'on parle bien de la même Regina ?

-Tu as raison, ça serait sûrement elle a empoisonner la pomme ! Sourit Emma en se décalant pour le laisser passer, elle continua ensuite : je vous laisse l'appartement, mais pas trop de bêtises, je n'ai pas envie de réitérer l'expérience traumatisante de vous retrouver tous les deux sur le canapé ! Je n'ai pas vraiment le budget pour m'en acheter un nouveau à chaque fois que je dois oublier un instant gênant...

Robin lui donna une petite frappe amicale sur l'épaule et la regarda s'éloigner, comme toujours, vêtue de sa veste en cuir rouge et une paire de jeans presque trop petits pour elle. Il entra dans l'appartement qu'il connaissait par cœur, en laissant au passage son manteau sur le portant, puis il entra dans le petit salon. Il vit tout de suite la tête brune parfaitement coiffée qui dépassait du canapé. Il s'approcha, elle, elle ne bougea pas le moins du monde, pensant certainement qu'il s'agissait d'Emma. La voyant ainsi, pelotonnée sur elle-même, le regard hagard, Robin en eut le cœur brisé. Il s'avança encore et vint se placer en face d'elle. En le voyant là, quelque chose se brisa en elle et une larme silencieuse roula le long de sa joue. Robin se baissa à son niveau et retint la larme d'une caresse. Regina se détourna de lui, et pourtant il ne se dégonfla pas et lui dit tout doucement :

-Regina, jamais je ne pourrais te faire ça, je suis un homme de parole et quand je t'ai dit que je te choisissais et que je te choisirai toujours je ne mentais pas ! Il ne s'est rien passé hier, je te le jure ! Tu dois me croire !

Une voix qu'il ne reconnu presque pas tant elle était faible et brisée, lui répondit dans un murmure :

-Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais te croire ? Tu n'es pas différent des autres, toi aussi tu as fini par me laisser tomber...

-Tu sais pourquoi tu devrais me croire ? Parce que je t'aime Regina !

-Tu... tu m'aimes ?

Regina accepta enfin de le regarder dans les yeux et en voyant la façon qu'il avait de la regarder et surtout à quel point il semblait lui aussi malheureux, elle comprit que jamais il ne pourrait la tromper. Sans plus réfléchir elle se laissa tomber dans ses ras déjà prêts à l'accueillir. Elle enfouit son visage au creux de son cou et se sentit enfin revivre. Robin la serra un peu plus contre lui, et quand il fut certain que Regina était rassurée, il se détacha d'elle avec un immense sourire :

-Vu que je n'ai pas été un petit copain assez parfait pour que tu ne doutes pas un seul instant de mon amour pour toi, je vais devoir me racheter... alors couvre-toi bien parce que j'ai l'intention d'emmener ma petite-amie dans un endroit très spécial !

Regina l'interrogea du regard mais il ne voulut pas cracher le morceau, elle finit donc par obtempérer et aller chercher un manteau et une paire de gants dans sa chambre, avant de le rejoindre devant la porte d'entrée. Il l'admira un instant, puis il posa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres avant de lui ouvrir la porte et de la suivre à l'extérieur main dans la main.

Ils prirent la direction du métro et quand ils sortirent dans les rues de la ville Robin plaça ses mains sur les yeux de Regina en lui disant :

-Surtout ne triche pas, c'est une surprise !

Elle hocha la tête avec un immense sourire pendu aux lèvres alors qu'il l'entraînait Dieu sait où. Enfin, il s'arrêtèrent et Robin enleva ses mains des yeux de Regina. En voyant l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, les yeux de la brune se remplirent de larmes de joie : leur parc ! C'est là qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés alors qu'elle tentait vainement de réviser ses cours et qu'il s'était donné un malin plaisir à la distraire de toutes les façons possibles.

Regina se tourna vers lui, prête à lui sauter dans les bras, mais il lui dit :

-Attends ! Ce n'est pas fini !

A cet exact instant un feu d'artifice explosa dans le ciel et illumina le lac de milles couleurs vives et brillantes. La jolie brune rit aux éclats face au merveilleux spectacle et fut presque surprise quand Robin l'enlaça en lui disant :

-Tu sais quoi ? Vu que le message n'est pas passé assez clairement, à chaque fois qu'un feu d'artifice explosera je vais te le répéter encore et encore : je t'aime Regina Mills !

Elle lui sourit et puis elle lui demanda, sa main plaquée sur son torse et le regard interrogateur :

-Où as-tu donc trouvé l'autorisation pour ce petit feu d'artifice privé ?

-Disons juste que ton père a été assez convainquant avec ta mairesse de mère...

Un nouveau feu d'artifice scintilla dans les prunelles chocolat de Regina et Robin, soucieux de respecter sa promesse, se pencha vers elle et lui dit :

-Je t'aime !

Elle lui répondit tout simplement en comblant la distance entre eux et en l'entraînant dans un baiser passionné, presque désespéré. Au même instant où des centaines de papillons s'envolèrent dans son ventre, le ciel, lui, fut éclairé par des tonnes de _Je t'aime_!Il finirait vraiment par la rendre folle, non, sottises, elle l'était déjà !

* * *

 **~Dirty talk~**

* * *

Regina tentait d'expliquer le système économique à ces incapables de conseillers municipaux. C'était en soi une réunion de la plus haute importance et elle se sentait plus que sûre d'elle-même en cet instant, presque supérieure à tous ceux qui l'entouraient. La seule qui semblait un tant soi peu intelligente dans cette assemblée était Emma, même si Regina savait pertinemment que le shérif luttait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas fermer les yeux alors que le sujet du jour ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde.

Regina termina son explication et laissa à sa stagiaire le soin de présenter une diapositive sur un projet à long terme.

La mairesse s'installa alors plus confortablement dans son siège et sortit discrètement son portable de son sac, l'ayant entendu vibrer quelques minutes plus tôt...

 _2 messages non lus_

Elle ouvrit le premier qui venait de son fils Henry :

 _« Maman, je rentre demain matin de mon voyage scolaire, est-ce que tu pourrais rappeler à Emma de venir me prendre à la gare, je sais que tu travailles et j'ai peur qu'Emma ne sache même pas qu'on est jeudi demain... Tu me manques beaucoup ! Je t'aime ! H. »_

Regina sourit, effectivement elle devrait rappeler cela à la sauveuse, non pas qu'elle fut une mauvaise mère, non loin de là, mais elle était vraiment tête en l'air...

La jolie brune ouvrit ensuite le deuxième message qui, lui, était de Robin :

 _« Chérie, je m'ennuie à la maison tout seul sans toi... tu vas devoir me distraire un peu... »_

Regina sourit et tapa rapidement sa réponse à son voleur de compagnon :

 _« Je suis en réunion Robin, je ne vais pas pouvoir faire grand chose pour toi... »_

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre, elle fut même assez rapide :

 _« Dis-moi au moins ce que tu portes... »_

Regina rougit immédiatement. Elle vérifia que personne ne l'avait vue et puis elle se dit que le temps passerait sûrement plus vite comme cela :

 _« Jupe noire courte, chemise bleu nuit et escarpins en velours noir... »_

 _« Ceux qui te font des jambes très longues et un cul d'enfer ? Regina tu joue avec mon intégrité ! »_

Malicieuse, Regina, ne comptait pas en arrêter là, bien au contraire, maintenant qu'elle s'était prise au jeu, Robin devrait en payer les conséquences :

 _« Et je n'avais même pas mentionné le fait que je ne porte absolument rien sous ma jupe... mon mari voulait un souvenir de moi... »_

 _« Cruelle que tu es ! Maintenant j'ai envie de toi... »_

Regina sursauta quand un de ses conseillers lui posa une question. Elle se reprit assez vite et répondit calmement avec tout le professionnalisme dont elle était capable. Quand on la laissa enfin en paix, elle reprit son téléphone en main et répondit :

 _« Imagine-toi que je me déshabille lentement face à toi... voilà je n'ai plus rien sur moi et ma peau est caressée par les derniers rayons du soleil... dans un clair obscur tu peux voir mes tétons pointer tant j'ai envie de toi et puis je commence à avancer vers toi très lentement , à chaque pas tu remarques un nouveau détail de ma peau nue et moi je continue à avancer si doucement que tu me supplies... »_

 _« Regina... je suis déjà trop serré dans mon pantalon, ne t'arrêtes pas, je t'en supplie ! »_

Cela devenait vraiment amusant pour elle, sans plus du tout faire attention à ce qui l'entourait elle écrit :

 _« En parlant de pantalon... je t'enlève celui que tu portes et je suis plus que satisfaite de voir l'effet que j'ai sur toi... je me mords la lèvre inférieure et je passe ma main sur la bosse de ton caleçon... Dieu que c'est bon ! »_

Regina attendait la réponse depuis un moment quand enfin son téléphone vibra et afficha un nouveau message de son mari :

 _« Alors que tu me touches je passe mes mains dans ton dos et je les descends avec une lenteur infinie... j'arrive à tes reins et puis je m'empare de tes fesse et je te plaque contre moi... ma bouche, instinctivement vient capturer l'un de tes tétons et tu gémis mon nom... »_

Regina en lâcha presque le téléphone. Voilà que le jeu se retournait contre elle. Elle serra ses jambes pour calmer le feu qui naissait doucement mais sûrement en son entrejambes et elle replaça une mèche derrière son oreille, ce qu'elle faisait toujours quand elle était gênée. Elle avait toujours été sérieuse dans son métier, mais son voleur de mari lui faisait définitivement perdre la tête car elle reprit le téléphone en main et composa un nouveau message :

 _« Je n'ai plus envie d'attendre, alors je te fais basculer sur le lit, t'arrache tes vêtements et monte sur toi... Je suis penchée sur ton visage, juste à quelques centimètres de tes lèvres et puis je les capture et tu approfondis le baiser alors que ma main ne reste pas inerte, elle glisse sur ton torse et puis elle trouve ton sexe érigé. Elle s'efforce alors de te rendre un peu plus heureux encore alors que nos bouches ne s'arrêtent plus dans leur danse endiablée... Tu sens sûrement à quel point je suis mouillée et ça ne t'excite que plus... »_

Robin devait avoir du mal à écrire car sa réponse se fit attendre, mais Regina ne pouvait être déçue par celle-ci. Bien au contraire...

 _« Ma main aussi sait ce que tu veux, elle glisse alors entre nos corps et ton bras et elle atteint enfin son but. Sans ménagement je fais des aller-retours sur toute la longueur de ton sexe. J'évite soigneusement ton clitoris, mais tes supplications, ma reine, ont raison de ma patience. Par surprise j'entre deux doigts en toi et commence un lent va et vient, alors que mon autre main, elle, touche ton bouton de plaisir en des gestes circulaires appuyés. »_

De la sueur perlait le long de la colonne vertébrale de la jolie brune, elle tentait vainement de garder un visage neutre mais cela s'avérait assez difficile... les doigts tremblants et le visage rougi elle continua ce jeu dangereux qu'elle n'était plus vraiment certaine de gagner maintenant :

 _« Mon bassin ondule contre tes doigts et les miens ne cessent de flatter ton sexe. J'alterne des mouvements lent et des courses endiablées. Toi aussi tu te sens proche du gouffre alors que je murmure à ton oreille :'Je ne tiendrais plus très longtemps, fais-moi tienne'. »_

 _« Tes désirs sont des ordres, je te renverse et je me trouve alors au dessus de toi... dans mon regard tu peux lire à quel point je te trouve belle et à quel point j'ai besoin de toi. J'enlève mes doigts de toi et mon sexe y entre avec force. Je donne des coups de reins forts et rapides, je sais que cela te rend folle et mon seul ut est d'assouvir tous tes désirs... mon sexe entre et sort, entre et sort encore et encore... Tes barrières tombent une à une et dans un même râle nous arrivons à la jouissance absolue qui envahit nos corps de part en part. Tu sens cette vague partir de ton sexe et courir dans tous tes membres, tu sens encore mon corps contre le tien et tu soupire d'aise... »_

Regina se leva d'un coup. Tous les regards se détournèrent de la pauvre stagiaire, qui avait déjà bien du mal à s'exprimer, et son diapo pour se poser sur une Regina écarlate qui se perdit en excuses et finit par sortir de la salle avec précipitation. Sans un mot elle passa devant sa secrétaire et entra dans son bureau en s'assurant que toutes les entrées étaient verrouillées à double tour... Elle claqua des doigts et un Robin surprit, encore son téléphone à la main, apparut devant elle. Sans aucune explication, cela était de toute façon inutile, elle se jeta sur ses lèvres et sourit contre elles alors que le voleur la soulevait pour la placer sur son bureau.

Aussi rapidement que leurs mains tremblantes le leur permettaient, ils se déshabillèrent et quand ils furent enfin nus, Regina dit :

-Quand on joue avec moi il faut s'attendre à se brûler... crois-moi, tu ne regretteras jamais ce que je m'apprête à te faire, car en comparaison mes petits messages n'étaient que des babillages par rapport à tout ce que j'ai en tête...

-Cesse donc de parler... j'ai trop envie de toi pour bavarder...

Robin la plaqua sur la surface froide du bureau et il monta à califourchon sur elle tout en l'embrassant fiévreusement et en passant ses mains sur sa peau nue, offerte à lui. Il se devait absolument de la faire gémir sur ce bureau. Il passa sa main sur son visage tendrement, puis il entra en elle sans la lâcher du regard. Elle lui sourit, ses lèvres pulpeuses rouges légèrement démaquillées portaient déjà les traces de leur débauche mais sincèrement il n'aurait pu la trouver plus belle qu'en cet instant alors qu'il lui faisait sauvagement l'amour sur son bureau et qu'elle s'accrochait à lui pour ne pas perdre pied trop vite.

* * *

 **Voilà fini !**

 **Alors ça vous a plu ? Moi j'ai adoré les écrire tous les deux ! J'attends avec impatience vos retours les chéris ! *-***

 **Juste pour rappel, mon compte Twitter : Vivichan10_OQ**

 **Des bisous !**

 **Vivichan10**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey you !**

 **Me voilà ce soir pour une suite qui je l'espère vous plaira autant qu'elle m'a plu à moi pour l'écrire ! Les deux sujets me trottaient dans la tête depuis un moment, alors disons que ce challenge me permet d'enfin les publier !**

 **Bon je ne vais pas faire vraiment beaucoup de blabla ce soir, on va directement passer au cœur même du sujet ! Bonne lecture ! Enjoy ! *-***

 **Disclamer : OUAT, ses personnages, etc. ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas (encore) !**

 **/!\Attention la deuxième partie de ce challenge est rated M, âmes sensibles contentez vous de la partie fluff /!\**

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **~Dream~**

 _(Se passe courant la saison six)_

* * *

Tout n'était qu'un rêve. Regina l'avait su à la seconde même où Robin était entré dans la chambre, deux tasses de café noir à la main et son merveilleux sourire pendu au visage. Robin était mort, et elle, elle était au beau milieu d'un rêve dont elle ne voulait jamais se réveiller.

Toujours sous les couvertures elle referma les yeux un instant et se pinça mais en les ouvrant de nouveau rien n'avait changé, pourquoi donc ne se réveillait-elle pas ?

Elle sursauta presque quand la voix douce de Robin l'interpella, s'en était presque douloureux de l'entendre à nouveau après tout ce qui s'était passé et surtout le fait que normalement, plus jamais, elle n'aurait du l'entendre :

-Regina, est-ce que tout va bien ?

Rêve ou non, elle ne pouvait le rendre inquiet. Elle détendit les traits de son visage et avec un sourire elle attrapa la tasse de café qu'il lui tendait tout en lui répondant d'un ton un peu incertain :

-Je ne suis pas très bien réveillée, comme si je n'arrivais pas à sortir de mes rêves...

-Hmmm... ce n'est pas plutôt le fait que tu es tout à fait paniquée à l'idée que Hope aille pour la première fois à l'école ?

Regina failli recracher son café, mais maîtresse dans l'art du camouflage de sentiments, elle n'en fit rien. Avant même qu'elle ne puisse trouver une réponse valable à l'affirmation de Robin, une petite tête brune accourut dans la chambre et sauta sur le lit parental :

-Maman ! Debout où je vais être en retard !

Regina, totalement sous le choc laissa la merveilleuse petite princesse se blottir dans ses bras, avant que Robin n'intervienne en soulevant dans les airs celle qui devait être leur fille :

-Hope chérie, laisse donc Maman finir son café, tu sais qu'elle devient grognon sans ça, et va plutôt réveiller tes deux marmottes de frères !

Alors que Regina offrait son plus beau regard noir à Robin pour sa remarque, Hope embrassa ses deux parents et puis courut hors de la chambre en criant de toutes ses forces :

-Roland ! Henry ! Debout !

Toujours en souriant, Robin se pencha vers Regina et l'embrassa tendrement avant de sortir à son tour de la chambre et de descendre, certainement pour préparer un petit déjeuner pour les enfants.

A peine fut-il hors de la pièce, que Regina sauta du lit et attrapa un cadre photo qui n'avait jamais été dans sa chambre dans ses souvenirs.

Une larme coula le long de ses joues quand elle vit sa petite famille au complet autour d'elle dans une merveilleuse robe de mariée. Tous souriaient, comme si aucun malheur ne pouvait plus les atteindre. Robin encerclait sa taille et posait un tendre baiser sur sa joue alors que Henry et Roland portaient la toute petite Hope dans leurs bras et riaient aux éclats.

Ce rêve après tout valait peut être la peine d'être vécu. Elle devait juste s'assurer de quelques détails, comme par exemple pourquoi donc y était-elle coincée ? C'était un rêve différent des autres, il y avait quelque chose de tellement réaliste à tout ça, comme si elle pouvait toucher au bonheur tout en sachant pertinemment que ce n'était éternel que jusqu'à son réveil.

Sans plus attendre elle se vêtit de l'un de ses éternels tailleurs et descendit pour profiter un maximum de ce qui lui était offert. En s'approchant de la cuisine, elle ne put retenir un sourire en y entendant tous les rires qui y résonnaient. La scène qui l'attendait là lui fit oublier immédiatement tous ses tracs.

Henry, grandi d'au moins trente centimètres portait dans ses bras Hope et Roland et courait autour de l'îlot central alors que Robin tentait tant bien que mal de faire des pancakes pour tous ces enfants affamés.

La petite famille finit par s'installer à table et Hope s'empressa d'expliquer, les yeux pleins d'étoiles, tout ce qui l'attendait aujourd'hui. Henry, lui, finit par se lever le premier et en attrapant des clef de voiture, sans avoir oublié d'embrasser sa mère, lança :

-Violet va me tuer si j'arrive en retard pour venir la chercher pour le lycée ! A ce soir ! Hope tu devras tout me raconter, et toi Roland essaye de subtiliser des bonbons à Mary Margaret pour moi !

Il commença à s'avancer dans le hall et avant qu'il ne disparaisse pour de bon à l'extérieur, Regina lança le visage inquiet :

-Surtout sois...

-Prudent ! Je sais 'Man, rappelle-toi j'ai dix-huit ans !

-Dis ça aux quinze boites aux lettres que j'ai du changer quand tu conduisait, illégalement, avec ton « Charmant » grand-père !

Henry rit franchement à la remarque et sans plus rien ajouter, de toute façon Regina avait toujours raison, il sortit de la maison en courant une tartine beurrée encore à la main.

Plus tard, alors que Robin faisait la vaisselle, Regina aida Roland et Hope à se préparer et enfin, ils sortirent tous en direction de l'école. Arrivés devant la grille, Snow les accueillit avec son éternel sourire :

-Ah vous voilà ! Hope, veux-tu que je te montres un peu l'école avant d'aller en classe ?

-Oh oui ! Mais d'abord... je dois rassurer ma Maman !

Tous rirent de la remarque franche de la petite fille. Celle-ci vint se blottir dans les bras de sa mère et lui dit très sérieusement :

-Tu sais Maman, ce n'est pas si long jusqu'à quatre heures et je te promets de ne pas faire de bêtises... enfin pas trop... Je t'aime !

Regina sourit, touchée par l'attention de cette petite boule d'énergie et surtout par ces grands yeux qui la fixaient avec amour, quasi identiques à ceux de son père. Regina la serra un peu plus fort contre elle :

-Je t'aime aussi chérie, maintenant file !

Hope prit la main de Snow et quitta ses parents en même temps que Roland rejoignait ses amis sur le terrain de foot. Les bras puissants de Robin encerclèrent la taille de Regina et il lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Est-ce que Madame Locksley m'accorderait-elle une petite promenade avant d'aller à la mairie ?

Regina appuya sa tête contre son épaule et lui répondit en s'émerveillant de ce que cela réveillait en elle que de sentir son odeur de sous bois de nouveau et surtout cette profonde chaleur dans son cœur alors qu'il ne regardait qu'elle :

-Bien sûr, mais j'aimerai passer d'abord chez Gold, j'en ai pour une minute, attends moi chez Granny, tu veux ?

Robin, sans poser plus de questions l'embrassa et se dirigea vers le petit café. Regina soupira, elle aurait tué pour rester ici pour toujours, mais elle avait besoin de réponses. Elle entra dans la boutique du sorcier et elle le vit derrière son comptoir à lui sourire, comme s'il s'attendait à avoir sa visite. Une colère froide se forma en Regina et d'un ton glacial elle lui lança :

-Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait, Rumple ?

-Moi ?! Rien, Deary, je suis offensé que tu me crois capable de quoi que ce soit envers ta personne ! La preuve, je vais même répondre à tes questions malgré cet affront, parce que tu as bien des questions n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien... alors pour commencer tout semble si réel, mais... c'est un rêve n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sûr que s'en est un ! Rit méchamment Rumple.

-Pourquoi je suis coincée ici ?

-Tu n'es pas coincée, Votre Altesse... Disons que ce qu'il y a d'intéressant avec les rêves c'est qu'ils nous montrent des choses, et que tout comme les contes de fées, il y a toujours une part de vérité...

-Mais... Robin... il est mort !

-Mort ? Non... effacé, chérie...

Regina soupira, cette entrevue n'avait fait que ramener des questions en plus. Pourquoi ce satané Rumplestilskin devait-il toujours parler en énigmes ? Et puis en quoi cela était-ce une si grande différence que Robin soit effacé et non mort ?

Elle hocha la tête en signe de salut et sortit de la boutique les nerfs à vif. Elle détestait tellement être impuissante !

Elle se calma un peu en voyant Robin qui s'avançait vers elle et elle l'accueillit avec une mine heureuse. Chaque instant passé à ses côtés était comme une bénédiction. Main dans la main, ils marchèrent vers le parc et une fois arrêtés face à l'étang où des cygnes nageaient paisiblement, Robin se tourna vers Regina en lui prenant ses mains entre les siennes :

-Tu sais... je... même si on est mariés, qu'on a des enfants merveilleux et que l'on nage dans le bonheur, j'ai parfois l'impression de ne pas assez te dire à quel point je t'aime ! J'ai le sentiment que vu la chance que j'ai de t'avoir dans ma vie, je devrais passer chaque seconde à te le dire. Je veux que tu saches à quel point je t'aime et à quel point tu es importante pour moi... Et comme nous les savons très bien, parfois le futur est incertain et il nous semble aussi sans issue, mais je voudrais t'offrir quelque chose qui sera toujours là, même quand ou si je ne le serai pas, pour te dire : je t'aime, ai de l'espoir, tout finit toujours par s'arranger...

Regina retint sans succès ses larmes alors que Robin lui mettait un merveilleux pendentif en argent représentant une plume autour de son cou. Au travers de ses larmes de joie, elle lui dit en un murmure :

-Je t'aime aussi plus que tout et je te promets de ne jamais perdre espoir !

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et vint capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser fiévreux, empli d'amour et de joie. Quand soudain, tout se fit noir...

Regina se dressa dans un sursaut dans son lit. Le rêve était fini et maintenant ne lui restait que sa solitude et de faux souvenirs qu'elle chérirait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Elle se leva, incapable de se rendormir de peur de tout perdre un nouvelle fois. Elle marcha vers la fenêtre et son cœur s'arrêta presque quand la buée qui s'y était formée avec sa respiration laissa transparaître un message :

 _« Rien ne peut vraiment être effacé. »_

Machinalement elle porta sa main à son cœur et ses doigts frôlèrent quelque chose de froid. Elle baissa les yeux et elle sourit en voyant la plume d'argent. Dans un murmure plein d'émotion elle dit :

-Je t'aime... ai espoir, tout finit toujours par s'arranger...

 _Quelques années plus tard :_

-Maman, Papa, debout ou je vais arriver en retard à l'école !

-Hope il n'est que six heures... grogna Regina en sentant sa fille sauter sur le lit entre elle et son mari.

* * *

 **~Public~**

 _(Pas de repère chronologique particulier)_

* * *

Enfin un moment de répis... entre les malédictions, les voyages multidimentionnels, des morts et des résurrections inespérées, des dédoublements de personnes et autres attaques variées de méchants, la petite ville de Storybrooke avait eu du mal à redevenir un havre de paix. Les habitants s'étaient habitués à tous ces désagréments, vivant non pas au rythme des saisons mais plutôt au rythme des malédiction. Cependant, personne ne refuserait un peu de calme et enfin, après quelques mois de luttes en tout genre, la petite bourgade du Maine reprenait son souffle et tentait de retrouver un quotidien ordinaire. Les parents amenaient les enfants à l'école, faisaient des courses en toute tranquillité, profitaient d'un café sur la terrasse du Granny ou encore sortaient en famille pour un pique-nique au bord de la mer. Oui, tout reprenait son cour normal, et ce même pour la mairesse de Storybrooke : Regina Mills.

Regina avait mis depuis trop longtemps de côté son travail, mais il était temps de rattraper les choses. Elle travaillait nuit et jour, oubliant parfois de dormir ou même de s'alimenter. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, elle sursauta et s'apprêta à rembarrer celui ou celle qui avait osé la déranger dans son travail sans se faire annoncer par sa secrétaire d'abord. Ce bureau ressemblait trop à un moulin où tout le monde semblait avoir pris le droit de rentrer sans même frapper à la porte. Elle leva alors un regard noir de ses dossiers, mais il s'adoucit immédiatement en reconnaissant Robin :

-Robin ! Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ! Tout va bien ?

Robin posa un sac en carton sur le bureau, embrassa rapidement Regina et lui répondit avec un grand sourire :

-Tout va bien, mais je m'inquiètes pour toi... je suis certain que tu n'as rien mangé depuis hier... tu ne dois pas te surmener ainsi !

-Robin, j'ai du travail en retard, je...

-Non, pas d'excuse ! Allez viens, nous allons manger dans le parc et puis tu prendras ton après-midi pour te reposer un peu ! Répondit-il avec un ton qui ne laissait pas place à une quelconque contradiction.

Regina roula des yeux, mais finit par accepter son offre. Elle se leva et accepta l'aide de Robin pour enfiler sa veste. Elle s'assura ensuite que sa secrétaire pourrait s'en sortir toute seule et elle finit par suivre Robin à l'extérieur de la mairie. Il l'entraîna vers le petit parc à l'arrière du bâtiment et ils s'assirent sur un banc, alors que Robin sortait du sac en carton une salade composée pour Regina et un croque monsieur pour lui-même. Regina le remercia d'un sourire, il avait raison, elle était épuisée et comme tout un chacun, elle avait elle aussi le droit à un peu de repos.

Le couple passa un agréable moment en discutant de tout et de rien, et surtout pas de travail. Ils firent ensuite une courte promenade main dans la main et finirent par rentrer chez eux.

-Bon... quel est notre projet pour aujourd'hui ? Demanda Regina laissant le soin à Robin de préparer un café pour les réchauffer de la petite brise automnale.

-Et bien, nous pouvons nous prélasser devant un film, ou alors jouer au cartes, faire une sieste, ou prendre un bain, ou bien... il laissa volontairement sa phrase en suspens, sachant pertinemment que Regina avait compris de quoi il en retournait.

La jolie brune, fit cependant l'air de ne pas voir là où il voulait en venir. Elle arqua un sourcil et d'un ton innocent presque surjoué elle demanda en s'approchant de Robin, d'une façon bien moins innocente, elle :

-Il va falloir être plus clair, voleur...

-Est-ce que cela est assez illustratif, votre Altesse ?

Il plaça ses mains sur ses fesses et tout en l'embrassant il la porta jusqu'au plan de travail de la cuisine. Elle recula un peu, et toujours joueuse, elle continua à jouer son rôle :

-Je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir tout compris...

-Et bien cela devrait suffire...

Il lui arracha sa chemise et d'un regard gourmand il détailla sa poitrine enfermée dans la lingerie bleu nuit.

-Je commence tout juste à comprendre... murmura Regina, en déboutonnant la chemise de lin de Robin et en l'attirant un peu plus près d'elle en enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille. Elle captura ses lèvres, alors que ses mains glissaient sur son torse pour trouver le bouton de son pantalon et le lui faire glisser le long de ses jambes. Robin fit de même avec le tailleur de la mairesse et une fois en sous-vêtements, Robin la fit s'allonger sur le plan froid en marbre. Il monta lui aussi et la surplombant il commença à caresser sa douce peau de gestes tendres et brûlants à la fois.

-Robin... soupira Regina appréciant tout particulièrement la sensation d'être choyée. Mais elle en voulait plus, alors en montant son bassin pour rencontrer le corps de Robin, elle lui fit comprendre qu'une reine n'aime pas attendre.

Le message plus que clair ne rendit pas pour autant Robin plus coopératif. Il voulait la rendre folle et même si elle lui en voudrait maintenant, elle ne serait que plus reconnaissante plus tard. Il abandonna ses lèvres et laissa sa bouche parsemer son cou de petits baisers, laissant même un suçon pour prouver qu'elle était sienne. Regina, frustrée au possible, grognait d'impatience, mais il n'en avait guère cure. Ses lèvres descendaient maintenant avec une lenteur calculée sur la peau de son ventre et enfin, alors qu'elle pensait qu'il atteindrait l'endroit où elle voulait le plus être touchée, il remonta pour titiller ses tétons toujours couverts de dentelle sombre.

Elle allait devenir folle s'il ne la touchait pas bientôt, elle sentait déjà sa respiration s'accélérer et elle en était sûre, la seule pensée de lui en elle, l'aurait probablement faite jouir à l'instant. Elle plongea un regard suppliant dans celui de Robin, et sûrement parce qu'il n'avait jamais pu y résister, il défit les sous-vêtements de la brune et le sien en vitesse. Il entra en elle lentement, de peur de la blesser, mais le regard décidé de Regina lui dit clairement de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Ce seul regard lui fit perdre pied et il accéléra alors ses mouvements pour la rendre heureuse.

Regina s'agrippait aux bords du plan de travail, totalement transcendée par tout ce que Robin faisait à son corps et à son esprit en cet instant présent. Elle sentait son orgasme se construire à chaque coup de reins et enfin, elle jouit dans les bras de celui qu'elle aimait dans un cris libérateur.

-Oh mon dieu !

Cette voix surprit le couple qui reprit pied dans la réalité instantanément comme si une douche froide venait de les réveiller. Regina glissa à l'arrière du plan de travail, vite rejointe par Robin. Rouge de honte elle leva un regard assassin vers celle qui aurait toujours le chic du timing foireux :

-Snow White... dit Regina en insistant sur chaque syllabe de son nom.

-Je... je... la petite brunette était incapable de remettre ses mots dans le bon ordre tant elle était choquée par la scène à laquelle elle venait d'assister. A vrai dire, elle n'arrivait même pas à déguerpir, et ce malgré les éclairs qui brillaient dans les yeux noirs de Regina.

-Et bien quoi ? Je peux savoir ce que tu fais dans ma cuisine alors que tu n'y es clairement pas la bien venue en cet instant...

Snow, la bouche entrouverte rougissait à vue d'œil tant la scène restait gravée dans sa mémoire. Elle plaça une main sur son front, et puis essaya de nouveau de s'expliquer tant bien que mal :

-Je... je suis passée à la mairie... tu... pas là... secrétaire... m'a dit que tu étais à la maison... ici... j'ai frappé et pas de réponse... j'étais inquiète et je suis rentrée... et je t'ai, ou plutôt je vous ai trouvés... hmm...

-Et tu n'as pas pensé un instant que si je ne répondais ps c'est que j'avais quelque chose d'important à faire, comme par exemple, être entrain de coucher avec mon petit-ami ?

Snow déjà écarlate, le devint encore plus si cela était possible. Elle n'osait plus regarder le couple en face et elle murmura :

-Oh mon dieu...

Sans un mot de plus elle tourna les tallons et disparut en courant de la cuisine. Regina souffla d'exaspération :

-Décidément, cette gamine pourrie gâtée réussira toujours à m'emmerder quoi que je fasses...

Robin rit à la remarque de sa petite-amie, puis, lui prenant la main il lui dit d'un ton qui se voulait en quelque sorte rassurant :

-Si cela peut t'aider à te sentir mieux, je crois qu'elle sera choquée à vie par ce qu'elle vient de voir, parce que crois-moi, toi et moi ce n'est pas qu'une petite partie de jambes en l'air qu'on vient de lui montrer... tu t'imagines sa tête si on avait utilisé les menottes comme la dernière fois ?

Regina sourit, et puis en se serrant contre lui, elle continua d'une petite voix à laquelle Robin ne pourrait que céder à tout ce qu'elle lui demanderait :

-Je suis restée sur ma faim... et si on reprenait là où cette idiote est venue tout gâcher ?

Elle l'entraîna dans le salon et le faisant glisser sur le canapé elle vint le rejoindre, ses yeux luisants de désir incontrôlé. Elle s'installa au dessus de lui et commença à onduler du bassin, mais le plaisir fût de courte durée, quand, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, un cris les arrêta dans leurs mouvements :

-Ah ! Par pitié, ne lance pas une nouvelle malédiction ! Je suis juste venue récupérer mon sac à main que j'ai oublié en partant tout à l'heure... cria Snow en se couvrant les yeux et quittant la pièce sans demander son reste.

Regina se leva, totalement furieuse et cria :

-Si quelqu'un m'empêche encore une fois de prendre mon pied, je vous jure que Rumplestilskin ne sera qu'un chiot inoffensif en comparaison de celle que je deviendrai !

Elle s'assura ensuite qu'une barrière magique repousserait tout nouvel intrus et puis se tournant vers Robin elle dit, un sourire carnassier pendu aux lèvres :

-Où en étions-nous déjà ?

* * *

 **Fin pour aujourd'hui ! Voilà !**

 **Si ça vous a plu, ou pas, laissez donc la trace de votre passage et n'hésitez pas à formuler des commentaires constructifs !**

 **Moi je vous fais plein de bisous et à très bientôt pour cette suite de challenge Hot &Cute ! *-***

 **Vivichan10**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello guys !**

 **Désolée, j'ai été un peu longue avant de poster ce quatrième volet de mon challenge hot &cute, mais voilà j'avais écrit au moins la moitié de mon os cute et d'un coup je me suis rendue compte qu'il ressemblait un peu trop à un OS que j'ai écrit il y a deux ou trois ans, du coup j'ai du tout réécrire... et comme si ca ne suffisait pas et bah j'ai eu une panne de sommeil pour cause de trop grande inspiration et ça s'est traduit par un OS hot bien plus long que ce que j'avais prévu de bas... en espérant que le résultat saura vous convaincre, je vous laisse à votre lecture et je vous attends en bas pour vous dire au revoir ! Enjoy ! *-***

 **Disclamer : OUAT ne m'appartient pas, dommage... j'y aurais bien apporté ma petite touche personnelle sur deux trois petits points...**

 **/!\La deumième partie de ce challenge est rated M, ne venez pas me crier dessus parce que je vous aurai prévenu/!\**

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **~Holding Hands~**

 _(Ce qui aurait du se passer pendant la saison 6...)_

* * *

 _« Ma main recherchait désespéramment la tienne cette nuit là. J'avais besoin de sentir ce simple contact, juste pour retrouver un peu d'espoir et aussi parce que cela aurait signifié que je n'étais pas seule, que je n'étais plus seule... et puis soudain tes doigts se sont refermés sur les miens et une onde de chaleur m'a traversée de part en part. Je ne sais toujours pas comment tu as pu me revenir, comment cela est possible alors que je venais de t'enterrer et avec toi mon bonheur, mon espoir, mon futur. Mais ta main m'a retenue. Elle m'a retenue juste avant que je ne sombre et que plus jamais je ne puisse me relever. Alors aujourd'hui quand je sent tes doigts caresser les miens... »_

Regina chiffonna sa feuille en boule et la lança de l'autre côté de la pièce, manquant de peu la tête d'Emma qui entrait à cet instant précis.

-Wow ! Cette feuille t'as insultée ou quoi ?! Demanda la blonde pour détendre l'atmosphère et surtout la jeune femme qui s'était maintenant levée et faisait les cents pas en robe de mariée. Elle regarda Emma les mains tremblantes et s'arrêtant face à elle, elle lui dit d'un ton désespéré :

-Je me marie dans moins d'une heure et je n'ai toujours pas trouvé les mots justes pour mes vœux...

Elle recommença à tourner en rond alors que sa demoiselle d'honneur se baissait pour ramasser la feuille froissée. Emma lut rapidement la tentative avortée de son amie et puis lui demanda :

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec celle là, je la trouve mieux que les quatre-vingts-dix autres...

-Ca fait bien trop « Charming »... je n'ai pas envie de me réveiller un matin entourée de sept nains et parlant avec des pigeons !

-Hey ! C'est des colombes ! Dit Emma faussement offensée pour sa famille, mais en voyant que Regina continuait à paniquer elle l'arrêta en posant ses mains sur ses épaules : écoute Regina, je ne suis pas vraiment douée pour les discours remplis d'espoir comme ma mère, mais je commence à m'améliorer un peu... je sais quand quelque chose te tracasse et pour cette histoire de discours pas parfait, ce n'est pas tout, hein ?

Regina ne chercha même pas à démentir, de toute façon Emma avait son fichu détecteur de mensonges intégré et elle avait vraiment besoin de lâcher le poids qui l'empêchait de profiter de la vie qui s'offrait à elle aujourd'hui.

-Regina... je sais que tu es encore convaincue que tu n'as pas le droit à ta fin heureuse et que tu as peur de tout perdre à nouveau... je comprends, crois moi, vraiment... une amie te promettrait de tout faire en sorte pour que ça n'arrive pas, mais moi je suis ta meilleure amie, et de ce fait je me donne le droit de te secouer un peu : bon Dieu, tu ne vois donc pas que l'Univers tout entier se bat pour que toi et Robin soyez ensemble ! Il y a deux façons de voir tout ce qu'il s'est passé : première, tu n'as pas cessé de le perdre et de souffrir, deuxième, tu n'as fait que toujours le retrouver parce que votre amour est plus fort que la mort même ! Je te fais la promesse, non pas que je serai pour me battre, mais que j'en aurais même pas besoin car vous vous en sortez très bien tous les deux ! Maintenant sois la Regina badass que tu as toujours été et vas épouser l'homme de ta vie !

Regina resta pantoise un instant, puis elle explosa de rire. Ça pour une amitié particulière ! Elle acquiesça alors que Emma lui arrangeait son voile et juste avant de sortir elle lui prit la main et la serra dans la sienne. Pas besoin de mots, Emma venait tout juste de la sauver, et ce tout petit geste valait tous les remerciements du monde.

Regina suivit son amie. Arrivées devant la porte de la chapelle elles se sourirent et Emma entreprit de l'ouvrir alors que David prenait le bras de Regina pour la mener à l'hôtel.

Le cœur de Regina battait comme si elle le sentait vraiment pour la première fois de sa vie, elle marchait comme dans un rêve vers ce futur qui si peu de temps plus tôt lui semblait si incertain. Son sourire s'illumina dès que son regard croisa celui de Robin qui l'attendait de l'autre côté de l'allée et vêtu d'un magnifique costume gris perle. Jamais elle n'aurait cru cela encore possible pour elle !

Enfin la main du voleur se tendit vers elle et une onde de chaleur habituelle et réconfortante traversa son corps en entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens.

Le couple ne pouvait plus penser à autre chose que le bonheur que cela était que de se trouver enfin réunis, là, à quelques secondes d'être liés à tout jamais par les liens sacrés du mariage.

Le prêtre disait son sermon et cela leur semblait presque interminable tant ils étaient pressés d'être mari et femme.

Finalement, après une véritable éternité, le prête se tut et il se tourna vers eux afin qu'ils disent leurs vœux. Soudain, Regina paniqua : prétexte ou pas, elle était sérieuse en disant à Emma qu'elle ne savait absolument pas quoi dire ! Tout le monde attendait qu'elle dise quelque chose et elle rougissait à vue d'œil. Elle lança un regard vers la blonde qui se contenta de sourire en lui montrant son cœur. Regina lui ferait payer plus tard de ne pas savoir se rendre utile de tant en tant, mais pour l'instant elle allait suivre son conseil. Elle se jeta à l'eau, tout à fait terrifiée à l'idée de l'improvisation :

-J'ai essayé toute la matinée d'étaler mes pensées sur un bout de papier, parce que j'avais envie que tout soit parfait et surtout parce que je tenais vraiment à réussir à te dire à quel point je suis heureuse de pouvoir affirmer que je vais partager le restant de mes jours aux côtés de toi Robin... Sais-tu vraiment combien je t'aime ? Je n'ai jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort que ce que j'éprouve pour toi, c'est comme si je n'arrêtais pas de tomber amoureuse de toi... le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que notre histoire n'a pas été de tout repos, et je suis vraiment effrayé par ce que nous réserve le futur, mais une amie m'a rappelé à quel point toi et moi, ensemble, nous sommes indestructibles. Aujourd'hui, avec nos doigts enlacés, nous sommes la preuve vivante que le véritable amour est la magie la plus puissante qu'il existe et surtout que nous sommes magie. Moi qui ne voulais pas faire un discours trop fleur bleue, j'ai pas trop réussi mon pari... mais bon, je crois qu'il était important que je te dise à quel point notre amour m'a changée, à quel point je suis prêt ç ne plus jamais abandonner parce que maintenant je ne suis plus seule, tu seras toujours à mes côtés et moi aux tiens... je t'aime !

Un mot de plus et Robin l'aurait certainement embrassée avant même que le prêtre n'ait béni leur union. Robin pressa la main de Regina un peu plus fort et puis en retenant difficilement sa respiration et plongeant son regard dans celui de Regina, il commença lui aussi à dire ses vœux :

-Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare... c'est ce que l'on dit non, et franchement pour un amour comme le notre c'était un peu trop évident et commun. On devrait vraiment changer cela, tu sais, de toujours se mettre dans des pétrins insurmontables, parce que j'aimerai vraiment vivre assez longtemps pour essayer de te prouver tout ce que tu es pour moi, parce qu'à mon avis tu ne sais même pas quelle femme extraordinaire tu es. Tout le monde peut bien être impressionné par ma résurrection, mais en ce qui me concerne je ne vois que toi et tout ce que tu as accompli. Tu n'as jamais laissé tomber, même quand tout était perdu, tu as juste décidé de vivre et tu es devenue cette femme magnifique que je ne cesserais jamais d'admirer et de vénérer comme une déesse. Tu es ma première pensée à l'aube et ma dernière à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux. Et franchement, on s'étonne que je sois revenu des morts, mais j'avais vraiment toutes les raisons du monde... la première : toi ! Je t'aime Regina !

Toute l'assemblée souriait, les dames et même quelques messieurs sortirent leur mouchoir. Personne n'écouta vraiment les mots du prêtre, tout ce qui retint l'attention du couple fut le feu vert pour embrasser la mariée. Tout en se penchant vers Regina, Robin lui murmura :

-Tu es mon futur...

Elle combla l'espace qui les séparait et elle sourit tout contre ses lèvres en réalisant qu'ils étaient enfin mariés. La foule applaudissait et des petits bras entourèrent le couple. Robin se détacha d'elle et ils rirent aux éclats en voyant Roland qui les enlaçait. Regina se baissa à son hauteur et elle le prit dans les bras, alors que Robin les embrassait tous les deux sur la joue. Le petit garçon blotti dans les bras de la mariée demanda, un sourire, creusant de petites fossettes dans ses joues, accroché aux lèvres:

-Dis ? Maintenant que toi et Papa vous êtes mariés est-ce que je peux enfin t'appeler Maman ?

Regina ne s'y attendait pas, elle eut immédiatement les yeux embués de larmes et en levant les yeux vers Robin un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres :

-Chéri je t'aime et bien sûr que tu peux m'appeler Maman, je serai vraiment très heureuse et honorée que tu le fasses...

La petite famille, vite rejointe par Henry, se perdit dans une étreinte qui signifiait un monde pour Regina. Après toutes ces années elle avait enfin ce pour quoi elle avait toujours essayé de se battre : sa fin heurese.

* * *

 **~Bakakke~**

 _(Avant the Dark Curse)_

 _(Ecrit en écoutant Dark Waltz History)_

* * *

Robin tentait par tous les moyens de briser le cadenas de sa cellule. Décidément, cette Evil Queen était surprenante. C'était bien la première fois qu'une cellule lui résistait et ce n'était pas franchement une bonne chose.

Toute cette maudite histoire avait pourtant parfaitement commencé. Robin s'était levé de bonne heure, il avait copieusement mangé et puis il s'était mis en route dans les sous-bois qu'il connaissait maintenant par cœur. Il avait entendu parler la veille d'un événement qui ne se reproduirait pas de si tôt : un bal au royaume noir, dans le château de l'Evil Queen. Il avait alors tout de suite sauté sur l'occasion, c'était son jour de chance, il pourrait voler à sa guise et même l'Evil Queen serait trop occupée à danser pour le déranger dans son noble larcin. Mais voilà, toute belle histoire n'a pas toujours une fin heureuse... l'Evil Queen l'avait surpris sur le fait et le malheureux voleur ne payait pas cher de son existence.

Dans le noir humide de sa cellule Robin repensait à sa vie. Avait-il été heureux ? Oui, il avait même goûté aux plaisir les plus fous... mais maintenant, on existence avait-elle encore beaucoup d'importance ? Il n'arrivait pas à répondre à cette simple question et encore perdu dans ses réflexions il n'entendit même pas les pas feutrés s'approcher de sa cellule. Il ne leva la tête que quand la lueur de la seule torche du cachot fut cachée par un corps et qu'une ombre se dessina sur le sol. Et alors il la vit. Un compte populaire lui revint en tête : « L'Evil Queen était jalouse de la beauté de Snow White... » Balivernes ! La reine était de loin la plus merveilleuse femme qu'il n'eut jamais rencontré. Elle était parfaite, pas un seule fausse note dans l'harmonie de ses courbes, un peu comme si tous les dieux s'étaient amusés à créer la perfection elle-même ne cette femme. Étrangement il n'avait pas peur d'elle, à tel point qu'il parla même le premier :

-Votre Altesse n'aime pas la fête ? Pourquoi venir dans ce sombre cachot alors que vous pourriez éblouir tous vos invités de par votre présence ?

La reine le regarda de haut, pas d'humeur joyeuse visiblement, nota le voleur. Était-ce la vengeance ou autre chose qui lui avait enlevé jusqu'au moindre désir de s'amuser pour un soir ? Tout le royaume savait qu'elle en voulait à Snow White, mais la raison de cette haine, personne ne la devinait. Robin détailla la jeune femme. Au premier abord, de la haine sans conteste, de la colère, sans aucun doute, mais là, oui, tout au fond de son regard noir, serait-il donc fou de lire une peine immense et inconsolable ? Il secoua la tête et attendit qu'elle ouvre ses lèvres de velours et qu'elle dicte son arrêt de mort. Mais à sa grande surprise, la voix glaciale lui demanda :

-A votre avis pourquoi l'Evil Queen ne rêve pas de s'afficher dans un bal aussi ridicule ?

-Vous n'avez pas de cavalier... plaisanta Robin, se ravisant trop tard quand ses pieds quittèrent le sol et qu'il se retrouva le cou encerclé par des mains puissantes invisibles qui le laissaient à peine respirer.

-N'essayez pas l'humour avec moi, je ne suis pas du tout de bonne humeur...

-Je note, M'lady...

Il chut au sol et se massant le cou il regarda la reine. Serait-elle venue juste pour discuter ? Parce que ce n'était pas vraiment son genre...

-Vous avez essayé de me voler, vous êtes soit fous, soit vous ne savez pas qui je suis... ou bien les deux.

-Croyez-moi, il est difficile de passer à côté de votre réputation, et je crois bien avoir toute ma tête sans vouloir vous offenser...

-Vous savez donc quelle est votre sentence, voleur, cracha-t-elle en appuyant dédaigneusement sur ce dernier mot comme si le simple fait de la prononcer était un supplice.

-La mort certainement...

Elle sourit en voyant qu'il n'avait pas peur de ce qui l'attendait, et elle aimait le courage. D'ailleurs, cet homme ne lui semblait pas comme les autres, elle avait comme eu le désir incontournable de venir lui parler, comme si ce que ce condamné à mort avait à lui dire était plus intéressant que cet interminable bal. Oh, bien sûr il mourrait comme les autres, mais la vérité était qu'elle était seule dans cette foule, et de même dans sa vie. Elle ne l'avouerait jamais, mais elle avait besoin de quelqu'un pour lui tenir tête et cet homme n'avait cessé de la surprendre depuis qu'elle l'avait arrêté sur le point de lui voler son coffre à bijoux.

Dès lors elle avait attendu avec impatience son interrogatoire, mais finalement elle n'avait pu patienter plus longtemps et avait quitté le bal au plus vite pour venir le voir. Elle le traitait de fou, mais que pouvait-elle dire d'elle-même ?

Robin se leva et vint s'agripper aux barreaux de sa cellule, juste en face d'elle. Il planta son regard dans ses deux perles noires et la reine et lui dit si doucement qu'elle dut presque tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre:

-Puisque je vais mourir, je ne risque rien de plus en vous disant ce que je pense... vous avez peur. Peur de ne jamais plus être heureuse, il vous manque quelque chose et au plus profond de vous vous savez que ce n'est pas votre vengeance qui vous l'apportera, mais vous préférez vous mentir, parce que c'est plus simple. Mais a contraire, votre vengeance ne vous rendra que plus seule et malheureuse. Au fond, il en est de même pour ce bal, c'est comme si vous n'y trouviez pas votre place, tout ce bonheur qui s'y joue vous effraie, car vous n'y êtes pas habituée et que vous êtes imperméable aux émotions... vous avez peur de ne jamais vous y sentir à votre place...

Elle aurait voulu lui arracher le cœur, mais son geste s'arrêta en l'air. Le voleur avait déchiffré son âme en quelques secondes. Comment un inconnu avait-il percé à jour ses secrets les plus sombres et inavouables ?

Son bras retomba le long de son corps et elle soupir . Décidément, elle se ramollissait avec le temps. A moins... à moins que ce ne soit cet homme... elle sentait comme une connexion entre eux, bien plus forte que toutes les barrières qu'elle avait forgé autour de son cœur. Le voleur s'approcha encore plus des barreaux si cela était possible et il dit à la reine :

-En tant que condamné à mort, ai-je le droit à des dernières volontés ?

Regina arqua le sourcil et attendit qu'il se prononce sur sa dernière requête :

-Une danse avec vous... dit-il. J'aimerai vous rendre heureuse le temps d'une danse dans ce bal. J'aimerai vous rappeler ce que c'est que d'être heureuse... j'aurai ainsi l'impression que ma mort aura servi à quelque chose...

Ça si elle s'y attendait ! Il aurait pu demander n'importe quoi, une bouteille pour noyer son chagrin, une lettre pour sa famille ou bien d'autres futilités et au lieu de cela il lui demandait un valse. Que lui trouvait-il pour vouloir la rendre heureuse ? Le malheureux ne se doutait sûrement pas que c'était peine perdue et qu'il gâchait sa dernière volonté.

-Une danse ? Avec vous ?

-Malgré les apparence, je suis plutôt bon cavalier... dit-il avec un sourire taquin.

Regina claqua des doigts et Robin se trouva en costume élégant. Un autre claquement et les portes de sa cellules furent ouvertes. Robin tendit naturellement son bras et après une légère hésitation elle posa délicatement sa main fine sur celui-ci. Elle claqua des doigts une dernière fois et il se retrouvèrent en plein milieu de la salle de bal. Tous les invités cessèrent de danser et laissèrent un large espace autour de la reine et de ce mystérieux nouveau venu. D'un regard noir Regina fit taire quelques jeunes commères, puis elle se tourna vers l'orchestre qui commença immédiatement une valse très en vogue.

Robin n'attendit pas un instant de plus pour poser sa main sur la taille de Regina et habilement il l'entraîna dans une danse des plus complexes. Il la faisait tournoyer et retourner sur elle-même sans jamais rompre le contact avec ses prunelles chocolat. Il avait un but et il ne s'arrêterait pas tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas atteint. Peu à peu les convives les avaient rejoints, comme happés par leur folle danse.

Regina toujours sur ses gardes n'osait pas totalement se laisser aller et pourtant son cœur lui criait de se laisser conduire par cet homme apparu de nulle part.

Ils virevoltaient ainsi depuis un temps presque irréel quand enfin Robin obtint ce qu'il attendait avec impatience. Ce n'était que discrétion au départ, comme si la reine n'y était point habituée, ou plutôt, plus habituée. Mais maintenant oui, il ne pouvait plus en douter : c'était bien un sourire qui s'était dessiné sur les lèvres rouges de la reine. Il grandissait à vue d'œil et bientôt le voleur aurait pu parier qu'il éclairait toute la salle.

Sans se soucier de tous ses invités, Regina se laissa enfin porter par l'instant et posa sa tête contre le torse de Robin. Le voleur, d'une légère pression l'attira un peu plus contre lui et c'est à peine s'il entendit son murmure :

-Merci...

Il ne répondit pas. Qu'aurait-il bien pu répondre d'ailleurs ? Il voulait juste continuer à danser, il espérait que cette dernière danse ne s'arrête jamais, car ce bonheur qu'il lisait sur les traits de la jeune femme, il voulait ne jamais l'effacer. Elle n'était pas femme à se laisser distraire, alors il le savait, une fois cette valse terminée la reine allait se refermer sur elle-même et n'aurait plus la chance de la voir sourire.

Demain, quand il serait exécuté, il voulait mourir ce souvenir gravé dans l'esprit. Le souvenir de cette merveilleuse créature libre et abandonnée dans ses bras. N'était-ce pas un jeu du sort que cette femme serait celle qui demain lui ôterait la vie ?

La salle de bal se vidait peu à peu et pourtant ils continuaient à danser. Même l'orchestre finit par plier bagage, mais aucun des deux ne s'arrêta pour autant, ils ne pouvaient s'y résoudre. La valse endiablée était devenue un slow plus proche de l'étreinte que de la danse. Leurs pas s'arrêtèrent mais ils ne se séparèrent ps pour autant. Regina, tout contre lui, n'était plus l'Evil Queen, du moins pas ce soir. Non, elle voulait être celle qu'elle avait refusé d'être depuis trop longtemps !

-Votre Altesse devrait me raccompagner dans ma cellule, je pense que mes volontés ont été exaucées...

Regina ouvrit les yeux de surprise. Quoi ! Elle n'avait pas le droit à un peu plus de bonheur, juste une heure, une minute, une seconde de plus ! Tout mais pas le vide qui risquait de s'infiltrer dans cœur dès qu'il se détacherait d'elle.

-Robin... je...

Voyant le trouble qui la traversait Robin passa un doigt sur sa joue pour y essuyer une larme silencieuse :

-Ma parole, vous n'êtes pas encore heureuse... dit-il doucement, puis il continua, pourrais-je avoir une seconde dernière volonté pour arranger cela ?

Regina, la voix brisée, lui répondit :

-Je ne pense pas que vous puissiez réparer mon cœur en une soirée, mais j'écoute votre volonté...

Robin ne se perdit pas en explications qui n'étaient en rien nécessaires et passant son doigt sous le menton de Regina il captura ses lèvres en un baiser des plus tendres. Elle y répondit instinctivement, son cœur ce soir avait perdu tous ses murs et elle n'aurait su résister à l'appel du voleur. Elle balaya d'un trait toutes ses pensées, même s'il devait mourir demain, cette nuit elle l'aimerait comme jamais elle n'avait aimé quelqu'un.

Elle l'entraîna d'un pas chancelant vers ses appartements et ils se retrouvèrent sans trop comprendre comment totalement nus dans les draps de soie noire.

Le voleur prenait un grand soin à faire frémir chaque parcelle de son corps et elle s'abandonnait à ses caresses.

Ils s'aimaient ainsi depuis des heures. Le temps leur était compté et le repos n'était même pas une option. Robin l'avait rendue heureuse de toutes les façons possibles et il la comblait encore et encore. Regina avait perdu le compte de ses orgasmes, de leurs cris et de leurs gémissements. Chaque caresse était un nouveau monde de sensations et après qu'il l'eut goûtée à lui en faire perdre la tête, elle voulu lui rendre la pareille. Cet homme lui avait offert ce que personne ne lui offrirait jamais, elle ne pouvait le remercier qu'ainsi, mais peut être comprendrait-il tout de même à quel point il avait gagné une place dans son cœur.

Elle le prit en bouche, entamant des va-et-viens insistant et gémissant de plaisir quand il lui agrippa les cheveux pour se retenir alors qu'il plongeait inexorablement vers la délivrance. Il éjacula alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas, presque chancelante, elle se fit elle-même surprendre par un nouvel orgasme en se léchant les lèvres, son regard dans celui de Robin. A peine furent-ils remis de leurs émotions que Robin la bascula contre le lit et murmura à son oreille :

-Heureuse Votre Altesse ? Il l'embrassa tendrement, comme si cela était tout à fait naturel et enfin il s'écroula près d'elle, épuisé.

Regina, freinant ses instincts vint se coller à lui et elle soupira d'aise en entendant sa respiration ralentir, signe qu'il s'était endormi. Elle aurait du le renvoyer dans sa cellule, mais elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Il pourrait s'échapper, et au fond elle devait l'admettre, elle espérait qu'il le fasse. Comment pourrait-elle le tuer alors qu'il lui avait redonné la vie ?

Elle ferma les yeux et tomba dans un sommeil profond.

Quand elle se réveilla les premiers rayons de soleil perçaient à travers les rideaux de sa fenêtre. Elle retourna et s'attendant à trouver la place au près d'elle vide, elle sursauta en tombant sur le regard bleu océan de son amant.

-L'aube de mon dernier jour est arrivé... murmura-t-il. Vous devriez me reconduire à ma cellule, M'lady.

Et soudain un idée folle traversa l'esprit de la reine. Elle se leva et passant une chemise de nuit elle dit précipitamment :

-Vous devez partir avant que les gardes ne passent dans le cachot ! Partez ! Vite !

Robin la regarda abasourdi. La reine n'était pas du genre clémente d'habitude, encore moins logiquement pour celui qui avait brisé sa carapace. Il n'y comprenait plus rien.

-Vous êtes libre... continua Regina. Il faut juste que je vous donne une potion d'oubli et puis vous serez libre...

-Une potion d'oubli ?

-Oui, rien de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit ne doit me détourner de mon but...

-Mais, c'est un sort pire que la mort ! J'aurais toujours un trou béant dans le cœur !

-Non, car vous ne vous souviendrez de rien !

-Pourquoi ne pas me tuer si je vaux si peu peu à vos yeux ?

-C'est justement parce que je vous aime !

Le cri désespéré qu'elle venait de lancer les laissa tous les deux démunis pendant de longues minutes, puis Regina continua :

-Je ne peux vous tuer, j'en serais incapable... mais je ne peux pas oublier ce pour quoi j'ai tant sacrifié. L'amour est une faiblesse et c'est un risque que je ne suis pas prête à prendre, alors prenez cette potion et disparaissez de ma vie !

Son cœur se fendit en voyant Robin si désespéré, alors qu'il prenait la potion qu'elle tenait dans ses mains et qu'il la portait à sa bouche, elle murmura :

-Merci...

Mais il ne répondit rien, et quand il laissa tomber le flacon au sol elle comprit qu'il avait déjà tout oublié. La voyant là, face à lui, il ne prit pas de temps pour y penser deux fois et il prit ses jambes à son cou la laissant seule dans la chambre. Elle déboucha une seconde fiole et juste avant de la porter à sa bouche une larme coula le long de sa joue pâle. La larme n'eut pas le temps de finir sa course que Regina n'était plus, l'Evil Queen était de retour, plus que jamais prête à se venger.

* * *

 **Ne me tuez pas ! Je sais c'est pas vraiment une fin heureuse pour ce dernier OS, mais en même temps Robin vous dirait : « Maybe things work out when they're suppose too. Maybe it's all about timing »**

 **Après je dis rien de plus, parce que cette même phrase a été écrite par ceux qui nous ont pris pour des citrouilles et qui ont tué notre Robin, donc voilà... mais dans ma tête cet OS ne pouvait que se terminer qu'ainsi et disons que le futur aurait donné quelque chose comme le premier OS !;-)**

 **Oh, petite remarque qui vous aura peut être déjà sauté aux yeux, bon nombre de fois les sujets imposés ne sont qu'un détail de mon histoire, c'est soit par quoi je commencer ou bien là où je vais, mais pour avoir un minimum d'histoire j'envelope le thème dans un univers et une situation entière!**

 **Voilà au moins, ne soyez pas surpris pour les deux lignes où mon sujet est actuellement traité...**

 **Bon en tout cas si ça vous a plu, ou si vous avez des remarques constructives à me faire n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review !**

 **Piqûre de rappel : j'ai un compte twitter, dont voici mon pseudo : Vivichan1_OQ**

 **Bisous ! *-***

 **Vivichan10**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello tout le monde !**

 **Je n'ai pas beaucoup de réactions alors je me demande si ce projet vous plaît, je sais que des fois on a la flemme de laisser un commentaire, mais j'aimerai savoir si ça sert à quelque chose que je continue à publier...**

 **Je suis pas trop trop contente de la partie cute de ce post, mais le « chapitre 6 » sera mieux, enfin je crois ! ;-)**

 **Bref ! Je vais vous laisser à votre lecture, qui je l'espère vous plaira !**

 **Je remercie mon amie « Patate » qui m'a aidée à trouver de l'inspiration et que je peux appeler en pleine nuit pour juste discuter de tout et de rien !**

 **Disclamer : OUAT ne m'appartient pas, et blablablabla...**

 **/!\La deuxième partie de ce challenge est rated M, âmes sensibles s'abstenir/!\**

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **~Hurt and comfort~**

 _(Se passe pendant la saison 6 et Robin n'est jamais mort)_

* * *

Du sang. Elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang et plus les secondes passaient, plus elle perdait la notion même de la douleur qui l'avait surprise quelques secondes plu tôt. Ses souvenirs s'embrumaient, elle se rappelait d'avoir marché dans les rues désertes de Storybrooke, patrouillant pour retrouver cette satanée fée noire, quand le bruit caractéristiques de pas s'était fait entendre dans le silence de la nuit. Elle s'était retournée vivement, pensant se retrouver face à l'un des Charing ou Leroy qui devenait un poil collant après deux verres de whisky et qui avait pris l'habitude de la suivre un peu partout et de la draguer lourdement, mais elle ne vit rien. Elle devait avoir imaginé ce bruit à cause de la fatigue. Elle allait passer son chemin mais soudain une lame sortie de nulle part l'avait attaquée et elle était tombée au sol sans même pouvoir répliquer.

Elle y gisait depuis d'interminables minutes et elle commençait sincèrement à penser que sa dernière vision de ce monde serait le tuyau d'échappement de la voiture près de la quelle elle était tombée.

Elle repensa alors à ce qu'avait été sa vie. Elle en était pas très fière, du moins pour une grande partie des événements... elle avait fait tellement de mal ! Mais après il y avait eu Henry. Son petit prince avait illuminé son quotidien et peu à peu elle avait changé pour lui. Elle s'était fait violence pour ne plus suivre ses instincts et enfin elle avait trouvé ce qu'elle avait toujours cherché : une famille. Ses ennemis étaient devenus ses amis et surtout elle avait rencontré Robin.

Cette vie nouvelle était celle qu'elle voulait revivre à chaque instants avant de mourir, peut être ainsi ne se sentirait-elle point seule et aurait moins peur de ce qui lui arrivait.

Doucement elle ferma les yeux et accepta le sort que le destin lui réservait, mais juste avant de sombrer elle sentit des bras puissants la soulever et faiblement elle esquissa un sourire : il était là, il allait la sauver.

OQ

Des voix murmuraient autour d'elle. Des voix qu'elle reconnaissait immédiatement : la famille Charming au complet, Henry bien sûr, et aussi Belle et puis il avait sa voix :

-Robin...

Tout le monde s'arrêta de parler et elle redit le nom de son compagnon. Elle sentit une main se poser sur son visage et la caresser tout doucement, elle ouvrit alors les yeux un peu à la fois à cause de la lumière qui l'aveuglait. Les visages qui l'entouraient étaient tous tirés par la fatigue mais elle nota un clair soulagement sur chacun d'entre eux. La main qui la caressait était celle de Robin, elle sourit faiblement en rencontrant son regard océan. Tout était fini, maintenant qu'il était là plus rien ne pourrait lui arriver.

Les Charming lui disaient quelque chose mais elle n'entendait rien si ce n'est la respiration de Robin qui l'apaisait. Ils finirent par partir, vite rejoints par Henry qui ne la quittait qu'à regret. Maintenant, elle et Robin étaient seuls et elle put enfin laisser tomber son masque de bonne apparence et elle fondit en larmes, comme si tous ses nerfs se relâchaient. Robin s'allongea près d'elle et elle vint se coller contre lui.

-Tout va bien Regina, la fée noire n'est plus un problème... Emma l'a réduite en cendres après ce qu'elle t'a fait...

Regina se calma un peu sous les caresses de Robin, quand ses larmes cessèrent de couler ils ne bougèrent pourtant pas. Elle demanda alors :

-Combien de temps suis-je restée inconsciente ?

-Près de cinq jours... l'épée était enchantée, Emma et Blue ont essayé tout ce qu'elles connaissaient pour te soigner mais elles ne parvenaient tout juste qu'à te maintenir en vie. Ce n'est qu'après avoir battu la fée noire qu'elles sont parvenues à refermer tes plaies et pourtant tu ne te réveillais pas... j'ai... j'ai vraiment cru que je ne te reverrais jamais... et... cette idée m'était insupportable...

Regina acquiesça, elle savait exactement à quel point cela était douloureux. Les yeux assombris par la peine de Robin s'illuminèrent soudain et il se leva en lui demandant :

-Que dirait ma reine d'une part de tarte à la pomme et d'un bon café noir pour se remettre d'aplomb ?

Regina sourit, mais encore peu habituée à ce que l'on s'occupe d'elle ainsi elle lui dit d'un ton un peu inquiet :

-Et ton travail ? Je ne voudrais pas que...

-Regina, mon travail peut bien aller au diable, tout ce qui m'importe c'est toi et je compte bien m'occuper de cette femme merveilleuse que j'ai failli perdre... je... je n'étais pas avec toi quand c'est arrivé et je m'en veut terriblement !

-Tu n'y es pour rien, cette épée est sortie du néant, ni toi, ni personne n'aurait pu l'empêcher de me blesser... et aux vues de tes cernes je sais que tu as été là à chaque instant, quand j'avais le plus besoin de toi...

Robin sourit tendrement et il partit un instant pour aller chercher de quoi sustenter sa reine. Il revint et ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle n'avait jamais aussi belle... elle était vivante ! Elle le vit l'observer et elle rougit légèrement, il était le seul qui la rendait si impuissante dans le contrôle de ses émotions et il le savait très bien, car en cet instant il rit en la voyant si craquante. Il lui tendit la tarte et la tasse brûlante et vint s'asseoir près d'elle. Regina mangea tranquillement, puis elle fit apparaître un miroir de poche pour voir à quoi elle ressemblait et s'exclama :

-Oh mon dieu ! Mes cheveux !

Elle regarda son reflet une nouvelle fois, totalement horrifiée par ses cheveux en bataille et son visage démaquillé. Avant qu'elle ne puisse arranger les choses avec l'aide de la magie, Robin lui attrapa la main et lui dit :

-On va éviter la magie pendant quelques jours, Blue a dit que c'était risqué et que tu risquais de te transformer en torche humaine...

-Mais enfin Robin ! Je ne peux pas rester comme ça !

Robin rit à sa remarque et sans écouter ses protestations il revint avec une brosse et de l'huile de massage :

-Tu vas laisser m'en charger chérie...

Regina en fut un peu surprise, mais l'idée de se faire dorloter était plus qu'alléchante. Juste pour la forme, elle fit mine de protester mais elle savait aussi bien que Robin, qu'il avait gagné. Elle se retourna donc afin de lui faciliter l'opération et il commença à la coiffer tout doucement. Elle ferma les yeux et se rappela que c'était son père qui s'en chargeait avant. Elle avait oublié à quel point cela était réconfortant. Elle colla un peu plus son dos au torse de Robin et lui dit :

-Tu sais que tu me rends heureuse à chaque instant ?

-Et je n'ai même pas encore commencé mon massage...

Ils rirent tous les deux et une fois les cheveux de la brune parfaitement brossés, Robin passa ses bras autours de la taille de Regina et déboutonna les boutons du haut de son pyjama. Regina frissonna et se retourna vers lui pour lui voler un baiser enflammé. Robin y répondit et puis se ravisant il lui dit un peu penaud :

-J'avais oublié... il est aussi déconseillé de... tu vois...

-Quoi !? Et pour combien de temps exactement ! S'exclama-t-elle presque outrée de la tournure des événements.

-Deux sem...

-Deux semaines ! On ne tiendra jamais, c'est juste de la torture !

Robin sourit tendrement à la réaction de Regina, il savait très bien en effet, qu'elle aurait raison de lui et qu'il finirait par céder, mais pour l'instant mieux valait se concentrer sur le massage qu'il lui avait promis avant de se laisser tenter par le regard de braise de Regina. Il posa ses mains sur le haut du dos de la jeune femme et cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de se coller un peu plus contre lui et de soupirer de contentement.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que Regina décide d'essayer de se lever, bien avant que Robin ne puisse ne l'empêcher. Mais bien vite elle se rendit compte que l'idée, bien que séduisante, de sortir du lit n'était pas encore pour maintenant. Son corps entier jouait contre sa faveur et elle retomba dépitée sur le lit. Elle se retourna vers le visage d'un Robin un peu inquiet et elle vint directement se blottir contre lui pour le rassurer, mais aussi parce qu'elle en avait terriblement besoin, et puis elle lui dit :

-Tu veux bien rester ici avec moi, parce que je risque d'en avoir assez très vite sans toi...

Robin l'entoura de ses bras musclés et posant un baiser sur le haut de son crâne il lui répondit :

-Tout ce que Votre Altesse voudra, et puis de toute façon je n'avais pas l'intention de te laisser seule... il est hors de question qu'il t'arrive encore quelque chose, parce que mon cœur ne saurait le supporter.

Elle savait profondément que ces mots étaient vrais, et son cœur à elle s'emplit d'amour en les entendant. Il était le premier en qui elle avait entièrement confiance, c'était peut être idiot, mais il n'y avait que dans ses bras où elle se sentait véritablement en sécurité. Apaisée et choyée elle finit par fermer les yeux, laissant le sommeil l'envahir. Juste avant de sombrer elle sentit la main aimante de Robin lui caresser la joue, elle sourit et rejoint les bras de Morphée alors qu'il lui murmurait :

-Je t'aime...

* * *

 **~Humiliation~**

 _(Pas de véritable repère chronologique)_

* * *

-Tu ne devrais même pas obtenir une seule de mes caresses... tu n'es rien, si ce n'est que mon pantin... sans moi tu serais poussière, alors ne vas surtout pas croire que tu as de l'importance pour moi. Une fois qu'on en aura fini ici tu retournera là d'où tu viens et tu redeviendras aussi insignifiant que tu l'étais... cracha Regina en ligotant Robin, totalement à sa merci, aux pilier de son lit.

Ils aimaient parfois jouer à ce petit jeu de dominante et de soumis, encore plus parce qu'au fond d'eux ils le savaient, ils s'aimaient plus que tout. Robin ne répondit rien, c'était ça la règle, il obtenait du plaisir que s'il gardait sa bouche fermée et obéissait aveuglement aux ordres de Regina. Cette dernière, grimpant sur lui, telle un félin, continua à se prendre au jeu :

-Quoi que tu fasses tu seras toujours qu'un voleur, un moins que rien et moi une reine, est-ce bien entendu ?

Robin fut visiblement trop lent pour répondre car elle mordit la peau de son cou de mécontentement. Il s'empressa donc de réparer son erreur :

-Entendu Regina...

-Comment oses-tu m'appeler comme ça ! Montre un peu de respect ! Pour toi ce sera Votre Altesse ! Allez, dis-le, vermine.

-Oui, Votre Altesse !

-Voilà ce qui est mieux... tu mérites une petite récompense...

Regina captura ses lèvres et lui accorda un baiser brûlant avant de commencer à l'embrasser le long de son cou, puis le long de son torse. Elle le griffa au passage, et relevant ses yeux vers lui elle sourit avec un air carnassier. Robin déglutit, sentant déjà qu'il ne résisterait pas longtemps avant de totalement s'abandonner à elle. Regina continua sa tortueuse descente et puis se trouvant face à l'objet de ses désirs elle lâcha de sa voix chaude et rauque :

-Tu vas devoir me supplier tu sais...

-Tout ce que vous voudrez Votre Altesse...

-Dis-le ! Maintenant !

-Je vous en prie ! Votre Altesse, faites le !

-Tu vois quand tu veux...

Regina se mordit la lèvre inférieure, puis sans jamais quitter les yeux de Robin, elle le prit en bouche. Elle le sentit durcir un peu plus et puis elle commença de lents va-et-viens. Quand elle eut finit de jouer, elle le délaissa, puis elle remonta à son niveau et lui vola un nouveau baiser.

-Je vais te libérer mais tu vas faire exactement ce que je vais te dire... elle joignit l'acte aux paroles, puis se plaçant sur le lit elle murmura : fais-moi l'amour comme si ta vie en dépendait, et crois-moi, si je ne suis pas satisfaite tu risques de la perdre...

Il ne se fit pas prier et tout de suite il grimpa sur elle, caressant chaque parcelle de son corps.

Regina se réveilla en sursaut et trempée de transpiration. Elle regarda le cadran de son horloge : 5h15. Génial ! Elle n'arriverait pas à se rendormir après ce rêve de toute façon, alors elle se leva et alla dans la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre pour se rafraîchir sous une douche glaciale.

Décidément, à chaque fois qu'elle fermait l'œil son esprit lui jouait des sacrés tours et elle repensait immanquablement à Robin. Elle allait vraiment finir par céder.

Voilà, tout avait commencé quelques jours plus tôt. Robin et elle avaient parié pour savoir qui serait le premier à craquer et à revenir supplier l'autre de coucher avec lui. Ils étaient un peu éméchés et l'idée leur avait semblé plutôt bonne sur le moment. Disons qu'après cinq jours il en était tout à fait autrement. En y pensant bien, Regina se dit qu'elle ne s'était jamais rendu compte à quel point Robin agissait comme une drogue sur son corps.

Elle pensait à lui, à eux et toutes les choses qu'ils pourraient faire ensemble, nuit et jour et ça commençait à la rendre folle.

Elle sortit de la douche et passa une serviette propre autour de son corps, étrangement c'était comme s'il était encore sensible aux caresses qu'elle avait rêvées quelques minutes plus tôt. Insupportable ! Elle n'était pourtant pas une personne qui ne savait pas gérer ses émotions, mais malgré cela Robin brisait toutes les règles qu'elle s'était fixées et elle ne pouvait que succomber.

Vainement elle essaya de reprendre un dossier en cours qu'elle avait déjà abandonné la veille faute de pouvoir se concentrer. Elle accompagna sa tentative d'un café corsé et un jus d'agrumes fraîchement pressé. Au bout d'un certain temps elle se rendit compte que la phrase qu'elle lisait était la même depuis au moins dix minutes. Pour la concentration elle pouvait revenir plus tard !

Autant voir les choses en face, elle ne tenait plu, tout ce cirque avait assez duré ! Tant pis pour le pari, elle se sacrifiait pour la bonne cause, elle était prête à s'humilier pour ne plus attendre une seconde de plus avant que Robin ne pose à nouveau ses mains sur sa peau nue !

Avec précipitation elle débarrassa la table du salon et attrapa au vol un manteau avant de se diriger vers le campement des Joyeux Compagnons où Robin s'était exilé pour ne pas qu'il y ait de tentation. Arrivée là, elle commença à crier dans le silence de l'aube :

-Robin !

Quelques têtes sortirent des tentes qui l'entouraient mais une seule personne sortit et se dirigea vers elle :

-Regina ?! Tu as vu l'heure ?! Tu veux réveiller tout Storybrooke ?

-Je me fous complètement des autres... tout ce que je veux c'est toi !

Robin arqua un sourcil, avant de prendre la main de Regina et de l'attirer un peu plus loin pour ne pas réveiller les quelques veinards encore endormis.

-Tu veux dire que j'ai gagné ? Demanda-t-il amusé la voyant se dandiner d'un pied à l'autre, honteuse de son comportement.

-Je l'ai compris quand j'ai rêvé de te ligoter à mon lit...

-Je te manque tant que ça ?

-Je te jure que si tu ne me touches pas à l'instant je vais imploser ! Je t'en supplie !

Regina rougit terriblement tant ces derniers mots faisaient écho à son rêve. Tant pis si pour une fois elle se soumettait, elle s'en moquait éperdument du moment qu'il la comblerait.

Sans qu'elle ne s'y attende vraiment, Robin passa ses bras sous ses fesses et la souleva pour venir la plaquer contre un tronc d'arbre. Regina laissa échapper un gémissement de soulagement et elle ne put que frémir un peu plus quand il arracha sa chemise et posa ses lèvres sur l'un de ses tétons tendus par dessus la dentelle de son soutien-gorge. Elle aimait énormément la tournure que prenaient les événements. Elle se damnerait sûrement pour cet homme !

-Je vois que tu es aussi pressé que moi ! Dit-elle entre deux assauts du voleur.

-Tu n'as même pas idée Mylady !

Elle était maintenant entièrement nue, la peau contre l'écorce rêche du pin et les mains brûlantes de son amant un peu partout sur le corps. Il la soutenait d'un bras ferme, car ses jambes avaient de plus en plus de mal à la porter.

Ça pour une torture ! Elle priait saints et démons pour qu'il passe à la vitesse supérieure mais il savait comment jouer avec ses émotions et il comptait bien la rendre folle un peu plus longtemps. Les mains de Regina s'agrippaient à son dos, laissant des griffures grisantes et bientôt il se fit prendre à son propre jeu : il ne pouvait plus attendre !

Il défit son pantalon qu'il laissa glisser au sol et puis il entra directement en Regina, ce qui leur arracha à tous les deux un cris de contentement trop longtemps retenu. Les choses sérieuses commençaient enfin. Regina toute à lui, les yeux fermés de plaisir et Robin sourit à cette image qu'il était le seul homme assez chanceux au monde à admirer. Dieu qu'il aimait cette femme ! Il s'approcha de son oreille sans pour autant ralentir la cadence et lui murmura tout doucement :

-Jure moi que plus jamais nous parierons une chose aussi idiote ! Tu m'as tellement manqué !

-Ça va sans dire...

Les yeux chocolat s'ouvrirent pour se plonger dans l'océan. Oui, vraiment ils ne pourraient pas faire autrement... que toujours être attirés l'un par l'autre, comme des aimants, dans tous les mondes possibles, et même dans leurs rêves. Il en était ainsi, car à eux seuls ils définissaient plutôt bien le concept même des âmes-sœurs.

Ils étaient maintenant tous les deux allongés à même le sol, leurs corps enlacés comme s'ils n'étaient qu'un, leur cœurs si proches qu'ils battaient à l'unisson. Regina laissa sa main glisser sur le torse musclé de Robin, elle avait comme l'impression qu'elle était faite pour se blottir dans ces bras puissants, elle était même certaine qu'il n'y avait nul autre endroit où elle se sentait plus en sécurité et à sa place. Elle savait depuis longtemps qu'elle et lui partageaient quelque chose d'unique, mais son absence, aussi futile qu'elle pouvait paraître, lui avait appris quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé revivre un jour. Elle ferma les yeux et murmura, alors qu'un rayon de soleil venait réchauffer leurs peaux nues, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais osé dire à haute voix :

-Je t'aime !

* * *

 **Voilà ! Ça vous a plu ?**

 **C'est drôle mais je viens juste de me rendre compte que j'ai fini ces deux OS par un "je t'aime"... cutiness quand tu nous tiens...**

 **Moi j'espère vous retrouver le plus vite possible pour le sixième post de ce tag, mais tout dépendra de mon emploi du temps, parce que j'ai presque fini de l'écrire donc, normalement, ça ne devrait pas tarder !:-)**

 **Gros bisous !**

 **Vivichan10**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour !**

 **Comment vous dire que vous avez du bol qu'il y ait eu une panne d'électricité qui m'a empêchée de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre en dehors d'écrire et que du coup j'ai vite fini ce sixième volet du Hot &Cute challenge...;-)**

 **Le premier, donc la partie cute, c'est peut être un peu cliché, mais disons que ça fais du bien dans ce monde de brutes !;-)**

 **Bon bah je ne sais pas trop quoi vous dire de plus, en tout cas très bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! Enjoy ! *-***

 **Disclamer : OUAT ne m'appartient pas et je ne gagne absolument rien en postant ceci**

 **/!\La deuxième partie de ce post est rated M, âmes sensibles s'abstenir/!\**

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **~In the rain~**

 _(Pas de repère chronologique particulier)_

* * *

-Tu ne peux pas être aussi égoïste et fuir à chaque fois qu'un problème se présente ! Dit Robin en perdant patience alors que Regina mettait un nouveau frein à leur relation.

Il regretta tout de suite d'avoir haussé la voix en voyant l'air blessé de Regina. Quel idiot il faisait ! Regina ne faisait que protéger son cœur brisé bien trop de fois et lui tout ce qu'il trouvait à faire c'était de la traiter d'égoïste. Il s'approcha d'elle pour s'excuser en lui prenant la main, mais la belle brune s'en dégagea et se retourna vivement pour gagner le hall d'entrée. Sans se soucier de la tempête, voire du déluge, qui faisait rage à l'extérieur, elle sortit et claqua violemment la porte derrière elle.

Elle avait besoin de se vider l'esprit, d'être seule et surtout de laisser couler les larmes qu'elle avait retenues devant Robin. Elle ne lui en voulait pas, il avait d'ailleurs raison, la seule technique qu'elle avait toujours utilisé pour ne pas souffrir était de s'éloigner, de ne pas s'attacher, de fuir. Elle voulait changer, pour elle, pour lui, pour eux, mais encore une fois elle avait tout fait exploser.

Elle pensa d'abord marcher jusqu'à son caveau, mais elle savait que ce serait le premier endroit où l'on penserait à venir la chercher et elle voulait être seule, ainsi peut être arrêterait-elle de toujours blesser ceux qu'elle aimait le plus.

Sans plus s'inquiéter de la pluie qui s'abattait drue, elle marcha donc jusqu'au parc de jeu au milieu de la forêt. Elle l'avait construit par pure vengeance contre Emma, mais les enfants de Storybrooke avaient fini par l'adorer et même Henry y était parfois venu jouer avec ses amis. Elle aimait cet endroit, il respirait l'innocence et la paix, et puis surtout, personne ne viendrait la chercher là.

Elle s'assit sur une balançoire et ses larmes coulèrent enfin se mêlant à l'eau qui ruisselait le long de ses joues. Ses cheveux détrempés collaient à son visage et ses vêtements toujours impeccables ressemblaient à des loques visqueuses, mais elle n'en avait cure, d'ailleurs rien n' avait plus d'importance, elle avait tout gâché, encore une fois.

Elle tremblait de tout son corps, se laissant traverser par des sanglots incontrôlables et puis elle se leva et cria de toutes ses forces. C'était un cris de rage certes, contre elle et contre ses vieux démons qui l'empêchaient d'être heureuse, mais c'était surtout un cri de souffrance.

Son cri résonnait encore dans la forêt, elle décida de quitter ce parc où plus rien ne semblait paisible maintenant qu'elle y était passée. Elle semait la discorde, c'était sa malédiction à elle. Ses pas la guidaient Dieu sait où et même ses larmes avaient cessé de couler, comme si tout son être avait décidé d'abandonner. La tempête continuait à hurler autour d'elle et comme une âme errante elle avançait vers la ville. A marcher ainsi dans les rues désertes, cela devenait de plus en plus difficile, comme si son cœur se brisait un peu plus à chaque pas, elle n'était qu'un automate qui avance sans aucun but.

-Regina !

La voix de Robin la fit sursauter mais elle continua malgré tout à marcher dans le sens opposé : ce n'était qu'une hallucination, pourquoi se donnerait-il la peine de venir la chercher, elle, après tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait ? Et pourtant sa voix se fit entendre de nouveau plus forte et plus proche. Elle l'ignora, préférant ne pas se retourner afin de ne pas être déçue une nouvelle fois.

-Regina...

Une voix désespérée, à bout de souffle, presque suppliante se fit entendre juste derrière elle et elle s'immobilisa. Une main reteint la sienne et elle fut presque obligée de se retourner. Robin et elle se dévisagèrent un instant, puis poussés par un élan incontrôlable ils se jetèrent dans les bras de l'autre et s'embrassèrent à en perdre la raison. Ils n'arriveraient jamais à se repousse, car immanquablement ils finissaient toujours par se retrouver. Robin passa son bras sous la chemise trempée de Regina et le contact de sa peau le fit soupirer contre ses lèvres entrouvertes par le plaisir. C'était un baiser passionné, loin d'être tendre, mais ils devaient se retrouver, plus tard viendrait la tendresse. C'est à bout de souffle qu'ils se séparèrent, les yeux fixés dans ceux de l'autre et une multitude d'émotions à fleur de peau.

La pluie ne cessait point de tomber mais le couple était bien plus inquiet pour autre chose et préférait ignorer les quatre éléments toute leur attention portée à ce qui allait être dit. C'est Robin qui brisa le premier le silence :

-Jamais je n'aurais du te traiter d'égoïste, j'aurais du te faire comprendre à quel point je t'aime et surtout que tu n'as pas besoin de fuite, car jamais je ne ferais du mal à la personne la plus importante pour moi. Regina, je voudrais passer ma vie entière près de toi, rire et pleurer à tes côtés, t'aimer plus que tout et faire en sorte que ton visage ne soit paré que de sourires... mais pour ça tu dois me faire confiance, assez en tout cas pour ne plus reculer et comprendre que je me bats et je me battrai toujours pour qu'il y ait un « nous » !

Les yeux de Regina s'emplirent de nouveau de larmes. Elle prit la main de Robin dans la sienne et sans le quitter des yeux elle murmura :

-Je n'en peux plus de fuir et je voudrais vraiment être digne de cet amour que tu as pour moi... tu as raison, j'ai été égoïste parce que je suis effrayée qu'un jour tout me soit à nouveau arraché, mais j'ai envie de changer, j'ai envie de ne plus avoir peur de ce qui pourrait être mais plutôt de me battre pour ce qui est déjà. J'ai confiance en toi Robin, et tu vas sûrement avoir besoin de patience, mais je veux apprendre à avoir foi en le futur et je sais que je ne pourrais y parvenir qu'à tes côtés... Je...

Elle rit car elle se rendait compte que jamais elle n'avait réussi à lui dire ces trois petits mots, parce que jusque là elle avait eu peur que cela rendrait tout plus réel. Mais ce soir elle voulait changer et surtout dire ce qui animait chaque parcelle de son cœur, de son corps et de son âme :

-Robin... je t'aime !

Le voleur lui sourit et il l'attira à lui pour un baiser des plus tendres. Il ne fit même pas attention au fait que Regina les avait transportés dans le salon et s'était aussi chargée de les sécher, car tout ce qui l'importait en cet instant était de la rendre heureuse et de lui prouver au centuple à quel point lui aussi l'aimait. Il passait ses doigts dans les cheveux de jais de la femme de sa vie et ce faisant il jurait être l'homme le plus heureux au monde de l'avoir retrouvée. Soudain, une idée folle, ou du moins imprévue, jaillit dans son esprit. Il se détacha de Regina qui le regarda avec des yeux ronds d'incompréhension alors qu'il s'agenouillait face à elle :

-J'étais sérieux en disant que je voulais passer le restant de mes jours à tes côtés... tu as fait de moi un homme que je suis fier de regarder dans la glace, et chaque jour quand je me réveille à tes côtés, alors que tu es encore endormie, je remercie chaque Dieu de m'avoir donné la chance de te connaître. Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit jamais arrivée et mon cœur ne fait que bondir à chaque fois que je pense à toi. J'aimerai pouvoir te protéger de tout et te prouver qu'ensemble nous sommes capables d'affronter l'univers entier. Regina Mills me ferais-tu l'honneur de devenir ma femme ?

Regina ne pouvait y croire. Dire que quelques instants plus tôt elle pensait que tout était fini et que jamais elle n'aurait le droit au bonheur. Mais maintenant il n'était plus question de fuir, plus question de se protéger, elle voulait vivre et surtout vivre aux côtés de Robin. Un sourire splendide éclairant son visage parfait, c'est la voix pleine d'émotion qu'elle répondit en se baissant à sa hauteur :

-Oui, oui, oui je le veux !

Il captura ses lèvres et ils tombèrent au sol en riant alors que Robin surplombait Regina :

-Tu ne devrais pas t'habituer à avoir le contrôle mon cher... dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

-Sâchez Votre Altesse que vous devrez vous battre pour le pouvoir...

-Préparez-vous donc à perdre, Voleur !

Et elle lui mordit les lèvres avant de retourner la situation à son avantage et se retrouvant au dessus de lui, le regard provocateur et un sourire qui lui promettait monts et merveilles accroché aux lèvres.

-Croyez-le ou non, mais c'est vous qui me supplierez tout à l'heure ! Dit Robin et un feu brûlant les anima tous deux. Regina les fit disparaître dans un nuage de fumée violet et la nuit fut le témoin d'un amour plus que passionné qui faisait écho à la tourmente qui faisait rage à l'extérieur

* * *

 **~Size difference~**

 _(Pas de repère chronologique particulier)_

* * *

-Regina est-ce que tu es sûre que tout va bien ? Demanda Robin en voyant sa compagne grimacer près de lui.

La jolie brune, tout en continuant de marcher, lui montra ses pieds, ou plutôt ses escarpins et lui répondit avec une mine désolée :

-J'ai juste un peu mal au pieds...

-Tu voudrais rentrer à la maison ?

-Robin, je ne voudrais pas gâcher la soirée pour une histoire de tallons inconfortables...

-Chérie, du moment que tu es là, une soirée ne peut pas être gâchée... un peu cliché, mais je t'assure que c'est vrai !

Regina lui sourit tendrement et lui prenant la main elle l'entraîna vers Mifflin Street. La main de Robin au bout d'un moment finit par lâcher la sienne pour venir entourer sa taille et la serrer un peu plus contre lui. Un frisson parcouru l'échine de la jolie brune. Sans plus penser à ses pieds douloureux, elle accéléra le pas, plus que pressée de prendre ce dessert qu'elle avait attendu toute la soirée. Robin la suivit, sur la même longueur d'onde, jusqu'à la porte du manoir. Dans des mouvements rapides et désordonnés Regina entreprit d'ouvrir la porte avec la mauvaise clef. Robin finit par lui venir en secours et enfin ils s'engouffrèrent. A peine la porte claquée, que Regina attrapait Robin par la chemise et capturait ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné. Robin rit de son empressement, puis il lui demanda entre deux baisers :

-Tu ne voulais pas enlever tes chaussures ?

Regina se bloqua un instant dans ses mouvements. Elle baissa le regard, comme si elle était confuse et elle finit par se diriger vers l'escalier, enleva ses tallons et monta sur la première marche en faisant signe à Robin de s'approcher d'elle pour continuer là où ils en étaient quelques instants plus tôt. Robin voulut monter auprès d'elle, mais elle lui fit comprendre qu'il devrait plutôt rester là où il était. Il stoppa le baiser en cours et interrogea Regina du regard par rapport à son comportement assez étrange. Celle-ci soupira mais finit par dire :

-Je me sens ridicule à être aussi petite...

Robin rit aux éclats en voyant l'air malheureux de Regina. En retour elle lui adressa son regard le plus noir, puis honteuse elle baissa la tête croyant que Robin continuerait à se moquer d'elle. Au contraire, ce dernier, loin de se moquer, passa sa main sous le menton de sa fiancée et le releva en plongeant son regard dans le sien :

-Chérie, est-ce que tu me fais confiance ?

Sans réfléchir elle hocha la tête, plus que certaine d'avoir confiance en ce voleur qui sentait toujours les sous-bois.

-Bien, alors tu dois savoir que jamais je ne te jugerai... de plus... Ce disant il s'approcha dangereusement d'elle en entrant dans son espace personnel sans même s'en soucier : de plus... tu es la femme la plus belle au monde, et e mesure mes mots... tu es merveilleuse telle que tu es et sincèrement même si tu n'es pas grande ça ne change rien à cela. Tu es reine Regina, tu sais très bien que tu es impressionnante avec ou sans tes tallons. Alors, pour une fois accepte d'être seulement toi et fais-moi confiance... tout ce qui est petit est mignon !

-Robin ?!

Celui-ci sourit de plus belle et quand il arrêta, Regina le regardait fixement. Elle finit par lâcher ses muscles tendus et tout doucement elle descendit de sa marche. Robin l'accueillit dans ses bras et tout contre elle il murmura :

-Ne te dénigre plus jamais Regina, d'accord ?

Pour toute réponse, l'ancienne Evil Queen se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa comme jamais. Il la souleva tout doucement du sol et il la porta jusqu'en haut des marches.

-Maintenant que Votre Altesse n'a plus de problèmes d'ego, pourrait-elle accorder à un pauvre voleur comme moi sa nuit ?

Regina prenant son air de déesse offensée lui donna une légère tape sur son torse avant de lui répondre en entrant dans son jeu :

-Veuillez me poser sur le lit, je verrai ensuite si je serai capable de passer au dessus de votre insolence et répondre à votre requête...

Robin obéit aussitôt, dès qu'il l'eut posée, Regina prit une pose plus que subjective qui le fit déglutir bruyamment. Se mordillant la lèvre inférieure et avançant à quatre pattes sur le matelas mou elle s'approcha de lui et puis elle lui arracha littéralement la chemise.

-Je suppose que c'est une réponse positive... dit Robin, plutôt difficilement d'ailleurs car Regina ne voulait vraiment pas lui donner du répit. Après la chemise, ce fût le pantalon à se retrouver au sol et bientôt la robe de la belle brune s'y retrouva aussi. Regina s'accrocha au cou de Robin, et elle l'entraîna dans sa chute sur le lit moelleux. Robin la détailla, puis il posa un baiser sur son front :

-Tu...

Un autre sur ses lèvres.

-Es...

Puis dans son cou.

-Absolument...

Sur son ventre.

-Parfaite !

Et il défit son sous-vêtement, cela lui donnant accès à ce qu'il désirait le plus. Ils n'arriveraient pas à tenir très longtemps de toute façon, alors en terme de préliminaires ils se rattraperaient une autre fois, ils avaient toute la vie pour ça :

-Oh mon dieu, Robin ! Cria presque Regina en sentant la langue de Robin tracer un sillon sur l'une de ses cuisse et s'approcher assez près de son centre pour lui faire perdre la raison. Elle accrocha sa main dans les cheveux de Robin, le guidant vers la pente glissante du plaisir. Le message plutôt clair des hanches de la reine ondulant fit comprendre à Robin qu'il était plus que temps d'assouvir ses désirs. Il fit glisser sa langue le long du sexe de la brune pour ensuite titiller son clitoris. Regina s'accrochait maintenant désespérément à lui, enfonçant ses ongles dans ses épaules et son crâne. Elle, qui pourtant savait toujours retenir ses émotions, n'arrivait pas à étouffer ses cris de plaisir qu'il lui arrachait à chaque nouvel assaut.

-Robin je t'en supplie !

Et bien ça ne s'arrangeait pas, se dit-elle. Elle ne suppliait jamais, bien au contraire, c'était elle que l'on suppliait d'ordinaire. Ce voleur lui faisait perdre tout semblant de contenance et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, elle en était tout à fait ravie. Pire encore elle serait prête à supplier encore et encore pour un simple frôlement des mains de Robin.

-Je n'ai pas très bien entendu... dit-il l'air de rien.

-Tu as très bien compris, alors fais-le ! Dit-elle presque hystérique de frustration.

Robin sourit avant de reprendre là où il en était resté. Il mordilla le clitoris de sa belle, puis sans prévenir il entra trois doigts en elle. Regina extrêmement surprise cria de toutes ses forces. La nuit risquait de s'avérer plus que prometteuse...

OQ

Le lendemain matin :

Regina ouvrit les yeux difficilement à cause de la lumière qui filtrait à travers la fenêtre. Robin avait du partir depuis longtemps au travail car les draps de son côté étaient froids. Elle voulut d'abord le tuer de ne pas l'avoir réveillée, mais son sourire naissant l'en empêcha. Pourquoi ce sourire ? Tout d'abord un énorme bouquet de fleurs et puis des tallons posés sur sa commode avec un petit mot écrit à la main :

 _« A la plus grande femme de ma vie. Je t'aime, Robin »_

* * *

 **Fini !**

 **Ça vous a plu ? Laissez donc la trace de votre passage, je suis ouverte à toutes les remarques, bonnes ou négatives, du moment qu'elles sont constructives, et j'attends votre retour avec impatience ! *-***

 **Je ne sais pas du tout quand je posterait la prochaine fois, mais normalement dans moins d'une semaine... voilà voilà...**

 **Je vous rappelle que mon compte twitter est Vivichan10_OQ**

 **Oh et puis si ce challenge vous tente en tant que auteur n'hésitez pas à demander je vous enverrais la liste des thèmes et je serai super contente de vous lire aussi !**

 **Bonne journée et à très bientôt ! Bisous !**

 **Vivichan10**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello tout le monde ! Bon cette panne d'électricité m'aura bien énervée puisqu'elle a duré pendant plus de cinq jours... Mais après ça je n'ai aucune excuse pour cet énorme retard si ce n'est que j'avais un véritable syndrome de la page blanche et que j'étais incapable d'écrire quoi que ce soit sans trouver cela absolument nul !**

 **Bon et bien que dire de plus, j'espère que tout cela vous plaira et moi je vous retrouve en bas ! Bonne lecture ! Enjoy ! *-***

 **Disclamer : Once Upon A Time ne m'appartient toujours pas sinon ça se saurait !;-)**

 **/!\La deuxième partie de ce post est rated M/!\**

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **~Walk ~**

 _(Se passe environ six ans après la saison 6)_

* * *

-Hope chérie ! Pas trop vite, tu vas rendre ta mère folle si tu tombes! Dit Robin en s'élançant à la poursuite du vélo sans roulettes de sa fille.

Regina les suivait tranquillement et riait de la malice de leur petite dernière, qui faisait visiblement tout pour rendre son père chèvre. Les bouclettes châtain de Hope voletaient derrière ses épaules alors qu'elle s'élançait à toute vitesse sur le chemin de forêt et riait à gorge déployée. Robin s'arrêta à bout de souffle et soupirant, il attendit que sa femme ne le rejoigne avant de reprendre leur chemin main dans la main. Hope, avec ses quatre ans, bien que plutôt téméraire, préféra ne pas s'éloigner plus en voyant que son père ne lui courait plus après et revint donc vers ses parents.

-Maman, je suis fatiguée !

-Je n'en doute pas vu l'état de ton père...

-Hey ! Dit ce dernier faussement outré de la remarque de sa femme qui le regardait avec un regard moqueur qu'elle n'avait que pour sa famille et qui ressemblait beaucoup à celui de Hope quand elle faisait des bêtises. Telle mère, telle fille.

-Peux porter ? Demanda la petite en tendant les bras vers sa mère, ses petits yeux bleus absolument irrésistibles plantés dans les siens, qui ne laissaient aucune chance à la reine de ne point succomber d'adoration.

-On dit : « Peux-tu me porter s'il te plaît Maman ? » Hope, mais oui, je veux bien.

Regina d'un mouvement habile du poignet fit disparaître le petit vélo et elle se baissa au niveau de sa fille pour lui permettre de venir se blottir dans ses bras. Hope sourit de plus belle et la petite famille continua son chemin robin passa son bras autour de la taille de Regina et posa un petit baiser sur la joue de Hope. La petite après un petit moment demanda innocemment comme le font tous les enfants :

-Dis Papa... Maman c'est une reine, alors pourquoi elle n'a pas de couronne sur la tête ?

Les yeux remplis de tendresse, Robin lui répondit sous le regard et le sourire de Regina :

-Ta Maman sait très bien faire en sorte qu'on la respecte avec ou sans couronne...

Hope haussa les épaules, puis elle leva sa petite main potelée et comme si elle l'avait fait mille fois, un filet doré de magie s'échappa de ses doigts et se torsada autour de la tête de Regina. Un merveilleux diadème apparut et satisfaite du résultat, elle s'exclama :

-Comme ça tu es encore plus jolie !

Ses parents la regardèrent stupéfaits. Ils n'avaient jamais vu la petite utiliser de la magie, même si cela n'était pas vraiment étrange qu'elle ait des pouvoirs, ils n'avaient pas vraiment envisagé qu'elle puisse déjà s'en servir en étant si petite et innocente. Regina posa Hope au sol et lui demanda doucement :

-Ma princesse est-ce que tu as déjà fait ça avant aujourd'hui ?

-Oui, c'est mal ? Demanda-t-elle soudain inquiète d'avoir fait une bêtise et que ses parents devraient en conséquence la punir pour cela.

-Non mon cœur, ce n'est pas mal... enchaîna Robin avec un sourire rassurant.

-Mais Maman devra t'expliquer quelques petites choses pour ne pas te blesser d'accord ? Demanda Regina.

Hope acquiesça, puis elle se mit à marcher en chantonnant. Robin et Regina la regardèrent plus que fiers de leur petite merveille et la suivirent. Ils rirent en voyant que leur enfant faisait changer la couleur des fleurs à son passage et qu'ils ne s'en étaient jamais rendus compte avant.

-Elle fait de la très belle magie, elle est même vraiment très douée, dit Regina en se tournant vers son mari.

-Qui pourrait en douter avec toi comme mère, c'était presque évident que notre bébé allait être extraordinaire !

Regina lui sourit et posa sa tête sur son épaule tout en continuant à marcher derrière Hope. La reine repensa à tout le voyage qui l'avait menée ici, aujourd'hui, heureuse et épanouie comme elle l'était. Oh, certes, elle avait souffert par le passé, mais maintenant tout s'était effacé. Chaque sourire de ses trois enfants , chaque baiser de Robin, chaque ballade en forêt lui faisait oublier à tout jamais ses peines, ses doutes et ses vieux démons. En regardant Hope courir dans les feuilles mortes et sentant la main de Robin dans la sienne elle réalisa que tout ce qu'elle avait enduré en avait valu la peine, car tout cela l'avait menée à sa fin heureuse. Elle était la maman et la femme la plus comblée qu'il soit : Robin la rendait un peu plus vivante chaque jour, Henry venait tout juste de se diplômer de littérature, Roland l'appelait Maman maintenant et faisait sa fierté en se montrant aussi altruiste que son père et Hope grandissait et s'épanouissait comme une merveilleuse fleur.

Regina, toujours appuyée contre l'épaule de Robin, lui dit :

-Sans toi jamais je n'aurai pu être aussi heureuse... je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu as pu m'aimer alors que je le méritais si peu...

-Regina... ne penses pas une seule seconde que tu ne méritais pas tout le bonheur du monde ! Quand je t'ai connue, tu étais la seule personne qui devait se battre contre ses démons constamment, et tu y parvenais parfaitement. Tu voulais changer, et ce simple fait te rends la femme la plus courageuse que je connaisse. Tu as su comment faire de ton histoire tragique quelque chose de meilleur et ce sans te soucier du fait que tu pourrais être blessée sur le parcours, parce que tu te battais pour l'amour. Je ne vois pas meilleure façon de prouver que tu méritais, plus que personne, d'avoir une fin heureuse, tu as vaincu le destin lui même, ce n'est pas peu dire !

Regina sourit. Il était sa lumière quand elle se perdait dans ses sombres pensées, il était son échappatoire quand tout s'écroulait autour d'elle. Elle se tourna vers lui et prenant son visage entre ses mains elle l'embrassa. Son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine, des milliers de papillons s'envolèrent dans son ventre et sa colonne vertébrale fut parcourue par une douce décharge électrique. Elle aurait pu jurer qu'à chaque fois qu'il l'embrassait comme cela elle tombait un peu plus amoureuse de lui. Ils durent se séparer, presque à bout de souffle, mais ils ne s'éloignèrent pas pour autant l'un de l'autre, gardant leurs deux fronts collés et tentant de reprendre une respiration un peu moins agitée. Des petits bras entourant leurs jambes les sortirent de leur petit rêve éveillé. Ils baissèrent leur regard et ils virent la petite bouille de Hope levée vers eux. Robin rit et attrapant la fillette dans ses bras il la fit virevolter dans les airs en lui disant entre une myriade de baisers :

-Tu es ma merveilleuse petite princesse et je t'aime plus que tout !

-Et moi je t'aime gros comme ça ! Dit Hope en écartant le plus possible ses bras.

C'était leu phrase consacrée, ils la disaient comme un talisman, c'était leur rituel père/fille, et à chaque fois ils y mettaient un peu plus d'amour et de conviction. Regina le regardait en souriant, et inconsciemment elle caressa son ventre tout doucement. Robin capta son geste et surpris se tourna totalement vers elle incapable de poser la question à voix haute, tant il était ému. Regina, un sourire timide aux lèvres, s'approcha d'eux et replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de Hope, elle lui dit, les yeux rivés dans ceux de son mari :

-Hope chérie... tu aimerais devenir grande sœur ?

La fillette sembla considérer et analyser consciencieusement la situation et puis avec un immense sourire elle répondit toute enjouée :

-Oh oui ! Comme ça je pourrais lui apprendre à faire du vélo comme Roland et Henry me l'ont appris !

Les deux adultes rirent en repensant à l'événement en question et la patience dont les deux garçons avaient du faire preuve. Robin posa Hope au sol et il se jeta sur les lèvres de sa femme. Regina répondit immédiatement au baiser et ils ne se séparèrent qu'en sentant quelque chose d'étranger les entourer. Soudain ils virent des centaines et des centaines de pétales de fleurs voler tout autour d'eux et Hope qui riait en disant :

-Quand je suis contente ça fait toujours ça ! C'est beau non ?

-Magnifique ma puce ! Lui répondit Regina les larmes aux yeux de bonheur.

La petite famille continua à marcher paisiblement le long du petit chemin de forêt et toute une vie semblait s'ouvrir devant eux. La main sur son ventre, Regina soupirait de bonheur, mais quand celle de Robin l'y rejoint, son être entier s'emplit d'amour et elle ferma les yeux en pensant : « _C'est donc à cela que ressemble une véritable fin heureuse_ ».

* * *

 **~ Creample~**

 _(AU : Robin et Regina ont environ 23 ans)_

* * *

Robin entra dans la discothèque où Killian lui avait demandé de le rejoindre. Il avait d'abord rechigné à y venir, n'étant pas vraiment ce genre d'étudiant qui passait ses week-ends à boire et à danser. Son ami avait du faire preuve de beaucoup de persuasion avant qu'il n'accepte finalement de le suivre dans cette soirée étudiante. Robin entra donc et suivant son instinct il se rendit immédiatement vers le bar, où il trouva en effet, Killian, un verre à la main et sa petite amie, Emma près de lui. Robin s'arrêta un instant... si Emma était là, sa meilleure amie n'était sûrement pas loin et il avait tout sauf envie de la voir. Il voulut faire demi-tour, mais trop tard, une magnifique brune apparut dans son champ de vision et lui sourit de ce sourire envoûtant qui l'empêcha de faire le moindre geste. Ce regard ne dura qu'un instant mais c'était suffisant pour que Robin en perde tous ses moyens. La brune se détourna et s'avança vers Emma pour lui proposer de venir danser avec elle. Une fois les deux filles parties, Robin rejoint Killian et commanda un whisky.

-Tu m'avais dit une soirée entre potes...

-C'est exactement ça, Mate. Et puis j'ai tout de même le droit d'inviter ma petite-amie...

-Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais elle est accompagnée de Regina !

-Tu finiras bien par t'en remettre un jour de cette histoire, alors tant qu'à faire amuses toi un peu !

Robin leva les yeux au ciel et il repensa à cette fameuse nuit. C'était une erreur, elle était en couple et lui n'avait absolument rien à lui offrir. Il était indéniable qu'ils s'attiraient comme des aimants, mais le message avait été plus que clair quand Regina avait quitté la chambre en lançant : « Ça n'aurait jamais du se produire, c'était la première et la dernière fois... ». Depuis Robin avait du supporter la vue d'une Regina apparemment très heureuse dans les bras de Daniel.

Alors en la voyant là ce soir, ça lui avait coupé la moindre envie de fête, il n'avait qu'une idée en tête : fuir. Malgré tout et surtout parce qu'il l'avait promis à Killian, il ne bougea pas et se jura de noyer son chagrin dans trois ou quatre verres, voire même cinq.

Une Emma toute souriante revint vers eux et après un rapide baiser passionné échangé avec Killian, elle lui demanda les yeux noirs de désir :

-Chéri, ça ne te dirais pas de nous trouver un petit coin tranquille pour...manger des pancakes ?

Il ne fallait pas vraiment être devin pour savoir ce que cela sous-entendait. _Génial_ , pensa Robin, maintenant il allait devoir rester seul au bar alors que les deux tourtereaux vogueraient sur les eaux du parfait amour. Il fit un léger signe de tête à Killian qui s'en alla presque en courant entraîné par la magnifique jeune femme qu'était Emma. Comme si la soirée ne pouvait pas être pire, en se retournant vers le bar il se rendit compte que Regina s'était assise à côté de lui sans qu'il s'en apperçoive.

-Regina... je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée...

-Détends-toi Locksley, c'est une belle soirée, nous sommes tous les deux jeunes et la vie est devant nous, un peu d'alcool par dessus le marché et je ne sais pas comment tu pourrais ne pas profiter de la fête comme tout le monde.

-Je ne sais pas si je suis le seul à m'en souvenir, mais la dernière fois que nous avons bu ensemble a été une véritable catastrophe...

-Ce n'est pas exactement le souvenir que j'en ai... dit Regina en s'approchant dangereusement de lui.

Cette fille était impossible ! Elle l'avait rejeté comme un pauvre voleur et maintenant elle essayait clairement de l'attirer de nouveau à elle. Mais cette fois il ne tomberait pas dans son piège ! Il se leva et après avoir payé son verre, il se dirigea vers la sortie. Il était presque dehors, quand une main le retint. Avant même de se retourner il savait que c'était Regina. Il lui fit face pour lui dire de le lâcher mais en voyant son regard désespéré il n'en fit rien et attendit au contraire qu'elle lui parle. Si Regina était connue pour sa beauté, son charisme, ses bonnes notes et sa famille, ce qui faisait véritablement sa réputation était son sang froid en toutes circonstances, ce qui la rendait presque inaccessible et distante avec tous ceux qui se risquaient à s'approcher trop près de son cœur.

Mais ce soir, alors qu'elle lui faisait face, que son visage était partiellement éclairé des couleurs vives de la discothèque et ses cheveux en bataille, elle était méconnaissable. C'était comme la rencontrer pour la première fois, elle semblait juste avoir fait tomber son masque et lui apparaissait telle qu'elle était vraiment. Il ne pourrait d'ailleurs douter de ses mots tant elle semblait vraie pour la première fois :

-Je... après ce qui s'est passé je me suis rendue compte que je n'étais pas avec Daniel pour les bonnes raisons. Il... c'est un garçon adorable et je sais qu'il aurait donné sa vie pour moi, mais jamais je ne l'aurai aimé comme je t'aime toi... C'est fini entre nous depuis hier... c'est pour ça qu'Emma a insisté pour que je vienne ici, même si je déteste ça... d'ailleurs je pense qu'elle et Killian nous ont tendu un piège, mais il fallait vraiment qu l'on parle parce que j'en peu plus de rester loin de toi, de ne pas accepter ce que je ressent pour toi et de te faire souffrir inutilement. Tu ne me pardonneras probablement pas mon rejet mais je veux tout de même te demander pardon et te dire que je suis amoureuse de toi de puis très longtemps et que ce que nous avons fait n'a jamais été une erreur, pas une seule seconde.

Elle se retourna pensant que de toute façon il l'aurait rejetée, mais quelle ne fut sa surprise en sentant des mains agripper sa taille et la retourner sur elle même. Robin ne dit rien, qu'aurait-il pu dire, non, dans ce cas les actions étaient bien plus parlantes : il plongea sur les lèvres de la merveilleuse brune et enfin il se sentit à sa place. Le monde aurait bien pu s'écrouler sur eux qu'ils ne s'en seraient pas aperçus. Ni la musique, ni les autres n'avaient plus d'importance. Après ce qui avait pu être une éternité comme une seconde, ils se séparèrent. Immédiatement, leurs yeux se croisèrent et ils sourirent : ils s'étaient enfin trouvés.

Presque timidement Robin tendit la main à Regina et l'invita à danser. Ils s'avancèrent main dans la main jusqu'au centre de la piste de danse et ils commencèrent à se laisser emporter par le rythme allant. Robin observait Regina et ce faisant il se rendit compte de la chance qu'il avait. C'était incontestablement une jeune femme merveilleuse et elle n'avait des yeux que pour lui. Il remarqua son sourire s'épanouir et peu à peu une lumière encore plus envoûtante s'alluma dans son regard charbonneux. Ce regard criait « luxure » et à quoi bon y résister ?

Regina se retourna pour venir coller son dos à Robin et elle commença une danse des plus sensuelles. Robin posa ses mains sur ses hanches et le couple fur bientôt le centre de toute l'attention. La plupart des fêtard les connaissaient de la fac et visiblement les paris allaient bon train alors que des billets s'échangeaient face à la danse endiablée.

Regina, plus que consciente de son effet sur Robin, appuya un peu plus son bassin sur la bosse qui durcissait dans son dos. Robin déglutit face à cette démarche, mais il était bien loin de la fin de ses peines. Les mains de Regina glissèrent de manière plus que suggestive le long de son corps pour attraper celles toujours posées sur ses hanches de Robin. Emmêlant ses doigts aux siens elle fit glisser leurs mains vers le bas de son ventre. Elle s'arrêta juste avant d'atteindre leur but et d'un ton presque roque, elle lui dit :

-Tu sais où j'habite... chez moi dans vingt minutes...

elle se détacha de lui, le laissant les bras ballants au milieu de la foule et elle sortit d'une démarche majestueuse qui ne laissa personne indifférent et que Robin prit comme la promesse de multiples délices tant elle était séductrice. Juste le temps de reprendre ses esprits et il suivit le chemin prit quelques instants plus tôt par la brune incendiaire.

Il marchait tel un robot vers le quartier qu'il connaissait pour s'y être rendu une fois, cette fameuse nuit, main dans la main avec Regina. Il reconnut les belles maisons bien entretenues séparées par de hautes haies et enfin il vit sa maison. Elle en avait hérité après la morte de ses parents et y vivait avec sa grande sœur Zelena, du moins, jusqu'à ce que cette dernière ne se marie et ne parte avec son époux pour un voyage autour du monde qui durait depuis plus de deux ans maintenant. Regina était donc seule dans une maison bien trop grande, mais elle en tirait avantage en y organisant aussi bien des soirées mondaines que des fêtes étudiantes au bord de la piscine. Elle n'y était donc presque jamais seule. Robin toqua à la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit à la volée et un bras l'attira à l'intérieur avec empressement :

-Tu en as mis du temps !

-Si Votre Altesse veut bien m'excuser, mais contrairement à elle je n'ai point de voiture avec chauffeur et j'ai du venir jusqu'ici à pieds !

-Tais-toi et embrasse-moi plutôt !

Ce qu'il fit sans attendre ce n'est qu'en posant sa main dans le dos de Regina qu'il se rendit compte que celle-ci était déjà entièrement nue. Pris tous deux d'une vague de chaleur intense, ils ne perdirent pas plus de temps à discuter et Robin attrapant Regina sous les fesses, la porta en haut des escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre. Il ne la lâcha qu'une fois devant le lit et la brune se laissa tomber en arrière, l'entraînant dans sa chute sur le matelas. Lui, penché au dessus d'elle, prit soin de ne pas l'écraser avant de commencer à se défaire de sa chemise et de son pantalon. Il allait défaire de même son caleçon, mais Regina l'arrêta :

-Attends ! J'ai envie de m'en charger...

Robin la laissa donc se relever et face à face ils se regardèrent avant que la brune ne dise dans un murmure plus que sincère :

-Je suis désolée pour la dernière fois...

-Regina ne t'excuse plus, c'est pardonné... je t'aime, d'accord ?

Elle lui sourit et se baissa face à lui pour venir défaire son caleçon avec les dents. Une fois débarrassée de cet encombrant morceau de tissus, la brune se lécha les lèvres d'anticipation en voyant le sexe tendu de son amant pour elle. Elle passa tendrement une main derrière le cou de Robin et dans un geste lent et calculé elle l'attira à elle en murmurant :

-Fais-moi tienne...

Robin aurait accepté n'importe quel ordre d'elle, mais jamais il n'aurait été aussi ravi d'y prendre part. C'est avec une immense tendresse mais aussi beaucoup de passion qu'il la pénétra. Il lui semblait déjà de connaître son corps par cœur et c'est sans mal qu'il la désarma entièrement en prenant un de ses tétons en bouche alors qu'il commençait de lents va-et-vient.

Regina agrippa son dos de ses ongles et dans un cri à peine retenu elle hurla son nom. C'était comme le détonateur d'une bombe. Robin commença à donner des coups de rein plus puissants et plus rapides et en moins de deux ils se trouvèrent au bord du gouffre. Robin tentait d'étouffer ses cris dans le cou de Regina, mais cette dernière, tant bien que mal, lui dit :

-Regarde-moi dans les yeux...

Ce qu'il fit, il vit les yeux de Regina s'assombrir un peu plus et quand elle jouit dans ses bras il la suivit de quelques secondes. Il retomba sur elle, sans pour autant l'écraser et une fois leur souffle un peu moins rapide, il se retira d'elle. Un filet de sperme coula entre les cuisses de Regina et il dit honteusement, se rappelant qu'ils n'avaient pas pris de précautions :

-Je...

-Tout va bien... je prend la pilule... et puis j'aime la sensation...

Regina le fit basculer sur le dos et grimpa sur lui pas le moins du monde rassasiée :

-J'aimerai même que tu recommences à me faire la même chose toute la nuit...

-A une condition Votre Majesté: que quand je me réveillerai, tout ceci ne soit pas un rêve.

-Vous vous réveillerez avec mon bras autour de votre buste, ma tête sur votre cœur et votre main sur mon flanc, mon cher... je vous le promets.

Elle l'embrassa et puis glissa le long de son corps pour lui montrer à quel point elle était sérieuse, et à quel point elle en avait envie aussi de ce rêve éveillé.

* * *

 **Alors ? Vous en avez pensé quoi ?**

 **Juste pour que vous sachiez, je n'ai absolument rien contre Daniel, au contraire, je pleure encore comme une madeleine en pensant à sa mort, mais pour le besoin de cette histoire j'ai fait en sorte qu'il ne soit pas le véritable amour de Regina... voilà !**

 **Oh, et pour la minute santé : n'oubliez pas de sortir couverts ! ;-)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys what's up ?**

 **J'espère que vous allez tous très bien, moi je reviens pour la suite de ce challenge ! Juste pour vous prévenir, la partie hot se passe directement à la fin du 6x22 donc si vous ne l'avez pas encore vu ou du moins si vous ne voulez pas être spoilés passez votre chemin ! Héhé !**

 **La première partie est juste une énième scène du quotidien que nos deux petits n'auront jamais le droit de vivre à cause de certains scénaristes...**

 **Bon sur ce je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas ! Enjoy ! *-***

 **Disclamer : OUAT ne m'appartient pas et je ne me fais absolument pas d'argent en postant ce challenge**

 **/!\La deuxième partie de ce post est rated M, âmes sensibles s'abstenir/!\**

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **~Ice Cream~**

 _(Pas de repère chronologique en particulier)_

* * *

-Est-ce que tu comptes me laisser un peu de cette glace ou bien tu prévois de finir le pot entier ce soir? Demanda Roin en entrant dans le salon après une longue journée de travail.

Regina installée dans le canapé, un énorme pote de glace à la vanille entre les mains, le regarda avec un regard plus que protecteur envers son petit plaisir sucré. Robin ne s'en formalisa pas et vint plutôt l'embrasser ainsi que son gros ventre du septième mois, avant de lui piquer une cuiller de glace. La brune, outrée, ramena le pot contre sa poitrine et s'empressa d'en prendre une nouvelle bouchée.

-Ne t'y mets pas toi aussi ! Henry m'a déjà volé la dernière part de tarte aux pommes ! Si tu tiens vraiment à ta vie et à ta place dans mon lit tu as plutôt intérêt de te tenir loin de ma glace ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Le couple s'observa un instant dans le silence, puis ils explosèrent de rire face à la remarque de l'ancienne Evil Queen. Certes elle était susceptible au point d'avoir maudit tout un royaume entier à cause d'un secret qu'une fillette de dix ans n'avait pas su garder, mais là ça ne lui ressemblait pas d'être aussi gourmande et possessive avec la nourriture.

-Quand vais-je donc redevenir normale et ne plus être cet ogre vorace que ta fille m'a fait deveinir peu à peu ? Demanda-t-elle en tapotant sur la place libre près d'elle pour que Robin vienne s'y installer.

-J'ai peur de perdre un œil si je te réponds... lui dit-il en posant un léger baiser sur son front alors qu'elle venait se blottir dans ses bras. Elle ne tarda pas à répliquer d'un coup sec dans ses côtes et puis désolée de ce qu'elle venait de faire elle dit vite :

-Oh désolée ! Ces fichues hormones me font devenir folle !

Robin la rassura d'une caresse sur son ventre et puis il continua à la masser, sachant que malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire elle était absolument effrayée à l'idée de donner la vie et d'être une bonne mère, et ça la rendait dans tous ses était ne serait-ce que d'y penser. Les muscles tendus de la raine se décontractèrent doucement au toucher attentif du voleur. Autre chose que de combattre des ogres ou des géants, Robin était un véritable héros ne serait-ce que pour la supporter tous les jours depuis le début de sa grossesse et toujours être aussi attentionné.

Sans dire un mot parce qu'elle était trop fière pour ça, elle tendit le pot de glace à Robin l'incitant ainsi à s'y servir librement. Le dit voleur , conscient du sacrifice dont cela retournait, embrassa Regina sur la tempe puis ils continuèrent à manger en silence. Après un petit instant Robin remarqua que la reine essayait vainement de camoufler ses bâillements, voulant sûrement profiter de la soirée avec lui. Il débarrassa le pot de glace maintenant vide et revenant vers Regina il lui dit tout doucement :

-Que diraient ma reine et ma princesse si papa montait avec elles pour une séance de papouilles ?

Regina rit de sa proposition et attrapant la main qu'il lui tendait, elle le suivit en haut des escaliers. Dans leurs chambre, Robin l'aida à défaire sa robe et à enfiler une chemise de nuit plus confortable, il se changea ensuite lui-même et puis il la rejoint dans le lit où elle s'était installée. Il prit soin de bien les couvrir tous les deux et avant même d'avoir pu esquisser un geste vers Regina, celle-ci venait déjà se blottir dans ses bras. Tendrement, Robin passa sa main sur le ventre rond de sa merveilleuse compagne et il lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Sais-tu au moins à quel point je vous aime toutes les deux ?

Pour seule réponse, Regina plaça sa main sur celle de Robin et en caressa le dos de son pouce. Sa tête reposait sur l'épaule du voleur et leurs poitrines se levaient au même rythme. Tout respirait la tranquillité, l'amour et la joie.

-Tu penses qu'elle ressemblera plus à toi ou à moi ? Demanda Regina. Ils avaient pris l'habitude depuis quelques mois d'essayer à imaginer comment serait ce petit être qui grandissait doucement en Regina, et ils pouvaient passer des heures à prédire qu'elle aurait le caractère de Regina et le cœur de son papa. Robin, toujours sa main tendrement posée sur le ventre de Regina lui répondit le sourire aux lèvres :

-A chaque fois que j'essaye de l'imaginer, je vois une merveilleuse mini-toi mais avec mes yeux et des cheveux ondulés blond foncé. Je sais aussi que plus grande elle fera tourner toutes les têtes sur son passage et que je devrai jouer mon rôle de papa poule plus que de raison juste pour la voir lever les yeux au ciel comme tu le fais si bien en cet instant...

Une nouvelle fois le couple partit dans un grand éclat de rire qui ne s'arrêta qu'avec des légers coups sur la porte. Roland finir par entrer en un sanglot :

-'Gina ! Il y a encore un monstre dans ma chambre !

Robin ne voulait pas que Regina ne se dérange alors qu'elle était déjà épuisée, mais il n'eut pas le temps de l'en dissuader qu'elle lui lançait un regard rassurant et que son instinct maternel l'avait déjà fait sauter du lit. Elle serra un instant le petit dans ses bras avant de lui dire avec un sourire :

-Et si je t'apprenais à le faire fuir ?

Roland hocha la tête son pouce en bouche et la suivit dans sa chambre alors que Robin se répétait encore et encore qu'il était l'homme le plus chanceux au monde d'avoir trouvé la femme la plus parfaite qu'il soit pour élever ses enfants.

Peu de minutes plus tard, Regina entra et il s'inquiéta immédiatement en voyant des larmes au coin de ses yeux et le long de ses joues. Il se leva pour venir la secourir mais il vit un immense sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres et éclairer toute la pièce :

-Il m'a... il m'a demandé s'il pouvait m'appeler Maman, et... et je ne sais pas pourquoi je pleure comme une madeleine, mais...

Les bras de Robin l'entourèrent et elle s'y laissa aller, sans aucune retenue et totalement en confiance. Il lui débarbouilla le visage couvert de larmes et lui dit :

-Tu mérites tellement d'être heureuse... et d'être une nouvelle Maman pour Roland...

-Robin Hood, ne dit pas des choses comme ça où je vais certainement en pleurer toute la nuit à cause de ces fichues hormones de femme enceinte...

Le voleur sourit à sa remarque. Il l'entraîna de nouveau vers le lit, parce que malgré tout il en était certain, Regina était morte de fatigue. Oh, elle n'avouerait jamais cela à qui que ce soit, mais dans un accord tacite elle l'autorisait à le savoir et lui prenait le droit de s'occuper d'elle sans qu'elle y trouve à redire. Il la borda, posa un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres rouges et il s'allongea à ses côtés en éteignant les lumières au passage. Ils ne parlaient pas, allongés l'un contre l'autre, mais après quelques instants la voix presque timide de Regina remplit le silence :

-Robin … J'ai encore envie de glace...

Un vrai estomac sur pattes ! Pensa-t-il avant de se lever sans se plaindre un seul instant de répondre au moindre désir de sa reine.

-Merci chéri, et puisque tu y es, ramène aussi des biscuits et du chocolat noir...

-Bien Votre Altesse !

Regina lui lança un oreiller à la figure et il rit en sortant de la chambre alors qu'elle s'exclamait d'une fausse voix de déesse offensée :

-Et le respect alors ? Voleur !

Dans la cuisine Robin prit tout le nécessaire et même plus en se doutant qu'elle se réveillerait en pleine nuit avec une envie de pommes comme toutes les nuits depuis sept mois. Il remonta le tout et entrant dans la chambre il soupira tout en souriant : Regina dormait les poings fermés, le cadre photo contenant la dernière échographie en main.

Robin posa le tout près d'elle sur la commode en bois massif et enfin il se glissa sous les draps. Inconsciemment, la brune s'approcha de lui et il l'encercla de ses bras avant de fermer les yeux à son tour. Il faillit faire une crise cardiaque quand la brune marmonna tout contre son cœur :

-Tu as pensé aux pommes ?

-Oui mon cœur, tu peux dormir tranquillement, je suis là pour toi et pour ma jolie petite princesse...

-Vu les coups de pieds qu'elle me donne en cet instant je suis plus que sûre qu'on peut te dire que l'on t'aime très fort toutes les deux !

-Et moi je vous aime encore plus...

-Ce n'est pas possible, crois-moi...

Tête de mule à toute épreuve, Regina voulait toujours avoir le dernier mot, mais Robin ne s'en plaignait -il y avoir plus douce mélodie qu'un « je t'aime » s'échappant des lèvres de Regina ?

* * *

 **~Leather~**

 _(Se passe à la fin du 6x22/Dark OutlawQueen)_

* * *

L'Evil Queen prenait un grand soin à brosser sa longue chevelure de jais tout en se regardant dans son miroir. Ses pensées étaient toutes tournées vers Regina, Henry et tous les autres. Elle était persuadée qu'ils s'en étaient sortis, sa seule présence ici le prouvait. Elle roula des yeux en pensant que les héros finissent toujours par gagner, mais malgré tout un sourire naquit au coin de ses lèvres. Perdue dans ses pensées elle continuait à coiffer ses cheveux alors même qu'ils l'étaient déjà parfaitement. C'est le sifflement caractéristique d'un arc que l'on tend et de la flèche qui fend l'air qui la sortit de sa méditation. Une flèche se planta dans le cadre de bois de son miroir et elle sourit en sachant pertinemment qu'elle était de Robin. Elle se figea en remarquant qu'un lacet en ficelle retenait une note et une bague sur la dite flèche. Elle la dénoua précautionneusement et posant la bague sur sa commode elle déroula le petit parchemin :

 _« Prête pour une nouvelle aventure ? »_

Elle sourit et son cœur s'emplit d'une chaleur qu'elle n'avait encore jamais ressenti jusque là. Les mains tremblantes elle enfila la bague à son doigt et l'admira comme le symbole d'un nouveau départ. Ainsi Robin voulait la prendre en mariage, elle qui aurait juré ne jamais avoir de fin heureuse. Était-ce un jeu de son esprit, une infâme plaisanterie ? Son sourire se figea par ses noires pensées et elle n'entendit même pas les pas qui s'approchaient d'elle. Elle sursauta quand des mains se posèrent sur sa taille et des lèvres dans son cou. Une odeur de pin, d'herbe fraîchement coupée et de bois de santal : Robin !

Elle se retourna toute souriante et quand il l'embrassa tous ses doutes s'envolèrent. Robin quémanda l'accès à sa bouche et presque sans lutter elle le lui accorda en entrouvrant les lèvres. Robin y glissa sa langue pour venir titiller la sienne et elle grogna de désir. Les bras du voleur, d'abord enroulés autour du haut du corps de la reine, glissèrent le long de son dos jusqu'au creux de ses reins et il l'attira un peu plus à lui :

-Est-ce un oui ? Demanda-t-il quand ils se séparèrent haletants, les joues rougies et les lèvres gonflées et sensibles.

-C'est un oui si...

Robin la regarda étonné, mais en voyant la façon qu'elle avait de le regarder avec envie il fut rassuré, elle n'avait pas l'intention de refuser bien au contraire. L'Evil Queen se retourna vers sa commode et s'installa face à son miroir. Au travers de son reflet elle plongea son regard dans celui du prince des voleurs :

-Oui, si nous fêtons cela dignement... pas de vol, pas de soirée avec les Joyeux Compagnons... ce soir c'est juste toi et moi nus dans mon donjon. Clair ?

Robin rit franchement de sa requête. Il avança vers elle sans rompre le contact visuel, et poussant son imposante queue de cheval de côté, il vint poser ses lèvres sur la clavicule de sa maintenant fiancée. Il suçota la peau si sucrée et si fine, puis la mordilla doucement faisant gémir l'Evil Queen et l'instant d'après il se détourna d'elle et partit comme il était venu.

La reine se mordit la lèvre inférieure en voyant qu'il lui avait laissé une marque qu'elle ne pourrait camoufler facilement sans l'aide de sa magie et puis sourit en pensant à ce qui les attendait plus tard dans la soirée : elle savait exactement comment l'empêcher de lui échapper un jour, elle comptait bien lui laisser un souvenir plus que brûlant de ce dont elle était capable par amour.

OQ

S'y sentant comme à la maison, Robin entra dans la chambre de sa fiancée sans même frapper à la porte. Il fit rapidement le tour de la pièce du regard et fut obligé de constater que la reine n'était pas là. Il alla s'asseoir sur le lit et sourit en pensant que décidément elle ne serait jamais ponctuelle, elle aimait se faire attendre, cela était certain. Serait-elle à l'heure pour leur mariage, seul Dieu le savait...

Enfin, elle entra dans la pièce d'un pas décidé. Robin se dit qu'elle devait se mettre en retard exprès juste pour faire ce genre d'entrée fracassante qui laissait tout le monde pantois. La reine d'une voix chaude et terriblement sexy dit à son fiancé :

-Désolée... je suis en retard...

Robin resta bouche bée devant cette apparition. Certes l'Evil Queen n'était pas connue pour ses tenues sobres, loin de là, mais en cet instant précis cela dépassait toutes les limites de la bienséance et il adorait ça. Elle était entièrement vêtue de cuir luisant : un pantalon si serré qu'on pouvait deviner sans peine qu'elle ne portait aucun sous-vêtement, des bottes montantes aux tallons vertigineux et un bustier qui ne pouvait mieux mettre en valeur sa poitrine ronde et généreuse. Regina s'approcha d'une démarche féline et satisfaite de voir l'effet qu'elle avait sur le voleur, elle lui dit l'air de rien, juste pour s'amuser un peu avec ses nerfs :

-Cette flèche m'a presque arraché la tête, tu vas devoir te faire pardonner...

Robin ne dit rien, mais Regina sourit triomphante en le voyant s'agripper aux draps de désirs. Avec une lenteur qui aurait pu damner l'âme d'un saint elle s'approcha un peu plus de lui, une main sur la hanche et les lèvres entrouvertes. Elle ne put que se complimenter sur le mal qu'il se donnait pour ne pas se lever et se jeter sur ses lèvres envoûtantes et provocantes.

Après ce qui leur sembla une éternité, Regina se trouva enfin face à lui, si près qu'elle sentait son souffle sur la poitrine. Faisant durer encore et encore le plaisir, elle ne le toucha pas et l'en dissuada d'un regard qui ne pouvait être contredit. Elle se contenta de retirer lentement sa ceinture de cuir et d'un geste qui semblait presque naturel chez elle elle l'enroula autour des poignets de Robin. D'un doigt qu'elle pointa sur son torse elle le fit s'allonger, et, surtout parce qu'elle ne pouvait plus tenir non plus, elle monta à califourchon sur lui. Elle retint difficilement une frisson en sentant son intimité butter contre celle de Robin et elle plongea sur les lèvres de celui-ci avec gourmandise, tout en maintenant ses mains liées au dessus de sa tête.

-Que l'on soit bien clairs, je ne veux pas d'un mariage fleur bleu à la Charming, mais je tiens absolument à une lune de miel des plus extravagantes...

Ce disant Regina fit disparaître les vêtements de son compagnon elle passa ensuite ses deux mains sur son torse musclé puis, sans prévenir, elle s'empoigna de son sexe et le sentit grandir entre ses doigts alors qu'elle s'appliquait à le cajoler.

-Il en va de soi ma Reine, du moment que tu me permettra de délacer ton corsage le soir de notre nuit de noces...

Elle sourit et pour lui répondre elle opta pour les gestes plutôt que des mots. Elle accéléra ses mouvements de mains et posa ses lèvres sur un chemin invisible le long du torse de Robin. Elle sentait qu'il ne serait pas long à venir pour elle, mais juste pour le rendre fou, alors que sa bouche était si près de son objectif, elle décida de tout arrêter et de se lever sous les protestations de Robin.

Elle ne lui lassa cependant pas le temps de se « reposer », car elle commença lentement à défaire les lacets de son corsage et en dénouant le dernier nœud elle ne put qu'admirer les yeux de Robin devenir entièrement noirs de désir. Ses seins parfaits enfin libérés de leur prison de tissus elle les prit en main et titilla ses tétons déjà durs d'excitation en les faisant rouler entre ses doigts. Elle savait exactement comment jouer avec les émotions du voleur, car avec une voix roque elle le taquina :

-Tu aimeras les prendre en bouche n'est-ce pas ? Tu aimerais m'entendre gémir ton nom à chaque morsure, chaque coup de langue... je pense même que je te supplierais... mais malheureusement tu vas devoir faire preuve de patience.

De patience il n'en avait guère, mais il ne pourrait désobéir à la reine, c'est pourquoi il se contenta de se toucher lui même malgré ses poignets liés. Mais Regina ne le voyait pas de cette façon, c'est pourquoi elle l'en empêcha d'un claquement de doigts et il se retrouva les poignets liés aux barreaux du lit.

-Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre chéri...

Parviendrait-elle à obéir à ses propres mots ? Rien de moins certain, cependant elle essaya de s'en tenir au plan de base. Tout aussi lentement qu'elle avait enlevé son corset, elle retira ses cuissardes et son pantalon... elle n'avait plus rien sur elle, juste une collier. Les yeux rivés sur Robin qui déglutissait, elle défit l'attache du dit collier, et quand celui-ci tomba au sol en un bruit sec tout s'accéléra. Sans aucune douceur elle plaqua de nouveau Robin sur le matelas et s'empala sur lui dans un cri de satisfaction qui en aurait fait trembler plus d'un. D'une ondulation des hanches avertie elle le chevaucha sans aucune pudeur ni retenue. Ses lèvres avaient besoin des siennes, alors elle se pencha et les mordit plus qu'elle ne les embrassa. Robin gémit dans sa bouche alors qu'il sentait son désir grandir encore et encore.

La reine sentait elle-même être proche de la délivrance. Elle avait assez joué avec les nerfs de Robin. D'un coup de poignet elle libéra les mains du voleur qui instantanément les plaqua sur la chute de reine de sa fiancé et la guida dans ses mouvements. L'effet fut immédiat. Regina sentit ses parois se faire de plus en plus étroites et tout fut totalement perdu quand la bouche de Robin attrapa l'un de ses tétons. L'orgasme qui la traversa fut le plus puissant qu'elle n'eut jamais éprouvé avant ce jour. Robin la suivit de quelques secondes et elle se laissa crouler sur lui pour s'emparer de ses lèvres dans un baiser bien plus tendre qu'auparavant.

Habilement, Robin renversa leurs positions et se trouvant au dessus de sa reine il lui caressa le visage en lui disant tout doucement, encore haletant de plaisir :

-Je crois que c'est à mon tour de m'amuser un peu...

Regina frissonna à ces mots, la nuit était loin d'être finie et les représailles risquaient d'en valoir la peine vu comment elle avait lancé les hostilités avec son ensemble de cuir et son petit jeu de domination. Et puis, ce n'était pas le genre de Robin de la décevoir. Perdue dans ses pensées elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte que le voleur était descendu le long de son ventre. Si elle s'en rendit compte ce fut seulement à cause de la vague de chaleur qui se répandit dans tout son corps quand ils prit son clitoris entre ses dents. Son dos se cambra et alors que les mains de Robin plaquaient de nouveau ses cuisses au matelas elle cria son nom dans le silence du château.

* * *

 **The End pour aujourd'hui !**

 **Levez la main si vous aussi votre scène préférée de tout ce dernier épisode était juste ces dix secondes où l'on voit l'Evil Queen enfin avoir ce qu'elle mérite ! My baby is engaged !**

 **Bref ! Ne vous attendez pas à une suite avant la semaine prochaine, parce que je pars dans les alpes italiennes pour une randonnée jusqu'au 3 du coup pas moyen de poster, mais je vais essayer de m'avancer au niveau de l'écriture quand je serai perchée sur une montagne !;-)**

 **Juste au cas où vous ne seriez pas encore au courant, j'ai un compte twitter, ça me ferait un grand plaisir de vous y retrouver pour des questions ou autres discussions ! *-***

 **Mon compte : Vivichan10_OQ**

 **N'hésitez point à me contacter ou même juste laisser une petite review si le post d'aujourd'hui vous a plu !**

 **Des bisous !**

 **Vivichan10**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello tout le monde, bah voilà il ne faut jamais être mauvaise langue ! Moi qui pensait qu'il n'y aurait pas de connexion internet dans les montagnes... bah voilà j'ai jamais eu une aussi bonne connexion que ce soir !**

 **Quand je vous disais que j'allais certainement modifier certains thèmes de la Kinktoberliste, il se trouve que aujourd'hui c'est le cas, j'étais pas trop d'attaque pour écrire quelque chose avec de l'asphyxie... mais soyez rassurés, vous aurez votre dose de M aujourd'hui avec le thème que je choisi à la place !**

 **Serez vous capables de retrouver une petite allusion à Castle et au Caskett ?**

 **En ce qui concerne le cute, vous vous direz sûrement que j'ai laissé beaucoup de place à Zelena dans ce chapitre... le truc c'est que je voulais en quelque sorte faire un petit hommage à ce personnage qui ne sera plus là au retour de OUAT... pourtant j'avais commencé par détester Zelena et puis au fur et à mesure, et surtout parce que Bex est absolument démente dans son jeu, je m'y suis attachée et je suis vraiment triste de ne plus voir du Bexana... voilà !**

 **Que dire de plus, enjoy ! *-***

 **Disclamer : OUAT ne m'appartient pas, je suis pas du genre à faire des décisions artistiques aussi stupides... vous m'aurez comprise...**

 **/!\ La deuxième partie de ce post est rated M, âmes sensibles passez donc votre chemin ce n'est pas pour vous/!\**

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **~Cuddle~**

 _(Se passe dans la Forêt Enchantée, Regina a bientôt 18 ans et Robin a environ 20 ans)_

* * *

-On ne peut pas continuer comme ça, avec quelques baisers volés derrière l'angle d'un couloir... Je veux plus Regina...

La jeune fille baissa le regard, consciente que Robin avait raison : tout ceci ne pouvait plus durer. Elle était l'héritière du trône et lui un simple fils de bûcheron. Et pourtant elle l'aimait, elle l'aimait à en mourir. Combien de fois avait-elle rêvé de le rejoindre en pleine nuit et de s'échapper loin de ce palais, loin de ses obligations, loin de son destin et surtout loin de son futur époux : Léopold.

Mais voilà c'était un rêve et il ne serait jamais rien d'autre que cela, que quelque chose de terriblement merveilleux et pourtant inaccessible.

Regina regarda ce jeune homme qu'elle aimait tant, pour se donner du courage elle reprit son masque que sa mère lui avait enseigné à porter en toute circonstance, comme sa mère lui avait appris avant et ainsi de suite. Contrairement à son habitude, elle ne joignit pas leurs mains, elle ne sourit même pas et dit d'un ton cassant :

-Mon fiancé m'attend pour dîner, je ne voudrais pas être rustre mais vous ne faites que me retarder...

Voilà le mal était fait : la couronne passera toujours avant tout. Encore une chose que sa chère mère s'était entêtée à lui apprendre. Elle tourna les tallons sans rien ajouter, droite, la tête fièrement relevée et elle fit mine de ne pas entendre la voix de Robin lui murmurer :

-Si cela est votre choix Majesté...

Au détour du couloir elle s'empressa d'entrer dans la première pièce qu'elle trouva. Elle pénétra dans le petit salon et soudain son monde s'écroula, son masque aussi, tout comme elle au sol. Sa grande robe étalée tout autour d'elle, elle ne s'en souciait guère, tant pis si la princesse Regina dînerait avec l'habit froissé, elle voulait juste mourir, mais cela aussi lui serait refusé, alors elle pleura comme jamais. Pourquoi devait-elle autant souffrir de sa condition ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas vivre comme toutes les jeunes filles de son âge ? Qui diable avait décrété que son amour pour Robin ne serait jamais assez pur pour la couronne ?

Épuisée, elle glissa un peu plus au sol. Une servante qui passait par là fut rudement renvoyée de la pièce et de nouveau seule, elle essaya sans y parvenir vraiment, à se calmer.

Quand, enfin, ses dernières larmes furent sèches, elle se releva et en évitant soigneusement les reflets des nombreux miroirs, elle se releva pour rejoindre la salle de réception où l'on l'attendait certainement. Elle allait sortir de la pièce quand une voix l'arrêta :

-Ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes de faire pleurer le petit personnel... Pas sûr qu'après ce savon Ashley accepte de nouveau de travailler pour vous... Votre Altesse.

Regina se retourna pour se trouver face à Zelena. Elles avaient grandi ensemble au château, tout comme Ruby et Emma. Elles étaient toutes les quatre inséparables étant enfant et Regina se demandait parfois si cette Zelena n'était pas sa sœur, oui, la fille illégitime de Cora, car malgré leur différences, notamment de titres, la jolie rousse avait toujours été traitée comme une princesse, comme si elle était de la famille.

De toute façon, et depuis toujours, Regina la considérait comme telle. Alors elle comprit que dans la conversation qui suivrait elle ne pourrait mentir, car en en serait tout bonnement incapable et que même si elle essayait, Zelena la connaissait bien trop pour ne pas s'en rendre compte. La jolie rousse, l'air de rien, continua :

-Dis-moi si je me trompe, mais j'ai toujours été la « Méchante », celle derrière qui Sir Gold devait courir dans tout le château... alors pourquoi lui avoir parlé si durement à cette pauvre innocente ?

-Je... j'avais besoin d'être seule... pour me préparer...

-Dans le petit salon ? Pas à moi Regina... dit Zelena en s'approchant, puis elle continua : et puis Emma m'a raconté qu'elle a vu un certain bûcheron sortir par les cuisines bien plus tôt que d'habitude...

Ainsi elle était au courant. Parfait! Si elle le savait, mère devait sûrement être au courant depuis des mois, et elle, elle était bel et bien fichue. Elle chercha rapidement quelque chose à répondre, n'importe quoi qui la sortirait de cette conversation qu'elle ne voulait pas avoir aujourd'hui... ni jamais. Mais rien à faire, et puis de toute façon Zelena était bien trop bornée pour la laisser filer comme ça. Cette dernière s'installa sur le canapé, visiblement amusée par la situation et par l'air d'un lapin pris au piège qu'avait Regina en cet instant :

-Mon dieu que tu peux être bête parfois ! Que lui as-tu donc dis pour qu'il parte comme un voleur ?

Regina souffla : et c'était parti pour l'interrogatoire ! Cependant elle n'en montra rien et s'asseyant près de son amie elle dit d'un ton presque trop détaché pour qu'il soit sincère :

-Je lui ai juste rappelé où étaient nos places respectives.

-Tu sais quoi... un jour Ruby m'a dit quelque chose de bien plus profond que ce qu'elle a l'habitude de dire, ce qui me fait penser qu'elle nous a caché quelque chose avec cette Kansas ou Dorothy, enfin bref : chaque personne ne peut être pleinement heureuse si elle n'est pas à sa place. Cette place est simplement là où notre cœur nous crie de courir... bon après elle a ajouté « à poil », mais dans le fond il y a de l'idée.

-C'est pour ça que je dois me rendre à ce dîner, pour retrouver mon fiancé à qui j'ai donné mon cœur.

-Tu n'arrives même pas à t'en convaincre toit même, alors tu penses bien que je ne vais pas me contenter de cette soupe que tu sers à ta mère pour faire bonne figure ! Écoute Regina... Queenie...

La dernière fois que Zelena l'avait appelée comme ça elles n'étaient encore que des enfants, elle c'était Queenie, Zelena Greenie, Emma Swanie et Ruby Wolfie. Elle regrettait ce temps, où son père encore vivant, elle pouvait faire tout ce qui lui chantait. Cela n'était plus le cas maintenant.

Zelena ne se démonta pas face au silence persistant de la brune, elle dit :

-Donne moi juste une bonne raison de le laisser partir et je te ficherait la paix d'accord ?

-Je suis fiancée...

-Tu vas devoir trouver mieux, au diable Léopold ! En plus il est vieux !

-Bien... alors... je suis de sang royal... et à mes dix-huit ans je deviendrai reine pour remplacer mon défunt père...

-Tu penses sincèrement que cela empêche d'avoir des sentiments ? Foutaises !

-D'accord !

Le cris de la princesse figea la scène. Il était tout le désespoir qu'elle avait maintenu en elle jusqu'à ce jour. Elle reprit tout doucement, si bien que Zelena dut tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre :

-J'ai peur... peur de ce que je ressens. Parce qu'à chaque fois que je suis avec lui je deviens stupide et le pire dans tout ça c'est que j'adore être stupide, insouciante, et ne plus penser que dans trois jours à peine je serai reine et Léopold roi.

-Et bah voilà, j'en suis presque verte de jalousie... dit Zelena. Bon alors dans ma qualité de pas sœur mais tout comme, je me dois de te renseigner sur certains points qui visiblement n'ont pas fait leur chemin jusqu'à ton esprit : l'amour est effrayant que l'on soit reine, paysanne ou dragon... enfin pour ce dernier je ne sais pas... mais tu sais pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que c'est une chose qui mérite d'être vécue et ce malgré toutes les conséquences.

-Mais mère ? Dit Regina, de plus en plus prête à se laisser convaincre par la jolie rousse.

-Elle devra bien l'accepter... et puis si ce n'est pas le cas, je peux t'assurer que nul n'est éternel, pas même ta chère mère.

Regina lui fit son premier sourire depuis le début de cette conversation, mais il fut rapidement remplacé par une mine triste et sans espoir :

-Même si tu dis vrai il est trop tard... j'ai été tellement égoïste et froide que je doute qu'il ne me le pardonne un jour.

-J'ai vu les regards qu'il te lançait l'autre jour au parc, et crois-moi, il te pardonnerait même le pire de tes péchés, qui fut soit dit en passant de me piquer mon journal, parce qu'il t'aime ce demeuré !

Regina quitta la contemplation de ses doigts pour voir qu Zelena ne se moquait pas d'elle. Cela la percuta d'un coup : il l'aimait. Elle l'avait toujours plus ou moins su, mais personne n'avait jamais mis des mots sur ce qu'il éprouvait, ni sur ses gestes, ses sourires, ses regards . Il l'aimait... et elle l'aimait plus que de raison. La jolie rousse près d'elle souriait, devinant partiellement le chemin de pensée de sa petite sœur de cœur et enfin, voyant qu'elle ne bougeait toujours pas elle lui lança :

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais encore là ? File le rejoindre et lui dire ce qu'il y a de plus fou. Je m'occupe du reste...

Regina sauta presque du canapé et ne se retourna pas une seule fois en courant dans les couloirs. Elle faillit faire perdre l'équilibre à Emma et Ruby qui discutaient près de la cuisine et elle s'en excusa à peine en empruntant la porte dérobée qui leur servait, à elle et Robin , pour se voir en cachette. Sans ralentir, elle s'engouffra dans les écuries et monta sur le dos de Rocinante sans même l'avoir sellé. Elle partit au triple galop vers la forêt et surtout là où son cœur lui criait d'aller. Enfin la maisonnette de Robin apparut dans une petite clairière. Regina descendit de cheval et s'assura que celui-ci ne pourrait s'échapper en l'attachant à l'arbre le plus proche. Elle le flatta d'une caresse sur le museau, puis elle prit une grande inspiration et frappa à la porte. C'est Marian, la sœur de Robin qui lui ouvrit :

-Votre Majesté, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, vous êtes la dernière personne que mon frère souhaite voir maintenant...

-Je veux le voir, où est-il ? Dit-elle ne lui laissant pas le temps de finir son sermon. La jeune femme, plutôt téméraire, ne dit mot, enfin... jusqu'à voir le regard meurtrier que lui lança Regina en retour :

-Très bien ! Il est partit près de la rivière, sûrement assis sur ce tronc miteux...

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Regina pour repartir dans sa course démente. Leur endroit ! Comment n'avait-elle pas pensé qu'il s'y trouverait ? C'est ce qu'ils faisaient à chaque fois qu'ils avaient besoin de penser, c'était un petit jardin secret pour eux. C'était là où ils s'étaient rencontrés un jour où Regina pleurait la mort de son père dans un bel après-midi de printemps. Sans se soucier de son rang, il l'avait consolée, la berçant et l'écoutant assis près d'elle sur ce vieux tronc au bord de l'eau.

Arrivée là, elle le vit, assis là où elle s'asseyait d'habitude, un ruban à la main, son ruban et la mine pensive et triste. Soudain elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Et s'il la rejetait, s'il ne voulait plus jamais entendre parler d'elle ? Après tout elle l'aurait mérité...

-Je croyais que tu... pardon ! Que votre Altesse Royale devait dîner en charmante compagnie...

-Et il me semblait avoir rangé ce ruban dans ma commode hier soir, voleur...

Tout se figea. Même l'eau de la rivière semblait pétrifiée dans son pourtant éternel ruissellement. Et pourtant Regina fit un premier pas, puis un autre et enfin quand elle fut à la hauteur de Robin elle dit :

-On ne m'a jamais appris à aimer correctement et j'aurais besoin que l'on m'apprenne... que tu m'apprennes, parce qu'une chose est sûre dans tout ce brouillard qu'est ma vie, c'est que je suis amoureuse de toi et que moi aussi je veux plus qu'un amour à la dérobée... j'ai envie de me moquer du protocole, de faire absolument ce que je veux, parce que sans toi la vie est fade et ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécue... et une centaine de couronnes ne serait changer cela.

Elle se mit à genoux face à lui et essaya de capter ses yeux bleus océan. C'est à l'exact instant où leurs regards s'accrochèrent l'un l'autre que la tension accumulée devint insupportable. Robin tomba au sol près d'elle et l'encercla de ses bras puissants, l'attirant à lui dans l'étreinte la plus forte qu'il n'eut jamais donné. Ils se sentaient revivre, comme si leur séparation leur avait enlevé jusqu'à l'air pour respirer. Ils se perdirent dans cette étreinte qui scellait leur amour pour de bon et tout contre lui, Regina murmura :

-Plus jamais je ne te laisserai partir, plus jamais... je t'aime trop pour cela...

-Je t'aime aussi, et sois en rassuré, je ne pars nulle part... plus jamais, tu es trop importante pour cela.

* * *

 **~Food Play~**

 **(Autrement appelé Chocolat all over the bodies!)**

 _(Pas de repère chronologique particulier)_

* * *

Sur le pas de la porte du 108 Mifflin Street un couple élégamment vêtu venait tout juste d'arriver et essayait de retrouver les clefs de l'entrée avec pour seule source de lumière celle des étoiles. Enfin, après de multiples tentatives vaines, ils disparurent en un nuage de fumée violette. A l'intérieur, Regina, la magicienne qui venait de les transporter dans le salon sourit à pleines dents quand Robin, son âme sœur pour ainsi dire, vint l'embrasser tendrement. Ils venaient tous deux d'assister au mariage de Emma et Killian, d'où leurs tenues de soirée et leur taux d'alcoolémie légèrement plus élevé que d'habitude. Robin attrapa la main de Regina et il lui fit faire un tour sur elle-même juste pour la dévorer du regard encore une fois vêtue de cette robe noire entièrement décolletée dans le dos et fendue le long de la jambe. Aucune chance que son attention soit portée sur la mariée aujourd'hui, la seule qu'il avait déshabillée du regard pendant toute la cérémonie et la réception qui avait suivi se tenait maintenant devant lui et riait aux éclats sentant le bras de Robin la retenir avant qu'elle ne tombe de déséquilibre.

Reprenant un peu de son sérieux habituel, elle se redressa et choisit de se défaire de ses escarpins vertigineux. Elle les fit disparaître à l'aide de sa magie et puis elle se concentra de nouveau sur son cavalier. Une lueur nouvelle s'alluma dans son regard, quelque chose de diablement attirant et presque interdit tant cela semblait provocateur : du désir à l'état pur.

Si la luxure pouvait avoir un visage ce serait certainement celui de Regina en ce moment elle avait des yeux noircissant un peu plus à chaque seconde, les joues rougies et des lèvres couleur sang entrouvertes qui criaient tentation.

Elle s'approcha du pauvre voleur, qui se savait pris au piège, de sa démarche féline. La main de la brune effleura le torse de celui-ci et d'une voix faussement innocente elle lui dit au creux de l'oreille :

-Toutes es fontaines de chocolat ça m'a fait penser à un certain fantasme... tu vois... moi allongée sur notre lit, nue, du chocolat fondu étalé sur mon ventre...

Elle marqua une pause pour le faire languir un peu plus, puis elle continua avec cette même voix envoûtante :

-Sur mes seins... et qui sait peut être plus bas... et puis ta langue glissant sur tout mon corps goûtant aussi bien le chocolat que le goût de ma peau entièrement offerte à toi et à tes caresses...

Il l'empêcha de continuer en plongeant sur ces lèvres bien trop provocantes pour ne pas les embrasser à l'instant. Ça n'avait rien d'un tendre baiser, cela ressemblait plus à une bataille pour le pouvoir, à savoir qui des deux ferait flancher l'autre en premier. Il en allait de légères morsures et puis Robin força le passage des lèvres de son amante et leur baiser se fit encore plus brûlant. C'était comme mettre le feu à de la poudre à canon, ils ne pouvaient plus reculer maintenant. Leurs mains s'activèrent sur leurs corps leur arrachant des gémissements d'impatience bien ou mal étouffés par leurs baisers. Les doigts de Robin trouvèrent rapidement le bouton qui maintenait la robe de la reine en place et en moins de deux elle se retrouva nue face à lui :

-Alors voleur, prêt à réaliser mon fantasme ?

-Fais donc fondre le chocolat...

-Je crois que c'est la phrase la plus érotique que tu ne m'aies jamais dite, rit Regina tout en les transportant dans leur chambre à coucher.

Elle s'allongea entre les coussins en plume d'oie et elle toisa Robin, se disant qu'il était bien trop vêtu pour ce genre d'activité. D'un claquement de doigts elle régla leur compte aux vêtements du voleur et se mordant les lèvres elle fut satisfaite de constater l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui en ce moment. Toujours d'un geste des doigts élégant elle fit apparaître un petit pichet plein de chocolat liquide. Avec une lenteur calculée, elle fit coule un petit filet sur la peau sensible de son ventre et frissonna de désir à peine contenu :

-Oh quelle maladroite je fais là ! Peut être que quelqu'un pourrait m'aider un peu à nettoyer tout ça et à...

Elle ne parvint pas à terminer sa phrase, bien trop intéressée par les mouvements de son amant. Ce dernier la rejoignit sur le lit et se baissa sur son corps tremblant d'anticipation et enfin il posa ses lèvres sur le liquide sucré. Le corps de la brune se cambra pour venir à la rencontre de sa langue qui la léchait jusqu'à rendre folle.

Robin prit le petit pichet des mains de Regina et versa son contenu, traçant un trajet sur son corps offert. Ses lèvres glissèrent alors le long de son cou jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine, s'assurant de ne pas laisser une seule goûte de chocolat. Regina, les yeux fermés tant les sensations dépassaient ses espérances, tentait de retenir ses cris de pur plaisir mais ce fut une bataille de plus qu'elle ne pourrait gagner contre Robin quand celui-ci lui dit en arrivant non loin de son sexe :

-Je suis curieux de te goûter maintenant... enfin, d'abord je vais m'occuper du chocolat que j'ai oublié sur tes tétons...

Elle adorait quand il lui disait ce genre de choses, presque crues, mais qui la faisaient automatiquement grimper aux rideaux. Le voleur joignit le geste à la parole et prit en bouche l'un des tétons fièrement érigé de la belle brune. Il le mordilla, le suçota, faisant de cette douce torture une véritable bombe à retardement. Ne restait qu'à voir quand elle exploserait.

-Es-tu mouillée pour moi ? Demanda-t-il avant de continuer : ou peut être qu'un peu plus de liquide pourrait nous aider...

il savait que la reine était déjà mouillée plus que de raison, mais il se devait de pousser ce fantasme jusque au bout, pour elle, pour qu'elle en garde un merveilleux souvenir. Doucement il vida le restant du chocolat sur le pubis de la reine et se mordillant les lèvres d'impatience il se baissa avec lenteur vers son Saint Graal. Sa bouche à peine posée sur les grandes lèvres, que Regina hurla son prénom. Il la savait proche de l'orgasme, mais voulant encore jouer un peu il évita soigneusement son clitoris gonflé. Il se délecta de ce subtil mélange entre l'essence de sa reine et le chocolat noir encore quelques instants, titillant l'entrée de son vagin de sa langue et la faisant crier encore et encore. Après un bon moment, Regina, les doigts blanchis à force de serrer les draps entre ses mains, les joues en feu et la poitrine secouées de halètements, lui somma :

-Pour l'amour du ciel Robin fais-moi tienne !

Robin remonta le long de son corps et l'embrassa pour qu'elle se goûte, ainsi que le chocolat noir. Et puis, sans préavis il la pénétra et entama de rapides va et vient qui la laissèrent sans voix, puis sentant ses parois se faire de plus en plus étroites il glissa une main entre leurs deux corps et entreprit des mouvements circulaires appuyés de son pouce sur le nœud de plaisir de la brune. Le résultat fut immédiat : le corps de la jeune femme se tendit et une vague incontrôlable de plaisir la traversa de part en part, elle s'époumona en criant le no du voleur, puis elle retomba haletante et les yeux fermés sur le matelas.

Robin replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de la brune avec une infinie tendresse qui contrastait avec la puissance de leurs ébats. Ne voulant pas lui laisser de répit il s'inclina de sorte à pouvoir parler au creux de son oreille. Elle frissonna en sentant le souffle chaud de son partenaire et c'est un gémissement qui franchit la barrière de ses lèvres quand lui murmura :

-T'ai-je déjà parlé de mon fantasme à moi... un certain truc avec des glaçons...

Regina ouvrit les yeux, un sourire espiègle perdu aux lèvres et elle minauda :

-Ça tombe plutôt bien parce que je ne sais pas toi, mais j'ai vraiment très chaud...

-Si son Altesse veut bien nous approvisionner en glaçons je suis tout disposé à lui venir en aide...

Regina trépignait de découvrir ce qu'il pourrait bien faire avec cette glace et c'est donc sans rouspéter qu'elle obéit en faisant apparaître un plateau d'argent recouvert d'une bonne centaine de petits cubes glacés et tout en souriant elle dit d'un ton sans réplique possible:

-Montrez-moi donc, voleur !

-Tais-toi donc et prends l'un de ces glaçons entre tes dents !

Elle s'exécuta avec empressement, sachant pertinemment que ce qui allait suivre ne la décevrait pas, bien au contraire. Et comme l'on dit souvent : la nuit ne faisait que commencer... et les fantasmes ne viendraient pas à manquer de si tôt. Que soient donc louées ces fontaines de chocolat qui venaient de déclencher une véritable marée d'idées toutes plus excitantes les unes que les les autres.

* * *

 **Voili voulou !**

 **Ça va ? Vous avez aimé ?**

 **Si c'est le cas, ou non d'ailleurs, laissez donc la trace de votre passage, je vous jure c'est important de voir si ce que l'on fait plaît ou non, ayez pitié de moi !;-)**

 **Et puis si vous êtes timides, vous pouvez me laisser un tweet ( Vivichan10_OQ) ou encore un MP, sachez que ça me ferait super plaisir et que je me ferai une joie de vous répondre !**

 **Allez de gros bisous et à bientôt pour un chapitre qui sera On Fire, oui ceci est un indice... *-***

 **Bisous !**

 **Vivichan10**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello tout le monde !**

 **Eh bah ça a été compliqué d'écrire tout ça, un à cause de la page blanche, de mon esprit qui était en vacance et aussi cette chaleur épouvantable qui réduit mes neurones à « manger, boire, dormir »... enfin bref, ça y est j'y suis arrivée et voilà ce que ça donne !**

 **Je voudrais remercier du fond du cœur ReginaMils39 (sur Twitter) qui m'a pas mal aidée sur ce coup là et qui est franchement une super rencontre qui est dans le même délire que moi, du coup c'est plutôt cool ! *-***

 **Voilà, que dire de plus, j'espère que ça vous plaira !**

 **On se retrouve en bas ! Enjoy ! *-***

 **Disclamer : OUAT, son univers, ses personnages, ses ships ne m'appartiennent pas, mais je m'amuse un peu avec aujourd'hui, après je les rendrai... ou pas !;-)**

 **/!\La deuxième partie de ce post est rated M, âmes sensibles passez votre chemin/!\**

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **~Smile~**

 _(Pas de repères chronologiques)_

* * *

Robin entra dans le bureau de Regina, où boudeuse elle s'était réfugiée depuis qu'il l'avait obligée à assister à un repas en compagnie des Charmings. Certes ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir d'essayer de ne pas se noyer dans toute cette guimauve qui entourait le couple princier, mais de là à ne pas vouloir partager avec eux un repas au Granny, cela allait loin, même pour Regina. Cette dernière avait fini par accepter mais en insistant sur le fait qu'elle en voulait énormément à son mari et qu'il devrait trouver un moyen de se faire pardonner pour cette traîtrise. Robin pensait qu'elle plaisantait, mais maintenant il devait se faire à l'évidence que l'ancienne reine n'avait pas daigné lui offrir ne serait-ce qu'un sourire depuis la veille. Il aurait du pourtant savoir qu'elle était rancunière.

Il entra donc dans le bureau et sans perdre patience face au manque de réaction de la part de Regina il s'approcha d'elle, un énorme bouquet de lys blancs, ses fleures préférées, à la main. Il le lui tendit et elle releva un œil désintéresse de son dossier. Sans un mot elle prit les fleurs et se reconcentra sur son travail sans plus de considération pour Robin. Ce dernier ne se démonta pas pour autant et tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie il lui dit :

-Je suis encore désolé et je t'aime...

Il sortit donc et en entendant du bruit dans le salon il y entra pour retrouver Henry entrain de jouer à son nouveau jeu vidéo. Robin s'assit près de lui et soupira bruyamment. Henry laissa tomber sa concentration et mit son jeu en pause avant de se tourner vers son beau-père avec un air compatissant peint sur le visage :

-Elle t'en veux encore ? Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait mais ça a l'air sérieux...

-Je l'ai fortement incitée à déjeuner avec ta charmante famille...

-Oh... je vois... désolé Robin...

Henry tapota sa main sur l'épaule de Robin, puis avec son sourire qui annonçait toujours l'un de ses plans plus ou moins géniaux, il lui dit :

-Je suppose que la mission ''Smile'' est officiellement ouverte. Qu'as-tu déjà essayé ?

-Jai commencé par un petit déjeuner au lit, avec des pancakes et son café brûlant... ell peine touché et a préféré aller au Granny et boire du jus de chaussettes plutôt que d'accepter mes excuses sous formes de pur arabica...

-Hmm... la situation est critique... ensuite ?

-Je lui ai fait livrer des chocolats au travail, je l'ai invitée pour manger dans son restaurant favori en dehors de la ville, mais elle a décliné l'offre et a renvoyé les chocolats encore emballés. Je n'ai pas arrêté de lui envoyer des SMS et c'est le silence radio de son côté... même les lys n'ont pas réussi à lui décrocher l'ombre d'un sourire.

-Je vois... une fois Maman ne m'a pas permis de manger autre chose que des légumes juste parce que j'avais préféré rentrer à pieds avec Grace et son frère plutôt qu'avec elle.

-Dis-moi juste qu'il y a quelque chose à faire !

Henry sourit à pleines dents face à l'air dépité, limite désespéré de Robin. Ne voulant pas le laisser plus longtemps dans son pétrin, il murmura, comme s'il s'agissait d'un immense secret que personne ne devait entendre :

-A vrai dire, je ne vois qu'une seule chose à faire...

OQ

Robin passa la tête par l'ouverture de la porte pour constater que Regina n'avait pas bougé d'un iota. Elle avait encore la tête penchée sur un dossier visiblement passionnant, puisqu'elle avait le même dans les mains depuis qu'elle s'était installée à ce bureau. Robin resta là à l'observer un instant, jusqu'à ce que la voix de Regina retentisse tel un glas dans le silence de la pièce :

-J'ai quelque chose derrière la tête pour que tu restes là planté à me fixer ?

-Je te trouves juste particulièrement belle quand tu boudes...

Pas de réponse, juste un hochement dédaigneux de la tête de la part de la brune. Le voleur s'approcha d'elle et appuya ses deux mains sur le dossier de la chaise de la jolie brune. Regina frissonna en sentant cette présence inattendue dans son dos mais ne fit aucun commentaire pou autant. Robin se baissa très lentement vers elle, insensible à son mutisme, de toute façon il était certain de tenir la solution pour lui arracher un sourire, et pourquoi pas, même un rire. Ce rire cristallin qu'il aimait tant, qu'il entendait dans tout ses plus doux rêves et qu'il imaginait pour se donner de la force quand plus rien n'allait.

Suivant les conseils et recommandations d'Henry, il se pencha un peu plus contre elle et il posa un premier baiser sur sa joue, juste là où une petite fossette se dessinait quand ses lèvres souriaient. La brune, inconsciemment, se cala contre lui, appréciant ce contact, qui malgré tout lui avait manqué. Encouragé par ce geste, Robin posa un deuxième baiser, tout près de la bouge de Regina, puis un autre sur son menton et puis, telle une véritable pluie, les baisers cascadèrent sur tout son cou, ne lui laissant aucun répit. La myriade de baisers finit par avoir l'effet escompté et la brune sourit enfin.

-Ah ! Voilà enfin ce sourire que j...

-Ne crois pas que c'est déjà gagné, traître !

-Je sais que j'ai gagné, parce que ton fils te connaît mieux que personne et qu'il m'a dit que les bisous par centaine c'était ta faiblesse bien cachée...

-J'en connais un qui va manger pas mal d'épinard dans les jours à venir... mais admettons que tu aies raison, il va falloir que tu illustres à nouveau ta théorie...

Il ne se fit pas prier et déposa à nouveau une myriade de petits baisers dans le cou de sa reine. Celle-ci, après un petit moment, prit son visage entre ses mains et porta ses lèvres aux siennes. Elle n'arriverait de toute façon pas à être énervée contre lui plus longtemps. Son corps, son cœur, et son âme lui criaient de le retrouver, alors tant pis pour son image de reine qui ne cède jamais rien, elle avait juste besoin justement de céder à la tentation, elle avait besoin de lui, de ses lèvres sur les siennes, et de leurs sourires se répondant.

-Yerk ! les gars, il y a des chambres pour ça ! Dit Henry qui passait par là pour s'assurer que son beau-père ne s'était pas transformé en un tas de cendres après ses conseils.

Le couple se détacha, pris sur le fait et le rire mélodieux de Regina se fit entendre dans tout le manoir. Henry et Robin sourirent face à cela et avec un clin d'œil Henry lança avant de disparaître vers sa chambre :

-Je suppose que la mission ''Smile'' a été un franc succès ! Si vous n'avez plus de problèmes conjugaux à me faire régler, je monte me coucher... Bonne nuit !

Le couple resté seul se regarda un instant, amusé par la remarque du jeune homme qu'était décidément devenu Henry. C'est tendrement, alors, que Robin embrassa sa femme et juste pour en être certain il lui demanda :

-Tu ne m'en veux plus ?

-J'accepte de laisser de côté ma fureur si tu me redonnes les chocolats, que tu m'invites effectivement à mon restaurant préféré, que tu me prépares le petit déjeuner toute la semaine et surtout si tu me promets une soirée DVD au coin du feu, juste toi et moi, une comédie romantique et deux verres de vin rouge...

Robin fit semblant de réfléchir à sa proposition, puis tendant galamment son il invita sa dulcinée à le suivre dans le salon en lui disant au creux de l'oreille :

-Ne me fais plus jamais un coup pareil, j'ai cru mourir sans voir ton sourire une seule fois éclairer ma journée...

-Tu l'avais mérité...

Et pour calmer la probable dispute qui pourrait éclater, les événements encore trop frais pour que cela soit stable d'en reparler, Robin la fit taire d'un baiser. Le visage de la brune s'illumina et le voleur ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il serait vraiment prêt à tout pour ce sourire !

* * *

 **~Edgeplay~**

 _(Pas de repères chronologiques)_

* * *

La fin de soirée était particulièrement agréable. Les derniers invités au mariage profitaient de la douceur estivale pour siroter une dernière coupe de champagne au clair de lune. Ce décor idyllique, certes passionnant, n'est pas véritablement ce qui doit nous intéresser. Bien au contraire, le couple qui a une réelle importance pour notre histoire, quittait à cet instant précis la réception de son propre mariage. Ce couple ? Regina et Robin, bien sûr, et si nous essayions de nous concentrer sur leur nuit de noces ?

Une main se glissa le long du dos de la mariée, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, leur respiration s'accéléra considérablement, mais il était hors de question de précipiter les choses, ce soir là devait être mémorable et tout simplement parfait. Ils montèrent les quelques marches qui les séparaient de leur suite, louée pour l'occasion, le plus tranquillement possible. Une fois à l'intérieur, Regina s'émerveilla de l'attention de Robin : il savait à quel point elle aurait eu honte de danser devant tous les invités, mais il voulait absolument lui accorder la plus mémorable et romantique des premières danses. Il avait donc éparpillé des pétales de roses au sol de la suite et dès qu'ils étaient entrés, une douce mélodie avait résonné aussi bien dans la chambre que dans leurs cœurs. Robin avait attrapé la main de Regina dans la sienne et la menant au centre de la chambre avait commencé à l'entrainer dans un slow des plus doux. Regina lui offrit un sourire que l'on ne pouvait se venter d'avoir vu souvent. C'était comme si toutes ses barrières s'étaient écroulées et il ne restait que Regina, son amour immense et son cœur blessé mais prêt à tout pour se reconstruire. Ils dansaient le plus proche l'un de l'autre, profitant de cet instant magique, puis Regina, sans se décoller pour autant, lui dit :

-Tu sais, il se trouve que j'ai un peu progressé en danse depuis Camelot...

Robin arqua un sourcil, désireux de savoir comment sa femme pouvait affirmer cela. Celle-ci d'un sourire espiègle claqua des doigts et une musique d'un tout autre genre commença à jouer :

-Tu sais, je me disais que le tango était bien plus sexy, plus chaud et plus en rapport avec ce que je veux cette nuit...

-Et que veux donc ma femme ?

-La guerre... ou plutôt une bataille charnelle pour le pouvoir. Je veux être désirée, conquise, aimée, mais je veux aussi me faire attendre, t'aimer avec fougue et sans retenue me jouer de toi... un peu comme le tango...

Sur ces mots, la rune plaça l'une des mains de Robin sur son flanc, puis elle esquissa un premier pas que Robin s'empressa de suivre. Front contre front, leurs souffles se mêlaient et rendaient l'envie de s'embrasse presque insoutenable, mais en cela reposait tout l'art d'un vrai tango : toujours jouer avec les limites mais ne jamais plonger dans le gouffre.

C'est ainsi qu'ils tournoyaient sensuellement autour du grand lit, se battant inlassablement pour le pouvoir, pour le contrôle de la danse, mais pas seulement... aussi en jouant de toutes les faiblesses de l'autre pour le faire ployer à ses volontés. Regina d'un déhanché loin d'être innocent ondulait tout contre son mari, alors que celui-ci frôlait « accidentellement » des doigts ses cuisses ou encore la naissance de ses seins...

Encore quelques pirouettes et Regina se sentit plaquée contre le bureau de la suite. La tournures que prenaient les choses s'avérait intéressante. Elle hoqueta de surprise quand Robin attrapa ses fesses et la porta pour ensuite la poser sur la table de bois.

D'un geste averti il remonta la robe de la jeune mariée le long de sa jambe, jusqu'à apercevoir son porte-jarretelles. Les yeux du voleur se noircirent instantanément de désir à cette vision. Il remonta un peu plus la robe et caressa avec empressement les cuisses qui lui étaient ainsi offertes. Puis il glissa ses mains sur la taille recouverte de tissus blanc perle pour enfin prendre en coupe les seins de la mairesse, et enfin, il l'embrassa n'y tenant plus.

Regina entre deux baiser, lui fit comprendre que cette robe devenait bien trop encombrante pour ce qu'il s'apprêtaient à faire ensemble. Robin défit donc les lacets du corsage et aida ensuite sa femme à se dévêtir. Regina se mordillant les lèvres et surtout en essayant de ne pas précipiter les événements, lui dit :

-Alors ? Comment trouves-tu cette mariée ?

-Splendide...

N'y tenant plus, Robin plongea alors sur le dernier rempart de tissus qui le séparait de son du. Il ne prit même pas le temps de le lui enlever et se contenta de l'écarter, pour ensuite poser sa bouche sur ce sexe qu'il avait justement imaginé trempé par l'excitation. Regina cria son nom, l'image de son mari entre ses cuisses étant extrêmement agréable et prometteuse pour le reste de la soirée. C'est sans peine que Robin commença à la pénétrer de sa langue et la belle brune s'accrocha de toutes ses forces au bureau pour ne pas choir.

-Je t'en prie, ne t'arrêtes surtout pas...

Il ne s'arrêta pas. Il accéléra même le mouvement et puis remplaça sa langue par trois doigts. Il avait déjà jouée cette mélodie des centaines de fois, et il savait exactement quelle note il manquait pour un accord parfait final. Après un dernier regard pour le visage de sa belle, il captura son clitoris entre ses dents et l'effet fut immédiat. Un cris, une vague de plaisir déferlante, des tremblements incontrôlables et incontrôlés et finalement un soupir de pure satisfaction et de bien être absolu.

-Et si nous continuions cette danse que tu venais de me promettre ? Demanda Robin d'un sourire qui en disait long sur le sens caché de ses mots.

Il s'inclina légèrement face à elle et lui tendit galamment sa main. Dans un éclat de rire elle l'attrapa et se laissa guider dans une énième pirouette. Mais les jambes flageolantes suite au plaisir qu'elle venait de recevoir elle finit par perdre l'équilibre et par entraîner Robin dans sa chute sur leur lit. Le voleur la surplombant désormais ne résista pas à l'appel de lèvres rouges de sa dulcinée et l'embrassa comme jamais auparavant. Il ne s'arrêta qu'après de longues minutes et caressant son visage il lui dit :

-Tu sais, dans mes vœux... quand j'ai dit que je t'aimais ? Je ne crois pas que tu as compris exactement le fond de ma pensée... je t'aime plus que la vie même, je t'aime comme un fou et surtout je t'aime telle que tu es. J'aime tout chez toi, aussi bien ta gentillesse, ton courage, ton sourire, tes larmes qui sont l'image de cet immense cœur qui bat en toi, si altruiste et sensible malgré les apparences. Mais j'aime aussi tes faiblesses, celles qui font de toi un être humain. Tu sais, je n'ai jamais eu peur de toi, parce que j'ai toujours su que ta « méchanceté » était ta façon à toi de te débattre dans un monde injuste. Et maintenant, j'aimerai que tu me fasses assez confiance pour me montrer ces parties de toi que tu gardes cachées au fond de toi, car je veux apprendre à les connaître malgré le fait que je les aime déjà.

Regina resta un instant muette à cette déclaration, personne, non personne, ne l'avait jamais acceptée pour ce qu'elle était, dans son intégralité, sans oublier ses démons, ses regrets, les parts les plus sombres de son être. Finalement, avec un sourire espiègle elle dit :

-Vous vouliez voir votre reine, et bien mon cher la voici !

D'un habile coup de rein, elle retourna la situation à son avantage. Robin désormais allongé su le lit avait une vision plus qu'érotique face à lui : Regina portant uniquement son porte-jarretelles une fois s'être débarrassée de sa petite culotte de dentelle blanche, les cheveux en bataille, le maquillage ruiné par leurs nombreux baisers passionnés et surtout cette lueur de luxure provocante au fond du regard. Dans une de ses mains elle alluma une flamme rougeoyante. Elle la lança et Robin ferma les yeux par pur réflexe. Quand il les ouvrit à nouveau il vit des liens s'enrouler autour de ses poignets. Regina la mine réjouie alluma une seconde flamme, tout en montant à califourchon sur Robin, faisant zébrer la lueur du feu sur la peau nue de celui-ci qu'elle venait de déshabiller d'un coup de poignet habile :

-Ici c'est moi qui fait la loi... alors si tu me désobéit je pourrais me montrer malencontreusement maladroite avec le feu... est-ce clair ?

Robin hocha la tête. Robin s'approcha plus près de lui avec la flamme, lui intimant silencieusement d'être plus éloquent.

-Oui votre Altesse, s'empressa-t-il de dire, l'air de rien véritablement impressionné par la flamme et surtout la femme qui se tenait face à lui.

-Bien, maintenant je veux le silence absolu et ne me quittes pas un seul instant du regard pendant que je m'amuse avec toi et que je te prends de gré ou de force.

A ses mots elle joignit le geste, elle lança la boule de feu au dessus du lit et le regard noir d'envie, elle s'empara du sexe de Robin, déjà fièrement érigé pour elle. Elle le flatta sans le quitter du regard et quand elle l'estima prêt elle se replaça au dessus de lui et s'empala en un cris de délivrance, toute cette tension accumulée ne pouvait plus durer.

Robin réussissait à peine à ne pas fermer les yeux, mais la simple menace de la flamme au dessus de sa tête l'en empêchait. Il n'en pouvait plus d'être attaché, de ne pas pouvoir la toucher alors qu'elle lui donnait tout ce plaisir, mais il le savait, jamais une reine ne cède, jamais.

Regina toujours donnant des coups de reins bien sentis, voyait son propre plaisir grandir à grandes foulées et ne voulant pas jouir sans lui, elle se dit que le mieux serait de l'échauffer un peu avec quelques douces paroles :

-Ne te sens-tu pas un peu à l'étroit ? Parce que moi je me sens me resserrer sur ton sexe, et diable, qu'est ce que j'aime te sentir en moi ! Alors ne fais plus attendre ta reine, fais-la jouir... baise moi, après tout je suis ta femme...

Robin donna un coup de rein qui surprit la jolie brune et elle crut ne pas pouvoir se retenir, mais en voyant le visage de son mari elle comprit que la mariée pouvait elle aussi se laisser aller. Elle le rejoignit dans un cri passionné et la flamme disparut, les laissant dans le noir le plus total. Regina s'effondra près de Robin pour reprendre son souffle. Son cœur faillir faire un arrêt quand quelque chose de dur et de froid glissa entre ses deux seins. Avant qu'elle ne puisse poser sa question sur ce dont il s'agissait, Robin y répondit d'une voix rauque :

-Ma flèche fétiche... il se trouve que moi aussi j'ai un côté obscur... c'est à mon tour de t'ordonner de te taire et de te laisser faire...

* * *

 **Et voilàààààààà !**

 **Je ne vous dis même pas l'état de mes poignets après avoir passé toute la journée à écrire, mais bon c'est fini et je suis plutôt satisfaite du résultat !**

 **Vous en avez pensé quoi, surtout n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, ici, par MP ou encore sur Twitter Vivichan10.**

 **Bisous !**

 **Vivichan10**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys !**

 **Voici enfin le onzième post pour ce Hot &Cute Challenge ! **

**Pour la partie Cute, j'ai introduit un OC Mietczyslaw. Il s'agit de l'un de mes personnages pour une fiction que je n'ai jamais terminé, mais je l'adore et puis le fait qu'il ait un caractère similaire à Regina me semblait intéressant. Donc toute petite présentation : Mietczyslaw Smith, 21 ans, cheveux bruns mi-longs, yeux noirs, plutôt grand, c'est un compositeur et excellent pianiste, il a un très mauvais caractère, disons qu'il se préserve en paraissant froid et distant. Il a cependant une ''faiblesse'', c'est Emma Sun, sa petite-amie, qui est violoniste, et leur histoire est digne d'un compte de fée, même s'ils ont eu une véritable rupture pendant plus de six mois à cause de Mietczy et sa façon de faire. Voilà... je me disais que ça pourrait vous être utile de le savoir !;-) Du coup j'ai introduit le fait que Regina ait participé à leur histoire, même si de base ce n'était pas le cas, mais voilà...**

 **Pour le Hot, j'ai changé le thème qui était de base S &M pour Discrétion, je n'arrivais pas à écrire sur le premier thème... **

**Sur ce, une très bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas ! Enjoy ! *-***

 **Disclamer : OUAT, ses personnages, l'intrigue ne m'appartiennent pas... et tout le reste du discours que tout le monde connaît par cœur.**

 **/!\La deuxième partie de ce post est rated M, âmes sensibles passez votre chemin /!\**

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **~Jealous~**

* * *

Ruby n'en pouvait plus... la journée avait été longue, les clients trop nombreux et Granny tout bonnement insupportable. Et pourtant ce n'était pas fini, il lui restait encore deux heures à tirer avant de pouvoir enfin s'allonger et dormir comme un bébé. Deux heures... deux heures de trop oui !

C'est sous le regard perçant de sa grand-mère qu'elle souffla en détournant le regard de la pendule et d'aller servir un énième verre de Whisky.

Soudain, la clochette de l'entrée sonna et elle roula des yeux : encore un client de plus ! Mais en voyant le dit client elle se ravisa. Robin s'installa au bar comme à son habitude et Ruby fut toute contente de voir quelqu'un qui avait généralement de bons sujets de discussion et qui ferait passer le temps un peu plus vite. Elle lui servit un Scotch et puis se planta devant lui, la tête posée sur ses deux bras appuyés au comptoir :

-Alors quoi de neuf le jeune marié ?

Elle perdit vite son sourire en voyant la tête qu'il avait. D'après sa longue expérience de la psychologie de barwoman elle attendit patiemment qu'il lui en parle de lui-même, ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire :

-Tu es plutôt proche de Regina n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, enfin... disons qu'avec Emma et elle on a pris quelques cuites ensembles... enfin disons que je peux être considérée comme une amie... je crois...

-T'a-t-elle déjà parlé d'un certain Mietczyslaw ?

Aux vues de la façon qu'il cracha ce prénom il ne le portait pas dans son cœur. Ruby chercha dans sa mémoire et ne se rappela pas de cet homme en question, elle lui répondit donc par la négative. Robin, visiblement sur les nerfs, avala son verre d'une traite , puis il expliqua ce qui le taraudait :

-Voilà... ce matin nous étions au lit avec Regina...

-Je t'en supplie, évite les détails ! S'exclama-t-elle avec un air dramatique.

-Nous dormions Ruby !

-Pas drôle... bon continue...

-Quand soudain un gars est apparu dans notre chambre. J'allais attraper mon arc, quand Regina s'est levée et a sauté sans ses bras en l'appelant Mietczyslaw... Après un câlin, qui si tu veux mon avis, a bien trop duré, Regina s'est enfin décidée à me le présenter...

Début Flash Back :

 _-Oh ! Mietczy, je te présente mon mari Robin, Robin voici mon ami Mietczyslaw Smith. On s'est rencontrés il y a cinq ans dans l'un de ses concerts, il est compositeur et pianiste !_

 _Robin tilta au ton excité de sa femme, et surtout à la main de l'homme posée sur sa taille. Mais faisant bonne figure il se leva et vint lui serrer la main en riant :_

 _-Et c'est visiblement un magicien puisqu'il a atterrit dans notre chambre..._

 _Mietczyslaw fixa Robin de son regard noir et puis replaça ses cheveux bruns mi-longs pour qu'ils soient moins en bataille. C'est presque avec dédain qu'il serra la main tendue de Robin et tout de suite après il reporta son attention sur Regina :_

 _-Alors comment va ma petite muse ?_

Fin Flash Back

-Attends ! Il l'a appelée muse ! s'exclama Ruby, plus que captivée par le récit du voleur.

-Ce n'est pas le pire... après ça ils n'ont pas arrêté de parler, rire et d'oublier que j'étais là aussi... ils sont allés au port, il lui a joué un morceau de piano, et maintenant ils font une promenade au clair e lune, pour parler du bon vieux temps... dit-il en mimant des guillemets dans l'air.

-Et bah on dirait bien que quelqu'un est un tout petit peu jaloux... je me trompe ?

-Vu la situation j'en ai tous les droits !

Ruby rigola face à sa réaction, un peu excessive et pourtant si humaine. D'après ce qu'elle savait il n'avait pourtant aucune raison de s'en faire, Regina était tout simplement accro à lui. Elle ne vivait, ne respirait, ni riait et ne jurait que par lui. Jamais cet amour se ferait éclipser par ce musicien.

Le voleur buvant un deuxième verre, que Granny lui avait apporté, semblait désormais perdu dans ses pensées. Ruby, s'apprêtait à le laisser seul, pensant qu'il en avait besoin d'après son mutisme, mais il l'arrêta en demandant :

-Qu'est ce que tu ferais toi ?

La jolie brune y réfléchit sérieusement. Que ferait-elle si quelqu'un convoitait et accaparait toute l'attention de Dorothy ? Aucun doute, cela ne lui plairait pas, mais comment pourrait-elle réagir par jalousie ?

-Si nous étions encore sous la malédiction, je t'aurais certainement conseillé d'aller le tabasser, mais aujour...

Elle n'avait pas encore fini sa phrase qu'il avait déjà payé, mis son manteau et quitté les lieu comme un éclair. Ruby les yeux écarquillés comprit qu'elle venait de faire une grosse boulette :

-Et merde !

Sous le regard désapprobateur de Granny, elle composa le numéro de Regina, priant tous les dieux du ciel qu'elle réponde et surtout qu'elle ne soit pas trop de mauvais poil :*

-Allô ?

La voix de la mairesse semblait plutôt posée, mais qu'en serait-il dans deux secondes quand la louve lui aurait tout expliqué. Ruby soupira avant de marmonner tout à fait honteuse de son mauvais conseil :

-Regina, je crois que j'ai déclenché une bombe... enfin... Robin... il... jaloux de Mietczyslaw... désolée...

-Quoi ? Demanda Regina agacée, pensant que Ruby était saoule et qu'elle divaguait au téléphone.

Mais en voyant son mari arriver le visage dur et déterminé, elle comprit. Elle raccrocha en disant à Ruby qu'elle s'en chargeait et puis elle essaya d'arrêter Robin, mais trop tard, il venait tout juste de porter son premier coup au musicien, qui lui répondit sans se faire prier dans la seconde. Regina, s'avançant vers les deux hommes, ses cheveux battant contre son visage s'exclama :

-Robin ?! Je peux savoir ce qui te prends ?!

-Ce qui me prend c'est que tu es ma femme et que ce gigolo essaye de te piquer !

Elle ne put se retenir plus longtemps et explosa de rire face au quiproquo qui s'était installé dans l'esprit de Robin. Mietczyslaw amoureux d'elle ?! Non vraiment c'était trop drôle ! Face à ce rire les deux hommes cessèrent de se battre et Robin se tourna vers elle incrédule. Elle se calma difficilement, puis comprit qu'il avait besoin d'une explication au plus vite :

-Mietczy est déjà en couple... une jolie rousse appelée Emma Sun, il est tout simplement fou d'elle !

-Alors pourquoi il t'appelle « muse » ?

-Parce qu'il u a quatre ans je lui ai donné l'idée de composer une mélodie pour Emma car ils s'étaient quittés mais il l'aimait toujours, voire même plus et qu'il ne savait comment se faire pardonner...

Mietczyslaw parut légèrement gêné de cet étalage de sa vie privée, lui qui était si mystérieux et refermé sur tout ce qui regardait son cœur et ses émotions, mais il vint tout de même en aide à la brune en expliquant :

-Et depuis nous sommes amis... elle me comprend parce que nous avons eu des vies assez difficiles et que ça nous a formé un sacré mauvais caractère.

Robin sourit enfin. Pour s'excuser il serra la main de Mietczyslaw et fut heureux de retrouver Regina blottie tout naturellement contre lui quelques secondes après. Pendant ce temps le compositeur continua, imperturbable :

-Je suis venu ici pour annoncer mon mariage avec mon premier violon et je voulais vous inviter tous les deux... Maintenant que c'est fait je vais pouvoir rentrer à la maison, Emma n'est pas vraiment douée en cuisine et si je ne veux pas manger quelque chose de carbonisé j'ai tout intérêt à me dépêcher ! A très bientôt !

Il disparut comme il était venu laissant le couple seul. Robin serrant Regina un peu plus fort contre lui, lui dit honteux :

-Maintenant je me sens bête... Désolé chérie...

-Dans un certain sens je suis flattée que tu sois à ce point jaloux. Celle qui va en entendre parler c'est Ruby et ses conseils de comptoir douteux...

Ils rirent de bon cœur et Regina l'embrassa tendrement avant de se séparer et de lui dire avec un sourire qu'elle n'avait que pour son mari :

-Mietczy ne te l'as pas dit mais il m'avait appris à jouer quelques petits morceaux...

-Tu dois absolument me montrer ça !

Elle claqua des doigts et un piano blanc apparut ainsi qu'une bonne centaine de bougies au beau milieu de la rue. Robin sourit en se disant que sa reine n'avait jamais rien fait dans la discrétion, mais c'était une des choses qui le faisait tomber amoureux d'elle un peu plus à chaque fois. Regina s'installa sur le petit tabouret face au clavier et posant ses doigts fins sur les touches noires et blanches, elle commença une première mélodie envoûtante murmurant juste pour lui :

-Je me disait qu'un rencard musical pourrait te rassurer sur le fait que je ne suis et ne serais jamais qu'à toi et à toi seul...

* * *

 **~Discretion~**

* * *

C'était le sixième anniversaire de Roland. Pour l'occasion Robin et Regina avaient organisé une grande fête au bord de la piscine du manoir, à laquelle la moitié de la ville avait été conviée. Jusqu'à là tout se passait à merveille, les enfants jouaient et riaient en se courant après dans le grand jardin, les parents et amis discutaient à l'ombre de quelques pommier un verre à la main et des petits fours dans l'autre. Tout était, somme toute, parfait. Même le beau temps avait daigné revenir pour l'occasion et l'après-midi n'aurait pu être plus agréable.

Regina satisfaite de son organisation des plus réussies s'accorda une petite pause sur un transat. En s'y installant elle frôla la cuisse de Robin, et ce dernier se tourna vers elle sourire aux lèvres. A l'instant précis où leurs regards se croisèrent ils furent tous les deux traversés d'une onde qu'ils connaissaient plus que bien : du désir à l'état brut.

Aussi bien Regina que Robin savaient que la bataille était lancée, c'était à celui qui ferait céder l'autre en premier. Ils détournèrent le regard, comme pris sur le fait et Regina essaya de reprendre contenance en plongeant ses lèvres rouges dans son cocktail maison.

Après cela, l'après-midi se présenta bien plus « amusant ». Tout était un bon prétexte pour provoquer l'autre. Regina, prétextant des températures intenables, avait tout d'abord troqué son sempiternel costume de mairesse pour une robe blanche légère qui avait l'avantage de dévoiler ses longues jambes bronzées et ses courbes avantageuses. Elle s'était ensuite pavanée devant son voleur de compagnon, se penchant pour ramasser des verres, roulant des hanches et jouant avec la matière fluide de sa robe. Elle croyait fortement avoir gagné la partie, sachant pertinemment que le brun ne pouvait pas vraiment résister à son charme et sa démarche séductrice. Mais elle n'avait pas pris en compte une donnée essentielle dans l'équation : l'effet que Robin pouvait avoir sur elle sans qu'elle puisse faire quoi que ce soit...

Après une énième provocation, Regina tourna son regard fier vers le voleur, mais en voyant comment il la regardait elle faillit, tout simplement, perdre contenance. Il avait son regard rivé sur ses seins dissimulés, enfin... par le tissus fin de la robe, et à aucun instant il ne détourna le regard. Il alla même à offrir un clin d'œil à Regina qui se demandait, elle, combien de temps elle pourrait résister à ces regards appuyés et si peu discrets. Combien de temps résisterait elle aussi à l'envie de le prendre là, sur son transat ? Elle se détourna afin de reprendre ses esprits et essaya de trouver une quelconque occupation :

-Tout le monde à table ! C'est l'heure du gâteau ! S'exclama-t-elle souriant à pleines dents quand Robin accourut vers elle pour se jeter dans ses bras, tout heureux de ce merveilleux anniversaire qu'elle lui offrait.

Elle souleva le petit garçon en attendant que tout le monde s'installe sur la longue table de jardin et le couvrant de petits bisous elle se réjouit de l'entendre rire aux éclats. Vraiment c'était une journée merveilleuse.

Quand chacun fut copieusement servi du gâteau au chocolat préparé par Henry, et son petit frère, comme il aimait appeler Roland, Regina s'installa elle aussi à table à sa place habituelle, c'est à dire en chef de table. Avec appétit elle prit une bouchée du fondant mais faillit s'étouffer en sentant une main se poser sur sa cuisse. Robin bien sûr...

Dire qu'elle était à fleur de peau était un euphémisme, cependant, l'air de rien elle reprit une nouvelle bouchée de gâteau et répondit avec un sourire forcé à une question de Snow, bien trop occupée à essayer de camoufler l'effet de la caresse pour vraiment avoir écouté sa belle-fille.

Elle dut avoir l'air ridicule en laissant tomber soudainement sa fourchette. En effet, la main jusqu'alors simplement posée sur sa cuisse s'était maintenant mise à bouger et à avancer dangereusement vers le haut. Tout en réprimant un frisson, elle lança un regard noir à Robin qui se contenta de continuer sa progression sous le tissus fin de la robe.

Heureusement, l'attention de Snow s'était de nouveau tournée vers les gamineries d'Emma et des enfants, car visiblement il ne faisait que commencer et la douce torture ne s'en arrêterait pas à quelques caresses innocentes. Regina gesticula sur sa chaise, surtout inquiète que l'un des enfants, ou pire la petite brunette assise de l'autre côté, ne surprennent leurs occupations peu catholiques. Comme s'il voulait lui prouver que rien ne l'arrêterait, sans plus attendre Robin passa sous l'élastique de la culotte de la brune et glissa sur toute la longueur de son sexe.

-Est-ce que tout va bien Regina ? Demanda Emma se tournant vers son amie rouge pivoine.

-Oui chérie, on dirait que quelque chose te touche... continua Robin ne relevant même pas le regard qu'elle lui lança en retour.

Quelque chose ?! Quelqu'un oui ! Et même plutôt bien... elle sourit à Emma et visiblement cela fut suffisant pour que la blonde s'en retourne à sa bataille de blagues avec Henry. Pas encore satisfait, Robin continua son petit jeu bien moins innocent, et se penchant vers Regina il la pénétra de deux doigts en lui murmurant pour qu'elle seule puisse l'entendre :

-Quand tu te sentiras venir, parce que j'y parviendrai, en public ou pas, embrasse moi...

Si la brune était rouge quelques secondes plus tôt, ce n'était rien face à la couleur qu'avait prit son visage après cela. Elle se mordit les lèvres en comprenant que son bien aimé avait raison : elle ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. Le coup de grâce fut porté par le pouce de Robin qui rencontra brusquement son bouton de plaisir. De peur de laisser sa voix la trahir, elle suivit le conseil de Robin et plongea sur ses lèvres, alors qu'un tremblement violent la secouait. Regina mit fin au baiser et le front contre celui de Robin elle lui murmura :

-Ne crois pas t'en sortir facilement chéri, crois-moi, s'il y a une chose dans laquelle j'excelle c'est la vengeance.

OQ

Un peu plus loin Roland et Henry discutaient vivement avec Emma de leur sujet favori : les super-héros. La blonde, pas en reste par rapport aux deux garçons riait aux éclats et argumentait avec force pour « protéger » Wonderwoman. Snow les regardait un sourire aux lèvres. Finalement, c'est ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu : voir sa famille passer des bons moments, sans malédiction, méchant, ou monstre à combattre. Cet anniversaire était le premier moment d'accalmie pour et c'est presque la larme à l'œil qu'elle se dit que tout était absolument parfait, voire magique...chacun était si heureux, épanoui, même Regina avait trouvé sa place. Elle tourna le regard vers la place de celle-ci, mais elle avait disparu ainsi que Robin.

Snow arqua un sourcil, comment diable allait elle occuper tous ces enfants toute seule, oui, elle comptait Emma parmi les enfants... C'est finalement sa tête blonde qui trouva l'idée parfaite :

-Bataille d'eau !

Rapidement les parents et autres adultes en général, s'éloignèrent pour éviter d'être mouillés. Emma comme à son habitude prit les devants et poussa Henry dans la piscine avant de s'y jeter à son tour, bientôt suivie par tous les autres enfants dans un cri de joie.

OQ

Des cris résonnaient depuis le jardin et Regina sourit, elle s'observa dans le miroir de la salle de bain au couleurs claires et tendres. Elle essaya de remettre un peu d'ordre en sa personne, Robin l'avait mise dans un sacré état. Elle replaça correctement ses cheveux, arrangea son maquillage et enfin se sourit à nouveau dans le miroir. Elle allait s'en détourner quand, dans le reflet, elle vit la porte s'ouvrir tout doucement et puis Robin entrer. Parfait, il arrivait juste à temps pour sa vengeance !

Très lentement et d'une démarche féline elle s'avança vers l'intrus. Elle glissa sa main le long de la baignoire, continua à avancer le regard fixé sur sa « proie ». Ne sachant pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre, Robin patienta pour voir ce qu'avait exactement en tête Regina. Disons que cela devint vite très clair quand la reine le tira à elle en le tirant par la chemise.

Tout aussi spontanément elle l'attira à même le sol et grimpa sur lui en grognant quand il s'agrippa à ses fesses. Elle l'embrassa passionnément, presque à en perdre le souffle et il y répondit avec tout autant de fougue. Le dos sur le parquet flotté, Robin pensa que c'était plutôt une bonne façon d'inaugurer leur nouvelle salle de bain... quand la brune se détacha de lui pour reprendre de l'air qui se faisait sérieusement manquer, elle en profita pour enlever sa robe et la chemise de Robin. Elle devait absolument sentir sa peau contre la sienne, alors elle se baissa et s'allongea sur lui pour ensuite venir l'embrasser sensuellement dans le cou. Les mains de Robin ne restèrent pas inactives et quittèrent ses fesses en remontant tout le long de son dos, la plaquant un peu plus à lui. C'est habilement qu'il défit l'attache de son soutien gorge, et ne s'arrêtant pas à cet exploit il fit glisser sa culotte le long de ses fines jambes. Presque surprise, voire subjuguée par tant d'initiatives de sa part, elle le fut d'autant plus quand il la renversa sur le côté et pris donc entièrement le contrôle. Il prit ses poignets dans une seule de ses mains et les maintint au dessus de sa tête, alors que de son autre main il entreprit de cajoler sa poitrine généreuse. Il regarda Regina fermer les yeux de plaisir et il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas tout gâcher par impatience. Les yeux de la brune s'ouvrirent soudainement et elle lui dit :

-Fais-moi oublier mon envie de vengeance, _moron_...

-A vos ordres M'lady... à vos ordres...

Il défit lui-mêmes ses derniers vêtements sous le regard de braise de Regina et enfin il se décida à répondre à ses moindres désirs. Il plongea sur la peau fine de son cou, pour la marquer, pour prouver au monde entier qu'elle n'appartenait qu'à lui. Elle lui en voudrait peut-être quand il s'agirait de le camoufler, mais pour l'instant elle gémissait sous ses attentions. Il parsema ensuite son corps de mille et une caresses et tout autant de baisers adorant la voir frisonner, réagir au moindre contact. Passant une main, qui se voulait désinvolte, sur son sexe, il sentit à quel point elle était humide et cela ne fit qu'augmenter son propre désir. Sans beaucoup plus d'hésitation il la pénétra et s'enivra du son qu'avait la voix de Regina en criant son nom. Il commença à donner de puissants coups de reins, encouragé par les mains de la brune qui s'agrippaient à son dos sans qu'elle puisse dire un seul mot, et il se pencha pour un énième baiser brûlant.

OQ

Snow observait Emma s'amuser avec les enfants. La blonde souriait à pleines dents et jouait de toutes ses ruses pour arroser un maximum de gamins. Killian au bord de la piscine avec leur petite Leia prenait des photos et répondait aux éclats de rires de sa femme par de grands sourires. Emma se montrait sous un nouveau jour, révélant une part d'elle qu'elle avait trop souvent cachée pour ne pas souffrir. Elle se montrait enfin sans barrières et peut-être était-elle pleinement heureuse pour la toute première fois de sa vie et cela réchauffa le cœur de sa mère qui se laissa aller contre l'épaule de David, lui-même affichant une mine réjouie. Le petit Neal assit sur les genoux de son père souleva une question importante :

-Maman ? Elle est où tata Gina ?

-Ça, mon ange, c'est un mystère...

Elle leva la tête vers la grande maison de la mairesse, se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien fabriquer depuis une bonne demie-heure. C'est en voyant des silhouettes passant devant la baie vitrée de la salle de bain et surtout une main se plaquer sur la vitre avant de glisser tremblante qui lui fit comprendre la situation. Elle étouffa un petit cri de surprise. Mystère résolu pensa-t-elle. Toute rouge elle chercha un moyen de captiver l'attention de tout le monde pour éviter le moindre incident gênant :

-Et si on ouvrait les cadeaux Roland ?

David la regarda surpris par ce soudain empressement chez sa femme. Elle lui lança un regard qui ne laissait pas vraiment place à la discussion et il l'aida donc à s'occuper des enfants tout mouillés pour qu'ils ne prennent pas froid en sortant de l'eau.

OQ

Assise sur l'un des meubles en bois blanc Regina essayait de reprendre son souffle après un orgasme de plus. Robin remettait calmement ses vêtements, la regardant amoureusement. La reine finit par en faire de même et main dans la main il quittèrent la salle de bain. Arrivés dans le jardin, la reine fut surprise de retrouver tous les enfants et même Emma couverts d'eau :

-Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? Pourquoi tout ce désordre ?

Snow en les voyant arriver rougit de plus belle, mais en voyant l'état du couple elle finit par rire et répondre :

-Non... la véritable question c'est plutôt qu'est-ce que toi tu fais aussi débraillée en plein milieu d'un anniversaire ?

Regina baissa le regard sur sa tenue, et visiblement sa robe froissée, le bouton manquant et ses cheveux en bataille n'avaient pas échappé à son ancienne belle-fille. Cette dernière s'approcha d'elle et murmura sur le ton de la confidence :

-Oh et puis, surtout essaye de cacher ce suçon. Roland n'a certes que six ans, mais Henry lui en a seize, tu ne voudrais pas qu'il ait des images traumatisantes à l'esprit... La discrétion de nos jours, je vous jure...

Elle la laissa en plan sur ces mots, toute rougissante et gênée, mais visiblement personne d'autre ne l'avait remarqué. Elle remercia le ciel d'avoir de la magie et une fois présentable elle alla, toujours main dans la main avec Robin, regarder Roland déballer ses cadeaux avec une mine rejouie.

* * *

 **Ok d'habitude je vous aurai quittés ici, mais voilà j'avais promis un petit M bonus à une amie, et vu que je n'arrivais pas à l'intégrer dans l'OS, je le met ici à part :**

* * *

Robin se posta dans l'encadrement de la porte de la salle de bain, il se demandait ce que pouvait bien faire Regina depuis qu'elle avait quitté leur chambre pour se « rafraîchir ». Il la trouva au beau milieu de la salle de bain, le corps enroulé dans un peignoir, la mine songeuse. Il entra tout doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer et quand elle l'aperçut enfin, elle vint se loger dans ses bras et plongea son nez dans son cou en marmonnant :

-Je n'arrive pas à me décider entre une douche à l'italienne ou un bon bain mousseux...

Robin rit franchement. Les deux étaient tentants, surtout que tout avait été refait à neuf. La douche à l'italienne, la baignoire avec des pieds en fer forgé, des multiples bocaux de sels de bains, l'ambiance cosy avec du bois flotté blanc, tout était fait pour se détendre.

Le voleur, tout heureux de pouvoir l'aider à se décider, attrapa de ses mains les pans du peignoir et le fit glisser le long des bras de la brune. Il l'embrassa dans le cou tout en murmurant :

-J'ai comme l'impression que nous n'avons pas encore inauguré la baignoire comme il se doit... tu sais notre petite tradition...

Regina les yeux fermés, très tentée par la proposition de Robin, essaya tout de même de résister, plutôt pour la forme car elle savait bien qu'elle ne saurait résister à l'appel de son corps :

-Chéri, Roland est dans la chambre juste à côté...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, après sa fête d'anniversaire je crois bien que notre petit ange ne risque pas de se réveiller... Emma et Henry l'ont bien fatigué avec cette bataille d'eau...

C'était tout, il n'y avait plus de raison maintenant pour qu'elle ne lui saute pas dans les bras... c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'elle fit après avoir ouvert le robinet de la baignoire. Robin grogna contre ses lèvres, loin d'être mécontent de l'appétit éternel de sa reine. Une fois la baignoire remplie d'eau et de bain moussant, Robin souleva Regina et la glissa dans le bain. Il entra lui aussi après s'être dévêtu et il recommença à l'embrasser tendrement. La reine glissa ses mains sur le torse de Robin, elle les laissa couler toujours tout bas, dans l'eau chaude, et enfin elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait. Le grognement de Robin la conforta dans l'idée que cela lui plaisait et elle commença donc des gestes plus rapides. C'était délicieux de se retrouver tous les deux, dans l'eau chaude, à prendre et à se donner du plaisir. Regina stoppa ses mouvements et d'un regard plus que clair et explicite, elle s'accrocha aux épaules de Robin et grimpa sur lui. Elle s'empala sur son sexe érigé dans une exclamation qui prouvait à quel point elle avait été impatiente de le sentir en elle. Les mains de Robin glissèrent le long de ses reins et alors qu'elle commençait à onduler du bassin, il accompagna chacun de ses mouvements.

Les yeux dans les yeux, ils purent admirer le plaisir grandir, devenir de plus en plus intense, et puis devenir tout simplement insoutenable. Robin admira les yeux de Regina s'assombrir, jusqu'à devenir totalement noirs, il s'extasia de ce tremblement léger de sa lèvre alors qu'il était au plus profond d'elle, et il adora le soulèvement de sa poitrine alors qu'elle criait son nom pour la mille et unième fois. Regina elle, se délecta des roulements des muscles du torse de Robin, elle apprécia plus de raison sa mâchoire serrée alors qu'il était au bord de l'extase et si elle cria son nom c'est parce qu'elle ne put tout simplement pas résister à ce regard plein de tendresse mais aussi de passion qu'il lui lança avant de venir en même temps qu'elle dans un râle puissant.

Regina se laissa glisser sur le torse de Robin et allongée dans l'eau elle essaya de reprendre son souffle tout en écoutant le cœur de Robin battre à la chamade en écho au sien qui tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Elle sursauta quand Robin vint poser de la mousse sur son nez, mais finit par exploser de rire et enfin, en redevenant sérieuse elle murmura :

-Je t'aime...

* * *

 **Voilà ! C'est fini !**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous me laisserez une trace de votre passage, même si je commence à désespérer pour ça...;-)**

 **Bon après si vous préférez, j'ai un compte twitter : Vivichan10_OQ**

 **Bisous et à bientôt ! *-***

 **Vivichan10**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi there !**

 **Bon contrairement à mon habitude je ne vais pas vous raconter ma vie mais je vais me contenter de vous laisser avec la lecture de ce nouveau post ! Enjoy ! *-***

 **Disclamer : OUAT ne m'appartient pas et tout le tralala habituel !**

 **/!\La deuxième partie de ce post est rated M, âmes sensibles s'abstenir!/!\**

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **~Beach~**

* * *

-Si ça continue comme ça on devra se décider à se marier ensembles... dit Ruby en levant sa tête de son magazine people préféré. Emma, Kathryn et Regina allongées près d'elle dans le sable chaud la regardèrent avec incompréhension. Quelle drôle d'idée avait encore effleuré le cerveau de Ruby pour sortir une connerie pareille ? La brune sous leurs regards déroutés expliqua ses propos tout en abandonnant définitivement sa revue au sol : Bah, oui, c'est vrai, regardez un peu les choses en face ! Notre vie sentimentale ferait peur au diable en personne...

Elle s'assit en tailleur et salua d'un sourire l'un des maîtres nageurs avant de se tourner vers ses amies de toujours et de leur expliquer un peu mieux les choses, du moins comme elle les voyait :

-J'enchaîne les rendez-vous torrides sans lendemain, toi, Kathryn tu t'es faite larguer par David, Emma je ne te parles même pas du fiasco Neal et toi Regina...

Elle marqua une pause et regarda son amie d'un air désolé. Elle avait été un peu trop loin encore une fois, ses mots sortant de sa bouche sans qu'elle n'ait pris la peine de réfléchir. Regina comprenant son malaise essaya de continuer la liste pour elle, comme si cela rendrait la situation banale :

-Et mon dernier petit copain est mort... non tu as raison on risque de finir vieilles filles...

La tensions dans le groupe disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venu. Emma, toujours la première pour dissiper les malaises par des conneries, s'approcha jusqu'à venir entourer la taille dénudée de Ruby et de s'exclamer :

-En tout cas si on doit se marier entre nous moi je choisis Ruby, c'est de loin le meilleur coup !

Regina rentra dans son jeu et la tira à elle d'une mine boudeuse et jalouse, ce à quoi tout le monde réagit en riant à gorge déployée sans se soucier du couple de retraités venus passer leurs vieux jours sur les plages méditerranéennes qui se retournèrent le visage sévère. Ils se détournèrent bien vite en voyant l'expression que leur lança Regina et les quatre amies se remirent au sol afin de parfaire leur bronzage. Chacune s'occupait à sa façon. Ruby commençait un test sur son âge astral, Emma chantonnait le dernier tue de l'été, Regina relisait ses cours de droits en prévision de la rentrée et Kathryn scrutait la mer avec des jumelles achetées un peu plus tôt à un marchand ambulant. Soudain elle s'exclama :

-Viande fraîche à dix heures les filles !

D'un geste identique elles se relevèrent toutes et tournèrent la tête là où Kathryn les avait prévenues de trouver de quoi se rincer l'œil. C'était comme un fait exprès, autre garçons, sculptés comme des dieux s'apprêtaient à plonger dans l'eau pour se rafraîchir. Emma prit la paire de jumelles des mains de Kathryn et jura en voyant le tout de plus près. Elles ne pouvaient pas laisser la chance tourner, Ruby avait raison, il était grand temps qu'elles se reprennent en main. Après tout elles étaient jeunes, en vacances et n'avaient qu'une envie : s'amuser. L'occasion était trop belle ne pas réagir et la laisser filer. Regina, celle qui prenait toujours les devants, se leva et avec un sourire malicieux elle lança à ses trois compagnes :

-Regardez donc comment on obtient une invitation, et prenez-en de la graine...

Elle se détourna donc et commença à marcher nonchalamment dans son bikini blanc, le regard fixe sur le petit groupe de garçons.

-Les pauvres... ils vont tomber sous la malédiction Regina... rit Emma voyant de loin l'un des garçons frapper l'épaule de son voisin pour lui montrer la magnifique brune qui s'approchait.

Elle arriva et leur envoya un sourire qui aurait déjà largement suffi pour les envoûter, et elle commença :

-Salut ! Je suis Regina Mills, moi et mes amies, elle les montra du doigt, on vient d'arriver en France pour nos vacances... on est originaires du Maine... et on ne connaît pas bien les endroits sympa pour sortir le soir. Peut être pourriez-vous nous accompagner... disons cette nuit ?

Un des beaux jeunes hommes, les cheveux bruns et les yeux d'un bleu perçant lui répondit en lui serrant la main :

-Robin, à dire vrai nous venons aussi des États-Unis, mais nous serions ravis de vous accompagner à une fête privée dans ma villa... ça vous tente ?

Regina l'observa. Décidément, encore plus beau de près et avec un charme tout particulier qui ne la laissait pas indifférente. Son regard l'hypnotisait, la rendait toute bizarre, un peu comme une adolescente. Elle hocha la tête et avant de partir laissa les autres garçons se présenter. Elle rejoignit ensuite ses amies pour leur expliquer leur bouleversement d'emploi du temps pour la soirée :

-Le gars à qui j'ai parlé nous invite chez lui pour une fête privée... je crois qu'Emma a tapé dans l'œil de celui qui est en maillot de bain noir, il s'appelle Killian si tu veux tout savoir...

La blonde semblait tout à fait satisfaite, elle renvoya même un salut au brun ténébreux. Regina se tourna vers Kathryn :

-Celui avec une planche de surf, ce Frédérick, est tout à fait ton genre et pour toi Ruby, celui avec des lunettes de soleil, un certain Peter, devrait calmer tes instincts de louve solitaire.

-Ahah... très drôle... râla Ruby tout en détaillant chaque muscle de Peter à l'aide des jumelles.

OQ

Regina se regardait dans le miroir de sa chambre d'hôtel. Elle était plutôt satisfaite du résultat : ni trop chic, ni trop décontenancé, ce qu'il fallait de provoquant mais rien de vulgaire. Elle avait choisi une robe noire assez courte avec un décolleté dans le dos qui s'arrêtait tout en bas, lançant comme un appel à celui qui pourrait s'y aventurer. Une paire d'escarpins et des bijoux d'argent et elle était enfin prête. Elle passa un dernier coup de rouge à lèvres, puis sortit et rejoignit ses amies dans le hall de l'hôtel. Emma, ne changeant aucunement ses habitudes portait un jean moulant noir, un t-shirt légèrement décolleté et sa sempiternelle veste en cuir rouge. Kathryn portait pour sa part une jupe à fleurs et un débardeur en dentelle avec des sandales. Pour finir, Ruby, toujours un poil dans l'excès, portait une jupe moulante rouge et un crop top en cuir noir avec une paire de bottes cuissardes rouges sang. Elles étaient de loin les amies les plus étranges du monde, mais pour rien au monde Regina ne les échangerait.

Elles sortirent et marchèrent en bavardant de tout et de rien jusqu'à la plage privée où Robin avait indiqué posséder une villa. Elles furent toutes estomaquées en voyant cet endroit, ce parfait mélange entre une villa moderne et des aspirations gréco-romaines, le tout donnant sur une petite crique à flanc de falaise. La musique et le son de voix leur assurèrent qu'elles ne s'étaient pas trompées d'adresse et Ruby sonna à la porte, tendant devant elle une bouteille de whisky. C'est Robin qui vint leur ouvrir tout heureux de revoir cette mystérieuse brune qui lui avait fait un sacré effet.

-Hello ! S'exclama Ruby en entrant sans plus de politesses...

Kathryn quand à elle la suivit, expliquant qu'il était toujours préférable de garder un œil sur Ruby. Emma ne fut pas longue pour aller accoster Killian et finalement Regina et Robin se trouvèrent seuls sur le pallier sans vraiment savoir que faire ou dire. C'est finalement Robin qui se décala pour la laisser entrer et l'accompagnant dans ce qui semblait être le séjour, il la présenta rapidement à ses amis. Toujours en parfait gentleman il lui offrit un cocktail à la pomme et puis ils s'installèrent à une table l'un à côté de l'autre. Soudain, Regina se sentait comme une collégienne, rougissante au moindre regard, incapable de lancer une simple conversation alors qu'elle se distinguait d'habitude pour son aplomb et sa langue pendue. Remarquant sa gêne Robin lui demanda :

-C'est ta première fois en France ?

-Non, mon père adore la Côte d'Azur... je venais ici tous les hivers et puis ma mère a vendu la maison et je ne suis plus jamais revenue... jusqu'à ce que sur un coup de tête on décide de venir ici avec les filles...

-Tu as donc menti sur le fait que tu ne savais pas où sortir ! Rit Robin.

Elle essaya de camoufler sa soudaine gêne, mais en voyant qu'il se moquait d'elle en disant cela elle joua le jeu et répliqua :

-Enfin voyons ! Une demoiselle est toujours plus sereine si elle est bien accompagnée ! C'était un mensonge nécessaire à ma sécurité !

-On peut le voir comme ça, ou comme le fait que je t'ai tapé dans l'œil dès la première seconde...

Regina se renferma soudain. Daniel. Elle avait cette amère sensation de le trahir en flirtant si ouvertement. Inventant une excuse des plus bidons, elle quitta leur table et sortit par la baie vitrée qui donnait accès à la plage privée... le vent frais sur ses bras nus la fit frisonner mais elle n'y fit pas attention. Une larme perlant au creux de sa joue elle enleva ses tallons et se mit à marcher dans le sable loin du bruit, comme si cette bulle qu'elle créait autour d'elle l'empêcherait de manquer à la mémoire de son amour de jeunesse. Pourtant elle se rappelait des derniers mots de Daniel :'' _Sois heureuse... même si c'est sans moi. Tu en as le droit et ça me rendra heureux où que je sois... je t'aime Regina...''._

Heureuse... ce terme même avait perdu tout son sens à la seconde même où le cœur de Daniel s'était arrêté. Mais Regina était une battante et rien ne pourrait l'arrêter de se battre, si ce n'est peut être cette petite pointe d'angoisse et de honte à chaque fois qu'elle souriait alors que lui n'était plus là. D'un autre côté elle voulait être heureuse, pour lui, comme elle le lui avait promis. Et si ce Robin était sa deuxième chance ? Pouvait-elle même l'espérer maintenant qu'elle avait tout fichu en l'air avec ses vieux démons, avant même que ça n'ai eu la chance de commencer ?

Au beau milieu de ses pensées, elle n'avait pas entendu les pas se rapprocher. Elle sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule :

-Je suis désolé... j'y suis peut être allé un peu fort... et j'ai manqué de tact... dit Robin en un murmure pour ne pas la brusquer d'avantage. Paisiblement, Regina se retourna et démentit :

-Non non ! C'est moi le problème ! C'est juste que tu me fais beaucoup d'effet et que...

Elle s'arrêta penaude. Venait-elle d'avouer à voix haute qu'elle craquait pour lui ? _Débutante !_ Se fustigeât-elle intérieurement. Visiblement Robin ne perdait pas une miette de ses réactions désordonnées et s'en amusait plus que de raison. Afin d'accentuer sa gêne, ou plutôt de se moquer gentilement d'elle il demanda ''innocemment'' :

-De l'effet ? Moi ? Sur toi ?

Regina rit sincèrement. Il avait ce elle ne savait quoi qui lui rendait chaque instant un peu plus lumineux. Bon certes elle avait perdu toute contenance et agissait comme une gamine, mais elle se surprit à penser que c'était ça le bonheur. Elle essaya alors de se justifier :

-Pour tout à l'heure... je, c'est un peu compliqué... j'ai.. je ne sais pas comment le dire... hmm...

La main qui passa sous son menton et ce regard océan plongé dans le sien lui firent perdre le peu de mots ordonnés qu'il lui restait.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de t'expliquer... tu pourras en parler ou non... et si j'ai été trop vite je m'en excuse, je vais essayer d'être un parfait gentleman désormais...

Soudain prise d'une idée folle, elle fondit sur ses lèvres si envoûtantes et laissa de côté ses angoisses pour la première fois depuis des mois. Le tout pour le tout elle en avait assez d'être seule et voulait tout simplement vivre. Son cœur s'allégea un peu plus quand les lèvres de Robin répondirent aux siennes et tout son être s'envola dans des sensations depuis trop longtemps perdues.

* * *

 **~Master/Slave~**

* * *

C'était leur deuxième anniversaire de mariage. Regina avait longuement réfléchi à ce qu'elle pourrait bien offrir à Robin pour l'occasion. Oh bien sûr les idées étaient nombreuses, mais qu'est ce qui serait absolument inoubliable ? L'idée lui vint au moment où elle l'attendait le moins... les enfants venaient de débarrasser la table, Hope faisait damner son père en refusant de manger sa purée de carottes et Regina lavait le plat qui avait servi à la confection de ses fameuses lasagnes. D'un coup elle sentit des mains se poser sur ses hanches et des lèvres venir l'embrasser dans le cou :

-Robin j'ai failli lâcher mon plat !

-Qu'est ce que j'aime ton mauvais caractère Queenie...

Regina lâcha doucement son plat et se retournant elle lança un regard plus que satisfait au voleur. Elle avait enfin trouvé l'idée parfaite ! Sans plus attendre, la reine envoya Roland au lit, assura à Henry que ça ne la dérangeait pas qu'il passe la soirée chez Emma et finit par porter Hope dans son berceau. Quand tout ce beau monde fut endormi ou du moins hors de la maison, elle retrouva son mari sur leur terrasse :

-Babe, j'ai une petite surprise pour toi... je te donne cinq minutes pour aller dans notre chambre et pour m'y attendre sagement, il me faut un petit temps de préparation pour ce que je te prépare...

Le ton qu'elle avait employé était plus que séduisant, alors Robin ne se fit pas prier et se précipita dans les escaliers. Regina sourit, satisfaite, elle aimait tout particulièrement qu'on lui obéisse au doigt et à l'œil. Ce qu'elle adorait tout autant c'était de se faire attendre, c'est pourquoi elle prit tout son temps pour faire un tour de passe passe et se transformer en celle qu'elle avait été jadis. Elle sourit à son reflet et puis monta tout doucement chaque marche qui la séparait de son plan au combien diabolique. Comme elle s'y attendait Robin patientait difficilement sur le bord du lit. La mine réjouie qu'il afficha en la voyant rentrer valait tout l'or du monde. Dans l'une de ses robes de l'Evil Queen elle s'avança, jouant avec ses longs cheveux noirs et narguant son mari d'un sourire aguicheur :

-Alors comme ça tu aimes mon mauvais caractère ? Parce que je me disais justement que ça faisait un moment que l'Evil Queen n'était pas sortie pour s'amuser et jouer... et puis j'aurais vraiment besoin d'un esclave cette nuit...

Robin se mordit les lèvres. Il aimait absolument tout de ce qu'était devenue Regina. Cette héroïne qui pensait d'abord au bien des autres, qui avait d'ailleurs de nombreuses fois fait passer autrui avant son propre bonheur... il aimait son courage, sa vulnérabilité, et sa gentillesse presque timide... mais s'il l'aimait plus que tout c'était pour ses faiblesses, pour cette partie sombre de son âme qui finalement l'avait forgée telle qu'elle était maintenant. Il adorait sincèrement son mauvais caractère, ses répliques cinglantes, ses piques de jalousie et son humeur massacrante quand elle n'avait pas gagné une joute verbale contre Snow White. En ce qui concernait l'Evil Queen, il avait toujours été fasciné, alors voyant Regina dans cet accoutrement, sa voix chaude lui intimant le respect et lui promettant monts et merveilles, il gigota sur son matelas d'impatience, prêt à obéir au moindre ordre de sa maîtresse.

-Dévêtis-toi... ordonna-t-elle. Lui, pris d'empressement n'arriva pas tout de suite à déboutonner sa chemise. La reine agacée, claqua des doigts et s'exclama : pas assez rapide, ça mérite une punition... à moins...

-Tout ce que tu voudras ma reine !

Regina fit glisser le haut de sa robe le long de ses épaules, laissant sa poitrine parfaite aux vues de Robin. Sans le regarder un seul instant elle lui intima :

-Occupe-toi de moi... si je suis satisfaite je consentirais peut être à t'offrir une petite gâterie...

Les mains de Robin s'animèrent bien plus vite que son esprit. Il s'empara des deux fruits défendus offerts à lui avec dévotion. Il palpa ce véritable cadeau de la nature, faisant rouler entre ses doigts les tétons couleur bois de rose. Regina s'appuyant sur ses épaules, essayait tant bien que mal de dissimuler l'effet qu'il avait sur elle, mais elle devait absolument résister pour leur petit jeu de rôle.

-Pas assez efficace voleur... claqua sa voix dans le silence qui s'était imposé depuis quelques minutes.

La menace devait être assez convaincante pour que Robin surprenne la reine en prenant l'un de ses seins en bouche, l'autre toujours pris en coupe par une main. La reine soupira satisfaite :

-Un peu mieux... un peu mieux... dit-elle, bien qu'en réalité elle manquait de défaillir à chaque nouvel assaut de langue sur son téton dur de désir.

Impatient, Robin attrapa la taille de Regina et l'attira à lui. Cette dernière, toujours dans son rôle bien que cela s'avère de plus en plus difficile, usa de la magie pour l'en empêcher à l'aide de chaînes qui vinrent encercler ses poignets. Elle lui lança un regard mauvais et s'exclama :

-Ne m'obliges pas à être méchante... JE commande et quand je ne te demandes rien tu t'abstiens de prendre l'initiative ! Maintenant déshabille moi !

Pour ce faire elle défit ses liens. Robin sourit à nouveau. Décidément, il aimait recevoir des ordres de sa femme. Il obtempéra tout doucement, délaçant avec patience chaque cordage alors que son instinct lui criait de tout arracher. Regina, finalement nue, prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa avec fougue, lui arrachant un râle de plaisir. Elle se détourna cependant très rapidement de son étreinte et d'un claquement de doigts elle fit apparaître un trône sur lequel elle s'installa les jambes écartées. Robin déglutit difficilement à cette vision au combien érotique. Il avait compris ce qu'elle lui demandais bien avant qu'elle ne lui ordonne d'un geste détaché, presque impersonnel. Il se mit donc à genoux entre ses cuisses et sans plus attendre il fondit sur ce sexe luisant de désir. Regina le guidant à l'aide de ses mains posées sur sa tête n'en menait pas large. Une chose était certaine, elle était toute disposée à lui confier son corps tout entier... il s'y prenait si bien ! Comment pouvait-il la rendre si dépendante, si proche du gouffre à chaque titillement de son centre de plaisir ? C'était un mystère des plus plaisants...

Bien trop proche de l'explosion, Regina l'arrêta dans ses mouvements. Elle se leva du trône, prête à lui rendre la pareille. Comprenant que son tour était venu, Robin accepta de venir prendre la place de la reine, se laissant faire en plongeant son regard dans celui noir de désir de sa femme.

Regina n'attendit pas bien longtemps avant de le prendre en bouche, gémissant quand elle sentit ce sexe, pourtant déjà si dur, le devenir un peu plus à chaque va-et-vient.

Le voleur fermait les yeux, comme happé par le plaisir et cet abandon à ses soins alluma une flemme dans le ventre de Regina. Elle se releva tout en gardant le sexe entre ses doigts, elle plaça ses jambes de chaque côté de celles de Robin et d'un ton chaud, qu'elle eut du mal à garder convaincant tant elle brûlait de désir, elle ordonna :

-Supplie-moi !

Les mains de Robin se placèrent sur la chute de rein de la brune et elle comprit aussitôt qu'il allait passer outre son ordre et cette rébellion l'émoustilla un peu plus. Elle était si prête à l'accueillir qu'en moins d'une il la pénétrait entièrement. Elle lâcha un cri, premier d'une longue liste de gémissements, alors que Robin s'agitait sous elle allant de plus en plus loin et de plus en plus vite. Aussi tyran qu'elle pourrait être, cet homme aurait toujours raison d'elle et de son autorité ! Elle se laissa aller contre son torse, mordillant son cou alors qu'il la faisait monter au septième ciel à une vitesse vertigineuse. C'est sans surprise qu'ils atteignirent l'orgasme en même temps.

Regina d'un geste souple du poignet les téléporta sous leurs draps de soie et se blottit tout contre lui. Fini la passion, finie l'Evil Queen, place à la tendresse. La main de Robin caressant son dos de cercles imaginaires elle sourit, cela avait été une excellente idée de cadeau... Le voleur posa ses lèvres sur son front et murmura tout doucement :

-J'aime vraiment ton mauvais caractère...

Ils partirent tous les deux dans un rire franc et à peine calmés, une lueur bien moins innocente s'alluma dans le regard de Robin :

-Tu sais je me disais que deux ans de mariage ça se fête dignement... au moins toute la nuit, voire plus s'il le faut...

 _« J'ai envie de toi... »_

Ces mots flottaient dans chaque molécule d'air qui les entourait, dans chaque cellule de leur corps, dans chaque battement effréné de leur cœur. C'est, cette fois si avec douceur, que Robin se plaça au dessus de Regina et entra en elle avec une lenteur à en faire damner un saint. Regina se mordit la lèvre inférieure et passant sa main dans les cheveux de Robin elle ne put que l'aimer un peu plus.

* * *

 **Voilà fini pour aujourd'hui !**

 **Ça vous a plu ? Vous avez des questions ? Des recommandations ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review ou me contacter par twitter, mon compte est Vivichan10_OQ**

 **Bon que dire de plus... bonne journée et à bientôt ! *-***

 **Bisous !**

 **Vivichan10**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everybody ! *-***

 **Me revoilà déjà ou enfin selon le point de vue ! Je suis trop contente de vous poster ce chapitre surtout pour le cute, parce que ça fait des mois que je voulais écrire sur ce thème donc voilà... C'est en gros ce qu'aurait pu être la vie de Regina... ça ressemble beaucoup à du StableQueen mais version OutlawQueen... bon je ne vous en dis pas plus parce que sinon il n'y aura plus beaucoup de suspens !;-)**

 **Pour le Hot, c'est léger par rapport à certaines fois...**

 **Voilà Bonne lecture ! Enjoy ! *-***

 **Pour répondre à Audrey (guest), non je ne compte pas faire une suite pour cet OS, mais ne jamais dire jamais, peut être un jour... Merci beaucoup pour ta review !**

 **Disclamer : Si OUAT m'appartenait ça ferait longtemps que Regina aurait sa fin heureuse... donc tout est dit !:-)**

 **/!\Attention la deuxième partie de ce post est rated M, âmes sensibles s'abstenir/!\**

* * *

 **~Childhood Love~**

* * *

Regina tenait fermement la main de son papa alors qu'ils marchaient tranquillement dans le jardin du palais. La petite fille aimait plus que tout ces moments privilégiés avec son père, ils étaient d'autant plus rares maintenant qu'il était devenu roi. Henry, plus qu'aimant envers sa petite merveille, lui consacrait tout son temps libre, essayant de lui donner un enfance heureuse et presque normale alors même que sa femme, Cora, criait dans tous les couloirs du palace que la petite princesse n'avait plus l'âge à ces enfantillages, ni de courir autours du pommier comme le lui autorisait son père, mais qu'elle devait apprendre à se tenir comme une dame si elle voulait un jour trouver un mari et ne pas rester vieille fille.

Le roi prit soudain sa fille dans ses bras et lui montra au loin le vol majestueux des oies sauvages tout en déposant un doux baiser sur son front. Regina, blottie tout contre lui admirait les oiseaux prendre leur envol, libres, et tellement heureux. Ses petits yeux marron chocolat les suivirent jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient disparu de l'autre côté de la montagne, puis elle sourit tristement. Henry savait qu'elle avait du grandir trop vite et son cœur se serra à cette pensée.

Malheureusement, un des conseillers du roi accourut vers eux et ils comprirent bien vite que leur petit moment magique était terminé. Sans plus attendre la petite brunette se laissa glisser au sol et profitant de l'absence de sa nourrice, elle s'empressa de se rendre aux écuries. C'était son refuge elle venait y trouver Roncinante, le cheval qui serait à elle pour son dixième anniversaire. Pour l'instant ce n'était qu'un poulain, mais bientôt il pourraient tous les deux se lancer au galop dans les prairies verdoyantes que l'on voyait au loin depuis les balcons du palais.

Regina entra donc dans les écuries avant de courir vers le box de Roncinante. Elle le trouva calme entrain de manger son foin, quand soudain elle remarqua quelque chose d'inhabituel : un arc et quelques flèches posés sur le tabouret qu'elle utilisait pour monter sur le cheval de son père. Elle allait s'en retourner vers l'un des gardes à l'extérieur, quand un garçon à peine plus âgé qu'elle sortit d'un autre box et un doigt sur sa bouche la pria de ne pas donner l'alerte et le dénoncer. La princesse le regarda avec un regard condescendent, mais elle finit par se détourner de lui et se concentrer de nouveau sur Roncinante. Le petit garçon visiblement téméraire s'approcha d'elle et lui dit en tendant sa main :

-Moi c'est Robin et toi comment tu t'appelles ?

-Tu devrais montrer plus de respect, je suis la princesse héréditaire du royaume Noir et du royaume Blanc...

-De là où je viens les rois et les princesses n'existent pas, quel est ton prénom ? Prétentieuse peut être ?

La petite brunette lui lança un regard noir et finit par répondre du bout des lèvres :

-Je m'appelle Regina Sophie Elizabeth Cora... mais on m'appelle plus souvent Regina ou 'Gina...

-Tu vois ce n'est pas si compliqué de répondre... 'Gina !

-Et toi sais-tu que je peux encore aller chercher un garde ? D'ailleurs, que fais-tu dans mes écuries ?

-Mon cheval avait très soif et je n'ai pas trouvé de puis pour lui donner à boire, alors je suis venu aux écuries, mais je m'en vais maintenant...

-Tu as un cheval ?

Regina regarda avec envie un beau pur sang à la robe noire qu'elle n'avait effectivement jamais vu ici. Elle flatta son museau d'une caresse délicate, rêvant à nouveau de sentir le vent battre sur son visage alors qu'elle s'élancerait au galop jusqu'à la ligne d'horizon. Soudain, elle eut une idée. Tant pis si elle se ferait disputer plus tard, elle devait absolument essayer de s'amuser un peu. Son visage princier se tourna vers le garçon et elle lui demanda, ou plutôt ne lui laissa pas vraiment le choix :

-Si tu m'emmène en ballade sur ton cheval je ne dirais rien à mon père...

Visiblement Robin fut ravi de faire plus ample connaissance avec elle et qui sait, peut-être deviendraient-ils amis. Il sauta en selle, un grand sourire pendu aux lèvres et tendit la main à Regina, qui encombrée par ses robes d'atours, eut un peu plus de difficultés à s'y hisser.

Sans plus attendre, les deux enfants passèrent hors de l'étable au petit trot, Regina cachant son visage contre le dos de Robin pour qu'on ne la reconnaisse pas l'on les empêche de quitter les château, et enfin la liberté ! Regina se détacha un peu de son drôle de chevalier et ses yeux ne purent plus se détacher de la nature qui les entourait. Était-elle déjà sortie de son château sans gardes, infanteries et carrosses ? Non, elle ne s'en souvenait pas du moins, et soudain tout était plus beau, plus magique. Comme comprenant ses envies les plus profondes, Robin éperonna sa monture, qui s'élança au galop et Regina cria de joie alors qu'ils couraient à travers champs et petits bois. Enfin, ils s'arrêtèrent dans une petite clairière au bord du ruisseau et Robin l'aida à descendre.

Regina avait les joues rougies, les cheveux en bataille et les yeux brillants à cause du vent, mais elle affichait le plus large sourire que le garçon ne lui eut jamais vu. Elle lui sauta au cou pour le remercier et de surprise il tomba à la renverse dans les feuilles orangées d'un grand chêne, entraînant la princesse dans sa chute. Les deux enfants rirent à gorge déployée et commencèrent une bataille de feuilles.

Ainsi, ils jouèrent, rirent, et devinrent amis durant toute la journée. En rentrant le soir Regina se fut disputer comme jamais par sa mère, mais elle n'en avait cure, elle gardait sa main dans la poche de son mantelet, serrée contre son cœur une plume de la flèche porte bonheur de Robin et ça lui donnait le courage nécessaire pour ne pas trop s'en faire.

Et durant des années, la princesse profitait de chaque mégarde à sa surveillance rapprochée pour s'enfuir à pieds, puis au dos de Roncinante, pour retrouver son ami. Et une chose en entraînant une autre, d'un ami il devint son confident, et de confident il devint son amoureux. Elle l'aimait comme l'ombre à besoin du Soleil pour exister, il avait le don de soigner chacune de ses peines d'un regard. Elle l'aimait pour l'espace d'un instant la rendre plus libre qu'elle n'avait jamais été.

Regina avait maintenant seize ans, elle était devenue une merveilleuse jeune femme qui faisait la joie et la fierté de son père. Sa gentillesse et sa beauté ne cessaient de grandir et elle était aimée de tous. Les nobles, appréciaient ses sujets de conversations sans limites, ses bonnes manières et son excellent pas de danse. Les villageois et autres habitants de son royaume, l'aimaient tout simplement, oui ils l'aimaient pour sa générosité, ses sourires qui ne semblaient pas de toutes pièces fabriqués et aussi parce qu'elle leur r&servait toujours des mots gentils. Seule sa mère restait inconditionnellement déçue et froide envers elle.

Un jour, elle prenait le thé avec son père, qui depuis quelques mois n'avait plus la force de sortir dans leur jardin, et qui préférait maintenant s'entretenir avec sa douce enfant dans son bureau privé. Ils buvaient leur thé en bavardant comme si le temps n'était pas compté, comme si elle était encore une enfant et lui un jeune homme en bonne santé et non un roi malade et vieux, quand soudain Cora brisa leur moment en entrant dans leur petite bulle dans un grand fracas :

-Excellente nouvelle ! J'ai enfin trouvé un parti qui veut bien de notre fille, Henry !

Le roi regarda tristement sa fille, elle qui deux minutes plus tôt lui parlait avec enthousiasme de la dernière médaille qu'elle avait gagné au dos de Roncinante, affichait maintenant un air abattu, qu'il le craignait, ne s'effacerait pas facilement et pas de si tôt. Or, tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu c'était le bonheur de sa fille, royauté ou non. Il attendit que sa femme s'en retourne à ses occupations et prenant la main de sa fille il sourit en voyant une plume en tomber. Son cœur de père l'avait toujours su, même si elle ne lui en avait jamais parlé de peur de tout perdre. Il ramassa la plume qu'il avait vu tant de fois serrée discrètement contre le cœur de la princesse et il lui dit :

-Va le rejoindre, fuyez aussi loin que vous le pourrez fais-moi parvenir une plume et je saurais que vous vous serez mariés et mon cœur ne pourra être plus gonflé de bonheur... je m'en irais en paix ainsi...

-Mais père... je suis la princesse et...

-Tu n'as jamais voulu de ce rôle et ta sœur Zelena en serait plus que ravie... Sois heureux mon enfant, promets-le moi !

Regina plongea ses pupilles noyées de larmes dans le regard de son père. Cela serait la dernière fois et cette idée lui était insupportable, mais elle ne pouvait faire autrement. Elle se lança dans ses bras comme elle le faisait enfant et le remerciant encore et encore, elle essaya de se rappeler à tout jamais de ces mains qui caressaient ses cheveux et de ces lèvres qui se posaient sur son front. Il se détacha d'elle et s'exclama, cachant tant bien que mal ses propres larmes :

-Ne pleure plus une seule seconde avec ton vieux père... cours vite rejoindre ce merveilleux jeune homme qui te rendra le sourire !

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois et elle fila dans les couloirs pour aller se faire quelques provisions et prendre un peu d'argent pour fuir avec l'amour de sa vie. Elle courut ensuite en tenue de cheval aux écuries et sans même avoir sellé Roncinante elle galopa loin du palais et loin de son destin malheureux. Elle repensa à ces oies sauvages qui prenaient leur envol et elle se sentit pousser des ailes. Elle arriva bien vite au campement de Robin et elle cria son nom sans répit jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de sa tente tout étonné de la voir là alors qu'elle lui avait parlé d'un grand festin. Elle sauta de cheval et plongea dans ses bras les joues couvertes de larmes.

-Il nous faut fuir Robin, nous marier et ne jamais revenir... c'est le seul moyen...

Robin avait pour ainsi dire toujours attendu ce moment, il n'avait pas besoin des détails de ce qui s'était passé pour l'instant, tout ce qui importait c'était qu'elle l'aimait et qu'il l'aimait encore plus qu'il ne soit concevable de croire. Il l'embrassa passionnément et se mettant à genoux il lui dit :

-C'est à moi de te demander la main Regina, et pas l'inverse, toi qui m'as toujours reproché de ne pas être protocolaire...

Regina rit de bon cœur et se mettant à genoux face à lui, elle captura ses lèvres : au diable le protocole ! Elle le voulait comme mari et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

A la tombée de la nuit, deux chevaux lancés au galop s'éloignèrent par delà l'horizon et le roi depuis son balcon sourit en voyant que son trésor le plus précieux était enfin sauf et surtout heureux.

* * *

 **~Medical Play~**

* * *

Regina terminait à peine de prendre sa douche . Elle enfila un peignoir, étala sa crème de nuit sur ses pommettes saillantes et enfin elle s'en retourna vers sa chambre à coucher. Elle y retrouva Robin allongé sur le dos, une main posée sur le front et les traits tirés de douleur. Regina soupira et s'approcha du lit pour venir s'asseoir près de son compagnon :

-Tu refuses toujours de prendre un médicament ?

-Ce n'est qu'un mal de tête... ça va passer...

-C'est ce que tu m'as déjà dit ce matin ! Rit-elle malgré tout, elle allait se lever pour rejoindre son côté du lit quand une main la retint et la fit basculer. Robin sous elle, sourit espiègle et lui dit :

-Tu sais ce qui pourrait vraiment me faire du bien... qu'une gentille infirmière s'occupe de moi.

Comprenant où il voulait en venir, Regina ne mit que quelques secondes pour se servir de sa magie et de se revêtir d'une tenue des plus sexy. Robin l'admira ainsi vêtue d'une petite jupe blanche, d'un chemisier noué à la taille et d'un serre-tête avec une croix rouge. Il passa ses doigts sur la peau douce de son ventre sous la chemise, lui murmurant à quel point il se sentirait mieux grâce à elle. Prenant son rôle vraiment très au sérieux, Regina lui intima :

-Surtout aucun geste Monsieur, je dois vous examiner... je me charge de tout.

Par la même occasion elle commença à défaire un à un les boutons de la chemise de Robin. Elle fit mine de l'examiner, traçant des doigts les contours de ses muscles saillants et divinement dessinés. Elle pencha sa tête brune et la posa sur sa poitrine :

-Le cœur bat un peu vite, mais c'est peut être parce que j'ai de l'effet sur vous Monsieur ? J'ai raison d'après ce que je vois... dit-elle en passant ses doigts curieux sur cette grosse bosse qui s'était formée peu à peu au niveau de son intimité. Elle le flatta un instant, puis lui arrachant un grognement de frustration elle se releva et fit mine de réfléchir. Enfin, après ce qui sembla une éternité pour le beau brun, elle conclut : mon diagnostic est simple, l'unique remède à votre maladie est une bonne partie de jambes en l'air...

Ce terme n'était décidément pas habituel dans la bouche de Regina. Robin s'en mordit la lèvre tant cela devenait excitant. Il ne bougea pas d'un iota alors que la brune finissait de le dévêtir, Regina prenait absolument tout son temps et ça le rendait fou mais il savait que ça en vaudrait la peine. Il frissonna de plus belle quand elle le prit en main sans préambule et ça en fut totalement fini de sa raison quand elle joignit aux mains sa bouche, lui intimant de ne pas bouger pour que les « soins » soient plus efficaces. Il se laissa donc faire, promenant ses doigts parmi la douce chevelure de sa guérisseuse, ou peut être devait-il dire tortionnaire tant il était dur de ne pas la prendre comme ça, sans fioritures, juste une envie bestiale. La loi devait certainement avoir prévu un article pour interdire d'être aussi attirante, mais Regina Mills avait toujours détesté respecter les règles...

Effrontée comme à son habitude, elle continuait ses va-et-vient sans le quitter des yeux un seul instant. Quand enfin elle fut réellement satisfaite de son effet, elle le délaissa et lui dit d'un ton si non professionnel, totalement sexy :

-Ça devrait déjà être suffisant ainsi pour ce que vous avez, mais pour être sûrs, je vais vous donner une piqûre de rappel bien plus puissante...

Sur ces mots, elle déboutonna un à un ses boutons de chemise face au regard gourmand de Robin. Elle fit ensuite glisser sa courte jupe le longe de ses fines jambes et le regard de Robin se fit encore plus noir en voyant qu'elle ne portait absolument rien en dessous. Ne lui restait plus que son serre-tête sur le crâne, qu'elle garda. Elle regrimpa ensuite sur le lit :

-Ça pourrait éventuellement vous faire un bien fou, si c'est le cas criez mon nom Monsieur...

La suite est aisée à deviner. Il cria son nom, oui, bien plus de fois qu'il n'aurait pensé et ils firent l'amour une bonne partie de la nuit sans plus savoir s'arrêter tant cela était bon. Enfin, le couple essoufflé retomba lourdement sur le matelas et Robin s'exclama :

-Je n'ai absolument plus mal à la tête, mais c'est certain... nous aurons du mal à marcher demain...

Regina le regarda encore tout essoufflée, par leur dernier round, sans vraiment comprendre où il voulait en venir, son cerveau pas totalement remis de son orgasme mémorable, et puis soudain elle explosa de rire. C'était plutôt une bonne chose qu'ils aient fait insonoriser leur chambre...

OQ

Le lendemain matin, cuisine, 7h30 :

Henry tartinait tranquillement sa tartine de beurre tout en lisant sa toute nouvelle BD. Roland venait tout juste de partir pour prendre son bus scolaire, ainsi il se retrouvait seul dans la cuisine. Enfin... plus pour très longtemps vu les voix parentales qui s'approchaient peu à peu. Il leva les yeux au ciel tout en souriant en les entendant rire comme deux adolescents pas très discrets. Ils rentrèrent enfin dans la pièce, Regina lui donnant un doux baiser sur le front et Robin une tape amicale sur l'épaule. Le voleur attrapa ensuite deux tasses et les tendit à Regina qui se chargea de les remplir de café bien chaud grâce à sa magie. La petite famille réunie autour de la table le petit déjeuner commença comme chaque matin, par une discussion des plus agréables. Henry parlait de sa petite-amie qui le rendait fou avec le bal de promo auquel il n'avait pas encore eu le cran de l'inviter voulant faire quelque chose de vraiment spécial, Robin de Little John qui ne savait plus désormais se passer d'une douche alors qu'il avait toujours été le premier à louer les bienfaits d'un bain dans la rivière glaçée, et finalement, Regina de mystérieuses disparitions de pommes dans le verger (elle allait finir par vraiment les empoisonner pour trouver le coupable!)... enfin bref ! La routine.

Soudain, Regina se tourna vers Robin pour lui demander :

-Et ce mal de tête? Passé ?

-Hmm... j'ai encore un petit fond qui risque de devenir gênant si je ne fais rien... peut-être pourrais-tu me donner le même remède qu'hier soir... c'était plutôt efficace...

-C'est là haut... tu vas devoir m'aider...pour...

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de finir sa phrase, suivant Robin dans les escaliers, alors qu'Henry trempait sa tartine dans le chocolat chaud à la cannelle tout en roulant de nouveau les yeux. Le couple s'arrêta au beau milieu des marches pour s'embrasser passionnément et peu discrètement, il faut le dire. Henry dégoûté lâcha sa tartine et cria :

-Essayez au moins de tenir jusqu'à la chambre, sérieux ! J'ai déjà du mal à manger le matin sans que vous ne veniez y rajouter votre touche personnelle !

Seuls des rires et des pas effrénés lui répondirent. Il haussa les épaules, débarrassa son bol et enfilant une veste et son écharpe fétiche il se décida enfin à aller demander à Violet de l'accompagner au bal de promo.

Dans la chambre parentale c'était tout un autre discours... les pyjamas, kimonos et autres robes de chambre avaient déjà volé au sol et Robin penché au dessus de Regina commençait à lui faire l'amour, comme un remerciement de cette véritable nuit de folies.

* * *

 **Voilà c'était la fin pour aujourd'hui ! Vous avez aimé ? Détesté (j'espère pas...) ? Vous avez des questions ? Des remarques ? Laissez moi une trace de votre passage ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des retours ! Juste pour rappel, parce que depuis le temps vous devez être au courant : j'ai un compte twitter : Vivichan10_OQ**

 **Voilà ! Bisous ! *-***


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey hey hey! *-***

 **Je reviens aujourd'hui pour ce quatorzième post!**

 **J'ai eu un message de Reinette07 sur twitter qui voulait que j'écrive sur une Regina jalouse. L'idée m'a tout de suite enchantée car j'étais bloquée dans l'écriture du cute, donc en mêlant son idée et le thème de base j'ai enfin réussi à le composer! Donc voilà, merci énormément Reinette et j'espère que ce que j'ai fait te plaira!**

 **Pour le hot je dois certainement remercier ma chère amie, qui se fait ici appeler Patate, pour sa source inépuisable de bonnes idées! ;-)**

 **Sur ce, je vais vous laisser à votre lecture, et j'attends avec impatience vos commentaires! Enjoy! *-***

 **Disclamer: La série OUAT n'appartient que à ABC et à Adam et Eddy, c'est donc tout naturellement que je ne reçois pas d'argent pour ce que j'écris...**

 **/!\Attention la deuxième partie de ce post est rated M, âmes sensibles passez votre chemin/!\**

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **~Tickle~**

* * *

Mary-Margaret entra dans le Granny comme tous les matins. C'était pour elle, et une grande partie de la ville, un petit havre de paix où se réfugier, une bonne tasse de café entre les mains, avant de se rendre au travail. Elle salua de son éternel sourire quelques connaissances et ne voyant pas d'autres places de libres, elle s'installa à la table de la mairesse mais aussi son ancienne belle-mère, Regina.

La reine parut scandalisée de cette intrusion dans son propre brouillard matinal, mais ne dit rien et s'en retourna à ses ruminations silencieuses.

C'était bien évidemment sans compter sur l'enthousiasme et la curiosité inébranlables de Snow. Celle-ci, voyant que quelque chose tracassait la jolie brune, demanda de sa voix haut-perchée:

-Tout va bien Regina? Tu me sembles bien taciturne par une si belle journée...

Quiconque d'autre que Snow White aurait été découragé par le regard noir que l'Evil Queen lui adressa en simple réponse, mais ça ne serait pas croire en sa persévérance presque suicidaire:

-Regarde: le ciel est bleu, les oiseaux chantent... qu'est-ce qui peut autant te travailler?

Regina souffla. De toute façon elle ne la laisserait pas tranquille tant qu'elle n'aurait pas tout déballé. Alors tournant rageusement sa cuiller dans sa tasse de café noir arabica, elle cracha chacun de ses mots:

-Robin a une maîtresse! Ce n'est pas possible autrement! Il rentre tard, prétend travailler alors que son chef ne lui a pas donné d'heures sup' et il n'est même pas allé voir les Joyeux Compagnons depuis deux semaines!

Snow faillit s'étouffer. Robin, une liaison?! C'était aussi probable que si elle et Charming divorçaient. Elle prit la main de son amie dans la sienne et la rassura de la seule façon qu'elle n'ait jamais connu, un speach d'espoir:

-Tout bonnement impossible... c'est ton âme sœur, crois-moi je sais de quoi je parle! Il faut juste s'arrêter un instant et voir la façon qu'il a de te regarder, comme si tu étais sa merveille, son seul bien, et on comprend bien vite que jamais il ne regardera une autre que toi!

-Alors comment tu expliques tous ces appels auxquels il ne répond pas!

-Tu ne serais pas devenue un peu paranoïaque sur les bords?

Paranoïaque? Elle? Regina Mills?... Eh bien, elle devait avouer que ces derniers temps...

Il y avait bien cette fois où elle l'avait suivi avec sa voiture... pas bien méchant après tout... ou encore cette drôle de conversation téléphonique au sujet d'une pioche, sûrement un nom de code... et que dire de ce gamin qu'elle avait payé pour suivre Robin jusqu'à... chez Marco. Là encore rien de bien méchant, non, vraiment on ne pouvait pas parler de paranoïa!

Elle défia un instant Snow du regard, mais certainement parce qu'elle ne pourrait pas gagner cette joute verbale, elle se leva et salua son ancienne belle-fille d'un signe de tête froid. Elle paya sa consommation et se dirigea vers la mairie dans une humeur encore plus épouvantable que quand elle s'était levée. Sur son passage, les gens s'écartaient, voyant que ce n'était pas jour à lui chercher des noises et elle en fut plutôt heureuse. Enfin une matinée tranquille où aucun paysan ne viendrait lui réclamer son dû. Elle marcha donc jusqu'à son bureau, faisant claquer ses tallons au grès de sa fureur. Pour le reste de la journée elle se défoula sur son travail et une fois rentrée au manoir elle était plus calme, certes, mais pas moins très en colère. Elle prit sur elle pour ne pas effrayer les enfants, mais quand Robin entra elle adopta immédiatement une mine boudeuse et l'ignora totalement. Elle mangea face à lui dans un silence rompu que par de brèves réponses d'ordre pratique et quand les enfants sortirent de table, Robin, plutôt inquiet par cette attitude de sa part, lui demanda:

-Hey Sweetheart? Tout va bien?

-Quel est son nom? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton froid. Robin la regarda avec des yeux écarquillés et elle redemanda crachat cette fois-ci chaque syllabe pour ne pas avoir à répéter une nouvelle fois: Comment s'appelle cette vermine avec qui tu couches dans mon dos Robin? Ne me le fais pas répéter encore et encore pour te défiler et réponds bon dieu!

Visiblement interloqué par cette requête, Robin ne comprenait pas véritablement pourquoi sa compagne était-elle soudainement suspicieuse à ce point:

-Mais enfin Regina... je n'ai pas de maîtresse! Qu'est ce qui te fais penser ça?

Elle lui fit rapidement la même liste détaillée qu'elle avait donnée à Snow ce matin et s'exclama en concluant dans un ton à la limite du dément:

-Tu sais à quel point je suis jalouse, alors donne moi son nom pour que j'aille lui expliquer ma vision de la fidélité! Et toi tu ne payes pas cher pour attendre!

Robin paraissait étonnamment amusé par la situation. Il rit même en voyant les lèvres de Regina trembler par la frustration et enfin, surtout pour qu'elle ne devienne pas folle à cause de lui, il se mit à genoux et sortit de sa poche un écrin contenant une magnifique bague sertie d'un diamant:

-Si j'étais si absent, aussi bien ici, qu'à mon travail, ou chez les Joyeux Compagnons, c'est que j'ai travaillé d'arrache-pied avec les nains pour chercher ce diamant dans les mines... ce n'est pas évident d'en trouver ici... la pioche dont je parlais au téléphone, était celle qui s'était brisée au contact de cette pierre... et tout ceci était parce que je ne me voyais pas demander la main d'une reine sans diamant à son image: rare, précieux, magique, magnifique. Alors désolé de t'avoir rendue jalouse, mais peut être pourrais-tu m'excuser en acceptant de devenir ma femme et en acceptant mon vœux de fidélité éternelle?

Regina se sentait idiote maintenant. Elle regarda Robin droit dans les yeux et elle sut qu'au fond elle n'aurait jamais pu tout à fait croire qu'il la trompait, parce que dans ce regard elle lisait la même chose que dans le sien quand elle se regardait dans le miroir: un amour plus grand que tout.

Elle pleurait maintenant, et quand il lui passa la bague au doigt elle sentit comme une onde de bonheur se propager dans ses veines au travers de tout son corps. Robin se releva et ils s'embrassèrent passionnément jusqu'à ce que la voix de Henry ne les coupe:

-Il se passe quoi ici?

En voyant la bague au doigt de sa mère il comprit tout de suite et sourit de plus belle. Il était tellement qu'après toutes ces épopées elle ait enfin ce qu'elle méritait, qu'elle ait elle aussi droit à sa fin heureuse.

-Il se passe que Robin pense s'être fait pardonner pour m'avoir menti, mais tout le monde le sait: j'obtiens toujours mas revanche... Alors Henry, explique onc à Robin quel est le prix du mensonge chez la famille Hood-Mills?

Le jeune homme regarda son futur beau-père d'un air mi-désolé, mi-amusé et il lança:

-Une bonne séance de chatouilles!

Robin voyant Regina se tourner vers lui d'un air prédateur, les mains prêtes à l'attaquer, il s'exclama:

-Henry était au courant de tout depuis le début!

-Eh bien alors il aura sa part aussi, sois-en assuré! Vous méritez tous les deux une bonne punition!

Et dans un éclat de rire général elle lança les offensives en chatouillant un Robin hilare. Ce fut ensuite le tour de Henry, mais le jeu se retourna contre Regina quand Roland décida lui aussi de prendre part à l'excitation générale et la petite famille se lança alors dans une bataille mémorable de chatouilles et de fou-rires.

Snow qui peinait à faire s'endormir Neal, avait finalement opté pour une petite balade nocturne qui apaiserait le petit garçon. En passant devant le 108 Mifflin Street et en entendant tous ces éclats de rire, elle sourit pour elle-même: bien évidemment qu'elle avait raison, il était son âme-sœur après tout!

Voyant que Neal montrait des petits signes inespérés de fatigue, elle s'en alla sans avoir, pour autant oublié de jeter un dernier coup d'œil par la grande baie vitrée et de voir cette merveilleuse famille être tout simplement heureuse.

-Tu vois Neal, maman a toujours raison... Tromper? Robin? Ah l'amour! Tu verras bien plus tard... enfin pas trop tôt hein!

* * *

 **~Sensory Deprivation~**

* * *

Le monde sans magie n'avait plus de secrets pour Regina, elle avait certes eu quelques difficultés au début, mais elle pouvait se vanter maintenant de maîtriser tout autant la mécanique, l'informatique et de manière générale la vie au quotidien sans dépendre de ses pouvoirs. Si elle était à l'aise avec le XXIéme siècle, il en était pas de même avec Robin. Il avait bien sûr été d'un calme à toutes épreuves, découvrant les joies des machines à laver, de l'électricité, des voitures et autres ustensiles divers et variés, mais il lui arrivait encore souvent de ne pas connaître ou comprendre des choses et de devoir demander de quoi il s'en retournait à la brune.

C'est ainsi qu'un bel après-midi de mai, le voleur rentra à la maison tout heureux de retrouver sa famille. Il passa de pièce en pièce pour enfin rejoindre sa femme dans le bureau. Regina était penchée sur un dossier visiblement important puisqu'elle travaillait sur celui-ci depuis deux semaines. Il la regarda un instant en silence, appréciant ses lèvres rouges pincées par la concentration. Ensuite, elle toussota et dit:

-Tu apprécies ce que tu vois?

Le voleur sourit à cette remarque, les enfants et lui s'étaient toujours demandé comment faisait-elle pour toujours tout voir de ce qui se passait sans lever les yeux une seule seconde. Robin s'avança à l'intérieur de la pièce, forçant finalement Regina à délaisser ses documents. Il passa derrière son bureau et l'embrassa tendrement, attendri par le sourire qu'il sentit se former contre ses lèvres. Le baiser fini, il ne s'écarta pas et murmura dans un souffle:

-Magnifique...

La brune sourit de plus belle, et Robin s'installa comme à son habitude sur un coin du bureau. C'était un petit rituel bien à eux, de se raconter leurs journées avant que les enfants ne rentrent et que toute la maison soit en ébullition. Ils se racontaient tout depuis quelques minutes quand soudain Robin demanda:

-Regina, qu'est-ce qu'est un porn... porno?

La reine faillit en lâcher son verre de cidre. Elle essaya de reprendre son sérieux du mieux qu'elle le put, et enfin elle posa son précieux breuvage et demanda à la limite du choc cardiaque:

-Quel type de conversation avais-tu avec Killian exactement?

-Il m'a parlé de quelque chose qui faisait toujours plaisir à Emma...

Regina fit mine de se boucher les oreilles, ne voulant pas en entendre plus sur la vie amoureuse de sa seule véritable amie, mais voyant que Robin semblait innocent elle se reprit et lui tendit la main pou qu'ils aillent s'installer sur le canapé et pour en discuter sérieusement:

-Un porno c'est un film...

-Comme Titanic?

-Pas tout à fait... je crois que le mieux serait de te montrer...

Elle fit apparaître un boîtier de DVD et sans plus attendre éteignit toutes les lumières et ferma tous les rideaux. Elle se cala ensuite contre Robin et lança la vidéo. Plus les images se succédaient et plus Robin comprenait la surprise de Regina quand il lui avait posé cette question. La brune prêt de lui ne semblait plus pouvoir esquisser un mouvement et tournait son bracelet inlassablement autour de son poignet.

-Tu sais Regina, il ne faut pas voir honte... je dirai même que c'est très excitant d'être près de toi en ce moment... et ce qu'ils sont entrain de faire est plutôt inspirant... dit-il en penchant la tête ne comprenant pas trop ce qui se passait à l'écran.

Regina sourit. Elle était pourtant pas prude, et puis Robin venait de lui donner une idée:

-Tu voudrais essayer de me bander les yeux?

Le voleur se retourna alors complètement vers sa compagne, venait-elle sérieusement de lui proposer de se soumettre à lui? Il détailla son visage pour démasquer la moindre trace de moquerie, mais il dut se résoudre à l'idée que Regina était bien sérieuse. Pas plus d'une seconde après, la télé leur était devenue bien insipide et sans intérêt alors que Regina tendait un foulard de soie noire à Robin, plongeant ses yeux intensément dans les siens, lui assurant qu'elle n'attendait que ses ordres et qu'elle était toute à lui. Il prit entre ses doigts une extrémité du tissus et tira celui-ci très lentement , le faisant couler sensuellement des mains de son amante aux siennes. Le regard maintenant noir de celle-ci ne tarda pas à se fermer, lui indiquant silencieusement de ne pas hésiter un seul instant de plus. Il enroula donc le foulard et le noua autour de sa tête et la poussa doucement mais fermement sur le canapé. Elle hoqueta de surprise sentant les mains de Robin s'animer pour la dévêtir au plus vite, et instinctivement elle porta ses mains à son torse pour caresser ses muscles saillants, qu'elle imaginait sans peine les sentant rouler sous la pulpe de ses doigts. Sans un mot, Robin lui enleva ses mains au contact de sa peau et certainement utilisant sa propre ceinture, il les lui attacha.

Privée aussi bien de vue que de toucher Regina sentit son désir croître exponentiellement. Robin avait fini de la déshabiller maintenant, en faisait-il de même pour lui? Elle tendit l'oreille, seul sens qui pouvait lui être utile en cet instant, et rien... le silence.

Elle serra ses doigts sur ses liens, impatiente plus que jamais de savoir ce qui l'attendait. Perdant peu à peu patience, elle gigota entre les coussins du canapé, mais finalement une main ferme posée sur sa cuisse la calma instantanément. Ses muscles se tendirent dans l'attente et puis enfin un frôlement léger sur la peau nue de son ventre la fit frissonner... une plume! C'était là un doux supplice qu'il lui imposait, faisant remonter la plume le long de son ventre, entre ses deux seins, lascivement, doucement, redessinant la ligne parfaite de ses clavicules, tellement lentement que Regina sentait chaque barbule (*) de la plume lui caresser chaque parcelle de peau nue, partout et nulle part à la fois, lui faisant tourner la tête de plaisir. Elle frissonnait, tremblait même légèrement car chaque geste qu'il faisait devenait imprévisible et chaque frôlement déclenchait des sensations décuplées par sa cécité. La plume devenait une entité toute entière et toute l'attention de Regina était focalisée sur elle, sur le chemin imaginaire que la main de Robin lui faisait tracer et parcourir jusqu'à la rendre, elle, folle. Si jusque là le "supplice" était supportable, cela devint plus croustillant quand la plume se releva laissant comme un vide. Regina marmonna de frustration, mais la voix de Robin l'interrompit sans détour:

-Tu veux aussi être bâillonnée? Tais-toi!

Elle obéit et fut récompensée par le doux toucher de la plume qui une fois de plus l'électrisa. Elle l'avait juste frôlée sur le cou et pourtant un tremblement de terre n'aurait pas eu autant d'effet sur elle. Le noir qui l'entourait la rendait folle, tout comme ses mains liées, elle voulait le toucher, voire se toucher, du moment que ça avance, la pression entre ses cuisses se faisant de plus en plus intenable. Un nouveau frôlement de plume et elle ne parvint à retenir un gémissement. Cette fois-ci la plume s'attardait sur l'un de ses tétons tendus et c'était tout simplement divin. D'un sein elle passa à l'autre et puis, sans que Regina ne s'y soit attendue un seul instant , c'est la main puissante de Robin qui la remplaça, prenant en coupe ses deux seins blancs, les "malmenant" doucement entre ses doigts, puis entre ses dents.

Tout l'être de Regina voulait utiliser sa magie pour retrouver ses sens, mais sûrement cela aurait été moins intense, alors elle s'en abstint.

Les doigts de Robin n'en restèrent pas à cajoler ses seins, ils remplacèrent sans mal la plume et glissèrent tout le long de son ventre jusqu'à son centre. Les hanches de Regina partirent instinctivement à la rencontre de ses doigts. Elle fut totalement comblée quand elle les sentit entrer en elle sans difficulté. Son cri d'approbation fut étouffé par les lèvres charnues de Robin qui l'embrassèrent affamées. Si un feu brûlait déjà dans son bas ventre depuis un moment, cela incendia chaque parcelle de son corps, et sans qu'elle eut besoin de le supplier, Robin passa à la vitesse supérieure. Il remplaça ses doigts par son sexe dur et nul besoin d'être savant pour imaginer que Regina et lui-même n'étaient pas bien loin de jouir comme jamais.

Ce fut chose faite quand la main de Robin glissa entre leurs deux corps emboîtés et qu'il appuya sensuellement sur le clitoris de sa belle. Ils furent traversés d'une onde de plaisir qui les laissa coi, alors que Robin s'affalait sur Regina après lui avoir débandé les yeux.

D'une main nonchalante il caressa son corps frissonnant et Regina le remercia de petits tendres baisers.

Elle était maintenant partagée entre l'idée de tuer ce manchot de pirate pour parler de telles choses avec son Robin, ou bien le remercier à tout jamais pour cette incroyable soirée.

* * *

 **Voilà c'est tout pour moi! Vous avez aimé, détesté, vous avez des questions, remarques, ou juste besoin de parler? Vous pouvez me laisser une review, ça me ferait plaisir d'avoir votre avis, et sinon les MP sont aussi une possibilité ou bien mon compte twitter: Vivichan10_OQ**

 **Je vous fais de gros bisous et à très bientôt!**

 **(*)barbule : ce sont chacune des ramifications de la barbe d'une plume d'oiseau. Les barbules voisine s'entremêlent de par leur forme en crochet.**

 **Vivichan10**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey!**

 **Ça doit vous changer que je publie aussi souvent! ;-)**

 **Bon disons que j'étais inspirée et que vu que j'avais pas envie de dormir et bah vous avez été chanceux!**

 **Bon bah voilà, tout ça pour dire que je vous laisse avec la lecture de ce 15éme post, qui est du coup le post qui marque la moitié de ce challenge, puisqu'il y en aura 30 en tout! Bonne lecture! Enjoy! *-***

 **Disclamer: OUAT ne m'appartient pas, de même que les personnages, etc... j'emprunte juste tout ce joli petit monde pour écrire et après je les rends dans le même état ( ou presque...).**

 **/!\La deuxième partie de ce post est rated M, âmes sensibles passez donc votre chemin/!\**

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **~Restaurant~**

* * *

Après quelques années de célibat non désiré, Regina avait fait une étrange découverte, si on pouvait l'appeler ainsi: si le restaurant du premier rendez-vous ne tenait pas la route, la naissante histoire d'amour tournerait inévitablement au fiasco. Si elle était encore célibataire, je vous laisse imaginer le nombre de fast-food que ses prétendants lui avaient fait visiter...

Mais en rentrant ce soir là dans ce petit restaurant sans prétention mais extrêmement accueillant, elle eut tout de suite une bonne impression. Cela se confirma quand un homme, plutôt beau-gosse comme l'aurait décrit sa meilleure amie Ruby, s'avança vers elle, un merveilleux sourire aux lèvres et des manières de gentleman.

-Vous devez être Regina?

-Et vous Robin... enchantée!

Elle se laissa accompagner jusqu'à leur table, appréciant cette main posée dans le creux de son dos et aussi le fait qu'il lui tira sa chaise. Ce n'étaient que de petits gestes, mais ils faisaient très vite la différence entre une brute épaisse et quelqu'un avec qui elle était disposée à partager la soirée... et qui sait la vie? Elle était attachée à la politesse et aux bonnes manières, alors cette galanterie presque oubliée à notre époque ne faisant qu'augmenter la bonne impression qu'il avait eu sur elle. Un serveur vint prendre leurs commandes et enfin ils se mirent à discuter:

-Comment se fait-il qu'une aussi belle femme que vous soit encore célibataire, si ce n'est pas indiscret?

Regina faillit réponde: "en partie à cause du restaurant", mais elle opta pour quelque chose de plus commun, moins idiot peut-être:

-Je suis assez difficile en affaires, mais en amour c'est encore pire... Je fais peur à quiconque s'approche trop près de mon cœur. C'est un fardeau, ma malédiction.

-Ne dites pas de bêtises voyons...Les affaires? Business?

-Je possède une marque de prêt à porter chic... vous connaissez peut être Mills&Co?

-Mon épouse Marian ne jurait que par vous! Dit-il avant de se refermer brusquement à l'évocation de sa femme. Il crut cependant, bon de s'expliquer: Marian est décédée il y a huit ans de cela...

-Je suis désolée... j'ai moi aussi perdu mon mari Daniel... répondit-elle en prenant naturellement sa main entre les siennes.

Elle sourit en repensant à leur premier restaurant, peut-être un peu plus huppé que celui-ci, mais définitivement aussi agréable. Ils regardaient leurs mains jointes, perdus dans leurs pensées, quand Regina rougit brusquement. Ils toussotèrent et le lien fut brisé, creusant comme un vide chez la jolie brune. Robin, pour le moins pas démonté, recommença la conversation comme si de rien n'était. Regina en profita pour le détailler: il était vraiment beau-garçon avec ses yeux océan pétillants, sa mâchoire bien dessinée et un torse visiblement musclé d'après ce qu'elle pouvait en juger en dessous de sa chemise, et ces mains qu'elle rêvait de sentir glisser le long de son dos... oula Regina! Un peu de calme! Pensa-t-elle. Que disait-il déjà?

-... j'aime beaucoup me balader en forêt, ne serait-ce que pour décompresser de mon travail... je pourrais vous y amener si vous le souhaitez.

Regina sourit à pleines dents, ainsi il ne la fuyait pas comme le reste de la gente masculine et lui proposait même de se revoir. Elle acquiesça immédiatement à sa proposition.

Enfin, les plats arrivèrent et ils commencèrent à manger en silence. Regina ne pouvait que le détailler encore, et d'après ce qu'elle voyait il en faisait de même. Les sourires qu'ils s'échangeaient se faisaient de plus en plus naturels et bientôt le peu de gêne qu'il y avait disparut. Regina se régalait de sa salade de la mer et Robin de son bœuf sauce chasseur, tout en se racontant leurs vies. Regina ne savait si c'était la bonne bouteille de rouge ou juste cette attraction insensé pour lui, mais elle se trouva tout à son aise en parlant de sujets qu'elle n'avait jamais abordé avec personne avant Robin.

Pour résumer, le repas et le rendez-vous étaient un franc succès. Tout était naturel, comme si ça avait été écrit par le destin et qu'ils étaient faits pour se rencontrer et tomber amoureux... oui, ce mot même n'effrayait pas la jolie brune, alors que Robin lui conseillait un dessert des plus raffinés, sa main dans la sienne.

Oui, tout était absolument parfait.. jusqu'à ce que toutes les lumières ne s'éteignent et dans le restaurant et visiblement dans une bonne partie de la ville. La main de Regina se serra automatiquement à celle de Robin et ce dernier, d'un calme naturel, lui dit:

-C'est merveilleux! Je parie que l'on pourra observer les étoiles depuis le toit!

Regina haussa les sourcils malgré le fait qu'il ne puisse le voir, et puis elle se souvint que le propriétaire du restaurant, un certain Little John, était un ami de Robin. Sûrement, ce dernier avait-il le droit d'aller où bon lui semblait dans le restaurant. Sans plus attendre Robin la laissa un instant seule à table, puis revenant avec une bougie en main il l'entraîna par la main. D'habitude si sérieuse, surtout à cause de son éducation, Regina se laissa aller en éclatant de rire alors qu'ils couraient dans le petit escalier de secours menant au toit. Ils y parvinrent assez vite et effectivement le spectacle était magnifique. La ville entière plongée dans le noir, le ciel n'avait jamais semblé si proche et étoilé et les yeux levés vers les constellations Regina les admirait ébahie, telle une enfant. Son bras frôla doucement celui de Robin et c'est tout naturellement qu'elle se blottit contre lui, le nez toujours levé vers ce spectacle aussi inattendu qu'exceptionnel. Le brun passa son bras autour d'elle et elle retrouva cette sensation de chaleur perdue depuis longtemps. N'étais-ce pas l'exception qui confirmait la règle? Elle avait adoré ce restaurant et maintenant, là sur ce toit, elle rêvait à des lendemains heureux qui jusque lors lui avaient toujours semblé inaccessibles. Elle pencha sa tête contre l'épaule de cet homme qui la faisait vibrer, son souffle chaud caressant son visage et une idée folle lui vint.

Folle oui, parce que Regina Mills était selon la légende publique une femme froide, autoritaire et sans cœur. Elle détestait tout comme elle n'avait pas vraiment pu se passer de cette description. Elle avait été sa carapace, un mantra pour ne pas être faible, laisser de côté ses sentiments et juste avancer. Mais elle l'avait rendue seule, presque imperméable à l'amour et aux sentiments humains en général. Alors, pour une fois, elle devait se permettre la folie, juste pour sortir de ce cercle vicieux qu'était désormais son quotidien, elle le devait. C'était vital et exquis à la fois, cette prise de risque, l'adrénaline qui monte et enfin le courage qui insuffle le premier mouvement: elle se tourna très lentement vers Robin, elle détailla aux lueurs de leur unique bougie chacun de ses traits, puis le surprenant tout autant qu'elle se surprenait elle prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa. Elle se rendit compte à cet instant qu'elle avait attendu ses lèvres contre les siennes toute la soirée et elle soupira de bien-être quand enfin elles lui répondirent dans ce langage universel des cœurs qui battent à l'unisson, en approfondissant ce baiser.

Des mains coulèrent le long de son dos et elle frissonna. Etait-il possible, qu'elle ait retenu sa respiration durant des années? Parce qu'elle réalisait enfin ce que c'était vraiment de respirer et non pas de vivoter au grès des saisons avec pour seul but de ne pas s'effondrer. A cet instant précis elle aurait pu utiliser cette phrase cliché, comme quoi elle se sentait revivre, mais non, c'était bien plus fort, bien plus réel, et pourtant bien plus inconcevable et bien plus magique que ça.

C'était le tout et son contraire, elle était assaillie de mille-et-unes sensations qui se contredisaient peut-être mais qui ne criaient qu'une chose: elle n'était plus elle, il n'était plus lui, ils étaient un nous. C'était merveilleux et effrayant à la fois, mais elle en fut persuadée quand ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle et que l'océan rencontra le chocolat. La flemme dansait sur leurs visages, enluminait chacune de leurs expressions: joie, surprise, soulagement, envie, et passion. Tout était peut-être éteint tout autour d'eux, sombre, mais ils étaient lumière ensembles, et cette lumière, elle, ne flancherait pas. Des étoiles plein les yeux, Regina sourit, il lui rendit son regard comme si la seule étoile qu'il voyait était elle, et dans un même geste, une même envie délirante, ils joignirent à nouveau leurs lèvres et leurs âmes.

* * *

 **~Geisha Balls~**

 **(A la place de Sounding)**

* * *

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés à cette idée saugrenue? Regina se le demandait et redemandait encore et encore. Peut-être était-ce pour la convaincre de se rendre à ce repas en compagnie des Charmings que Robin avait voulu ajouter du piquant à leur soirée, mais dans tous les cas, elle était la seule à en faire les frais en cet instant et elle s'en mordait les doigts. La raison la voilà: à chaque mouvement qu'elle faisait, à chaque conversation qu'elle initiait, elle ne pouvait que redouter que ce soit à cet instant que son voleur de mari n'active son vibromasseur sous forme de boules de Geisha et qu'elle e se retrouve en très mauvaise posture.

Pour l'instant rien à signaler, enfin si ce n'est ces petits gémissements qu'elle n'arrivait à contrôler en s'asseyant, mais elle avait réussi à ne pas se faire remarquer jusqu'à maintenant par, elle ne savait quel miracle. Du coin de l'œil, elle surveillait Robin, essayant de déceler le moindre geste qui indiquerait qu'il allait appuyer sur ce bouton fatidique. Elle ne le quittait pas du regard depuis le début de la soirée, mais soudainement Snow apparut dans son champ de vision et elle sut que c'était perdu d'avance. Elle soupira quand la jeune femme s'avança u peu plus d'elle, visiblement incline à la conversation. Manquait plus que ça!

Maintenant, elle allait devoir l'écouter parler des heures durant, toujours en espérant que Robin ne passerait pas à l'action.

D'un autre côté, c'était extrêmement excitant de savoir que le voleur tenait littéralement en main un objet qui pourrait la faire grimper aux rideaux. Elle rajusta machinalement sa jupe et plaquant un sourire de convenance elle accueillit Snow dans une étreinte qui lui semblait encore étrange malgré les années qui s'étaient écoulées sur leurs différents.

-Regina! Je suis tellement contente de te voir ici!

Toujours dans les bras de sa belle-fille, Regina chercha son mari dans la petite assemblée. Mais où était-il enfin?! Et puis elle croisa ce regard bleu qu'elle aurait reconnu n'importe où... seigneur ce sourire! C'était visiblement l'heure de souffrir... Regina déglutit difficilement et se força à répondre à Snow dans un murmure qui devait bien dépeindre son anxiété par rapport à ce qui l'attendait:

-Ça me fais aussi très plaisir Snow... tout est... très... bon...

Elle avait du mal à se concentrer sur ses mots tant son attention était focalisée sur la main de Robin, qui, avant posée négligemment sur sa cuisse, glissait maintenant inexorablement vers la poche intérieure de sa veste. Certainement que Snow lui parlait de quelque chose de très passionnant en lui tendant un petit four, mais les seules paroles qui intéressaient Regina en cet instant précis étaient celles prononcées en silence par les lèvres de son cher et tendre:

-Prépare toi à me supplier...

Elle essaya de reprendre contenance en croquant dans le hors d'œuvre proposé par la jolie brunette qui parlait maintenant des premiers pas de Sophie, la petite sœur d'Emma et Neal, et voilà que le moment que Regina redoutait tant arriva. La vibration en elle lui fit un effet encore plus puissant qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Bon... après tout elle était une reine, et si elle était douée en quelque chose c'était bien de cacher ses émotions, alors elle sourit avec flegme à son époux et en essayant de faire abstraction de son plaisir croissant elle répondit tout naturellement à Snow:

-Hope! Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Hope si nous avons une fille?

Certes, il y avait des façons moins étranges pour annoncer un grossesse, mais c'était tout ce qu'elle avait pu trouver pour occuper son esprit. Et puis maintenant Snow ne verrait certainement rien, totalement aveuglée par la guimauve que le sujet engendrerait.

-Regina... est-ce que tu? Oh mon dieu!

Et c'était reparti pour un nouveau câlin! Regina regrettait presque cette solution de repli. D'autant plus qu'une nouvelle fois Robin la regardait avec un sourire sadique, une main dans la poche. Une minute! N'avait-il pas parlé de différentes puissances!

La réponse, elle l'eut quand un gémissement s'échappa de sa gorge alors que la vibration se faisait irrésistible. Snow inquiète l'interrogea du regard.

-Hmm... tout va bien... tu sais les nausées...

-Oh oui, tu devrais essayer la tisane, ça aide bien...

Regina n'avait qu'une envie: s'enfuir vers les toilettes. Pour quoi faire? Elle hésitait sincèrement entre enlever ce satané instrument de luxure ou bien en profiter pour combler et satisfaire elle-même sa faim sexuelle sans limite depuis qu'elle était enceinte. Elle gigotait de droite à gauche, alors que sa bavarde de belle-fille lui martelait l'esprit d'informations en tout genre sur les premiers mois de grossesse.

Une main se glissa dans son dos. Robin qui venait certainement admirer son méfait de plus près. Il l'embrassa sur la tempe et main dans la poche, appuyée sur la vitesse supérieure, il demanda innocemment:

-Chérie? Qu'as-tu donc à bouger comme cela? Quelque chose ne va pas bien?

-Non absolument rien chéri, tout va bien!

Ce disant elle lui envoya un regard noir. De désir ou de colère?

Il avait joué, mais maintenant c'était à son tour de s'amuser. Et quel meilleur moyen que la magie pour le torturer à son tour? Elle plongea son regard dans le sien, et attendit de lire sur son visage sa réaction qui ne serait tarder.

Robin était plutôt fier de son coup. Il avait vu le visage de Regina se décomposer quand il avait actionné le vibromasseur et aussi chacune de ses tentatives pour camoufler son plaisir croissant, et diable qu'il avait aimé ça! C'était extrêmement excitant de pouvoir la contrôler ainsi. Il savourait cette victoire tout près d'elle, quand il sentit une caresse sur son entrejambe. Il sursauta et baissa immédiatement les regard. Rien! Il regarda ensuite Regina et il admira sa capacité à ne rien laisser apparaître. Cependant, il en était certain: cette caresse, bien loin d'être innocente, était son œuvre. C'était même signé Regina Mills en de grosses lettres rouges.

Une deuxième caresse invisible l'attaqua et il grogna. Et voilà, c'était toujours comme ça... quand on s'en prenait à Regina, il fallait s'attendre à des représailles... Mais le jeu était assez amusant pour qu'il n'hésite pas un seul instant à surenchérir.

Il passa donc à la vitesse supérieure avec le vibromasseur, et la seule raison pour laquelle Snow ne comprit pas ce qui se tramait sous ses yeux était certainement qu'elle vivait dans un monde où se coutoyaient les licornes et des gnomes romantiques.

La revanche ne tarda point et cette fois-ci la caresse se transforma en une prise totale de son sexe , suivie de va-et-viens appuyés.

-Snow... Si tu veux bien nous excuser... je trouve Robin un peu pâle... dit Regina d'un sourire victorieux.

-Oh oui bien sûr! Tu sais où est la salle de bain! Dit Snow en les quittant enfin.

Les deux époux, marchant tant bien que mal à cause de leurs tortures respectives, s'empressèrent d'aller s'enfermer dans la toute petite salle d'eau de l'appartement des Charmings. La porte à peine close, Robin souleva Regina et la plaqua contre la parois froide du mur.

-Dépêche-toi, je n'en peux plus! J'ai l'impression d'avoir attendu vingt-huit ans que tu me prennes, et crois-moi c'est bien pire qu'une malédiction! Alors bon Dieu, fais-moi tienne! s'exclama Regina.

Mordillant son oreille, Robin sourit. Il était maintenant officiel que cette grossesse avait donné un appétit vorace à sa femme, et ce dans tous les sens du terme. Il fit fi des ''bonnes manières'' et déchira la jupe de Regina après l'avoir reposée au sol. Il s'accroupit ensuite face à elle et prenant juste le temps d'écarter sa culotte en dentelle noire, il goûta goulûment au fruit défendu qui était offert à lui. Pour la rendre un peu plus folle qu'elle n'était déjà, il actionna le vibromasseur, et comme voulu elle resta pantoise de cette double attaque. Elle se cramponnait au lavabo, alors que lui, donnait des coups de langues précis qui auraient suffit amplement à la faire damner.

-Robin... hoqueta-t-elle alors qu'il prenait entre ses dents la boule de chair qu'était son clitoris raidi par le plaisir.

Elle en voulait plus, c'était certain, elle le poussa d'ailleurs à se relever pour qu'elle puisse lui enlever son pantalon par des gestes rapides et impatients. Message plus que clair pour le voleur, qui se débarrassant des boules de Geisha, la pénétra à son tour d'un coup de rein puissant. Robin étouffa immédiatement les cris de sa femme, en capturant ses lèvres rouges entre les siennes. La reine le griffa sans le dos, incapable de focaliser son attention sur quoi que ce soit si ce n'est les va-et-viens de plus en plus rapides du voleur. Son bassin ondulant tout naturellement pour approfondir leur étreinte, elle sentait ses barrières se briser un peu plus à chaque seconde, et certainement serait-elle sans aucune défense d'ici quelques instants.

Ils avaient joué, mais qui était le gagnant maintenant? Certainement avaient-ils tous deux succombé au jeu de l'autre, et c'était grisant d'enfin se laisser aller...

Les yeux chocolat se noyèrent dans le bleu profond de ceux océan et plus rien n'avait d'importance, le monde pouvait bien s'écrouler autour d'eux. Ils étaient ensemble en cet instant, et c'est une même tempête de plaisir qui les ravagea quelques secondes plus tard.

* * *

 **Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui!**

 **J'espère sincèrement que ça vous aura plu et moi j'attends vos impressions avec impatience en tout cas! *-***

 **Je vous fais de gros bisous et à très prochainement!**

 **Vivichan10**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi everyone !**

 **Je vous écris enfin après une sale angine, et franchement on pourra dire que je vous suis dévouée parce que je me suis levée exprès pour vous pour écrire ! ;-)**

 **Je voudrais remercier Reinette pour sa liste d'idées toutes plus cool les unes que les autres... donc voilà, la deuxième partie de ce post devrait te faire plaisir !**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse tous à votre lecture ! Enjoy ! *-***

 **Disclamer : Once Upon a Time ne m'appartient pas malheureusement... j'ai bien essayé de kidnapper les personnages mais j'ai raté mon coup... snif...**

 **/!\Ce post est rated M, âmes sensibles s'abstenir/!\**

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **~Wedding Speach~**

* * *

Regina, assise, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres aux côtés de son tout nouvel époux, rayonnait. Elle était enfin Madame Regina Sophie Hood-Mills et rien que cela la rendait la femme la plus heureuse et comblée de tout Storybrooke, voire même du monde tout entier et cela n'aurait rien d'étonnant. Robin et elle venaient de couper leur gâteau de mariage, et alors que tout le monde était installé autour d'une immense table, la mariée attendait avec impatience le moment des toasts. Étrangement, cela avait toujours été son moment préféré dans les mariages. Comme elle s'y attendait, Emma, sa demoiselle d'honneur se leva, une coupe de thé glacé à la main (d'après son ventre arrondi elle devrait certainement attendre quelques mois avant de goûter à nouveau à l'alcool), la leva en l'honneur des jeunes mariés et s'exclama :

-Regina, je dois dire que notre amitié n'a pas été des plus calmes et paisibles, et pourtant nous étions faites pour nous entendre. Je suis vraiment honorée de voir le parcours que nous avons fait, la preuve, je suis ta demoiselle d'honneur alors que six ans en arrière tu essayais encore de m'empoisonner et moi je coupais ton cher pommier à coup de tronçonneuse...

Quelques rires éclatèrent dans la salle alors que Regina levait les yeux au ciel face à la mine toute fière de son exploit de sa meilleure amie. La blonde, sans se démonter continua :

-Mon job, après être Shérif, et non cette élection n'était pas truquée, maman, épouse, fille, meilleure amie et tout récemment demoiselle d'honneur, est d'être la sauveuse. Qu'est ce que cela implique ? Etre garante des fins heureuses de tout le monde, et on peut dire que toi, et toi aussi Robin, vous m'avez donné du fil à retordre !

De nouveaux rires, des regards complices furent échangés en repensant à toutes ces aventures qui finalement avaient écrit les pages de cette véritable histoire d'amour, et la sauveuse continua, le sourire aux lèvres :

-Mais maintenant je suis plutôt fière de mon boulot en vous voyant là, si heureux, enfin mariés, on y croyait presque plus, et rien que ça mérite que l'on lève tous nos verres en l'honneur de Regina et Robin !

-Pour Regina et Robin ! Entonnèrent tous les invités verre à la main. Emma, toujours debout, continua :

-Un peu parce qu'il me faudrait un verre d'alcool pour continuer, et que clairement Killian et ma mère me le refuseraient, aussi parce que les discours n'ont jamais été mon fort et surtout que Regina m'aurait tuée pour avoir gâché son toast... elle en est capable, croyez-moi sur parole... j'ai pris la liberté de changer la tradition. Ce soir les demoiselles d'honneur et témoins ne seront pas les seuls à parler, parce que ce soir, beaucoup de personnes voulaient témoigner, comme moi, leur bonheur de vous voir enfin réunis pour votre fin heureuse ! Alors voilà, place à Henry le témoin du marié et puis à tous ceux qui font de nous cette grande et belle famille !

La blonde sourit à pleines dents en voyant Regina pleurer de bonheur et main sur son gros ventre elle se rassit auprès de Killian alors qu'Henry se levait à son tour, le livre des contes dans les mains :

-Maman, Robin... je sais à quel point le fait de décider d'y croire est difficile, et pourtant je suis le plus pur des croyants. Et je crois aujourd'hui, justement, que nous devons tous lever nos verres à votre volonté, au fait que vous n'avez jamais baissé les bras, et que même quand il n'y avait plus d'espoir, que la mort vous avait séparés, vous avez choisi de croire en cette infime possibilité que votre fin heureuse vous attendait au bout du tunnel. Je suis tellement fier d'être ton fils Maman, parce que si j'y ai cru, c'est aussi parce que c'est toi qui m'a élevé et qui m'a montré qu'on ne baisse jamais les bras, et je suis aussi fier de devenir ton fils Robin, car tu as réussi à rendre ma mère plus heureuse que jamais, à lui faire comprendre à quel point elle méritait ce bonheur et ce pour quoi il était bon et juste de se battre. Oui, je suis fier d'être votre fils et je lève mon verre à cela.

Henry vint embrasser sa mère et serrer la main de Robin, alors que Mary-Margaret et Charming se levaient, Neal et sa petite sœur Lysandra dans les bras. C'est Snow qui commença :

-Inutile de dire que nous les Charmings savons disserter sur le véritable amour, je dirais même que nous sommes experts en la matière. Il y a bien longtemps, je t'ai dit de suivre ton âme, parce qu'elle saurait te guider, et à l'instant même où ces mots ont quitté mes lèvres j'ai vu cette lueur s'allumer dans tes yeux Regina. Tu pensais à Robin, et moi je voyais déjà cet amour légendaire qui nous réunit tous ici aujourd'hui. Alors merci d'avoir suivi mes conseils ce jour là... pour une fois que tu m'as écouté...

-Merci aussi d'avoir ruiné le maquillage de Snow pendant la cérémonie, je vous assure on a épuisé le stock de mouchoirs... continua Charming sous les rires des invités et du couple maintenant enlacé : oui, merci de rappeler à tout le monde à quel point il est beau de s'aimer et à quel point l'espoir est important. Snow le disait, nous sommes plus que calés sur le sujet, et moi, je peux vous assurer que vous vous retrouverez toujours ! Vive les mariés !Le couple royal leva son verre et ce fût au tour de Zelena de parler :

-Ma petite sœur se marie ! Je vous assure que j'ai perdu pas mal d'argent en pariant le contraire, je rigole bien évidemment... enfin... bref ! Regina, on s'est trouvées bien tard dans notre vie, on a même retardé nos retrouvailles en essayant de s'entre-tuer, et puis enfin on a découvert que le monde est bien plus drôle quand on a une sœur avec qui le détruire à coup de boules de feu... du calme les héros, c'est une blagounette entre nous ! J'ai découvert que tout ce qui me manquait dans la vie, c'était une famille, ma famille et aujourd'hui quand je t'ai menée à l'autel j'ai compris que toi, ma petite sœur, tu étais ma fierté. Je suis tellement contente d'avoir assisté à un moment aussi important dans ta vie, alors que j'en ai raté tant, et oui, je l'avoue le sanglot dans le grand silence de la cérémonie c'était moi, moi qui admirait cette merveilleuse femme qui est mon modèle, parce qu'elle a changé et qu'elle m'a donné la chance de changer...

Regina dissimulait de plus en plus mal ses larmes d'émotions. Dans les bras de Robin elle se faisait bercer et chaque mot embaumait son cœur de joie. Elle aimait vraiment plus que tout les toasts. S'en suivit une longue liste de discours, tous plus émouvants les uns que les autres, Granny, Will, Little John, Ruby, Kathryn, Grumpy, même Gold, Belle... et alors que Regina se croyait au bout de ses surprises, Robin, prit son verre à la main et la regardant amoureusement dit tout haut :

-Brisons un peu plus la tradition en donnant la parole au marié. C'est tout simplement qu'il me semblait inconcevable de ne pas répéter, et ce certainement pour la millième fois, à quel point je suis épris de mon épouse... Regina chérie, tu sais à quel point je t'aime, et là encore mes mots sont faibles. Tu ferais pâlir la perfection en personne, tant chacune de tes imperfections te rendent absolument divine à mes yeux. Tu es mon Soleil dans la nuit et la Lune de mes jours. Je ne pouvais et ne pourrais certainement jamais imaginer ne pas vivre chaque instant à tes côtés, parce que j'ai tout bonnement besoin de toi pour exister. Là encore les mots paraissent pâles face au bond spectaculaire que mon cœur fait à chaque fois que tu entres dans une pièce, pâle face au fait que j'ai l'impression de tomber amoureux de toi un peu plus et différemment chaque jour qui se lèvre. J'étais devenu un loup solitaire, tout comme toi tu barricadais ton cœur par peur de tout perdre. Tu m'as fait tien et moi j'ai fondu, détruit, brûlé chaque pierre de ta muraille. Est-ce que j'ai peur ? Oui , je suis effrayé même ! De te perdre, parce que désormais je ne saurais me passer de toi. De toi toute entière : tes yeux, ton cœur, ta bouche, ton âme, tes cheveux, ton corps... Je t'aime vraiment plus que tout...

Regina, souriant et pleurant tout à la fois, se laissa prendre le visage en coupe et se faire embrasser par son mari, alors qu'autours d'eux chacun applaudissait de plus belle. Snow, à qui, toutes ces festivités, rendaient plus que romantique, se leva et lança :

-La mariée,la mariée, la mariée !

Regina, ajoutant un dernier baiser à sa collection de souvenirs de ce jour inoubliable, se tourna ensuite vers les invités :

-Je n'ai pas pu vous préparer de beau discours, alors j'essayerai de ne pas trop m'étaler en niaiseries... n'est-ce pas Snow... donc... hmm... petite fille, dans le secret de ma chambre, je rêvais à un mariage tel que celui-ci ses fleurs, les invités, la robe, le bouquet, les bagues, la cérémonie, tout... mais que sait-on de l'amour quand on a cinq ans ? Et bien figurez-vous qu'à cet âge là j'étais bien plus lucide que je ne le fûts par la suite. Je répétais sans cesse que l'amour était la magie la plus puissante de toutes... et je pense que ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui que je comprends exactement le sens de cela. La magie qui palpite dans mes veines désormais est remplie de l'amour de Henry, de ma famille et bien sûr de Robin. Alors, oui, je t'aime Robin, et aujourd'hui pour la toute première fois je le redis : l'amour est la magie la plus puissante qu'il puisse exister... et à mon tour je lève mon verre à l'amour et à notre belle famille !

* * *

 **~Wax Play~**

* * *

-Mets-toi sur le ventre et je vais te montrer ce que c'est qu'un véritable massage... dit Regina alors que Robin lui avait avoué ne jamais avoir eu de massage dans toute sa vie. Elle devait absolument remédier à cela !

Robin obéissant à son ordre, s'allongea donc sur leur lit. Regina se chargea d'éteindre le plafonnier et d'allumer une multitude de bougies à la place. Puis, une fois l'ambiance appropriée installée, elle monta sur le lit et grimpa sur le dos de Robin. Ce dernier grogna de surprise, il serait visiblement très difficile de ne pas déborder et passer à un tout autre type de massage. Comment pourrait-il résister au corps de Regina alors que celle-ci glisserait ses doigts sur sa peau nue ?

La reine, à l'aide de sa magie, lui enleva sa chemise et puis laissa couler de l'huile de massage sur son dos. Elle fit glisser ses mains le long de la colonne vertébrale du voleur et rigola en le sentant frisonner de plus belle sous ses caresses.

-Pas mal hein ? Dit-elle d'une voix grave qui ne laissait jamais Robin indifférent, et qui présentement cela n'aidait pas beaucoup le pauvre homme.

Il préféra ne pas répondre, ou les choses risquaient de dégénérer bien plus vite que prévu. Il se laissa aller, alors que les fins doigts de la reine couraient sur son dos, réveillant tout un tas de nouvelles sensations. Chaque contact avait le don de l'électriser un peu plus et il s'abandonnait peu à peu et totalement aux arabesques que Regina traçait nonchalamment.

Petit à petit, ses mains glissèrent plus bas dans son dos, et avant même qu'elle n'arrive aux reins, Robin se retourna et la renversa sur le dos :

-Robin, comment veux-tu que je te masse si tu ne te tiens pas tranquille ?

-Plus tard le massage, tout ce que je veux maintenant c'est toi et moi enlacés...

La tournure des événements n'était pas pour déplaire à la mairesse qui s'en mordit la lèvre d'avance. Le voleur encadra son visage entre ses deux mains, et comme s'il ressentait un manque, il combla la distance entre leurs lèvres. Le baiser, tendre et passionné à la fois, n'était que l'étincelle qui enflammerait le bûcher.

Les yeux dans les yeux, Robin se chargea de déshabiller Regina, du moins enlever ses sous-vêtements, et comme à chaque fois, comme si c'était la première, il découvrait ses formes voluptueuses. Ce fut ensuite au tour de Regina de le débarrasser de son caleçon, bien trop encombrant maintenant, et l'air malicieux qu'elle afficha en voyant l'effet qu'elle avait sur Robin donnait une description assez détaillée de ce qui allait suivre.

Leurs lèvres se joignaient et se quittaient dans une danse qu'ils pratiquaient parfaitement et Regina ne savait plus où donner de la tête tant les mains de Robin étaient partout et nulle part à la fois. Elles caressaient son flanc et la seconde d'après, c'est ses seins qui étaient pris en coupe. Elle fermait les yeux, son corps tout entier à la merci des bons soin de Robin, et nul doute que tout s'embrouillait dans son esprit ne laissant place qu'à une idée bien précise et définie :

-Robin, je t'en supplie, fais-moi l'amour !

-Ma reine a demandé quelque chose ? Questionna-t-il pour la faire languir un peu plus.

Regina ne dit absolument rien, elle se contenta de planter avec insistance ses ongles dans la chair de ses épaules. Pouvait-il alors lui refuser quoi que ce soit ? Il passa les jambes de Regina sur ses épaules et puis il rentra en elle. Il commença directement par un rythme rapide, obligeant Regina a s'accrocher aux draps pour ne pas fléchir trop rapidement. Leurs ébats avaient toujours été une guerre à celui qui aurait le contrôle et surtout à celui qui ferait ployer l'autre en premier. Regina le savait , cette bataille elle la perdrait. Elle ferma les yeux, envahie de mille et unes sensations qu'elle pouvait jurer ne jamais avoir ressenti une onde de plaisir la traversa la laissant pantelante dans les bras de Robin. Il la suivit quelques secondes plus tard et s'écroulant près d'elle sur le matelas, il dit :

-Avec toutes ces bougies, on pourrait s'amuser un peu... dans un autre genre de massage...

Pas bien longue à comprendre ce qu'il entendait par là, Regina prit une bougie et tout en soufflant la mèche la lui passa, l'œil noir et l'esprit rempli d'idées peu catholiques. Ce qui suivit, ni l'un ni l'autre ne le comprit véritablement, en tout cas de la cire brûlante coula sur l'intérieur de la cuisse de Regina et leur petit jeu coquin s'arrêta bien plus vite que prévu...

-OQ-

Hôpital de Storybrooke :

-Regina, cessez donc de rougir et dites-moi plutôt comment vous êtes-vous débrouillée pour vous brûler l'intérieur de la cuisse ! Vous savez, si c'est un accident du à une de vos boules de feu, je préférerais être mis au courant... dit, tout en essayant de la raisonner, le docteur Whale.

Regina regarda honteuse tour à tour Whale et Robin, et à chaque fois qu'elle croisait le regard de son compagnon elle rougissait de plus belle en revoyant la scène mentalement. Robin après moultes discussions, avait fini par la traîner aux urgences, voyant qu'elle tournait de l'œil à cause de sa brûlure. Bon gré mal gré, Regina l'avait écouté, mais ils étaient maintenant dans de beaux draps à cause de lui.

Alors que Whale appliquait une crème cicatrisante et un bandage, Robin lui indiquait par des signes pas discrets, qu'elle devrait lui parler de comment était arrivé l'accident. Après tout il était médecin... enfin légalement parlant, parce que Regina avait bien voulu lui donner cette identité pendant la première malédiction.

-Madame le maire, soyez raisonnable, je suis tenu au secret professionnel...

-Vous avez une si bonne morale que la moitié de la gente féminine de cette ville a déjà passé une nuit dans vos bras...

C'était bas, mais tout pour reculer le moment où elle devrait lui expliquer la situation qui l'avait menée, ainsi que son compagnon aux urgences au beau milieu de la nuit, pour une brûlure assez mal placée. Finalement la main de Robin posée sur son épaule l'obligea en quelque sorte à cracher le morceau :

-Nous faisions un massage... pour adultes et sur le coup, l'idée de la cire chaude nous a parue excellente... lâcha-t-elle d'une traite, priant qu'il ne lui demande pas de répéter car elle en serait tout bonnement incapable.

-Ah... je vois...

Elle détestait absolument ce jugement qu'elle lisait dans sa voix, tout comme Robin d'ailleurs qui baissait la tête honteux. Il fallait absolument faire en sorte que l'incident ne s'ébruite pas, ou sa réputation partirait en fumée pour rester dans le champ lexical du feu et de la brûlure...

-Un mot sur cette histoire, et ce n'est pas une petite brûlure que vous aurez Whale, non, vous, vous irez certainement rôtir en enfer... clair ?

-Limpide ! Se précipita d'ajouter le docteur allant même jusqu'à regretter ne serait-ce que le fait d'avoir imaginé expliquer tout ça à Ruby le soir même.

Regina satisfaite, se leva bien droite de la table d'auscultation et attendit patiemment qu'il lui dise que tout était en ordre. Le médecin, qui restait ce qu'il était, trouva encore le moyen de plaisanter :

-Je peux vous donner une ordonnance pour une huile de massages sensuels, mais inoffensive, en plus des calmants ?

Regina l'incendia du regard, et sans se retourner quitta le cabinet , suivie de près par Robin. Enfin à l'extérieur des urgences, elle laissa son compagnon lui prendre la main et ils marchèrent silencieusement vers la voiture jusqu'à ce que Regina dise le plus sérieusement du monde :

-On va devoir déménager, d'ici demain matin toute la ville sera au courant et...

-Et au pire ça ne prouvera qu'une chose, que tu es humaine et que ta vie sexuelle ne crains pas trop... enfin, ça dépend du point de vue...

-Elle ne craignait pas jusqu'à ce soir... dit la brune avec un clin d'œil malicieux.

 _Bip Bip_

Regina regarda l'écran de son téléphone. Un message de Kathryn :

 _-Et bah c'est chaud chez toi !;-)_

-Génial ! Faudra aussi penser à changer de numéro, voire même d'identité !

Robin explosa de rire et ouvrant la porte de la voiture pour sa belle brune, il l'embrassa pas peu attendri par sa moue dépitée qu'elle affichait en découvrant un nouveau message de Snow :

 _-DE LA CIRE SERIEUSEMENT ! Mais qu'est ce que vous avez dans le crâne !?_

-Il nous faudra partir en Europe, ou mieux, en Australie... dans un endroit sans réseau, ni internet et...

 _Bip Bip_

- _Caliente !_

-Emmmmmmmaa ! s'exclama Regina alors que Robin démarrait la voiture en riant encore plus.

* * *

 **Finiiiii !**

 **Vous en avez pensé quoi !? Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser personnellement, donc si vous êtes sympas vous pourriez me laisser un avis pour que je m'en fasse une idée...**

 **Je vous embrasse bien fort et vous dit à très bientôt pour un nouveau post de ce hot &cute challenge, qui je l'espère ne se fera pas trop attendre... you know l'inspiration ça va et ça vient... Bisous ! *-***

 **Vivichan10**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey there!**

 **Ça va je ne suis pas trop à la bourre pour une fois! Je viens de finir deux de mon carnet d'écriture et c'est là que je me suis rendue compte que j'écris vraiment beaucoup! XD**

 **Je sais pas trop comment vous présenter ce nouveau post, alors je pense que je vais juste vous laisser à votre lecture et attendre vos commentaires! Enjoy! *-***

 **Disclamer: Once Upon a Time ne m'appartient pas et c'est bien dommage... enfin bon on ne peut pas toujours avoir ce que l'on veut dans la vie alors je vais juste jouer un peu avec nos petits chouchous et je les libérerai après c'est promis!**

 **/!\La deuxième partie de ce post est rated M, donc si vous n'aimez pas le lemon ce n'est pas pour vous/!\**

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **~Balançoire~**

* * *

-Il en est tout simplement hors de question! S'exclama Regina les bras croisés sur la poitrine dans un signe d'absolu refus.

Robin, son petit-ami depuis deux ans, soit depuis la fin du lycée, la regarda fixement, espérant que pour une fois il parviendrait à avoir le dernier mot et non pas la jolie brune têtue. Il délaça ses bras croisés et prenant ses mains dans les siennes il lui dit tout doucement:

-Écoute... je sais que tu adores tout contrôler, que tu vénères ta bonne image de jeune fille studieuse et bien élevée, et je sais aussi que ta mère t'as interdit de pleurer aux funérailles de ton père... et c'est justement pour ça, Regina, que tu dois te laisser aller un peu, juste le temps d'une soirée... je sais qui tu es et je sais aussi tout le mal qui te ronge. Je ne te jugerais pas, bien au contraire... Ce que je sais, c'est que ce dont tu as besoin c'est d'un peu de folie et d'insouciance.

Regina resserra ses mains autour de celles de Robin. Il avait probablement raison comme toujours, il avait toujours su la comprendre mieux que n'importe qui, et c'était indéniable, elle avait un grand besoin de quitter son rôle de perfection, mais de là à faire ça?!

-J'ai dit non Robin, je ne me rabaisserai pas à monter sur cette balançoire et à me laisser pousser comme une gamine de cinq ans...

-Et moi je dis que tu n'as pas vraiment le choix. Ordonnance de ton petit-ami...

-Tu n'es qu'en deuxième année de médecine, ne te prends pas pour mon doct...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa réplique que Robin la soulevait déjà comme une plume dans ses bras et la portait d'office sur la balançoire du parc. Elle remercia le ciel que le jardin d'enfants soit vie par ce soir d'été et sachant qu'elle ne ferait pas le poids contre Robin, se laissa poser sur l'engin. D'accord, elle ne se débattrait pas, mais rien ne l'empêcherait de bouder à son aise. Elle prit donc son air de reine offensée et ne dit mot, faisant peser le silence volontairement. Robin, bien habitué à son caractère bien trempé, continua à sourire et se glissa dans son dos. Elle sentit ses bras de chaque côté de son buste, et aussi ce léger frôlement de l'air alors que Robin la tirait en arrière. Et voilà, comme une idiote elle n'arrivait pas à garder son sérieux en sa présence et elle sentit très vite ses commissures de lèvres remonter et un énorme sourire, alors que Robin murmurait au creux de son oreille:

-Prête à décoller votre Altesse? Trois...

Elle referma la prise sur les chaînes métalliques de la balançoire, partagée entre l'envie de maudire Robin et de lui sauter au cou pour lui faire revivre ces sensations depuis longtemps oubliées. Elle tourna imperceptiblement la tête vers lui pour détailler ses traits tant aimés alors qu'il continuait à la faire reculer pour prendre de l'élan...

-Deux... continua-t-il.

Elle bloqua sa respiration, sentant comme de l'adrénaline monter en elle alors que ses pieds quittaient le sol et qu'enfin elle se sentait comme relâchée, voire même peut-être libre.

-Un!

Et elle s'envola dans un cri de joie, comme si elle laissait derrière elle toutes ces couches de bonnes manières, apparences et autres faux semblants. Elle riait aux éclats, exactement comme quand elle était une enfant et que c'était son père qui la poussait et non pas Robin. Elle montait haut dans les airs et puis redescendait pour retrouver les mains fidèles de son compagnon qui ne la laisseraient pas tomber.

Qu'il était doux de replonger dans son enfance et dans ce temps où tout n'était que jeu et bonheur. Elle riait encore et encore, à s'en rendre ivre, à ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter...

-Robin! Fais-moi descendre! Dit-elle après de longues minutes de rire incontrôlable et incontrôlé. Sous ses ordres, Robin la rattrapa et sans attendre elle se retourna pour lui sauter dans les bras. Il avait été le seul à comprendre. Comprendre ce dont elle rêvait au plus profond d'elle et elle comprit alors ce que son cœur savait certainement depuis longtemps: il était le bon, le seul et unique avec qui elle voulait passer le restant de ses jours.

Robin l'accueillit dans ses bras musclés sans hésiter. Il l'enlaça avec force mais aussi tendresse et penchant son visage vers celui aimé, il captura ses lèvres dans un baiser qui signifiait _Je suis là pour toi_. La petite brune sourit tout contre ses lèvres et prenant sa main dans la sienne elle l'invita à s'allonger dans l'herbe à ses côtés.

-Tu es certainement la personne qui me connaît le mieux sur cette Terre, et pourtant j'ai l'impression que je ne t'ai jamais rien dit sur moi. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais ça, mais tu lis dans mon esprit des choses que je me caches à moi-même... alors pour une fois j'aimerais te parler de moi, parce que je voudrais te remercier et aussi te montrer à quel point tu comptes pour moi, à quel point je te fais confiance.

-Regina, tu n'es pas obligée voyons...

-Si, je le veux... non seulement parce que je t'aime, mais aussi parce que ça doit sortir.

Elle regardait les étoiles ce disant et Robin lui, regardait la seule étoile de sa vie. Elle était si magnifique, forte et fragile à la fois, et ce cadeau qu'elle lui faisait valait toutes les déclarations d'amour.

-J'ai grandi en sachant qu'un jour je devrais reprendre le cabinet d'avocat de mère. C'était comme ça, que je le veuille ou non... alors j'ai fais en sorte d'être parfaite et j'ai même fini par me convaincre que c'était mon rêve et non celui de mes parents. J'ai détesté l'échec dès mon plus jeune âge, pas pour moi, mais pour les conséquences et surtout la déception que je lisais sur les traits de mère. Alors je m'enfermais, et je m'enferme encore dans le travail, j'en ai presque oublié la vie réelle. Des amis? Pas le temps! Des activités? Pas le temps! L'amour? Pas le temps... enfin, du moins jusqu'à ce que tu me voles ma place à la bibliothèque et que je tombes irrémédiablement sous ton charme...

-Depuis quand cette place précise t'appartenait?! S'exclama faussement outré le brun tout en souriant à sa petite-amie.

-Depuis que je l'avais décidé! Bref! Au début, j'ai voulu lutter contre ça, encore plus quand papa est tombé malade. J'ai vu là comme un signe, comme si c'était pour me punir de m'être laissée aller... je t'ai donc fuis et je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi malheureuse. Voilà, ce que j'ai a te dire c'est que je n'arrive plus à me passer de toi, parce qu'à chaque fois que j'essaye je suis inévitablement attirée par toi, ton sourire, ton cœur, ta voix, tout, absolument tout. Je ne te le dis pas souvent, mais tu m'as sauvée alors même que je ne pensais pas avoir besoin d'être secourue, tu es mon pilier et jamais je ne saurais comment te remercier pour cela...

-Pas besoin de me remercier Sweetheart, tu me le rends au centuple... J't'assure! Je vivais une vie solitaire, loin de ma famille, mes amis, mes racines et alors que j'allais baisser les bras et tout quitter je t'ai rencontrée toi. J'ai d'abord admiré ton travail et ton courage, et si je t'ai volé cette place à la bibliothèque c'est juste que j'étais ainsi certain que tu me remarquerais et que j'aurais enfin la chance de te parler.

-Tu pouvais aussi me parler directement...

-C'était bien plus marrant de voir ton regard outré. Justement celui-là que tu me lances à l'instant!

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire, et juste pour la forme elle donna une petite frappe sur l'épaule de son voleur de chaise préféré. Pour seule réponse, il roula sur elle et la surplombant il l'embrassa tout doucement. Ils séparément leurs lèvres quelques instants plus tard, et alors Robin se leva et aida Regina à en faire de même.

-Je vais payer une fortune en frais de teinturier... marmonna Regina en enlevant un brin d'herbe de sa chemise légère.

-Si madame a fini de se plaindre j'aimerai assez rentrer à notre appartement et regarder un bon film en son honorable compagnie...

-Moques-toi donc! Répondit-elle en attrapant la main qu'il lui tendait et ils rentrèrent ainsi, une brise estivale les accompagnant tout comme elle accompagnait le mouvement de la balançoire maintenant abandonnée.

* * *

 **~In a pool~**

 **(Au lieu de Blood/Gore)**

* * *

Enfin les vacances! Au Soleil, loin de la grisaille du Maine, et surtout loin de tous ses problèmes. Regina s'allongea sur un transat, un mojito à la main et regarda avec un immense sourire Roland et Henry qui jouaient dans la piscine. Elle était vraiment heureuse de constater que les deux garçons s'entendaient à merveille et s'amusaient à s'éclabousser et à se couler dans un concert de rires et de cris de joie. Baissant ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez, elle se félicita à nouveau d'avoir décidé sur un coup de tête de partir en vacance dans cette petite location sur une île paradisiaque. Son sourire ne fit que s'agrandir quand elle vit son mari Robin sortir de la maison torse nu et marcher vers elle avec un plat de pastèque à la main.

-Les enfants ont l'air de bien s'amuser... dit-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement et de s'asseoir dans le transat près d'elle.

Henry sortit de la piscine et demanda:

-Maman... est-ce que Roland peut venir avec moi à la soirée Karaoké, comme ça toi et Robin vous aurez la piscine pour vous tout seuls...

Regina ne fut pas difficile à convaincre et alors que le Soleil commençait à se coucher, les deux garçons, eux, quittèrent piscine et parents pour aller s'amuser. Ne restaient plus que Robin et Regina dans la grande villa. Robin se leva et se tournant tout sourire vers sa femme, dit:

-Henry avait raison, on devrait en profiter de cette piscine tant qu'on est tous les deux.

Regina haussa les sourcils mais accepta l'invitation et se leva à son tour de son transat. Elle passa devant Robin en ondulant des hanches, et sans se retourner elle défit son kimono en soie et vêtue de son bikini rouge rubis elle plongea dans la piscine. Elle fit deux petites longueurs et revint vers Robin en disant:

-Elle est vraiment bonne, tu devrais m'y rejoindre...

Elle laissa planer un petit sourire enjôleur sur son beau visage, et Robin ne put ignorer son appel, il se glissa aussi dans l'eau et vint enrouler ses bras autour de la taille de Regina et l'embrassa à corps perdu. La brune passa ses jambes de chaque côté du corps de Robin, alors que celui-ci la soulevait d'une seule main tout en défaisant le haut de son maillot de bain. La reine gémissait doucement tout contre ses lèvres, magnifiquement belle, des mèches mouillées encadrant son visage maintenant éclairé par des rayons de lune. Robin glissait ses doigts dans ses cheveux mouillés, pour ensuite caresser sa peau de velours.

Les deux amants se réjouissaient du fait que les voisins ne pourraient les voir grâce aux grandes haies du jardin, mais le risque de se faire entendre maintenait un certain frisson de danger supplémentaire dans leurs étreintes. Robin délaissa les lèvres de Regina pour venir mordre gentillement la peau de son cou. Il voulait y laisser une marque, marque qui prouverait au monde entier qu'elle n'était qu'à lui et qu'il n'était qu'à elle. Les ongles de Regina dans son dos le poussèrent à continuer sur cette voie. Après le cou, il glissa ses lèvres vers sa poitrine et prit entre ses dents l'un de ses tétons déjà fièrement érigés. Il cacha un cris de surprise dans un baisé appuyé sur son sein alors que la main de Regina avait glissé subtilement dans l'eau et venait maintenant caresser la bosse dans son caleçon. La pression exercée sur son sexe, ne le rendit que plus désireux de satisfaire sa reine. Il passa à l'autre sein, jusqu'alors délaissé, le prenant dans sa bouche, alors que l'autre ne restait pas en reste tandis que sa main le malmenait tendrement. Regina soupirante et gémissante n'en continuait pas moins de le flatter de va-et-viens sur son sexe, maintenant totalement érigé sous ses doigts.

A un certain moment il leur en fallut plus. Robin avança alors dans la piscine, Regina toujours dans ses bras et il alla la poser sur le rebord du bassin. Il lui écarta fermement les cuisses et elle y répondit en claquant des doigts et se retrouvant totalement nue face à lui. Robin passa ses mains sur ses jambes nues, et le regard ancré dans celui de Regina il avança un peu plus vers elle, avançant par la même occasion ses mains sur ses cuisses et s'approchant inexorablement de son centre. Regina s'en mordit ses lèvres rouges, et cette vision si sensuelle eut raison du peu de patience qu'il restait au voleur. Il laissa son visage se pencher vers le sexe de Regina et n'y tenant plus, il l'embrassa. Il la lécha sur toute sa longueur. Regina, cette fois-ci ne peut retenir un petit cri de sortir de sa gorge, tout en arquant son dos de plaisir.

Robin n'en resta pas là, il mordilla son clitoris et pour ne vraiment pas lui laisser de répit, il glissa trois doigts en elle tout en continuant ses coups de langue et mordillements sur la boule de nerfs. Elle en rejeta sa tête en arrière, alors que ses fesses se levaient pour accompagner le rythme effréné imposé par les doigts de Robin en elle. Elle se sentait si proche du gouffre, qu'elle fit une chose encore jamais vue chez une reine: elle supplia, oui, supplia Robin de la rejoindre et de la faire sienne.

C'est ce qu'il fit en se hissant hors de la piscine à l'aide de ses bras musclés, et rejoignant Regina, déjà allongée au sol, il se défit de son propre maillot de bain. Il s'allongea au dessus d'elle, et sans plus tarder entra lentement en elle. Les mains de Regina attrapèrent ses fesses et le poussèrent à accélérer tout de suite le rythme, elle n'en pouvait juste plus d'attendre!

Il ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps lui-même très impatient. Dans des coups de reins puissants et profonds il les entraîna dans des contrées du plaisir encore inexplorées et c'est tout essoufflés qu'ils re glissèrent dans l'eau pour se rafraîchir, les lèvres toujours unies dans des baisers que seuls deux amants peuvent s'échanger. Ils étaient emplis de tendresse, de remerciements et d'amour. Leurs corps emmêlés au milieu de l'au, pour seuls témoin la lune et les étoiles, ils continuaient encore et encore à rêver ensemble.

Robin prit le visage de Regina en coupe, diable qu'elle était merveilleuse après l'amour! Ses yeux n'étaient que plus brillants, ses lèvres rouges n'étaient que luxure et chacun de ses traits n'était que plus doux, comme abandonné à ses caresses. Il l'embrassa encore, jurant que jamais il n'oublierait cette nuit, ni le visage de Regina en cet instant et encore moins tout l'amour qu'il pouvait ressentir à ce moment précis.

-Robin, les enfants ne vont pas tarder... on devrait renter...

-J'ai encore envie de toi chérie...

Regina lui sourit et les téléportant dans leur chambre elle le poussa sur le lit et grimpant par dessus lui elle frissonna de désir. La nuit était loin d'être finie. Elle plongea sur ses lèvres et c'était reparti pour un tour.

-OQ-

Henry, Roland sur ses épaules entra dans la maison. Tout était silencieux. Voyant que son petit frère était exténué, il se dépêcha de l'emmener dans son lit à l'étage. Il se chargea de le border, alluma une veilleuse au cas où il se réveillerait et qu'il prenne peur du noir. Il posa un petit bisous sur son front et sortit de la chambre sans faire de bruit alors que le petit bonhomme s'était déjà endormi.

Henry devait appeler Violette, il fit donc le chemin inverse dans le couloir, voulant descendre pour ne réveiller personne. Il passa près de la chambre parentale et sourit à pleines dents en entendant la voix de Robin:

-Tu sais chérie, je ne le dis pas assez souvent peut-être, mais tu fais de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Tu as su me donner ce que j'ai toujours cherché: une famille et surtout tu as su panser mes blessures et je ne t'aime que plus pour ça... Les enfants, toi, et ces vacances, ça ne fait que me rappeler à quel point je suis chanceux de t'avoir... merci!

Henry sourit, oui, il était plus que temps que ces deux là soient heureux et aient le temps de se retrouver. L'opération Mangoose était enfin terminée et c'est non sans fierté qu'il descendit les escaliers pour aller appeler sa petite-amie.

Dans la chambre parentale Robin borda Regina qui venait de s'assoupir et la prenant dans ses bras tout en posant un délicat baiser sur son front, il murmura:

-Bonne nuit mon amour, je t'aime...

Regina, pourtant bel et bien endormie sourit dans le noir de leur chambre et se lova un peu plus contre lui. Il enroula un peu plus ses bras autour d'elle, il aurait tant voulu la protéger du monde entier voyant à quel point elle était vulnérable en réalité, et pour la deuxième fois de la nuit il fit un serment:

-Je promets de te protéger jusqu'à la fin de mes jours...

* * *

 **Héhé ! Voilà la fin !**

 **Dites moi... est-ce que ça vous a plu ? J'attends vraiment vos réponses pour savoir ce que vous en pensez ! C'est tout pour moi ce soir ! Gros bisous !**

 **Vivichan10**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi guys !**

 **Voici donc le 18 ème post de ce challenge ! Je voudrais remercier tous les fidèles lecteurs qui me poussent à continuer sur cette voie. Sans eux je ne pense pas que j'aurai eu le courage de continuer !**

 **Pour la partie cute je fais référence au langage des fleurs, j'ai trouvé les différentes significations sur un site internet, alors peut être sont-elles erronées... je n'en sais strictement rien, mis à part que ça marchait bien pour mon intrigue...**

 **Pour le hot, je suis revenue dans le passé, avec un OS qui se déroule après le fameux pique-nique dans le bureau de Regina, vous savez, en ce temps où tout allait si bien pour nous fans d'OutlawQueen ? Oh et puis j'ai pas vraiment respecté le thème, mais j'avais absolument envie d'écrire ça donc voilà... (à savoir, Daddy c'est genre quelqu'un qui fait découvrir le SM à l'autre, et moi ce n'est pas ça du tout que j'ai fait...)**

 **Bref ! Je vais vous laisser à votre lecture, toujours en espérant avoir un peu de retours... Enjoy ! *-***

 **Disclamer : Sérieusement ?! Ça se saurait si OUAT m'appartenait, alors ne parlons pas de ce qui fâche...**

 **/!\La deuxième partie de ce post est rated M, âmes sensibles passez votre chemin/!\**

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **~Flowers~**

* * *

Le temps avait passé lentement, l'eau avait coulé sur les ponts, et les blessures avaient peu à peu été pansées. Regina n'oubliait pas, ça non, jamais ! Elle n'était pas heureuse, ni même vraiment triste désormais. Robin était mort, c'était sa fatalité, mais pour lui, elle continuait à exister, pas vivre, non exister. Elle ne manquait aucun rendez-vous familial, on pouvait toujours compter sur elle pour résoudre n'importe quel problème, et pourtant elle n'était pas heureuse, elle ne savait même plus très bien ce que c'était que d'être heureuse.

Ce jour là, comme tous les jours, qui s'enchaînaient et se ressemblaient inéluctablement, elle avait emmené Henry jusqu'au bus, bu son café en compagnie d'Emma et Snow et puis avait rejoint son bureau. Elle avait d'abord, juste après le drame, pensé à changer toute la décoration, mais maintenant elle s'y était habituée, même à ces bribes de souvenirs qui refaisaient surface à chaque fois qu'elle pénétrait là où Il était mort, là où une part d'elle-même était morte. D'un autre côté, cette pièce avait accueilli tant de doux moments qu'elle ne pouvait se résoudre à bouger ne serait-ce qu'un meuble de place. C'était devenu son temple.

Ce matin, donc, comme tous les jours, elle s'était assise face à sa pile de dossiers budgétaires qu'elle avait épluchés scrupuleusement avant de partir pour une sempiternelle réunion en vidéo conférence avec des investisseurs européens, et enfin, comme tous les jours à 10h35, elle s'était accordée une petite pause en attendant la livraison du courrier, qui immanquablement arrivait à 10h37 précises.

Deux minutes plus tard, Arielle, fraîchement embauchée en tant que secrétaire de mairie, frappa à la porte et entra les mains remplies de lettres et surtout, chose inhabituelle, d'un bouquet d'anémones de toutes les couleurs :

-Et bien, Eric vous a offert de belles fleurs ! C'est particulier comme choix... dit Regina essayant d'être aimable envers la pauvre sirène qui avait, encore aujourd'hui, très peur d'elle.

-Oh ! Elles ne sont pas pour moi, mais pour vous !

La jolie rousse planta le tout sur le bureau et se dépêcha de sortir en prenant soin de bien fermer la porte derrière elle. Regina resta figée face au bouquet. Aucun mot, aucun numéro, rien, juste le bouquet. Aurait-elle un admirateur maintenant ?

Elle n'y fit pas plus attention et se retourna vers le courrier, qui lui ne cachait aucun mystère, ce qui lui plaisait tout autant pour le moment.

La journée finie, elle rentra. Henry n'était pas chez elle cette semaine, elle se contenta donc d'une salade, d'un verre de vin rouge et puis exténuée, elle s'endormit sur le canapé, comme tous les soirs, refusant de dormir dans les draps où ils avaient dormi ensemble pour la dernière fois, enlacés et heureux comme ils ne le furent plus jamais.

-OQ-

Le lendemain, 10h40 :

Après les anémones, des cyclamens... qu'est ce que tout ce cirque voulait bien dire ?!

Après tout ce n'était certainement pas un admirateur, il aurait choisi des roses rouges, et puis même... qui pourrait l'aimer, elle, l'Evil Queen, si ce n'est Lui, mais Lui était mort. C'était certainement des fleurs promotionnelles d'une maison de pompes funèbres, mais nul besoin de fleurir Sa tombe, elle avait fait un enchantement pour qu'à chaque fois qu'elle penserait à lui, une nouvelle rose blanche pousserait sur les marbre... et elle pensait à lui chaque instant de chaque jour.

Ou bien que tout ceci était une farce, pour lui rappeler que plus personne ne lui enverrait de fleurs...

Elle mit de l'eau dans un nouveau vase et la mine fermée posa les cyclamens près des ané moins il y aurait un peu de vie dans ce bureau vide et froid.

-OQ-

Jour suivant, 10h37 :

-Madame le maire, votre courrier, vos myosotis et Belle demande à vous voir pour une histoire de loyer...

-Faites-la rentrer Ariel, merci... dit Regina en sentant le bouquet de petites fleurs bleus et le posant tout comme les deux autres dans un vase.

Belle, toute de pastel vêtue, entra dans le bureau avec un immense sourire jouant et riant avec son petit Gidéon.

-Que puis-je faire p...

-Oh comme c'est romantique ! Des myosotis ! Oh et des anémones et des cyclamens ! S'exclama Belle, coupant la mairesse par son éternel enthousiasme.

-Pardon ?

-Bah oui, vous savez le langage des fleurs ! Chaque fleur a une signification... j'ai un livre qui...

-Ainsi elles veulent dire quelque chose ?

-Bien évidemment ! Alors l'anémone, si mes souvenirs sont exacts, est ''après la pluie vient le beau temps'', enfin... tout finit par s'arranger...

Les yeux de Regina s'embrumèrent de larmes. Elle se sentit bête de réagir ainsi, et même si elle avait feint l'indifférence pour ces fleurs, elle écouta attentivement Belle qui continuait en expliquant aussi bien à Regina qu'au bébé, qui ne devait pas y comprendre grand chose, mais passons...

-Les cyclamens montrent qu'une personne continue à avoir des sentiments, ou bien pour dire que les sentiments, eux, ne peuvent pas mourir... et les myosotis, c'est bien connu : «Forget me not ».

La suite, Regina ne l'écouta pas vraiment. Elle répondit distraitement aux questions qu'était venue initialement poser Belle, et puis la congédia, prétextant du travail, alors qu'en réalité elle était bien incapable de se remettre à travailler. Tout son cœur criait : et si... oui, mais il était mort.

Les jours qui suivirent, elle n'était que attente pour le bouquet de la journée. Elle patientait en tournant en rond et dès que le bouquet était dans ses mains, elle s'empressait de chercher la signification dans le livre qu'elle avait finalement emprunté à la bibliothèque. Il y eut les camélias : « vous êtes parfaite », les gardénias « tu es belle », et, elle en rougissait encore, de l'anthurium qui n'était autre que le symbole de l'érotisme et de la fantaisie.

Elle s'était empressée de cacher le bouquet, de peur que Belle, ou quelqu'un d'autre ne comprenne le message...

A chaque nouveau bouquet ce filet d'espoir grandissait un peu plus au risque que finisse par la suite déçue et encore plus triste.

Après une nuit inconfortable sur le canapé, Regina était allée porter Henry à l'école, avait avalé son café et contrairement à son habitude, s'était précipitée chez le fleuriste, c'est à dire le père de Belle, pour savoir s'il avait eu vent de son envoyeur de fleurs.

-Je ne l'ai jamais vu, j'ai reçu une commande par internet, mais en tout cas aujourd'hui c'est le dernier bouquet... le voici si vous le voulez...

Il lui tendit un bouquet d'hibiscus et se tourna vers un client, qui lui, lui achèterait quelque chose. Regina ne fit pas attention à son manque de politesse et courut à la mairie pour décrypter le message floral.

-Hibiscus... hibiscus... hybi...

Elle en lâcha le livre de surprise. Sur le pas de la porte se tenait Robin, un bouquet de roses rouges à la main. De sa voix chaude, qu'elle avait eu si peur d'oublier un jour, il lui dit :

-Hibiscus, c'est comme demander un rendez-vous...

-Robin... comment...

Oh et puis au diable le comment, elle posa rapidement le bouquet d'hibiscus et s'élança dans les bras de Robin pour l'embrasser comme jamais encore.

-Doucement... doucement chérie, je suis là, je ne pars plus...

-Il y a intérêt !

Elle fondit en larmes tout en éclatant de rire alors qu'il la faisait tournoyer dans les airs. C'était tout bonnement un miracle, et enfin la chance leur souriait. Elle ne voulait plus perdre une seule seconde, elle ne voulait plus jamais avoir de regrets, et la chance lui était donnée de faire tout cela avec Robin à ses côtés.

-Et puis... je me devais de ne pas partir un jour sans t'avoir dit quelque chose de très important...

Robin sourit tendrement à Regina, et lui tendit le bouquet de roses rouges. Regina rit doucement, ses yeux brillants d'émotion, et encore toute souriante, elle murmura :

-Ça, même moi je le sais... les roses rouges ça veut dire...

-Je t'aime.

Elle n'attendit pas de retrouver sa voix pour l'embrasser passionnément et entre deux baisers elle finit par dire aussi ce qu'elle avait toujours rêvé de crier sous tous les toits :

-Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime !

Robin la souleva à nouveau dans les airs et plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait été ces derniers mois, voire jamais, Regina sut parfaitement que son tour était aussi arrivé. Enfin, elle allait vivre ce que les Charmings lui rabattaient les oreilles depuis des année, avec leur véritable amour, et leurs discours d'espoir quand rien n'allait plus : enfin elle aurait sa fin heureuse, ou son heureux commencement comme il était devenu à la mode de dire maintenant. Et c'était tellement bon après toutes ces années de misère, qu'elle ne cessait de pleurer de bonheur dans les bras de son âme sœur. Oui, vraiment, elle avait bien fait de ne pas changer la décoration de son bureau. Elle avait de nouveaux souvenirs ici maintenant qui effaçaient tous les mauvais, et ça ne rendait leur histoire qu'un peu plus romantique.

* * *

 **~Daddy~**

* * *

Regina se pencha vers Robin et l'embrassa à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci d'une façon bien moins innocente que les précédentes. Le voleur répondit immédiatement à l'appel de ces lèvres tentatrices. La sensation était nouvelle pour eux, c'était une découverte à chaque instant. Ils s'apprivoisaient caresse après caresse et finalement Robin porta sa main au chemisier de Regina. Cette dernière, soudainement différente, le stoppa dans ses gestes tout en baissant le regard dans une gêne qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Robin s'empressa de s'excuser et se recula pour ne pas la brusquer plus, disant qu'il comprenait très bien et qu'il était certainement trop tôt pour s'adonner à de telles activités alors qu'ils se connaissaient à peine. La mairesse, sortant brusquement de son mutisme, démentit tout de suite ses propos :

-Non, ce n'est pas ça, ce n'est absolument pas de ta faute... c'est moi... je... disons juste que pour moi ça n'a toujours été qu'une histoire de besoin ou d'obligation, je n'ai jamais... partagé ça avec quelqu'un pour qui j'ai des sentiments...

A ces mots, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. N'était-ce donc pas le résumé de toute sa vie ? Elle avait eu oh combien de relations sans lendemain, que rythmaient ses envies et ses fantasmes, mais au grand jamais elle ne s'était endormie dans des bras forts et rassurants, jamais il n'avait été question d'une preuve de tendresse et encore moins d'amour. Elle n'avait que contenté son désir, mettant de côté ses sentiments pour n'être qu'une bête.

Elle avait toujours eu Graham pour la satisfaire, et quand il n'était pas là, bon nombre de visages et de mains l'avaient visitée et comblée. Comblée sexuellement, mais il manquait toujours quelque chose qu'il ne sauraient lui donner.

Et encore, pendant qu'elle était l'Evil Queen, avait elle choisi ses amants, mais que dire quand elle avait été mariée de force à Léopold, de trente ans son aîné ? Elle était jeune, et encore innocente, elle aurait du découvrir les joies de l'amour dans les bras de Daniel et pourtant jamais elle ne pleura autant qu'après sa nuit de noces. A ce moment là, elle avait compris que la plénitude ne serait pas son quotidien et qu'elle vivrait sans amour bien longtemps, si non pas à tout jamais.

Robin, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire face à cet aveux, fit ce que son cœur lui indiquait. Il ouvrit ses bras et quand Regina vint s'y réfugier il la berça une femme comme elle n'avait-elle jamais été aimée comme il se doit ? Tout prouvait même qu'elle ne croyait plus pouvoir l'être depuis de nombreuses années et cette constatation fendait le cœur de Robin. Il continua à la bercer doucement, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux ébène et sentant qu'elle se calmait un peu, il murmura à son oreille :

-Regina, oublions le passé d'accord... tu es une femme magnifique et merveilleuse à tant de plans, tu mériterais que l'on te décroche les étoiles pour te couronner et moi, je sais que je te choisi. Il n'y a pas de quoi avoir honte, parce que je suis là, et que je ne te juges pas. Laisse-moi te montrer à quel point je suis fait pour toi et tu es faite pour moi...

Regina se détacha légèrement de son étreinte , et un sourire à nouveau pendu aux lèvres elle lui caressa la joue de ses fins doigts. Robin avait tellement raison sur toute la ligne, après tout tout n'était que question de timing. Oui, elle n'avait jamais été aimée jusqu'à aujourd'hui, mais justement, cette union avec Robin n'en serait-elle pas plus belle, plus symbolique encore ?

Elle plongea son regard noir dans celui océan de Robin, et elle fut gagnée d'un sentiment de confiance qu'elle n'avait encore jamais ressenti. Tout était si différent dans sa façon de faire, dans sa façon qu'il avait de la déshabiller du regard, de poser sa main sur sa cuisse, sans jamais avoir le geste de trop. C'était donc ça que de se sentir aimée... elle avait maintenant besoin de plus et elle rit quand Robin ajouta :

-Bon alors je vais t'apprendre ce que c'est que de prendre son pied au lit !

-Modeste à ce que je vois...

-Disons que je me sens investi d'une grande mission, je deviens ton guide en amour ! Dit-il avec un clin d'œil qui fit s'envoler toutes les peurs de la brune.

Sans plus attendre, le brun se leva et enleva du sol les restes de leur pique-nique, pour ne laisser finalement que la couverture molletonneuse. Il se mit face à Regina et lui tendant la main, l'incita à venir s'installer sur celle-ci. La mairesse se laissa guider et c'est avec envie qu'elle répondit à l'appel silencieux de ses lèvres. Ainsi agenouillés face à face, les mains de Robin la prirent par la taille afin qu'elle se cale sur ses propres jambes et qu'ils soient encore plus près l'un de l'autre. Tout en continuant à s'embrasser, Regina essaya de défaire la fermeture éclair de sa jupe, mais Robin l'en empêcha en disant :

-Rappelle-toi, c'est moi qui dirige, et quoi de mieux que de se faire déshabiller par l'autre, hein ?

Ce disant, ses mains remontèrent le long du dos de la magnifique brune, et aussi lentement que sa propre envie le lui permettait, il fit glisser le tissus de son chemisier sur ses épaules. Il déposa tout de suite une myriade de petits baisers sur sa peau nue, continuant par la même occasion à la dévêtir. Regina se retrouva vite en soutien-gorge et encore plus vite en culotte. Comment ce simple effeuillage pouvait-il la rendre si désireuse ? C'était là tout l'art de l'amour...

Elle frémissait maintenant, alors que les mains expertes de Robin la caressaient de toutes parts, comme si elles étaient partout à la fois. Il était si bon de savoir que l'autre prenait soin de soi. Elle ferma les yeux, se délectant de chaque caresse, chaque baiser qui ne la rendait qu'un peu plus proche du non-retour. Elle entendit soudainement le bruit de boutons que l'on défait et ouvrit donc les yeux , un sourire faussement innocent plaqué aux lèvres. Elle prit les mains de Robin dans les siennes et dit tout doucement :

-Quelqu'un m'a dit qu'il était bien plus doux de se faire déshabiller par l'autre, et moi, en tant que bonne élève , je me dois voleur, de vous rappeler cela et vous le prouver à mon tour...

Alors qu'elle lui enlevait sa chemise, Robin dit d'un air professionnel :

-Il faudra que je dise que vous êtes une élève sérieuse et intéressée...

-C'est mon professeur qui m'intéresse... répondit-elle du tac au tac.

Cette petite joute verbale avait mis en appétit le voleur. Il embrassa sa belle et tendre, puis tout doucement les fit glisser au sol, sur la douce couverture. Regina frémissait maintenant d'impatience alors que les doigts de Robin titillaient sa peau nue. Elle en voulait plus et tout de suite. Elle gigota donc sous lui, faisant comprendre que tout ce qu'elle voulait en ce moment précis c'était lui en elle.

-Patience Regina... tout vient à point à qui sait attendre...

Il fit glisser sa petite culotte le long de ses jambes hâlées et longilignes et remonta ensuite pour lui défaire son soutien-gorge. Il l'empêcha de protester en plaquant ses lèvres sur les siennes et sans attendre fit glisser lentement ses mains le long de leurs deux corps, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin il atteigne son sexe humide de désir. Le dos de Regina se cambra et alla à la rencontre des doigts qui se voulaient légers de Robin... il comprit le message et sans plus attendre captura son clitoris entre ses doigts, la rendant tout à fait pantelante.

Grand nombre de fois des hommes l'avaient ainsi touchée, pourquoi alors n'avait-elle jamais senti un orgasme pareil la traverser ? Il n'y avait rien à dire, l'amour avec Robin était une toute autre expérience. Alors qu'avant elle aurait prit son désir et laissé l'autre bredouille, elle voulut rendre sa pareille au voleur. Elle retourna la situation et à peine parvenue au dessus, elle glissa jusqu'au caleçon de Robin qu'elle défit, et enfin elle le prit en bouche. Cela aussi était nouveau, elle voulait lui donner du plaisir, elle voulait l'entendre crier son nom au bord du gouffre, elle voulait être à l'origine de sa jouissance peut être plus que de jouir elle-même.

Elle commença de lents va-et-viens et finalement Robin, qui n'en pouvait plus, lui intima de venir vers lui et de le chevaucher.

Le sentir en elle lui fit pousser un cri de plaisir qu'elle ne prit même pas peine de camoufler et sans honte, aucune, elle le chevaucha s'empalant à chaque mouvement, sur son sexe dur et érigé rien que pour elle.

Les mains de Robin posées sur ses seins, son regard plongé dans le sien, elle sut qu'elle était perdue. Tout prenait sens, elle comprenait enfin cette différence subtile entre faire l'amour et le sexe et c'est sur cette pensée qu'elle sentit toutes ses barrières s'écrouler alors que Robin la rejoignait dans un râle puissant.

Elle retomba sur lui pour capturer avidement ses lèvres et faisant apparaître un autre plaid, elle couvrit leurs corps nus et enlacés. Robin l'entoura de ses bras puissants, et bien loin des tracas du quotidien, elle se sentit parfaitement en sécurité et ferma les yeux dans un dernier sourire pour Robin.

Bientôt on n'entendit plus que leurs deux respirations, calmes et posées et les crépitements du feu de cheminé qui veillerait sur le sommeil des deux amants.

* * *

 **Voili vouilou !**

 **Alors vous en avez pensé quoi de tout ça ? Je vous invite à me laisser une review ou à me contacter sur mon compte twitter ( Vivichan10_OQ)**

 **Je vous fais de gros bisous et vous dit à très bientôt ! *-***

 **Vivichan10**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello les gens !**

 **Je vous retrouve aujourd'hui en cette terrible époque de fin de vacances pour poster le dix-neuvième chapitre du hot &cute challenge. Je tiens une nouvelle fois à remercier Reinette, à qui vous devez aujourd'hui l'idée du cute et qui, sans le savoir, vous a épargné d'une death fic en me donnant son idée !**

 **Le hot n'est pas vraiment lemon lemon, on va dire que c'est du soft.**

 **Bon que dire de plus, si ce n'est bonne lecture à vous ! Enjoy ! *-***

 **Disclamer : OUAT est de la propriété de Adam et Eddy et de ABC, et non pas la mienne.**

 **/!\La deuxième partie de ce post est rated M, âmes sensibles passez votre chemin/!\**

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **~Baby~**

* * *

Regina regarda par la fenêtre. La tempête de neige se faisait de plus en plus violente, on ne voyait même plus l'autre côté de la rue tant il neigeait. Les hivers dans le Maine avaient toujours été froids, mais là c'était exceptionnel. Elle se retourna, prise d'un frisson en pensant au froid qu'il devait faire dans cette tourmenta. Elle posa sa main sur son gros ventre et sourit en sentant un petit pied passer sous ses doigts. Elle était enceinte jusqu'au cou, et sincèrement elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, elle se regardait dans son miroir et ne voyait là qu'une baleine. Sur cette pensée elle monta doucement les escaliers pour retrouver Robin dans la nurserie. Il était, comme une demie-heure plus tôt, à même le sol, essayant de comprendre comment diable la pièce F du berceau devait s'encastrer dans la pièce 3B. La voyant sur le pas de la porte il sourit à pleines dents et délaissa son puzzle impossible pour venir l'embrasser en murmurant :

-Tu es tellement belle...

-Énorme serait plus exact, prie pour que le bébé se presse un peu ou tu auras une femme enceinte, énorme et folle par dessus le marché.

-Mais non voyons... répondit-il tendrement en se baissant pour embrasser son ventre. Décidément le bébé était agité, car il donna un coup de pied qui les fit sourire tous les deux. Toujours agenouillé face à Regina, Robin se mit à parler au bébé : tu devrais dire à Maman à quel point elle est magnifique, elle ne veut pas me croire moi...

A ces mots la réaction fut différente. Ce n'était pas un coup de pied que Regina venait de sentir, non, c'était comme si son ventre se durcissait : une contraction. Elle ne s'en inquiéta pas tout de suite, en effet, depuis le quatrième mois elles étaient devenues son quotidien, preuve que son utérus « s'entraînait » à l'accouchement. Elle s'agenouilla donc aux côtés de Robin pour essayer de monter ce satané berceau, il était plus que temps car elle allait atteindre le terme dans quelques jours. Tournevis à la main, elle lisait attentivement la notice, quand une autre contraction, un peu plus forte, lui fit plisser le front. Robin le remarquant immédiatement demanda :

-Tout va bien chérie ?

-Juste une contraction... je vais prendre un bain chaud et tout ira bien...

Bain chaud pris, demi verre de vin blanc bu, les contractions n'avaient pas cessé, au contraire... elles se rapprochaient et faisant de plus en plus mal. Regina regarda par la fenêtre à nouveau : le blizard.

-Bébé, je sais que je t'ai demandé de te presser, mais s'il te plaît attend juste que la tourmente soit passée...

Elle s'installa dans le salon, où Roland et Henry emballait des cadeaux de Noël pour les Charmings et les Jones et décida de les regarder faire juste pour le plaisir d'être avec eux. Une nouvelle contraction la frappa soudainement et Henry prit peur :

-Maman ?!

-Tout va bien...

-Non, je vais tout de suite aller chercher Robin.

Robin arriva un instant plus tard pour retrouver une Regina en pleurs, Roland caressant son ventre incapable de l'aider autrement qu'avec des câlins. Calme comme toujours, Robin s'assit à côté d'eux et Regina, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps s'exclama :

-Je ne veux pas accoucher ! Pas maintenant !

-Mais voyons, tout va bien se passer, il y a même pas dix minutes tu voulais ne plus être enceinte et maintenant tu dis que c'est trop tôt ?

-Il neige comme il n'est pas permis dehors, c'est même pas possible de bouger la voiture ! et en plus j'ai perdu les eaux !

-Ok ok, shhh... dit-il en prenant son visage entre ses mains... shhh... ce n'est pas grave, on va appeler Whale et il enverra une ambulance pour nous chercher d'accord ?

Regina se calma un peu, et toujours sanglotante se blottit dans le canapé, Roland toujours près d'elle alors que Robin était allé chercher le téléphone. Henry passa la tête par l'encadrement de la porte, visiblement inquiet :

-Il n'arrive pas à joindre l'hôpital, les lignes de téléphone ont du être coupées à cause de la tempête de neige.

Le visage de Regina se décomposa, d'autant plus que les contractions se faisaient de plus en plus rapprochées et de plus en plus fortes. Robin entra, mettant fin à tous ses espoirs. Elle devrait accoucher à la maison et ça la terrifiait au plus haut point. Heureusement, Robin était là et sa voix douce et profonde réussit à la calmer instantanément quand il lui dit :

-On va y arriver chérie, tu es la femme la plus forte que je connaisse , tu vas être merveilleuse et le bébé ira bien... je te le promets.

La crise de panique était évitée pour l'instant, mais Robin comprit que Regina allait avoir besoin de calme pour rassembler ses forces. Il demanda aux enfants de l'aider à monter Regina dans la chambre avec de l'eau chaude, des serviettes et tout ce dont ils auraient besoin, puis leur dit d'aller en bas tout en les rassurant sur le sort de leur mère et de leur futur frère ou sœur. Il s'assit ensuite sur le lit à côté de Regina et lui dit :

-Bon... on va faire exactement ce qu'on a fait aux cours de préparation à l'accouchement... donne moi ta main.

Regina la lui donna, tout en souriant, il était tellement rassurant qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser en disant :

-Merci d'être avec moi... tu es parfait... Arg !

Une violente contraction la coupa dans ses remerciements et la main du pauvre Robin fut broyée mais il ne dit rien, caressant le front de Regina en attendant qu'elle ne s'apaise.

-Par pitié la prochaine fois calculons pour accoucher en plein été et non pas dans une satanée tempête de neige ! s'exclama Regina.

Robin rit, tout en contrôlant le temps passé entre deux contractions... cinq minutes. Il demanda ensuite à Regina de se caler sa respiration pendant qu'il la déshabillait et qu'il plaçait des serviettes sur le lit. Une chance qu'il ait aidé frère Tuck pour de nombreux accouchements. Il revint vers elle et lui passa un linge mouillé sur le front. Nouvelle contraction. Quatre minutes...

-Tu paries sur une fille ou un garçon ? Demanda Regina.

-Dans tous les cas le papa sera le plus heureux au monde, mais je crois que ça va être une petite princesse...

Regina sourit. Elle savait depuis le cinquième mois le sexe du bébé, mais c'était une surprise qu'elle avait gardée pour Robin pour le jour de l'accouchement. Elle lui fit signe de lui passer la petite valise de maternité et en fouillant dedans, parmi les biberons, pyjamas, et doudous elle prit une petite boite blanche avec un nœud vert clair qu'elle tendit à Robin. Délicatement il défit le nœud du ruban et ouvrit la boîte. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes en y découvrant des petits chaussons roses et blancs.

-Une fille ?

Regina hocha la tête, elle aussi les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Robin l'embrassa, et puis une nouvelle contraction se déclencha, interrompant leur petit moment.

Regina était comme dans un rêve. Plus aucun doute, elle accouchait, et pourtant elle n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée que dans peu de temps ils tiendraient dans leurs bras un bébé. Robin, après trois minutes, comprit qu'il était temps de faire bouger les choses. Il alla au bout du lit et dit :

-Ok, tu vas pousser maintenant chérie... comme on l'a fait avec l'infirmière d'accord ?

Elle hocha la tête et à son signal elle poussa. C'était douloureux mais elle n'en avait cure, elle était maintenant plus que pressée de découvrir sa petite merveille. Robin, de sa voix posée la guidait et elle ne pouvait se sentir plus en confiance.

-Je... je vois la tête ! Robin pleurait maintenant.

Regina, encouragé par cela poussa encore une fois, puis une deuxième et dans un dernier cri elle comprit que c'était fini, leur fille était là. Toute émue, elle entendit les premiers pleurs de son bébé, elle leva la tête et elle ressentit le même bonheur que la première fois qu'elle avait vue Henry. Obin coupa le cordon ombilical, puis il vint apporter le précieux fardeau sur le sein de Regina.

Les deux parents étaient tombés amoureux au premier regard, ils restaient là à admirer en silence, fatigués mais tellement heureux !

-Je vais chercher ses frères pour qu'ils viennent la rencontrer ! Dit Robin posant un baiser sur le front des deux femmes de sa vie.

En attendant Regina prenait les petites mains entre ses doigts et parlait doucement à sa petite princesse :

-Bienvenue à la maison, tu vas voir tout le monde va t'adorer et te gâter. Tu as un papa, une maman et deux frères qui t'aiment déjà plus que tout et nul doute qu'avec ces grands yeux tu vas conquérir le cœur d'absolument tout le monde.

Des pas légers se firent entendre dans le couloir, et c'est presque timidement que les deux garçons entrèrent dans la chambre.

-Waouh ! Elle est toute petite ! S'exclama Roland en s'approchant du lit. Henry qui le suivait de près, admira sa petite sœur un sourire aux lèvres et dit :

-Elle est magnifique !

-Comme sa maman ! Continua Robin.

OQ

Robin penché au dessus de la table à langer. Il habilla sa petite princesse d'une robe en laine lavande avec un petit cardigan blanc. Il lui mit les petits chaussons avec lesquels il avait appris que c'était une fille et puis la prenant dans ses bras il la porta au rez-de-chaussé où le reste de la famille attendait.

La neige s'était enfin calmée, et alors ils avaient décidé de faire une surprise au reste de la famille. Ils avaient profité de l'invitation de Snow pour annoncer l'arrivée de leur fille.

Robin donna le bébé à Regina, tout en l'embrassant , pour qu'elle lui mette un manteau pour la protéger du froid.

Ils sortirent tous les cinq hors de la maison et marchèrent vers la nouvelle maison des Charming. Henry, ouvrit la porte et il alla « préparer le terrain » :

-Grand-mère, Grand-père vous êtes où ?!

Henry entra dans le salon et trouva Snow, David, Neal, Emma, Killian, et Zelena assis devant l'apéritif.

-Bonjour ! S'écria Henry. On vous a rapporté une grosse surprise !

A ces mots Regina et Robin entrèrent avec le bébé dans la pièce et Roland tout excité par le rôle de grand frère qu'il remplissait à merveille eut l'honneur de s'exclamer :

-Je vous présente ma petite sœur Hope Emma Snow Hood-Mills !

Des mâchoires en tombèrent, des larmes coulèrent et d'immenses sourires s'allumèrent sur tous les visages. Ça pour une surprise !

* * *

 **~Prostitution~**

* * *

Regina était une orpheline. Elle avait été abandonnée à la naissance dans un panier de liège au bord d'une route assez fréquentée. Par chance, ou malheur, elle avait été ramassée par un vieil homme. Il l'avait nourrie, habillée, et élevée, si non avec gentillesse et affection mais du moins avec soin. Elle ne s'était jamais plainte du manque d'amour, peut être parce qu'elle ne savait pas de quoi il en retournait, et pourtant elle était plus que reconnaissante envers ce vieil homme. C'est ainsi qu'à L'âge de seize ans elle se mit à travailler pour lui. La vérité n'est pas très belle à entendre, mais au fond, l'histoire même de cette jeune fille ne l'était point, car oui, elle vendit son corps pour lui, elle vendit son âme pour lui.

Comme tant d'autres jeunes filles de son âge, elle se retrouva à travailler dans une maison close où son si joli minois lui avait permit de subsister à partir de ce moment. Qu'aurait-elle pu faire d'autre, elle une bâtarde, sans argent ni nom pour survivre dans ce monde cruel ?

Elle qui était si intelligente, si cultivée, avait détesté chaque seconde de son métier mais ne s'en était jamais plainte, parce qu'après tout elle devait la vie à son sauveur.

Ainsi passèrent trois ans, Regina devenait de plus en plus belle, de plus en plus bienveillante, mais son cœur aspirait à une autre vie, loin de ce boudoir aux tentures rouges où elle passait de main en main comme une simple marchandise.

Elle rentrait ce soir là, cheminant seule au clair de lune, un châle posé sur les épaules, la tête bien lointaine dans les étoiles malgré la fatigue plus que certaine de son corps meurtri par quelque malotru. Elle pensait à quel petit plat elle pourrait bien concocter ce soir, à quel livre elle pourrait commencer dans les draps de son lit douillet.

Soudain, les roues d'un chariot se firent entendre dans le tournant du chemin. Regina s'écarta de la route pour le laisser passer mais elle fut surprise, qu'au contraire, il s'arrêta juste à côté d'elle. Un homme, plus âgé qu'elle pour sûr, descendit de la charrette et s'avança vers elle d'un air qu'elle n'aimait pas beaucoup. Instinctivement elle recula, mais bien tôt elle fut prise au piège contre un arbre.

-C'est bien toi ma jolie, qui travaille chez Monique ? On m'a dit beaucoup de bien de toi, particulièrement que tu es docile et que tu fais des gâteries comme personne... tu es même plutôt bien plantureuse pour ton âge... viens là joli minois, viens là que j'essaye un coup pour vérifier tout ça... Allons ma jolie, n'es-tu pas une gentille minette ?

Regina effrayée, cherchait maintenant à prendre ses jambes à son cou, mais l'homme l'en empêcha en l'agrippant et la poussant un peu plus contre l'arbre, ne lui laissant plus aucune liberté de mouvement. Regina ferma les yeux, ne lui restait plus qu'à prier pour qu'il ne la tue pas. Elle sentit avec horreur ses jupes être retroussées et puis soudain plus rien si ce n'est un sifflement dans l'air, le sifflement d'une flèche !

Elle ouvrit immédiatement ses yeux et vit le vil personnage au sol alors que face à elle se tenait Robin Hood en chaire et en os. On avait souvent parlé de cet homme au village. Il volait aux riches pour donner aux pauvres et suivait un code d'honneur qui le rendait que plus admirable par rapport à certains « gentils-hommes ». Elle ne l'avait jamais vu de personne mais sa réputation le précédait et elle en était toute chamboulée.

-M'lady est-ce que tout va bien, cette ivrogne ne vous a point touchée j'espère ?

Elle nia d'un petit geste de la tête. Il en sembla fort soulagé. Très galant, il lui tendit sa propre cape brune et l'enroula autour d'elle en faisant attention de ne pas la brusquer en rien. Elle se sentait si bien sous ce chaud manteau, entourée de toute la bande des Merry Mens qu'elle eut vite peur qu'ils ne partent et ne l'abandonnent eux aussi. Et puis ce regard bleu posé sur elle... elle n'avait jamais senti que quelqu'un la considérât comme son égal et puis il y avait quelque chose de plus... comme une flamme amicale.

Elle devait paraître bien blafarde, et apeurée, car soudain, des bras puissants s'ouvrirent et elle se blottit contre le torse musclé du prince des voleurs.

-Voulez-vous qu'on vous conduise chez vous ? Cela serait plus sûr que de marcher seule dans la nuit, M'lady...

-Je vous en prie ne m'amenez pas là-bas, emmenez-moi avec vous, je payerais de mon corps s'il le faut... je...

-Il en est tout à fait hors e question ! Du moins pour la partie sur votre corps... vous me demandez secours et la seule chose honorable qui se présente à moi c'est bien évidemment de vous aider...

Il lui sourit doucement et enfin un sourire éclaira son propre visage. Peut-être réussirait-elle finalement à vivre une autre vie que celle misérable qu'elle avait vécu jusqu'à maintenant. Les Merry Mens l'accueillirent avec plaisir dans leurs rangs, chacun se présentant à son tour et un instant plus tard elle chevauchait à travers campagne et forêt, les bras de Robin lui encerclant la taille. Quel doux sentiment de se sentir protégée, d'appartenir à quelque chose, comme si pour la toute première fois elle vivait ! Ils voyagèrent ainsi un bon moment, le froid se faisant plus glacial à mesure qu'ils avançaient et puis enfin une maisonnette apparut entre les platanes.

-Voici notre refuge, c'est assez spacieux pour nous tous et assez éloigné pour qu'on ne vienne pas nous chercher des noises. Ce n'est pas très élégant mais c'est notre chez-nous... et maintenant c'est votre chez-vous aussi...heu ?

-Regina... merci... sans vous...

-N'en parlons plus, c'est du passé. Maintenant nous sommes là pour vous protéger, je suis là pour vous protéger.

Elle l'en remercia d'un magnifique sourire, qui ne s'élargit que plus en voyant une jolie petite bibliothèque dans le coin de la cuisine. Ainsi aurait-elle de quoi lire ! Robin lui fit un petit tour du propriétaire, et puis, soudain, un garçonnet, d'à peine trois ans à en juger par sa taille, accourut du bout du couloir pour atterrir dans les bras de Robin d'un :

-Papa! Tu m'avais tellement manqué !

-Toi aussi Roland ! Mais dis-moi, frère Tuck ne t'a-t-il pas mis au lit il y a bien longtemps ?

-Si, mais je n'avais pas sommeil... Dis Papa... c'est qui la dâme ?

-Cette belle Lady est Regina, elle va vivre avec nous maintenant.

Le petit Roland l'observa un instant, et puis avec la capacité d'adaptation des enfants il tendit ses petits bras vers Regina et elle le prit tout contre son cœur. Robin sembla heureux de voir que l'enfant avait déjà adopté la nouvelle venue. Il l'aida ensuite à le recoucher dans son petit lit, et puis il la mena vers une autre chambre :

-Je suis désolé mais nous allons devoir partager ma chambre pour cette nuit... vraiment désolé...

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais que vous êtes un homme honorable.

Robin sourit à cette phrase qui prenait tout son sens dans la bouche de cette merveilleuse jeune fille. Il avait vite compris que cette pauvre demoiselle en avait vu bien trop et un sentiment d'indignation lui prenait immédiatement au cœur rien que d'y penser. Il voulait son bonheur plus que tout, c'était étrange comme besoin alors qu'il ne la connaissait à peine, mais il sentait quelque chose dans son cœur, de totalement irrationnel et pourtant si pur.

Il se tourna le temps qu'elle ne se déshabille et ne rentre dans le lit, puis en mouillant la mèche de la bougie il y rejoignit tout naturellement.

Ils s'endormirent presque immédiatement, plus qu'exténués par les événements de la soirée. Ce n'est qu'au beau milieu de la nuit que Regina se réveilla d'un affreux cauchemar en criant :

-Ne me touchez pas, je vous en prie !

Robin, bien évidemment réveillé, s'empressa d'allumer une bougie et puis il la prit dans ses bras, la rassurant comme il le pouvait. Un lien s'était créé entre eux, quelque chose d'inaltérable, de solide et absolument unique. Ils n'étaient plus deux étrangers dans la nuit, ils étaient pour ainsi dire un nous.

Regina s'adapta bien vite à la vie rocambolesque des Merry Mens. Elle s'avéra être une excellente cavalière et avoir une grande précision au tir à l'arc. Elle était vite devenue indispensable à toute la bande, tout comme à Roland et Robin. Enfin, elle avait trouvé une maison et une famille. Un jour qu'elle lisait sous un chêne alors que Robin taillait une plume pour une de ses flèches, elle laissa tomber son livre de découragement :

-Qu'est-il Mylady ?

-Il y a que jamais je ne serai une jeune fille honorable ! Regardes donc le peu de vertu qu'il me reste... tous ces livres parlent de jeunes filles de bonne famille, bien élevée, pures,... et moi je suis... moi. Personne ne voudra jamais de moi !

Sans y réfléchir, et peut être parce que c'était ce que son cœur avait souhaité depuis le premier jour, Robin s'exclama :

-Vous voulez être honorable, et bien épousez-moi !

Ils restèrent un moment coi tous les deux, se dévisageant légèrement gênés par la conversation qu'ils avaient toujours évité, pensant que l'autre n'avait pas les mêmes aspirations...

-Cela vous plairait-il ? Demanda Regina, le rouge aux joues, devinant pour la première fois que ses sentiments étaient peut-être réciproques.

-Je dois avouer Mylady, qu'un voleur comme moi ne peut pas se venter de s'être fait voler souvent, et pourtant vous, Regina, vous avez volé mon cœur au premier regard chocolat que vous avez posé sur moi. Je suis peut être fou, mais je vous aime et que diable ! Je veux vous épouser !

Les yeux de Regina se remplirent de larmes. Ainsi, il l'aimait vraiment, comme elle l'aimait aussi. Sans plus attendre elle se jeta à son cou et s'exclama :

-Oh oui, je le veux moi aussi !

Les noces furent célébrées grandement. Regina n'était plus ce qu'elle avait été jusque lors, Robin lui avait apporté tout ce qu'elle n'avait jamais espéré.

Elle dansait avec Roland au milieu de la cour, quand un paysan du village voisin arriva en criant, faisant cesser toute musique :

-A l'aide ! A l'aide ! Ma maison est en feu !

Ni de une ni de deux, Robin avait enfourché un cheval promettant à sa belle épouse d'être prudent et qu'il reviendrait vite à elle.

La pauvre Regina attendit son retour une bonne partie de la nuit et quand enfin elle entendit le cheval revenir elle courut hors de la maison en larmes. Elle se glaça en voyant Robin blessé gravement. Sans attendre, elle se fit aider pour le porter à l'intérieur, alors que le blessé expliquait péniblement :

-Une poutre s'est détachée et je...

-Tais-toi et essaye donc de ne pas me laisser seule le jour de mon mariage ! Dit Regina, qui en réalité était terrifiée par ce qu'elle voyait.

Tout doucement elle soigna chaque blessure et commotion, et puis, exténuée, elle s'endormit au chevet de son mari en priant pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

Elle passa ainsi des jours et des nuits horribles, à attendre qu'il ne se réveillât quand soudain, un beau matin elle sentit une main serrer la sienne.

-Regina...

Elle se leva d'un coup, la fatigue totalement disparue en entendant son prénom ainsi murmuré. Elle n'y croyait presque plus, mais maintenant il y avait un peu plus d'espoir. Elle se pencha sur Robin et lui sourit tendrement en sentant enfin son regard bleu posé sur elle.

-Regina... je t'aime... j'ai oublié de te le dire avant de partir, et c'est une belle bêtise de ma part... je suis désolé...

Elle rit doucement, il plaisantait, c'était bon signe. Elle l'embrassa avec passion, il lui avait tellement manqué et elle avait eut si peut !

-Ne me refais plus jamais ça !

OQ

La guérison totale fut longue, mais enfin, alors que les premières feuilles de l'automne commençaient à tomber, il était finalement tout à fait en forme.

Un soir, alors qu'ils se mettaient au lit, Robin passa sa main sur le bras de Regina :

-C'est bien beau tout ça, mais nous n'avons jamais consommé notre nuit de noces !

-Ah bon... fit innocemment Regina l'air de rien en plaquant ses lèvres sur celles de Robin. Le voleur roula sur le matelas de plumes et se retrouva par dessus la jeune femme sans briser pour autant leur baiser. Ses doigts délacèrent tout doucement la chemise de nuit de Regina et à chaque seconde il découvrait ce corps parfait, comme sculpté pour l'amour. Il caressait ses courbes voluptueuses tout en se délectant de cette vision magnifique offerte à lui. Si jusqu'alors Regina était restée inactive, elle prit soudain le contrôle de la situation et retourna le jeu à son avantage. Maintenant sur Robin, elle le dépouilla avec empressement de ses vêtements et avec une lueur qu'il ne lui connaissait pas au fond du regard, elle se mordit les lèvres d'anticipation. Ses mains posées à plat sur son torse musclé, elle se laissa glisser vers le bas en laissant une traînée de petits baisers sur son passage. Comprenant ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, il passa ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux noirs en soupirant à chaque fois qu'il sentait le souffle de Regina sur sa peau.

Enfin, après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, elle atteint son but et le prit en bouche sans préambule. De peut de réveiller Roland, Robin essaya de ne pas crier de plaisir, mais un râle fit tout de même son chemin dans sa gorge. Cela devint de plus en plus difficile de résister, surtout avec les regards que lui lançait Regina tout en accélérant le rythme de sa bouche sur son membre durcit. Il se sentit venir et encouragé par une main de Regina qui vint serrer la sienne, il jouit dans sa bouche.

La brune remonta le long de son corps et vint capturer les lèvres de son mari dans un baiser passionné.

-Maintenant j'ai vraiment envie de te sentir en moi, ça devient plus qu'urgent avant que je n'explose ! Dit Regina en mordillant son oreille, joueuse.

-Si Madame me le permet...

Ce disant Robin la souleva dans ses bras et la fit basculer son matelas. Les bras toujours dans son dos, il souleva son bassin et l'avança vers lui pour la pénétrer d'un coup franc qui la fit gémir instantanément. Cela avait finalement valu la peine d'attendre si longtemps pour consommer leur mariage, tout avait plus de sens, tout était plus fort, plus passionné.

* * *

 **Fini ! Ouff ! Ça faisait que je n'avais autant écrit !**

 **Je ne sais cependant pas trop quoi en penser, alors si vous voulez, ça me ferait bien plaisir de recevoir vos avis, ou par review, MP, ou via mon compte Twitter (Vivichan10_OQ).**

 **Voilà ! C'est tout pour moi !**

 **Des bisous ! *-***

 **Vivichan10**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi everybody !**

 **Je sais je sais... j'ai été absente très longtemps et je me doute que certains attendent cette suite depuis longtemps, mais voilà j'ai été frappée par la foudre... non je rigole, juste frappée par le syndrome de la page blanche. J'avais vraiment pas d'idées et je crois que ça se ressent un peu dans mon écriture, du coup j'ai essayé de me concentrer pendant quelques semaines à un nouveau projet de fiction (je ne vous en dit pas plus pour l'instant) et je crois que l'inspiration est revenue ce qui est plutôt cool ! ;-)**

 **Bref ! Le cute est une idée de Reinette que je remercie encore une fois pour ses idées qui me simplifient vraiment la tâche ! Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir si mal rendu cette situation à l'écrit mais je n'arrivait pas à faire mieux... pour ce qui est du hot il est bien plus soft que ce que je pensais au début... j'ai eu pitié de nos âmes innocentes (héhéhé) !**

 **Je vous laisse donc à cette lecture, qui je l'espère vous sera agréable, et je vous donne rendez-vous tout à la fin pour un petit mot de au revoir ! Enjoy ! *-***

 **Disclamer : OUAT ne m'appartient pas et c'est bien dommage...**

 **/!\La deuxième partie de ce post est rated M, âmes sensibles passez votre chemin/!\**

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **~Christmas~**

* * *

-Roland ! Les deux colombes ont pris leur envol. Début mission bonhomme rouge accordé. Fin.

Roland sortit le talkie-walkie de dessous son oreiller. Henry et lui avaient repris du service en tant que agents secrets pour une mission bien précise. Les deux colombes, aka leurs parents, étaient enfin partis pour leur sortie romantique hebdomadaire et il était plus que temps pour Henry et lui d'agir. Il se leva, prit son talkie-walkie et une lampe torche et rejoignit Henry dans le séjour. Son grand frère lui sourit en lui tendant une grande tasse de chocolat chaud et ils s'installèrent avec grand sérieux à table pour mettre au point une bonne stratégie. Henry commença donc ainsi :

-Il reste trois jours avant Noël et nous n'avons toujours pas trouvé nos cadeaux. C'est aujourd'hui ou jamais... on doit chercher dans leur chambre.

-S'ils l'apprennent, ils vont nous punir jusqu'à la fin de notre vie, pire, ils risquent de ne pas nous offrir de cadeaux de Noël... remarqua Roland, mais cela ne sembla pas le déranger bien longtemps car il se leva et tout excité grimpa les escalier quatre à quatre, suivi de près par son grand-frère.

Ils n'hésitèrent pas une seconde avant de rentrer dans la chambre parentale. Plus qu'habitués à travailler en équipe pour tout type de bêtises et autres missions secrètes, les deux garçons se séparèrent pour fouiller chacun de son côté. Ils ouvraient tiroirs, armoires, soulevaient des piles de vêtements et fouillaient le moindre mètre carré de la chambre, allant jusqu'à se glisser sous le lit.

Rien, absolument rien. C'était un concert de soupirs et ils commençaient sincèrement à se décourager. Henry se laissa tomber sur le lit en regardant le plafond de dépit, quand la voix de Roland l'interpella :

-Henry, qu'est ce que c'est que tout ça ?

Henry se leva et marcha vers Roland et une boîte qu'il avait aux pieds. Henry s'attendait à beaucoup de choses, des choses magiques, des cadeaux étranges, mais pas à ça. C'était juste au dessus de tout.

La boîte était remplie de menottes, fouets, vibromasseurs et autres jouets pour adultes. Le jeune adolescent rougit immédiatement et se reprenant difficilement pour ne pas montrer son embarras à Roland qui le regardait avec ses grands yeux curieux, il répondit :

-Heu... c'est juste des vieux trucs à Maman...On devrait peut être chercher nos cadeaux dans le grenier, la chambre est une cachette bien trop évidente.

Avec toute l'innocence des jeunes enfants, Roland sembla accepter cette explication et avec empressement il sortit de la chambre, certainement pour se précipiter dans les escaliers menant au grenier. Henry, encore sous le choc rangea la boîte et finit par suivre son frangin, sachant pertinemment qu'ils ne trouveraient rien dans le grenier car sa mère avait horreur des souris et qu'il en était infesté. Henry savait, et ce depuis un bon bout de temps, que Regina cachait ses cadeaux dans l'armoire de la mairie, mais pour son petit frère il avait décidé de rendre les choses plus amusantes pour combler l'attente impossible du matin de Noël.

~OQ~

Le lendemain :

Henry, un livre à la main, se demandait où il pourrait bien mener ses recherches avec Roland aujourd'hui. La mairie était bien évidemment exclue, mais pourquoi pas le caveau, ou alors la petite cabane de repos près du lac. A moins de faire un gros puzzle avec Roland... il serait tellement absorbé par celui-ci qu'il cesserait enfin de demander à tout bout de champ quand serait Noël.

-Henry Daniel Mills !

Ce nom résonnant dans toute la maison, et surtout le ton froid employé par Regina fit comprendre au jeune homme qu'il allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Robin, dans la même pièce que lui, le regarda d'un air désolé qui ne le rassura pas le moins du monde. Ils entendirent des tallons claquer sur le parquet à l'étage, la tempête se profilait très violente et Henry s'y prépara en posant son livre sur la table basse. Les pas se rapprochaient à toute vitesse et juste avant la porte du salon ils s'immobilisèrent. Très lentement Henry se tourna, un sourire innocent plaqué aux lèvres, pour voir sa mère les yeux noirs, une main sur la hanche, l'autre tenant un talkie-walkie tendu face à elle :

-Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que ce talkie-walkie faisait sur ma pile de pulls en cachemire ?

Henry cherchait désespérément une bonne excuse, mais sa mère ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille visiblement car elle l'interrompit dans ses pensées :

-N'essaye même pas d'inventer un bobard. Emma n'est pas le seul détecteur de mensonges sur pattes de la ville... La vérité ! Clair ?

-Ok... souffla Henry, mais avant de me punir jusqu'à ma majorité tu devrais me remercier... enfin, vous deux, devriez me remercier.

Regina et Robin arquèrent un sourcil, signe qui encouragea Henry à continuer. Il restait peut être un moyen de s'en sortir pour lui, c'était une idée peut être stupide, mais il n'avait aucun autre plan :

-Roland et moi nous cherchions nos cadeaux.

-Quoi ?! S'exclama immédiatement Regina.

Henry s'empressa de continuer :

-Cadeaux que qu'on a évidemment pas trouvé puisque je sais depuis des années que tu les caches dans la mairie. C'était juste un divertissement pour Roland. Bref ! Venons en au fait, ou plutôt au moment où je vous ai épargné des questions gênantes de la part de Roland... on peut presque dire que j'ai préservé sa naïveté et pour cela j'aurais toujours des visions horribles dans la tête... voilà... Roland à trouvé votre boîte... oui celle là... et m'a demandé ce que c'était que tout ça. J'ai homis la vérité...

Regina était maintenant rouge pivoine, ne sachant plus vraiment où se mettre. Henry, son petit prince, à qui elle avait réussi à faire croire tout et n'importe quoi n'était plus si petit que ça, et elle n'avait jamais eu aussi honte de sa vie.

A côté d'elle, Robin était, pour ainsi dire, assez amusé par la situation. Il masquait difficilement le petit sourire qui frémissait au coin de ses lèvres. Regina voyant cela lui lança un regard noir qui ne fit qu'augmenter son hilarité. Henry, toujours sur sa lancée, continua:

-Je ne vous juge absolument pas soit dit en passant. Mais pour vous avoir sauvé de cette conversation sur les abeilles et les oiseaux, et aussi parce que c'est bientôt Noël, j'exige qu'on passe une journée en famille à construire des bonhommes de neige.

La tête de Regina devait être impayable, parce que tout aussi bien Henry que Robin explosèrent de rire.

~OQ~

La veille de Noël :

Toute la petite famille Hood-Mills, bonnets, moufles, écharpes et manteaux enfilés, sortait dans le jardin à l'arrière de leur propriété au bord du lac. Roland, sa petite main dans celle de Regina, l'entraîna au beau milieu de l'étendue blanche et lui dit :

-Maman, est-ce que tu peux m'aider à faire un bonhomme de neige ?

-Bien sûr Sweetie...

Elle se baissa à son niveau, et commença à empiler un petit tas de neige. Elle souriait, en voyant Robin et Henry qui se mettaient eux aussi à l'œuvre. Roland l'aidait consciencieusement et bien vite un beau bonhomme de neige se dressait devant eux. Roland y ajouta une carotte alors que Regina se relevait de sa position à genoux. Elle allait se retourner vers le bonhomme de Robin et Henry quand une boule glacée la frappa à l'arrière de sa tête et un liquide froid coula le long de son dos.

-Qui a osé faire ça !?

Roland et Henry pointèrent Robin du doigt et une seconde plus tard Regina affichait un sourire sadique. Elle souleva, grâce à sa magie, un énorme tas de neige et le lâcha sur son cher et tendre voleur. Le pauvre homme, tout blanc, se releva et s'exclama :

-Tous sur Maman !

Des rires éclatèrent et bientôt l'ancienne reine était poursuivie dans tout le jardin. Plutôt que de perdre, en s'en prit au chef de bande Robin, en lui sautant dessus. Ils tombèrent tout deux au sol dans la poudreuse, Regina victorieuse au dessus de Robin.

Henry, s'arrêta dans sa course et s'exclama :

-Par pitié pas d'autres souvenirs traumatisants, j'ai eu ma dose !

Sans l'écouter, Regina se pencha tout sourire sur Robin et l'embrassa tendrement.

-Beeurk ! Dirent Roland et Henry d'une même voix alors que Regina roulait dans la neige près de son voleur.

C'était un après-midi normal, tout ce qui a de plus ordinaire dans la petite ville de Storybrooke, et pourtant Regina en était sûre : jamais ils n'avaient été aussi heureux, affalés dans la neige, la veille de Noël, entourés des personnes qu'ils aimaient le plus.

Henry voyant ce beau tableau pensa : mission bonhomme rouge réussie, l'attente de Noël était bien plus facile ainsi.

* * *

 **~Pet Play~**

* * *

Ding Dong !

Regina sortit avec empressement de la cuisine, un immense pot de friandises à la main. Elle ouvrit la porte s'attendant à trouver une ribambelle d'enfants déguisés en zombies, sorcières et momies patientant pour qu'elle leur distribue tout un tas de cochonneries pour Halloween, mais à la place elle ouvrit la porte sur un Robin pour le moins assez surpris. Il tenait à la main ce qui semblait être un repas de chez Granny, mais présentement il ne s'en occupait pas, trop étonné par la tenue de Regina. Celle-ci portait un costume de Catwoman et attendait visiblement que Robin se décide à entrer, mais il continuait à la déshabiller du regard, elle se sentit alors obligée de toussoter pour le sortir de sa rêverie. Cela eut l'effet escompté car il rentra à l'intérieur en rougissant :

-Euh... j'ai apporté un repas... est-ce que tu as l'intention de changer de style ?

Regina rit à cette remarque. C'était certes bien loin de ses tailleurs sur mesure, mais à Halloween tout était permis non ? Elle oubliait souvent que Robin venait d'un autre monde et qu'il ne connaissait pas encore tout les traditions de celui-ci. Elle lui expliqua rapidement le principe de cette fête païenne et à la fin il ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter :

-Ce qui n'empêche que tu es extrêmement sexy en chat...

-Fais attention à ce que tu dis, les chats ça griffe...

Ce disant elle s'éloigna dans sa tenue moulante et ses tallons vertigineux, suivie de près par Robin qui en cet instant aurait certainement pu maudire son âme pour cette silhouette si attirante.

Regina, arrivée dans la cuisine, se mit aux fourneaux pour réchauffer les plats apportés par son voleur, mais bien tôt, elle sentit deux bras venir s'enrouler autour de sa taille et le souffle chaud de Robin chatouillant la peau nue de son cou :

-Et si on oubliait ce repas et qu'on passait directement au dessert ?

D'un geste habile, il la fit pivoter sur elle-même et captura ses lèvres rouges qu'il avait envie de mordre et d'embrasser à la fois depuis le moment où elle lui avait ouvert la porte divinement belle, diablement séduisante. Elle répondit avec fièvre à ce baiser passionné et en laissa tomber sa cuiller en bois au sol pour passer ses deux bras autour du cou de Robin. Elle gémit quand la cuisse de ce dernier se colla contre son entre-jambe, créant une douce pression qui la rendait folle, mais elle sut réellement qu'elle était perdue, quand, les mains de Robin agrippèrent ses fesses moulées dans son pantalon de cuir.

La température de la pièce était montée en flèche, enivrant les deux amants au plus haut point. Nul doute que cette soirée de Halloween serait inoubliable. Regina ne protesta pas quand les bras puissants de Robin la soulevèrent pour la poser sur l'îlot central de la cuisine, elle ne protesta pas non plus quand il porta son attention sur ses seins galbés dans un corset particulièrement serré. Elle frémit même quand ses lèvres se perdirent entre les deux collines de l'amour et que ses baisers la marquaient comme étant sienne. Elle cria presque quand ses mains baladeuses pincèrent ses tétons par dessus le tissus noir.

Robin, lui, n'en menait pas pour autant très large, il sentait son excitation s'affirmer de plus en plus, il se sentait bien trop à l'étroit dans son caleçon et diable ! Que cette femme était époustouflante ! Ses pensées mêmes devenaient incohérentes. Il la regardait, renversée sur la table, la gorge nue, exposée à ses caresses, les yeux mi-clos par le plaisir et si séduisante dans cette tenue moulante, provocante et dangereuse... dangereuse pour sa santé mentale, ça, c'était pour sûr ! Une citation revenait en tête au voleur, elle n'avait jamais été aussi vraie qu'aujourd'hui : « La sensualité est une femme vêtue de mystères. »... Il devait la faire sienne, ce n'était pas une simple envie, c'était un besoin, un besoin vital qu'il fallait à tout prix assouvir. Regina, elle aussi n'y tenait plus, mais elle était d'humeur plutôt joueuse, alors elle dit :

-Et si on en profitait de ce costume ? Et si pour fêter Halloween on jouait à un petit jeu ? Hmmm ?

Robin s'interrompit dans ses gestes, Regina lui proposait-elle un jeu de rôle où elle serait le chat... et lui le maître ?! Il ne le réalisait pas encore tout à fait, alors Regina décida de lui donner un petit exemple en image. Elle fit apparaître une laisse et un collier en velours noir qu'elle noua autour de son propre cou et puis elle tendit le lien au voleur tout en murmurant :

-Fais de moi tout ce dont tu as envie, je suis à toi et je serais plus qu'obéissante...

Se prenant au jeu, Robin se posta à l'autre bout de l'îlot et incita Regina à avancer vers lui. La brune à quatre pattes, marcha tout le long de la surface de marbre prenant tout son temps pour le faire languir de son corps, les yeux fixés dans ceux de Robin, comme la promesse de mille et une folies.

-Tu m'as parlé de tes griffes, montre moi que je suis ton maître, que je ne suis que ton maître à toi, marque ton territoire sur moi.

Regina, se redressa et arracha la chemise de Robin, ses ongles manucurés griffèrent le torse de Robin jusqu'à atteindre la boucle de sa ceinture qu'elle commença à défaire avant que le brun ne l'arrête :

-Doucement...voilà... brave chat...

Il caressa sa tête, glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux noirs. Il avait terriblement envie d'elle, et les petits soupirs qu'elle laissait échapper de ses lèvre ne l'aidaient en rien.

-Viens-là...

Il la tira jusqu'au bord du comptoir et l'obligea à s'accrocher à lui. Il en voulait plus et or de question pour cela, que des enfants réclamant des sucreries ne les interrompent dans leurs ébats. Il la porta jusque dans la chambre, tombant à la renverse sur le lit, Regina toujours accrochée à lui. Celle-ci se cala sur lui avec un sourire carnassier : le véritable jeu pouvait commencer. Elle le dévêtit entièrement, et si elle avait été un chat, elle aurait certainement ronronné en voyant qu'elle avait autant d'effet sur lui. Elle l'en gratifia en prenant son sexe entre ses mains et entamant un va-et-vient plus que suggestif. Après les doigts, c'est tout naturellement que sa bouche entra dans la partie, le prenant tout entier dans en elle et donnant des coups de langue si bien placés, qu'il tremblait déjà de plaisir.

Il était un homme avec des valeurs. Il était de son devoir, alors, de rendre à Regina le double du plaisir qu'elle lui donnait. Il prit donc l'avantage de la situation et avec une lenteur toute calculée, qui dénotait avec son empressement intérieur, il fit glisser les bottes et son pantalon en cuir le long de ses jambes fuselées, ne la laissant plus qu'en corset et petite culotte de dentelle. Il remonta à la hauteur de son visage pour l'embrasser, alors qu'inconsciemment les hanches de Regina se soulevaient pour venir à la rencontre du corps de son amant.

-Calme-toi, dit-il avec tendresse. Il savait par expérience, que plus il la ferait attendre plus elle en serait satisfaite à la fin.

Sa main, s'appuyant sur le tissus trempé de la petite culotte de Regina, ne l'apaisa pas le moins du monde. Elle se sentait de plus en plus mouillée et son clitoris pourrait très bien exploser tant il était gonflé. Mais qu'attendait donc le voleur pour passer ses doigts sous la dentelle et lui donner ce qu'elle attendait sans plus patienter ?

Robin n'en fit rien, il cessa au contraire tout contact pendant quelques secondes, au final il n'en put plus d'attendre et défit le corsage de Regina, ses yeux s'assombrissant à la vue de la beauté sculpturale de la brune. Le dernier rempart à sa nudité tomba bientôt et ne portant plus que ses oreilles de chat, Regina se mordit les lèvres. Les bras musclés de Robin la maintenaient clouée au lit et tout son être chavira quand il glissa le long de son corps pour enfin se retrouver entre ses cuisses. Il posa un premier baiser brûlant sur le mont de Vénus et puis goûta avec extase le nectar de sa belle. Chaque soupir, chaque gémissement de la brune le poussait à aller plus loin, à être encore plus insistant, si bel et si bien que quelques secondes plus tard Regina criait son nom en s'arquant sur le matelas.

Infatigable et surtout insatiable, Regina reprit le dessus et intimité contre intimité elle se frotta à Robin pour l'échauffer un peu plus si cela était nécessaire... plaquant ses deux mains sur le torse de Robin, elle prit de l'élan et s'empala entièrement sur son sexe érigé. Son bassin ondula tout doucement pour que chacun s'habitue à l'autre, mais il fallut peu de temps pour que leurs corps en demandent plus.

Ils étaient devenus au fil des mois, la dépendance de l'autre, et leurs âme comme leur chair s'appelaient sans cesse. Qu'il était alors doux de se sentir unis, comme un tout, comme une seule et unique personne.

Les coups de reins de Regina, de plus en plus forts, finirent par les rendre tous les eux pantelants. Ils en avaient conscience en plongeant leur regard dans celui de l'autre et c'est dans un dernier cri aussi soudain que puissant qu'ils s'effondrèrent, incapables de bouger et encore moins de parler.

Regina glissa sur le côté, la poitrine se soulevant et s'abaissant anarchiquement, le cœur battant à toute vitesse, et souriant bien plus qu'elle n'avait sourit de toute la journée.

-Je confirme... tu devrais porter ce pantalon moulant un peu plus souvent... dit Robin.

-J'y songerai... ronronna-t-elle se pelotonnant dans le bras ouverts de son voleur.

* * *

 **Voilà c'est tout pour ce soir !**

 **Bonne nuit à tout le monde et à vos claviers pour me laisser vos avis !**

 **Je vous rappelle, juste pour le fun, que j'ai un compte twitter, où vous pouvez me joindre beaucoup plus facilement ! (Vivichan10_OQ)**

 **Bisous !**

 **Vivichan10**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys ! Comment ça va bien ? *-***

 **Bon me voilà donc de retour pour un vingt-et-unième chapitre, on se rapproche peu à peu de la fin, mais comme je vous le disais précédemment j'ai déjà un nouveau projet dans le four donc voilà, je ne vous abandonne pas !:-)**

 **Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire de plus, si ce n'est bonne lecture ! Enjoy ! *-***

 **Disclamer : Once Upon a Time, même après avoir tout essayé, ne m'appartient toujours pas, ain't fate a bitch ?**

 **/!\La deuxième partie de ce post est rated M, âmes sensibles ne vous y aventurez qu'à vos risques et périls/!\**

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **~Morning~**

* * *

Des oiseaux chantaient sur le rebord de la fenêtre, et le soleil filtrait à peine entre les deux pans du rideau de la chambre de Regina et de Robin. Le réveil affichait 6h59, et tout le monde dormait encore dans la grande maison de Mifflin Street, mais plus pour bien longtemps. Regina, les yeux fermement fermés, reposait sur le torse bien musclé de Robin, qui, lui encerclait sa taille de ses bras protecteurs.

BipBip BipBip BipBip !

Sans changer de position, Regina éteignit le réveil d'un grognement étouffé par l'oreiller. Elle avait l'impression de n'avoir dormi que quelques heures, enfin... elle n'avait dormi que quelques heures. Robin ne lui avait pas vraiment laissé le temps de se reposer cette nuit, et ce dans tous les sens du terme. Le voleur s'agita lui aussi, et la brune finit donc par ouvrir les yeux pour tout de suite rencontrer deux saphirs qui ne brillaient que pour elle :

-Bonjour mon amour, murmura Robin en l'embrassant dans le cou, il allait pour écarter les draps quand Regina l'arrêta dans ses intentions peu catholiques :

-Il faut aller réveiller les enfants, rappelle-toi, c'est le premier jour d'école de Roland.

Robin retomba sur le matelas, dépité par cette nouvelle. Pourquoi donc était-il tombé de cette femme irrésistible qui ne cessait de le charmer ? Sa consternation ne fut battue que dix minutes plus tard quand un Henry, adolescent de dix-sept ans, apparut dans la cuisine, une belle trace d'oreiller sur la joue gauche. Les yeux encore mi-clos, il embrassa sa mère et se servit un grand bol de ses céréales sans manquer de renverser du lait sur la table, comme il avait toujours fait depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Regina, sans même y réfléchir depuis le temps, lui tendit une éponge et puis alla s'installer à sa place habituelle une grande tasse de café corsé à la main.

-Henry ? Roland n'est toujours pas levé ? Demanda Robin.

-Si si, il m'a dit qu'il vérifiait son sac d'école et qu'il descendait tout de suite... répondit le jeune garçon, la bouche pleine de céréales, ce que personne ne blâma, pas même Regina, tant ils étaient tous fatigués.

Regina et Robin se regardèrent. Le sac d'école de Roland n'avait pas bougé depuis la veille, toujours prêt devant la porte d'entrée, et ce n'était vraiment pas le genre de Roland de mentir. Il se levèrent d'un même mouvement et montèrent la volée de marches menant à l'étage. La porte de la chambre du petit garçon était grande ouverte et ils le virent immédiatement, assis sur son lit, les pieds qui ne touchaient toujours pas le sol se balançant d'avant en arrière et son cher petit visage mouillé de larmes. Robin accourut tout de suite et il le prit dans ses bras. Les pleurs du petit, jusqu'alors silencieux, se transformèrent en sanglots bruyants et Regina ne put faire autrement que de s'approcher elle aussi et de passer un bras réconfortant dans le dos du petit bonhomme.

Il avait pourtant été si heureux de quitter l'école maternelle pour devenir un grand, il avait été si content de s'acheter un nouveau cartable et pleins de stylos de toutes les couleurs, et voilà que maintenant il semblait effrayé ne serait-ce qu'à l'idée de faire sa rentrée. Tout doucement, sentant que les larmes de son fils se calmaient, Robin lui dit :

-Tu sais, ça va être super l'école, tu vas retrouver tous tes copains et tu vas t'en faire des nouveaux aussi. Et puis ta maîtresse va être très gentille et elle t'apprendra pleins de choses très intéressantes et importantes pour que tu deviennes un grand garçon comme Henry et comme Papa. Tu vas être notre fierté, à moi et à Regina... tu ne dois pas avoir peur mon grand, Papa sera là pour t'accompagner, et à la seconde même où la cloche va sonner, je serai devant la porte pour t'attendre, mais tu n'auras aucune envie de partir. Je t'assure, il n'y a rien à craindre...

-Je n'ai pas peur Papa... ce n'est pas ça... c'est que tous mes copains il me racontent que c'est leur maman qui va les amener à l'école, et qu'elle leur préparera des petits goûters spéciaux de Maman... mais moi je n'ai pas de maman...

Regina et Robin échangèrent un regard peiné. Roland n'avait jamais exprimé la moindre peine concernant sa Maman partie depuis bien longtemps maintenant. Ce n'était pas un sujet tabou, au contraire, aussi bien Robin que Regina parlaient régulièrement à Roland de Marian pour qu'il sache qui était sa mère, et qu'il ne l'oubli pas. Cependant, le petit garçon avait toujours semblé avoir digéré son absence et il semblait aussi heureux que pouvait l'être un enfant de son âge. Auraient-ils manqué quelque chose, n'avaient-ils pas fait suffisamment attention aux signes ? Toujours est-il que ce matin Roland pleurait sa Maman à chaudes larmes...

Contre toute attente, Roland se dégagea tout doucement de l'étreinte de Robin et se tourna vers Regina, une moue timide plaquée au visage. Il sembla chercher ses mots un instant, puis il finit par s'expliquer :

-Je n'ai pas peur d'aller à l'école, parce que tu m'as appris qu'un bon chevalier n'avait peur de rien... mais moi, j'ai peur de te demander quelque chose Gina... ce n'est pas grave pour un chevalier ?

-Tu sais bien que tu peux tout me demander mon petit chevalier...

De sa petite bouille tout à fait adorable, Roland se lança enfin en disant :

-Je... je me demandais si tu voudrait bien être ma Maman... je sais que j'ai déjà une Maman au paradis, mais je me dit qu'elle serait contente de voir que j'ai une autre Maman ici aussi...

Alors là ! Elle s'était attendue à beaucoup de choses, oui vraiment pas mal, mais ça, ça elle ne l'avait pas vu venir. Elle aimait déjà Roland comme son propre fils, mais par respect pour Robin et pour Marian, elle avait toujours gardé sa place sans discuter. Qu'allait donc penser Robin de cela ? Elle chercha son regard, presque avec supplication, mais elle comprit qu'elle n'aurait aucunement besoin de lutter quand elle le croisa enfin, car Robin lui souriait à pleines dents et semblait si heureux des événements. Elle se concentra à nouveau sur Roland et ses adorables fossettes qui guettaient sa réponse, et encore sous le choc, elle lui dit :

-Que dirait mon petit chevalier, si Papa et Maman l'accompagnaient à l'école aujourd'hui ? Tu ne crois pas que ça ferait jalouser tous tes copains ?

Le visage de Roland s'éclaira d'un immense sourire, comme si tous ses chagrins s'étaient envolés avec la voix de Regina et il s'élança dans ses bras en s'exclamant :

-Je t'aime tellement Maman, ça fait tellement de temps que je voulais que tu sois plus que Gina pour moi !

Regina serra son petit corps contre son cœur, elle aussi souriait à s'en déboîter la mâchoire et ce sourire ne fit que s'élargir d'avantage quand le bras de Robin les entourèrent tous les deux.

-Et si on allait préparer un petit déjeuner de champion ? Demanda Robin.

-Oui ! Roland sortit de la chambre en courant, laissant ses parents riant comme jamais à même le sol. Regina, soudain, dit :

-Il faudra que l'on m'explique ce que c'est un goûter spécial de Maman...

Henry qui passait par là, sûrement pour aller finir de se préparer, lança l'air de rien, un sourire satisfait sur le visage :

-Pour moi c'était toujours des petits cubes de fruits, un sandwich pomme/caramel et un bonbon tous les lundis pour bien commencer la semaine...

Regina fut toute touchée que Henry, son grand fils, s'en souvienne encore après toutes ces années et c'est pleine d'entrain qu'elle descendit couper des pommes, des poires et des kiwis en cube et qu'elle chercha le dernier sachet de bonbons encore intact de la maison pour en glisser un dans la glacière de pique-nique de Roland et un dans la poche de la veste de Henry.

~OQ~

Roland sauta dans les bras de Robin, qui le fit voler et tournoyer dans les airs . Une fois reposé sur la Terre ferme, il prit la main de Regina dans la sienne, lui demandant silencieusement de rester avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient arrivés devant la grille de l'école. Arrivés devant l'établissement tout coloré de l'école publique de Storybrooke, Regina salua quelques visages familiers, dont Snow, et puis elle se baissa au niveau de Roland, comme elle s'était baissée tant de fois devant cette même école avec Henry :

-Tu vas être sage hein ?

-Mais oui Maman, toujours !

Même cette phrase lui était familière, et déjà elle sentait les petits doigts de son fils quitter les siens et elle le voyait courir vers ses copains en riant aux éclats.

-D'habitude c'est les enfants qui pleurent devant la grille, pas les Mamans... sourit Robin en encerclant Regina de ses bras protecteurs alors que la brune masquait difficilement ses yeux rougis.

-C'est juste qu'il va grandir si vite, et que bien tôt il sera marié, avec des enfants et que nous nous demanderons comment on l'a quitté la veille enfant pour le retrouver le lendemain adulte...

-Ne t'inquiète pas chérie, il sera toujours ton preux petit chevalier et Henry restera à tout jamais ton petit prince. Ils ont beau grandir, ce seront toujours nos enfants chéris...

Ils se sourirent, de ces sourires complices qu'ont tous les parents heureux, et après avoir fait un dernier signe de la main à Roland, ils marchèrent côte à côte vers la mairie, où Regina aurait tout le loisir de contempler des photos de ses garçons faute de les avoir près d'elle. _Ma parole, que je m'adoucis avec le temps !_ Pensa-t-elle, mais diable, qu'elle aimait ça !

Elle regarda Robin du coin de l'œil et sourit bêtement, sa main discrètement posées sur son ventre encore tout plat. Elle devrait trouver le moyen idéal pour annoncer ça à sa petite famille, et depuis ce matin elle n'avait qu'une idée en tête : deux t-shirts « Grand Frère » seraient tout à fait parfaits.

Elle imaginait déjà la tête des trois hommes de sa vie quand elle leur annoncerait que bien tôt il faudrait se battre encore plus férocement pour la dernière part de tarte aux pommes. Petites histoires banalement fantastiques d'une vraie famille. Sa famille.

* * *

 **~Double pénétration~**

* * *

Regina observait le petit sac noir que portait nonchalamment Robin à la main. C'était certainement la pire des tortures que de savoir ce qu'il contenait et de faire comme si de rien n'était. Robin y arrivait bien lui ! Il discutait joyeusement avec Hook et Zelena tout en flânant dans le centre commercial. Pour sa part, Regina était certainement censée prendre part, ou du moins écouter la conversation entre Snow, David et Emma au sujet du repas de Thanksgiving, mais cela était tout bonnement impossible tant son attention était fixée sur ce sac pourtant si ordinaire.

La vérité était que Robin et elle s'étaient rendus exprès au centre commercial pour acheter quelque chose de bien particulier. Quoi ? Et bien quelque chose qui ne ferait que pimenter leurs ébats, pourtant déjà bien excitants. Elle avait pour ainsi dire ce fantasme d'être pénétrée des deux côtés en même temps, et l'achat d'un sex-toy avait alors été l'idée parfaite. Plan d'attaque : dix minutes au centre commercial, toute l'après-midi pour s'amuser !

Réalité : Les Charmings, sa sœur et cet abruti de pirate, tel un beau troupeau de moutons leurs étaient tombés dessus alors que ces derniers préparaient la fête qui se passerait chez Zelena la semaine prochaine, à savoir Thanksgiving.

Alors voilà, avec tout ça, Regina, elle, n'était toujours pas satisfaite, et pire, ce maudit sac la narguait !

-...je ne sais jamais si tu aimes les patates douces Regina ?... Regina ?!... REGINA !

La jolie brune sursauta à l'entente de son prénom. Est-ce que Snow venait de lui demander si la peau de Robin était bien douce ? Pas le genre de cette petite niaise, mais en attendant la réponse était oui, et elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour la caresser cette peau !

Sans répondre à son ancienne belle fille, et faisant fi des regards surpris du restant de sa famille, Regina empoigna le bras de Robin et l'attira vers les toilettes publiques en criant derrière son dos :

-Je dois absolument montrer les carreaux qu'ils ont posé dans les toilettes à Robin, je veux les mêmes chez moi ! Pas la peine de nous attendre, on se voit demain à la mairie !

Robin la regardait surpris, mais la suivit tout de même sans rien dire. Ils entrèrent dans les toilettes et il allait pour dire à Regina que ces carreaux étaient les mêmes depuis plus de cinq ans, mais il n'en eut jamais l'occasion car Regina le plaqua contre les dits carreaux et ferma la porte grâce à sa magie.

-Il était hors de question que j'entende une fois de plus le mot dinde ou potimarron sans que tu m'aies prise de gré ou de force ! Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer comme ce sac me rend hystérique et à quel point j'ai envie de toi ! Fais-moi attendre et crois-moi ce n'est pas la dinde que l'on farcira cette année !

Au moins c'était clair ! Pensa Robin avec un léger sourire. Et peut-être parce qu'il ne voulait pas finir rôti, ou tout simplement parce que toute cette affaire de sac noir l'avait tout autant excité qu'elle, il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et arracha la robe de Regina qui tomba mollement au sol, vite rejointe par ses propres vêtements et leurs chaussures.

Il ne perdit pas de temps non plus en déballant leur petit jouet, et il s'empressa même de s'allonger près de Regina sur un matelas qu'elle avait fait apparaître, en voyant le regard de cette dernière se noircir de désir à peine contenu. Il passa ses mains sur tout le corps de Regina, ses endroits érogènes tremblaient alors que ses doigts les titillaient et alors qu'il la faisait languir en effleurant sa féminité, il fut presque surpris du fait qu'elle soit déjà aussi lubrifiée. Il s'abaissa entre ses jambes et embrassa ce fruit défendu, d'abord de petits baisers à peine appuyés, et enfin il y joignit sa langue en appuyant exactement là où il la savait particulièrement sensible. La poitrine de Regina se soulevait difficilement, elle pensait pouvoir résister, mais elle fut forcée d'admettre qu'elle était tel un pantin entre ses mains.

Ses mains, parlons-en, elles écartèrent totalement ses cuisses, ce qui la fit gémir qu'un peu plus, et alors qu'il continuait à la lécher de haut en bas, ses mains se joignirent à la partie, la première en caressant la peau de sa cuisse intérieure et l'autre, qui sans ambiguïté, la pénétra brusquement de trois doigts. Ses cris de plaisir s'entendaient certainement dans tout le centre commercial, mais elle s'en fichait royalement et mieux : elle était certainement qu'ils redoubleraient quand elle obtiendrait ce qu'elle voulait désespéramment depuis tout à l'heure. Il lui fallait accélérer les choses, parce que Robin était extrêmement bon à ce petit jeu, et que, elle, elle perdait à tous les coups. Bien évidemment c'était tout à fait hors de question qu'elle soit la seule à prendre du plaisir et surtout il était plus qu'urgent qu'elle assouvisse son petit fantasme. Elle interrompit Robin en passant sa main sous son menton, lui intimant de venir l'embrasser pour qu'elle puisse se goûter. Les lèvres de Robin contre les siennes, elle les embrassa sensuellement tout en cherchant le gode d'une main. Robin rit contre ses lèvres et murmura :

-C'est ça que tu cherches chérie ?

Il tenait en main le dit sex-toy et la prenant totalement par surprise, il la mit en position à quatre pattes et enfonça le sex-toy dans son intimité. Il fit quelques va-et-vient pour l'habituer à cette nouvelle présence en elle, et puis se penchant sur son dos, il lui murmura à l'oreille, la faisant frissonner au passage :

-Et si on arrêtait de jouer et qu'on passait aux choses sérieuses ? Hmm ?

La sensation quand il la prit par derrière, alors même que ses mains ne tarissaient pas de mouvoir le sex-toy en elle était tout bonnement impensable. Le sexe et le jouet alternant leur va-et-vient la rendaient folle, pantelante et tellement épanouie à la fois. Chacune de ses étreintes avec Robin étaient magiques, mais c'était là extraordinaire, mémorable, et ses cris n'en étaient que témoins.

Un peu plus et elle s'effondrait sur le sol, transpirante et gémissante, mais elle résista, elle voulait venir en même temps que Robin, elle voulait lui rendre sa part de rêve. Alors que jusqu'à présent elle était restée immobile, elle commença à se balancer d'avant en arrière, intensifiant ainsi les coups de reins de son partenaire et venant à la rencontre de son corps. Aussi bien l'un que l'autre ne surent comment résister plus longtemps et c'est dans un dernier cris qu'il retombèrent au sol.

Regina, toute souriante embrassait le cou de Robin. Elle ne voulait pas que ce moment hors du commun ne prenne fin. Elle voulait rester ici, l'embrasser, lui faire l'amour encore et encore, mais Robin, peut être le plus sage des deux, finit par la convaincre que ce n'était pas bien de monopoliser les toilettes publiques et qu'elle pourrait bien attendre d'être rentrés à la maison pour réitérer l'expérience. La mine légèrement boudeuse, elle finit par céder mais demanda cependant :

-Et vous voleur, vous n'avez pas un petit fantasme dont vous auriez oublié de me parler ?

-Il y a bien un petit quelque chose...

-Il va me falloir plus de détails si tu veux que je tiennes jusqu'à la maison, minauda-t-elle. Allez, donne-moi quelque chose à croquer sous la dent !

-D'accord ! Très bien... alors, qu'en dirait ma chère femme si, à peine arrivés à la maison nous faisions l'amour au coin du feu, comme si nous étions coincés dans une cabane en pleine montagne, et que la neige tomberait nuit et jour sans s'arrêter et que le seul moyen de se tenir chaud serait d'être peau contre peau, bouche contre bouche sous un immense plaid de laine...

-J'aime le scénario... sourit Regina et d'un « pouf », elle les transporta chez eux un grand feu, un immense plaid les attendait et où mystérieusement il s'était mis à neiger comme au beau milieu de l'hiver. Elle patiente ? Non.

Même les vêtements étaient de trop dans la parte, et elle s'occupa rapidement de les refaire disparaître. Et puis, sans prévenir, elle s'élança vers les lèvres de Robin, qu'elle, pour ainsi dire, dévora tant elle était affamée de lui et de son corps.

Les Charmings, en la faisant attendre, avaient déclenché une vraie bombe humaine, et ce ne serait pas Robin à s'en plaindre, surtout pas quand Regina disparaissait de sa vision pour glisser le long de son corps et le prendre en bouche. Non vraiment il ne dirait mot si ce n'est : Waouh !

* * *

 **Voilà voilà ! C'est fini pour ce soir !**

 **J'espère vraiment que vous avez aimé ces deux petits os ! Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, je vais juste essayer de vous promettre une fois de plus que je vais essayer de publier très bientôt la suite !;-)**

 **Plein de gros bisous ! *-***

 **Vivichan10**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey! Alors comment ça va la vie?**

 **Ici ça avance doucement mais sûrement, je préfère publier moins souvent mais faire quelque chose qui me plaît et qui n'est pas écrit ''sous la contrainte", je pense que ça se ressent dans mon écriture... bref, merci à ceux qui me sont restés fidèles malgré tout!**

 **Donc voici mon 22éme post pour ce Hot &Cute challenge. J'ai voulu essayer quelque chose de nouveau dans le cute (attention spoiler alert!): une deathfic, j'en ressort traumatisée... bref, dites moi ce que vous en pensez et si ça vous plaît vraiment peut être j'envisagerai d'en faire plus souvent, mais je préfère largement les happy endings... ;-)**

 **Disclamer: OUAT et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas... c'est un scandale!**

 **/!\La deuxième partie de ce post est rated M/!\**

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **~Photograph~**

* * *

Robin ne pouvait pas se plaindre, il avait une vie tout à fait respectable. Il vivait dans un beau quartier résidentiel avec son fils Roland, et avait eu la chance de choisir le métier qu'il voulait. Il était photographe, cela avait toujours été sa passion, mais après quelques années la routine s'était peu à peu installée et à chaque shooting il se demandait pourquoi donc il n'avait pas choisi de devenir photographe reporter, ainsi aurait-il vu d'autres paysages que les quatre mur blancs de son studio.

Les visages défilaient devant son objectif et comble de l'horreur, il n'y prenait plus aucun plaisir.

Ce matin là il était arrivé pile à l'heure et comme à son habitude il avait installé son matériel. Il avait consulté son planning: première cliente Regina Mills, elle était chef d'entreprise et se lançait dans une campagne publicitaire pour sa marque de cosmétique révolutionnaire.

Robin s'était alors demandé pourquoi celle-ci tenait tant à poser elle-même et pourquoi elle n'avait pas fait appel à un mannequin professionnel, mais en la voyant pousser la porte de son studio il comprit immédiatement ce choix. Dans sa longue carrière il en avait vu des femmes, toutes plus belles les unes que les autres , mais rien à voir avec Regina Mills. Elle semblait être de ces créatures qui n'ont peur de rien ni de personne, cette assurance donnait à sa beauté, déjà extraordinaire, une pointe de provocation qui la rendait tout simplement irrésistible. Tout était absolument parfait chez elle, de sa coiffure impeccable à sa silhouette fine et parfaitement proportionnée. Cette nymphe des temps modernes s'était avancée vers lui d'un pas décidé adouci par un sourire radieux et elle s'était plantée face à lui en attendant visiblement qu'il prenne la parole en premier. Robin finir par laisser de côté son ébahissement et par la saluer poliment d'un:

-Madame Mills, je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance. Si vous voulez bien me suivre...

Elle le suivit, ses hauts tallons claquant au sol et il ne put s'empêcher de penser que ce tac-tac régulier le hanterait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Au signe de Robin elle s'installa sur une chaise haute et finit par dire de ce ton qui n'acceptait que l'approbation de l'autre parti:

-Je voudrais quelque chose de sérieux et sensuel à la fois, sans tomber dans le vulgaire...

Robin sourit, elle savait ce qu'elle voulait et ce professionnalisme l'avait certainement menée jusqu'en haut de la pyramide, mais lui il était un artiste et ce qui lui semblait plus important c'était le naturel, la face cachée au monde, tout ce qui rend une personne unique, ses sentiments, ses blessures et ses victoires. Cependant, il hocha la tête et se mit derrière son objectif. Il prit quelques clichés. Ils étaient parfaits. Trop parfaits, aucun sentiment réel, Regina était aussi inaccessible que la vie éternelle. Il ne dit rien et montra ceux-ci à la brune. Elle les observa dans un silence concentré, puis elle murmura:

-Ce... ce n'est pas tout à fait ça que je veux... enfin, c'est ce que j'ai demandé mais ce n'est pas...

-Ce n'est pas vous... est-ce que vous voulez bien me laisser essayer quelque chose?

Le regard chocolat qui se posa sur lui le fit intérieurement frissonner et son coeur bondit dans sa poitrine quand Regina lui sourit positivement.

-Bon, pour commencer, si vous permettez...

Il approcha sa main de son visage, elle commença par reculer, comme si elle n'était pas habituée au contact de quelqu'un d'autre, mais elle se laissa tout de même faire en voyant le regard tranquille du photographe. Il passa ses mains dans les cheveux bruns et souples, et les ébouriffa légèrement. Regina arqua un sourcil, surprise, mais étrangement elle lui faisait totalement confiance.

-Voilà qui est mieux... vous aimez le jazz?

-Pardon?

-Le jazz...

-Oui, enfin... ça dépend...

Robin rit et lança une playlist. Il avait toujours aimé travailler en musique et là peut être que ça aiderait la jeune femme à se laisser aller un peu, à quitter cette carapace qu'elle s'était forgée.

Tout d'abord, Regina ne savait pas trop quoi faire, elle restait plantée au milieu, les cheveux en bataille et les yeux fixés sur sur Robin, lui demandant silencieusement ce qu'elle faisait là. Il ne dit rien, il n'en avait pas besoin, parce que après un certain moment il obtint ce qu'il cherchait depuis le début: elle souriait. Un vrai sourire, magnifique et sincère, un sourire si rare que le photographe se sentait privilégié de pouvoir l'admirer. Plus les minutes passaient et plus la glace fondait et la brune trouvait de nouvelles poses et expressions. Les photos elles aussi semblaient prendre vie et enfin Robin prit le cliché parfait.

Tout de suite il demanda à Regina de venir voir le résultat et la brune lui tomba dans les bras tant il était magnifique, naturel et tellement mieux que tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer.

OQ

Hope regardait fixement la photo accrochée au mur. D'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne la photo de sa maman avait toujours été là. Elle se souvenait qu'enfant elle avait passé des heures entières à la regarder quand Regina était en déplacement, et même ses frères, Henry et Roland y tenaient beaucoup. Ce cliché était tout simplement le début de leur histoire c'était grâce à lui qu'ils étaient aujourd'hui une famille, sans lui Roland et son père vivraient encore une vie aisée mais sans couleurs, sans lui Henry aurait grandi avec tout l'amour de Regina mais sans la famille dont il avait toujours rêvé et elle, Hope, et bien elle n'existerait pas tout simplement.

La jeune fille sursauta quand elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et elle se retourna pour voir son père qui la regardait en souriant tristement.

-Elle était tellement magnifique... soupira Hope.

-Parfaite. C'est le premier mot qui m'est venu à l'esprit en la voyant entrer dans mon bureau ce jour là.

-Ce n'est pas juste! Elle n'avait pas le droit de partir comme ça, pas encore! Cria soudainement Hope avant de se réfugier dans les bras ouverts de son papa.

-Calme toi mon ange, elle n'aurait pas voulu ça, elle t'aimait tellement, plus que tout, vraiment...

Robin berçait sa fille comme quand elle était petite enfant et qu'un petit chagrin embrumait son cœur, mais comment faire maintenant pour la consoler alors que son cœur à lui était en miettes? Il la mena doucement vers le canapé, ce même canapé où la veille Regina lui avait expliqué en long et en large toutes les raisons du monde pour ne pas aller dîner chez ''ces idiots de Charmings", leurs voisins, sans se douter qu'elle n'aurait jamais la chance de pester devant leur perron alors qu'il l'aurait convaincue comme toujours.

C'était douloureux d'être entre ces murs alors qu'elle n'y était plus, fauchée par un conducteur ivre. Ils avaient bâti ce cocon de bonheur ensemble de nombreuses années auparavant et cette bulle d'harmonie parfaite avait éclaté sans aucune chance d'être réparée avec le coup de fil de l'hôpital central.

-Papa... raconte moi encore votre histoire d'amour. Peut être que comme ça maman sera encore là près de nous...

Robin passa sa main sur la joue baignée de larmes de sa fille. Elle lui ressemblait tellement! Et avec un sourire il commença son récit...

Flashback

C'était le vernissage de son exposition de photos et Robin n'avait jamais été aussi nerveux. Toutes les raisons étaient bonnes pour qu'il panique: il avait appelé au moins vingt fois la nounou pour savoir si tout allait bien avec Roland, il avait presque fait un attaque en apprenant que le traiteur aurait cinq minutes de retard et cela ne s'arrangea pas quand il la vit. Il n'avait jamais oublié ses courbes parfaites, ses cheveux impeccables et son regard... comment pourrait-on oublier Mme Mills?

Son cœur s'était arrêté, aucun doute, quand il l'avait vue là, de dos, perchée sur ses tallons vertigineux, une coupe de champagne à la main et le regard fixé sur SA photo.

Le photographe cherchait une façon de l'aborder, mais toutes ses tentatives pour se lancer étaient interrompues par des invités heureux de venir féliciter l'artiste pour son travail, et alors qu'il mettait fin à une énième conversation sur le clair-obscur, il se tourna là où Regina Mills s'était tenue pendant presque une heure, mais elle avait disparu.

Déçu Robin s'empara d'une nouvelle coupe de champagne et sursauta presque en entendant:

-Je rend plutôt bien dans ce format...

Il se tourna et elle était là tout sourire. Mon Dieu qu'elle était belle! Elle faisait de l'ombre à toutes les femmes présentes dans la même pièce qu'elle sans même faire d'efforts, mais habillée ainsi, de cette robe de cocktail en velours rouge et son sourire en parure, elle ne leur laissait aucune chance.

Robin s'avança et lui serra doucement la main qu'elle lui tendait, elle se tourna vers la photo accrochée au mur et dit:

-Je e pouvais pas rater cette occasion... ma photo exposée dans votre vernissage ça valait le détour...

Ils rirent de bon cœur et ne se quittèrent plus de la soirée. Certaines personnes les voyant ainsi et surtout en devinant que la pièce maîtresse de cette exposition était ce portrait au combien naturel, commencèrent à se demander si Mme Mills n'était pas la muse du photographe et plus si affinités. Ils avaient sûrement compris beaucoup de choses avant les deux principaux intéressés.

La soirée touchait à sa fin et aussi bien Robin que Regina ne voulaient pas se quitter. Tout était prétexte pour allonger le temps passé ensemble, mais quand la galerie fut totalement vide, il furent bien obligés de sortir à leur tour. Ils marchaient côte à côte dans la rue, Robin s'étant proposé de ramener Regina chez elle, quand celle-ci murmura:

-J'ai menti...

-A quel sujet Mme Mills?

-Je ne suis pas vraiment venue pour le vernissage...

-Ah bon... dit Robin d'un air innocent, mais souriant en devinant la véritable raison de la présence de la magnifique brune aux vues de la rougeur de ses joues qui n'était certainement pas due à la fraîcheur du soir.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment comment le dire sans avoir l'air niaise ou tout à fait idiote à la fois...

-Vous n'avez qu'à me montrer...

Regina ne se fit pas prier et attrapa les pans de la veste de smoking du photographe pour plonger sur ses lèvres dont elle avait tant envie. Robin passa ses bras autour de sa taille et pour la toute première fois il se sentit enfin à sa véritable place, comme si Regina avait été la pièce manquante à son bonheur depuis toujours.

Fin Flashback

-Si tu savais la scène que ta mère m'a faite quand j'ai installé cette photo ici... elle n'arrêtait pas de dire: '' _Mais enfin Robin que vont dire les gens!?_ " et je lui répondais toujours...

-Que son mari était tout simplement fou amoureux d'elle... compléta Hope d'un sourire,presque apaisée. Entendre ce conte de fée moderne avait un peu pansé ses blessures et se blottissant contre son père elle sourit au portrait qui la regardait avec tant d'amour. Je t'aime maman...

* * *

 **~Knife play~**

* * *

-Où.Se trouve. Snow WHITE! Explosa l'Evil Queen en ponctuant sa phrase rageusement. A chacun de ses mots sa magie devenait de plus en plus incontrôlable et l'emprise autour de la gorge de son prisonnier ne faisait que se resserrer. Ses yeux assassins voyaient rouge, pourquoi diable lui résistait - il? Courage ou idiotie, le résultat serait le même de toute façon, il finirait par cracher le morceau et elle se débarrasserait, dans les règles de l'art, du voleur et de son sourire suffisant qui la narguait depuis tout à l'heure. Elle allait changer de technique, peut être que jusque là elle n'avait pas été assez claire… elle agita son poignet et son "invité" de malheur retomba au sol se massant le cou:

-Robin, c'est ça? Laissez - moi vous expliquer… personne ne me tient tête, jamais! Commença-t-elle d'une voix soudain calme et mielleuse.

Le voleur se redressa, surpris par ce changement de comportement. Enfin… il savait déjà que ce n'était pas vraiment bon signe et que ce n'était que l'introduction de tortures bien pires que tout ce qu'il venait d'endurer. Et sûrement devait - il être idiot, car sans réfléchir il cracha:

-Vous croyez me faire peur? Ce n'est pas deux trois coups de magie qui me feront trahir une innocente… alors allez - y, faites vous plaisir mais je ne dirai rien.

-C'est bien ce que l'on va voir…

Un nuage de fumée violette se forma autour de ses mains et quand il s'évapora, la reine tenait une dague sertie de pierres noires et arborait un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon. Robin déglutit. La reine se leva de son trône et d'une démarche féline elle le rejoignit lame tendue face à elle. Le poignard se balada nonchalamment sur la chemise usée de Robin et d'un coup elle fut déchirée par la lame.

-Je vais être gentille et prétendre que jusqu'à maintenant vous ne m'aviez pas comprise: où est cette morveuse pleurnicharde et qui l'a aidée à s'échapper de mes gardes?!

Le voleur resta de marbre. Plutôt mourir que lui donner ce qu'elle voulait. Ce silence aiguisa la fureur de Regina qui planta la dague sous sa gorge. Il pouvait sentir le métal froid frôler sa peau, une perle de sang gouttait certainement le long de son cou et il frissonnait. Il pouvait presque sentir ses battements de cœur se répercuter sur la dague alors qu'elle glissait le long de son torse. Plus il tremblait et plus la reine jubilait et puis, soudain, peut être aussi surpris que la jeune femme en face de lui, Robin lâcha:

-Dans un autre contexte, cela pourrait être très agréable, voire excitant Mylady...

Regina s'arrêta tout net. Pourquoi, elle ne le savait pas et surtout elle ne voudrait pas se l'avouer. Sans même qu'elle y puisse quelque chose, des images s'imposèrent à son esprit. Des images pour ainsi dire très évocatrices, de leurs deux corps, nus, s'entremêlant, des griffures, des morsures et puis une certaine tendresse qu'elle n'avait jamais pensé désirer lors de ses ébats. Il s'agissait toujours d'un jeu de domination, de pouvoir et rien d'autre, alors pourquoi pensait-elle à lui, ce vaurien de voleur, de cette façon là?

Avantage d'être la reine, elle pouvait prendre ce qu'elle voulait, quand elle le voulait, et tant qu'à faire elle allait profiter de ce beau corps musclé avant de définitivement l'abîmer avec son poignard...

-Cela vous excite les lames? Je peux comprendre, l'idée de l'une de vos flèches glissant entre mes seins ne m'est pas déplaisante... enfin, de toute façon je suis fatiguée de m'énerver pour rien, il est plus qu'évident que vous ne voulez rien me dire. Soit! Vous mourrez demain, mais moi je vais continuer à crier pour une toute autre raison... au moins tous ces efforts n'auront pas servi à rien...

C'est avec des yeux ronds que Robin vit venir à lui les lèvres pulpeuses de la reine. Le baiser qu'ils partagèrent n'avait rien de tendre ou de sentimental, c'était même tout le contraire. L'homme des bois mourrait demain, mais au moins sa dernière nuit sur Terre pourrait se révéler vraiment intéressante. L'Evil Queen se dégagea de leur étreinte et toujours en tenant sa dague à la main, elle glissa sensuellement sa langue sur toute sa longueur, ses yeux noirs plongés dans ceux bleus de Robin. Puis sans prévenir, elle entailla légèrement le pectoral du voleur qui saigna à peine mais assez pour lui arracher une grimace:

-Tu es à moi, et ça c'est un souvenir de moi.

-Un peu inutile puisque je vais mourir à l'aube...

-Tais-toi! Je veux juste que jusqu'au dernier moment, jusqu'à ton dernier souffle, tu sentes sur toi que j'ai gagné et que tu ne m'as pas échappé... c'est tout ce que l'on gagne à me défier sous mon propre toit...

Les mains de Robin, agissant seules sans qu'il n'y puisse rien, totalement électrisé par cette femme, s'empoignèrent de la dague et la lancèrent plus loin dans la pièce,pour tout de suite prendre la reine par la taille. Elle ne s'y attendait visiblement pas car elle sursauta à ce contact, mais elle ne l'empêcha pas et vint même se positionner à califourchon sur lui en l'embrassant à nouveau de plus belle. Elle mordillait ses lèvres, exigeant l'accès à sa bouche et elle obtint vite gain de cause en enfonçant sa langue pour rejoindre celle de l'homme dans une danse endiablée.

Les mains de Robin remontèrent doucement mais sûrement et il s'empara des deux seins de la reine en la faisant gémir tout contre ses lèvres. La brune sentait son entrejambe s'embraser, cela avait comme un goût d'interdit, un voleur condamné à mort une reine dans le même lit... impensable et pourtant en cet instant son unique souhait était de le faire sien, de le sentir en elle. Elle fut satisfaite de sentir les doigts habiles du brun qui défaisaient son courage et sourit en le voyant l'admirer comme s'il n'avait jamais vu de femme nue avant elle:

-Vous allez continuer à me dévorer des yeux jusqu'à l'aube ou bien vous allez vous décider à me toucher enfin?

Encore tout ébahi par la beauté naturelle de Regina, il avança la main vers les tétons fièrement érigés de celle-ci et les titilla doucement en grognant quand la main de la jeune femme se posa avec insistance sur la bosse de son entrejambe.

S'il avait su aligner deux pensées cohérentes, certainement aurait-il essayé de prendre ses jambes à son cou et profité que la reine baisse ses gardes pour s'enfuir, mais en réalité, en cet instant précis, il se voulait captif des mains qui défaisaient la corde de son pantalon et qui se glissaient à l'intérieur. Oh oui, il se ferait même fusiller à la seconde s'il pourrait espérer goûter encore et encore aux lèvres rouges de la méchante reine.

La dire reine finissait lentement de le déshabiller et lui, pauvre bougre se laissait faire captivé par ses gestes lents et pourtant assurés. Une fois nu il observa la jeune femme: elle le regardait comme un trophée ou non! Plutôt une proie qu'elle allait dévorer, et ça ne le rendit que plus excité. Ses mains retrouvèrent sans problème le chemin vers les tétons de Regina, mais elle l'arrêta en le plaquant au sol d'un seul geste certainement aidée de sa magie:

-Tu me toucheras que quand et si je te l'aurais demandé. Pour l'instant je n'ai pas envie de me perdre en présentations...

-Enchantée je suis Robin, et vous êtes?

-Et je suis celle qui vous arrachera le cœur au couteau si vous n'arrêtez pas de faire votre malin!

Elle tiqua un instant. D'habitude cette phrase aurait cloué le bec à n'importe qui et pourtant ce satané brun riait comme si ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie.

Elle brûlait maintenant de deux feux contradictoires qu'elle ne s'expliquait même pas. D'un côté elle voulait mettre en application sa tirade puisqu'il ne la croyait pas; de l'autre elle se voyait très bien rire avec lui aussi étrange que cela fut. Pour couper court à ces tergiversations, elle choisit une issue plutôt satisfaisante. Elle se positionna correctement au dessus de lui et prenant son sexe en main, elle le guida vers son centre pour enfin le sentir se glisser en elle. Quel cri ils poussèrent tous les deux! C'était comme s'ils n'avaient attendu que ça durant toute leur vie. Leurs deux corps se répondaient sans ombre d'un doute et chaque mouvement était partagé, à tel point que tout leur semblait naturel, sans ombrage, sans chichi, juste naturel et pourtant si exceptionnel.

Les va-et-viens lents furent vite remplacés par des mouvements rapides, puissants, ne laissant aucun répit au deux, qui cachaient difficilement leur plaisir grandissant.

Regina se baissa au niveau de l'oreille de Robin et murmura d'une voix grave qu'elle avait du mal à reconnaître tant elle était muée par son désir:

-Je crois que c'est le moment où tu me touches et que je joui dans tes bras...

A ces mots, il glissa sa main entre leurs corps et appuya en de petits cercles sur le clitoris de Regina. Le voleur, ne s'arrêtant pas là, posa, sur la peau tendre du cou de la reine, un baiser suivi d'une morsure et quand elle cria de plaisir en s'écroulant sur lui, aussi bien l'un que l'autre savaient qu'il n'était pas seulement sien, mais elle était tout autant sienne et que jamais elle ne réussirait à le faire tuer le lendemain, mais une choses en son temps... la nuit était loin d'être finie...

* * *

 **Et voilà, ça vous a plu?**

 **J'espère que ce hot était à la hauteur, puisqu'à l'unanimité vous aviez choisi sur Twitter que Robin soit prisonnier de l'Evil Queen pour cet OS. D'ailleurs, même si vous le savez déjà mon pseudo sur Twitter c'est Vivichan10_OQ, n'hésitez pas à me contacter!**

 **Moi je vous fais plein de bisous! *-***

 **Vivichan10**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello guys!**

 **Est-ce que tout va bien chez vous? Pour ma part j'étais aussi malade que Regina, comme vous allez le voir, et c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas pu poster avant, mais au moins j'étais bien inspirée! hihihi!**

 **Bon bah je vous laisse avec la lecture et on se retrouve en bas!*-* Enjoy!**

 **Disclamer: OUAT ne m'appartient pas encore... snif!**

 **/!\ La deuxième partie de ce post est rated M/!\**

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **~Seak~**

* * *

Je déteste être malade! S'exclama Regina seule dans sa grande maison, sans rien à faire et sans énergie pour commencer quelque chose. Elle avait bien pensé à se pencher sur les quelques dossiers importants qui commençaient à s'accumuler depuis deux jours qu'elle n'avair pas quitté robe de chambre et tube d'aspirine, mais mal de tête, courbatures et fièvre l'en avaitent vite dissuadée. Elle avait depuis alterné entre siestes et programmes télévisés, ou ''soupes" comme elle les appelait, et maintenant elle n'en pouvait plus... si seulement Robin avait été là... quelle idée aussi de partir en excursion aujourd'hui!

Abattue, elle s'écrasa mollement sur le canapé et chercha sur le plafond un moyen comme un autre de se ''divertir".

-Hmm... si j'envoyais des lettres anonymes à Snow... ça serait tellement drôle de la voir paniquer comme un piaf en cage!

Elle était tombée bien bas. Elle qui avait toujours su s'amuser aux dépends de sa belle-fille, elle se court-circuitait toute seule. Tout ça était juste intenable et elle n'y pouvait rien, ce qui la rendait encore plus folle. Elle souffla pour la énième fois et...

-Chérie, je suis rentré!

Animée d'une force qui jusque là l'avait quittée, Regina sauta sur ses pieds et courrut vers le hall d'entrée d'où elle venait d'entendre la voix de Robin résonner. Elle s'élança dans ses bras et il la retint de justesse en s'exclamant tendrement:

-Hey, doucement... je suis là...

-Ne me laisse plus jamais seule quand je suis malade! Plus jamais! Entendu?

-Bien Votre Majesté! Répondit le voleur tenant toujours la brune à bout de bras. Il n'aurait jamais cru dire ça de la méchante reine, mais il la trouvait particulièrement attendrissante en cet instant, en pijama, cheveux en bataille et pendu à son cou comme un panda.

Elle finit par glisser les pieds au sol et par pointer le torse de Robin d'un air tout à fait accusateur:

-Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris de partir en balade dans les bois alors que j'étais comme une âme en peine? Hmm?

-Si je me suis "baladé", comme tu le dis, dans les bois c'était pour chercher ceci...

Il sortit un petit sâchet en cuir de sa poche et la reine, ne comprenant toujours pas l'intérêt de cela il s'expliqua:

-C'est une plante médicinale pour te faire une infusion. Maintenant, si la casse-pied de reine que j'ai épousée voulait bien me laisser faire peut être pourrais-je pallier à ses mots et puis la choyer comme il se doit...

-Idiot... murmura-t-elle en retournant sur le canapé, bien enroulée dans un plaid alors qu'il mettait l'eau à bouillir pour sa décoction. Quand elle fût prête, il la servit dans une grande tasse qu'il tendit à Regina en disant:

-Et on boit bien tout jusqu'au bout, d'accord?

-Ca va Robin, je ne suis plus une enfant, je suis juste malade...

Elle porta le liquide à sa bouche et le recracha immédiatement dans la tasse, alors que Robin pouffait comme pour dire ''je te l'avais bien dit". Regina lui lança un regard noir et cela eut l'effet contraire, il ne fit en effet, que redoubler l'hilarité du voleur.

-Roland a exactement la même expression que toi à chaque fois qu'il goûte à mon remède miracle.

-Encore heureux que c'est moi que l'on traite d'empoisonneuse dans ce couple, lâcha-t-elle ironiquement avant de se forcer à boire le liquide brunâtre et odorant. Il avait plutôt intérêt à être efficace!

-Cesse donc de faire ta mauvaise tête et viens-là... murmura Robin en lui ouvrant grand les bras.

Elle s'y pelottona sans rechigner et inspira à grandes bouffées le parfum boisé et musqué de son époux. Voilà son véritable remède: ses bras protecteurs enroulés autour de sa taille, sa main traçant des cercles dans son dos, ses petits baisers sur le front et sa respiration si calme qui finissait de l'apaiser.

-Tu n'as pas peur de tomber malade? Demanda-t-elle soudain inquiète de pouvoir lui refiler sa grippe carabinée.

-Aucun problème, j'ai été immunisé de tout avec Roland...

-C'est ce que je disais aussi avec Henry... sourit-elle contre son cou.

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans encombre, Robin était aux petits soins avec elle, ils avaieent critiqués les programmes TV ensemble, mais aussi regardé le plafond en silence... Robin, comme une mère poule, vérifiait sa température toutes les heures et elle avait avalé plus de mixtures étranges que son esprit ne pouvait tolérer, mais elle devait admettre qu'elle se sentait beaucoup mieux.

Les enfants étaient rentrés de l'école et l'avis général avait choisi une soirée film/popcorn. Ils s'installèrent tous sur le canapé et Henry choisir leur film, un énième Avengers, qu'ils commençèrent dans à regarder tous confortablement pelottenés les uns contre les autres.

Ils étaient tous heureux de partager ce moment familial, ornementé de plaisanteries, chamailleries et rires incontrôlables. Robin et Regina s'échangeaient parfois des regards complices, fiers de leur petite bulle de bonheur, de cette famille qu'ils avaient uni et de tout ce qu'ils n'avaient pas encore accompli. Les enfants semblaient si heureux, épanouis et eux, jamais ils n'avaient été aussi amoureux, si comblés. Leurs mains s'étaient cherchées, comme si aucun mot n'était nécessaire pour décrire leurs pensées.

Le film terminé, Roland qui connaissait bien la règle, embrassa ses deux parents et monta se coucher sans oublier de se brosser les dents. Henry, lui, se prépara un chocolat chaud avant de revenur dans le salon pour dire bonne nuit à son tour, mais il s'arrêta en souriant alors que sa mère et Robin s'étaient endormis sur le canapé. Il monta dans sa chambre en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, mais la discrétion n'étant pas son fort, tout comme sa mère biologique Emma, Robin fut réveillé. Il sourit à l'image d'une Regina assoupie sur ses genoux, la main tendue vers la boîte de mouchoirs au sol, et il lui caressa tout doucement les cheveux. Devait-il la porter jusqu'à leur chambre? Il la réveillerait certainement dans le processus, et réveiller l'Evil Queen malade était tout comme signer son arrêt de mort. Il la couvrit donc et s'installa plus confortablement la tenant toujours serréec contre lui.

-Bonne nuit mon amour...

OQ

-Maman!

Robin et Regina se réveillèrent en sursaut et quatre à quatre montèrent les escaliers vers la chambre de Roland.

-Maman... je ne me sens as très bien...

Regina toucha son front et d'une voix rassurante elle lui dit en caressant sa petite joue potelée:

-Mon ange, tu as un peu de fièvre mais Papa a sa potion magique pour te soigner...

-Ah non! Pas la potion de Papa!

-Tu vois Robin, elle est tout simplement infecte, sourit Regina en se tournant vers celui-ci qui levait les yeux au ciel.

-Infecte peut être mais votre Altesse ne peut se plaindre car elle me semble en parfaite forme ce matin.

Elle lui tira la langue, ce qui eut pour effet de faire rire père et fils par la même occasion. Même s'il avait raison, elle ne l'avourait jamais, alors elle se contenta de dire:

-J'allais déjà beaucoup mieux hier avant de boire ce... ce mixte de bouille et de jus d'orties!

-C'est ce que l'on dit... en attendant Roland fera certainement moins d'histoires que toi pour le boire!

Elle claqua des doigts et Robin reçut un oreiller sur la tête. Elle tourna les tallons en riant alors que Robin, qui voulait absolument avoir le dernier mot, s'exclamait, des plumes volant tout autour de lui:

-Tu ne peux nier que ta forme est tout à fait excellente grâce à moi!

* * *

 **~Shibari~**

* * *

Robin avec une grande inspiration, sortit enfin du building où il avait passé sa journée en réunion d'affaires. Il était à Tokyo depuis une semaine et il n'avait quasiment rien vu de la ville, il repartirait le lendemain matin et voulait au moins profiter de sa soirée pour se faire des souvenirs. Il marcha dans les rues éclairées de mille couleurs, passant du quartier des affaires aux ruelles bondées avec leurs étals débordants de mets traditionnels en tout genre. Il se dit que finalement un petit verre de whisky ne lui ferait pas de mal pour se détendre et il entra donc dans un bar à la décoration moderne, dans un camaïeu de noir et de blanc perle tirant sur le gris. Il s'installa au comptoir et à peine servi, qu'il avala son verre d'une traite:

-Un autre verre pour monsieur, lança une voix féminine chaude et grave.

Robin surpris, se retourna pour voir qui donc parlait aussi bien en anglais et surtout qui venait de lui offir un verre. Sa mâchoire lui en tomba presque quand son regard se posa sur la créature la plus belle qu'il n'ait jamais eu la chance de rencontrer. Face à lui se tenait une jeune femme brune, parfaitement coiffée, le regard de braise, le corps parfaitement sculpté, moulé dans un ensemble en cuir noir: un pantalon si serré qu'il était comme une seconde peau et un bustier qui attirait immédiatement le regard sur une poitrine généreuse, le tout complété par des bottes aux tallons vertigineux. Elle lui souriait comme si elle savait exactement qu'elle ne le laissait pas indifférent, son sourcil légérement hoché et la main posée sur sa hanche. Il se reprit difficilement alors que le timbre grave vibrait à nouveau dans ses oreilles:

-Regina Mills. Je suis la propriétaire de ce bar. Il est tellement râre de voir des gens de mon pays... voyage d'affaires?

-Oui... Robin of Locksley, enchanté!

De la démarche d'une reine, la jeune femme vint s'installer à ses côtés sur une chaise haute et se servit elle même un shot de vodka pour trinquer avec lui. Il en profita pour continuer à l'admirer, indubitablement charmé par elle.

-Ce que vous voyez vous plait?

Il devait avoir l'air bien bête avec sa bouche grande ouverte et le visage cramoisi, mais la brune ne sembla pas y prêter attention en riant avant de reprendre une autre gorgée d'alcool qu'elle venait de se servir.

Au bout de quelques heures, et un nombre bien trop élévé de shots en tout genres, les deux compatriotes se connaissaient comme s'ils s'étaient depuis toujours fréquentés. A la fermeture du bar ils étaint finalement sortis dans les rues toujorus bondées, sans but précis, juste pour ne pas avoir à se quitter si vite. Il y avait bien ce fichu billet d'avion pour tenir leur soirée, mais au moins ils n'auraient pas le regret de ne pas en avoir profité assez.

Regina qui tenait bien mieux l'alcool que lui, le guida dans un véritable labyrinthe de ruelles et finalement s'arrêta devant un grand pavillon particulier:

-Cela te dirait de découvrir quelque chose de traditionnel?

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cette phrase ne sonnait pas du tout innocente, peut être à cause du ton de la brune ou alors du sourire carnassier qu'elle lui lança par la suite; mais innocente ou non il n'allait pas le regretter... il attrappa la main que lui tendait cette mystérieuse nymphe de la nuit et ils rentrèrent prestement dans le bâtiment. La porte à peine claquée, que les tallons de Regina pivotèrent et Robin se retrouva plaqué entre la dite porte et les formes scandaleusement attrayantes de la brune. Il vit ses lèvres rouges s'approcher inexorablement des siennes et fut finalement celui qui combla cet espace sans plus attendre. Leur baiser fièvreux, comme s'il avait été retenu pendant toute la soirée, s'embrasa et avec lui les sens des deux futurs amants. Leurs corps se cherchaient, ils avaient besoin de cette extrême proximité et ils gémirent tous les deux quand le sexe, déjà érigé, de Robin rencontra le bas du ventre de Regina au travers de leurs vêtements.

Regina prit tout de suite les devants et entraina le brun dans les escaliers sans plus attendre une seule seconde. Ils n'étaient pas encore arrivés jusqu'au lit de la jeune femme, que Robin avait entrepri de délaçer son corset. Elle le laissa faire heureuse de cette initiative et lui fit même face pour qu'il puisse l'admirer quelques secondes avant qu'ils ne tombent tous deux sur le matelas douillet.

-Pour répondre à ta question, oui, j'aime vraiment ce que je vois... murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille.

Elle se contenta de lui sourire et de venir mordiller le lobe de l'oreille. Elle glissa tout naturellement le long de son cou et puis défit un à un les boutons de la chemise de Robin posant immédiatement ses lèvres sur chaque parcelle de peau qui se découvrait à elle. Elle descendait dangereusement sur son torse toujours plus bas, toujours plus joueuse et puis soudainement elle stoppa le jeu en glissant hors du lit. Hébété, Robin la regarda défaire ses bottes et se défaire de son pantalon qu'elle laissa tomber le sol en levant grâcieusement les pieds.

C'est totalement nue qu'elle avança dans la chambre, roulant outrageusement des hanches pour aller ouvrir un tirroir de sa commode. Elle en sortit une corde satinée qu'elle laissa tomber le long de ses courbes et sans se retourner elle murmura à peine assez fort pour que Robin l'entende:

-Le Shibari... rien de mieux pour te faire voyager...

Elle pivota la tête sur le côté, leurs regards se percutant aussitôt et elle revint vers le grand lit sans cesser un seul instant au contact. Elle arracha littéralement le pantalon et caleçon restants et puis, glissant la corde entre ses doigts, elle expliqua d'une voix souave:

-Tu vois... chaque noeud que je vais nouer

Elle laça le cordage autour des poignets de Robin.

-Fera vibrer tes shakras, et si tu n'es pas bien sâge il me suffira de tirer dessus, juste un petit peu...

Ce disant elle tira légérement sur le lien et elle continua à le laçer dans des noeuds complexes, presques artistiques, d'abord en attachant les bras de l'homme dans son dos, puis en l'encerclant dans ses figures qu'elle seule pourrait défaire.

Si l'excitation de Robin était bien présente, cela ne s'arrangea oas quand la belle jeune femme le plaqua sur le lit d'une main et alors qu'elle posait ses mains sur son torse, les laissant descendre à leur grè pour une direction bien définie.

Diable qu'il avait envie de la toucher, juste passer ses mains dans ses cheveux, ou encore les plaquer sur sa chute de reins! Mais il ne pouvait rien faire, les liens qui l'encerclaient étaient particulièrement bien noués. Alors qu'il tentait vainement de s'en défaire, Regina marmonna:

-Hun hun... sois sâge ou bien je pourrais les serrer un peu plus... comme ceci...

Et elle tira un peu, en tout cas assez pour qu'il comprenne qu'elle avait le contrôle et que lui, devrait lui obéir. C'était particulièrement excitant de se savoir à la mercie de Regina Mills, et Robin en redemandait encore alors que des baisers plume papillonèrent sur son cou, sur son torse, glissant toujours plus bas, si bas qu'il voulait crier pour que Regina deigne descendre juste un peu plus. Il la vit relever la tête, un sourire gourmand plaqué sur le visage et même en sâchant pertinemment ce qu'elle allait faire, il fut incapable de contenir un cri de plaisir quand enfin elle le prit en bouche. Elle fit quelques va-et-viens suffisants pour qu'il donne son âme au diable et plus que jamais il voulait la toucher, lui rendre la pareille au centuple. Cela était sans compter sur Regina qui avait décidé de le rendre fou et de lui laisser un souvenir impérissable de son voyage au japon. Elle remonta vers ses lèvres et tenant son sexe à la main, elle le guida vers l'entrée du sien pour finalement se laisser tomber sur lui et enfin le sentir en elle. Elle releva l'échine pour renverser sa nuque de plaisir ses cheveux tombant dans son dos, le visage libre de toutes tensions et les yeux fermés de plaisir. Sans aucune honte elle le chevaucha, laissant ses gémissements raisonner dans la chambre, comme l'écho de ceux de Robin et dans un même râle ils attégnirent un orgasme d'une force démeusurée qui les laissa tout transpirants et alletants l'une au dessus de l'autre , corps contre corps, coeur contre coeur.

-C'était pour le moins dépaysant... murmura Robin, touchant enfin la taille de Regina alors qu'elle balançait au loin la cordelette en soie.

-Et si on revenait à quelque chose de plus occidental pour le second round? Demanda-t-elle taquine alors qu'il la renversait sur le matelas et qu'il commençait à embrasser la peau douce de son cou.

 **OQ**

Regina, comme toujours, aux premières lueurs du jour se réveilla. Comme toujours elle écouta le bruit d'une ville qui s'éveille et comme toujours elle se remémora le programme de la journée. Cependant, quelque chose était différent aujourd'hui... elle mit un certain temps à réaliser qu'un bras protecteur enccerclant sa taille et qu'une odeur musquée faisait frétiller ses narines.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et sourit en voyant Robin. Il avait tout de l'homme parfait: poli, tendre, gentil, sculpté comme un dieu, vraiment un très bon coup au lit et il avait ce petit truc en plus qui avait toujours manqué aux anciennes conquêtes de la brune. Oui, il était parfait mais il habitait à l'autre bout de l'océan et devrait déjà être dans l'avion pour Seatle... Attendez. Avion? Déjà?

-Robin! Ton avion tu as loupé ton avion! Cria Regina en sortant brusquement du lit, faisant valser couvertures et réveil alors que Robin ouvrait painiblement les yeux.

-Hmm?

-TON AVION! Regarde l'heure!

-Au diable l'avion, j'ai aucune envie de partir d'ici maintenant que je t'ai toi...

Les bras lui en tombèrent, était-ce une déclaration? Déjà? Peu importe, elle ne voulait pas y réfléchir maintenant, elle allait juste se concentrer sur ça: Robin ne partait pas aujourd'hui, il restait là pour elle. Elle revint vers le lit et vint l'embrasser doucement:

-Avoue que c'est le Shibari qui t'a convaincu de rester...

-Ca et ton matelas... il est vraiment parfait!

* * *

 **Voili voilou!**

 **J'espère s'incèrement que tout cela vous aura plu!**

 **Je vais vite vous laisser parce que demain c'est partiel pour moi!**

 **Des bisous! *-***

 **Vivichan10**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello !**

 **Donc voilà, je suis dans le speed total parce que je me suis mis ans la tête que je devrais finir ce challenge avant 2018, un peu beaucoup parce que j'ai une idée de fic en tête et que je refuse de la commencer tant que ça ce n'est pas fini... donc voilà, je m'y suis foutue toute seule donc je vais assumer ! Alors espérons que mes posts seront en effet plus réguliers...;-)**

 **Pour ce chapitre, je voudrais un nouvelle fois remercier Reinette qui m'a donné l'idée de cette Saint-Valentin un peu spéciale... Tous à vos marques... Bonne lecture ! Enjoy ! *-***

 **Disclamer : j'ai la flemme, vous n'avez qu'à lire les autres chapitres...**

 **/!\Deuxième partie rated M/!\**

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **~Carry the Lady~**

* * *

-Bon les enfants vous avez bien compris, pas de bêtises, et si on pouvait éviter les sucreries, je crois que ni vous ni moi n'avons envie d'entendre votre mère parler des caries pendant deux semaines... dit Robin en embrassant tendrement son fils Roland, ses deux filles Archer et Hope et en donnant une frappe amicale dans le dos du, presque adulte, Henry qui avait été nommé pour la soirée, chef de la maisonnée.

C'était le jour de la Saint-Valentin, et même s'il avait prétendu l'avoir oublié toute la journée durant et que Regina avait essayé de le lui faire comprendre par des allusions de plus en plus exaspérées, il avait prévu un programme très spécial pour la soirée et n'avait qu'une hâte : enfin offrir à Regina ce qu'elle méritait plus que n'importe qui.

Dernières recommandations faites aux enfants, il les laissa s'amuser autour d'un jeu de société et monta les escaliers vers le bureau de Regina. Il sourit en l'entendant ronchonner au téléphone, avec ce qui semblait être Emma visiblement :

-Bah au moins Killian et son QI d'huître défraîchie ont eu la décence de s'en souvenir ! Ok tu en as marre des ballades en mer alors que tu ne sens plus tes mains à cause du froid, mais moi je rêverais même d'une boîte de chocolats bon marché... Rien, absolument rien ! Il a complètement oublié !

Elle signa un document, arrachant presque la feuille de rage et quelques secondes plus tard elle raccrocha en souhaitant une « agréable » partie de pèche à Emma. Robin qui jusqu'alors était resté dans le dos de la brune, dans l'encadrement de la porte de son bureau, entra et l'encerclant par derrière de ses bras ils posa un doux baiser sur sa joue.

-Non ! Tu as perdu ce droit pour aujourd'hui... ronchonna Regina en se dégageant de son étreinte pour feindre de se pencher sur son travail.

-Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais oublier la Saint-Valentin tout de même ? Murmura le voleur à son oreille.

Elle qui s'apprêtait à lancer une de ses répliques cinglantes, elle se figea et puis, comme pour demander la confirmation de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, elle se tourna sur le côté pour voir s'il ne se moquait pas d'elle. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres rouges quand le voleur lui tendit la main en parfait gentleman qu'il était.

-Maintenant, je te propose une chose : tu cours à la vitesse de la lumière dans notre chambre et tu enfiles le cadeau qui est sur notre lit...

Elle ne se fit pas prier et en moins de temps qu'il fallait pour le dire, elle était dans la chambre, encore et toujours étonnée de la capacité de Robin à la rendre folle et dans la seconde d'après à la surprendre comme aucun autre homme ne l'avait jamais fait avant lui. Elle prit dans ses mains la robe magnifique posée sur le lit. Oui, Robin avait toujours eu de très bons goûts, mais certainement ne s'y ferait-elle jamais. Elle rit en ouvrant la boite qui était posée elle aussi sur les draps de soie, un mot et un ensemble de lingerie fine à l'intérieur : « _J'ai longuement hésité entre les chocolats bon marché et cet ensemble, mais je n'ai plus eu aucun doute en m'imaginant te le retirer avec les dents ce soir..._ »

Elle adorait leur petit jeu de tentation, et alors, juste pour s'amuser elle aussi, elle enfila la lingerie et la robe, mais grâce à la magie, elle rendit son décolleté un brin plus plongeant qu'à l'origine. Il l'avait tentée, à elle de le rendre fou.

Sans attendre une seconde de plus elle redescendit, certaine de trouver Robin aux pieds de l'escalier, et en effet il était là. Lui et un énorme bouquet de roses.

-Je crois que la Saint-Valentin est le seul jour où l'on peut être totalement dans le cliché sans être ridicule dit Robin après s'être incliné face à elle.

-Souviens-toi juste que tu sors avec une reine et qu'il va en falloir un peu plus pour me faire impression.

-Ne dis pas de sottises, tu es déjà sous le charme...

-Ca c'est parce qu'un fichu voleur ma volé mon cœur !

-Tu vois, encore un cliché, mais parce que c'est la Saint-Valentin ça me fait vibrer comme une feuille au vent ! Sourit-il malicieusement.

Juste pour la forme, Regina leva les yeux au ciel et puis elle descendit l'escalier en plongeant sur les lèvres de Robin. Si une infime partie d'elle lui en avait encore voulu de sa supercherie, cela ne fut plus le cas dès que tout en souriant contre ses lèvres, Robin passa une main dans son dos pour l'attirer un peu plus à lui. Elle se laissa emporter dans cette étreinte et puis c'est presque à regret qu'elle se détacha de lui alors qu'il ouvrait la porte sur une calèche tirée par deux merveilleux chevaux à la robe noire.

Tout pourrait sembler parfait n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien... là commença une longue séries de catastrophes.

Le ''carrosse'' des deux tourtereaux, après quelques minutes de trajet perdit une roue coincée dans une grille d'égouts. Cela aurait pu être un détail amusant si cela ne s'était pas suivi de détails tout aussi improbables, un peu comme si le destin avait décidé de se jouer d'eux et de leurs nerfs.

Une fois la calèche réparée et que le couple était enfin blotti dans les bras l'un de l'autre, le ciel, pourtant clément jusqu'alors, s'assombrit et il en fallut de peu pour que les deux amoureux ne soient trempés jusqu'aux os.

Regina commença à rire intérieurement en voyant l'air penaud de Robin alors que tous ses merveilleux plans tombaient à l'eau, littéralement. Lui qui avait prévu un repas aux chandelles au bord du lac, dut trouver une solution de replis, à savoir le Granny.

La soirée, malgré les petits commentaires pimentés de Ruby et l'indiscrétion légendaire de Granny et de tous les habitants de la ville, se déroula finalement très agréablement, Robin tenant la main de Regina dans la sienne, lui racontant des anecdotes toutes plus drôles les unes que les autres et surtout en jouant de tentation et de sous-entendus.

Car bien évidemment il avait remarqué le décolleté plongeant de sa belle et avait donc tout de suite compris la manigance, et alors il avait redoublé d'efforts pour la faire craquer en premier.

Une fois le dîner terminé ils rentrèrent à la maison grâce à la magie de la brune pour ne pas être trempés par le temps qui ne s'était pas calmé. Arrivés dans le salon, Robin ne pu plus attendre et il prit Regina dans ses bras en la soulevant comme une princesse :

-Tant qu'à être dans le cliché... rit Regina.

Et peut être se donna-t-il trop de mal en voulant la faire tournoyer dans les airs, car il glissa sur le tapis persan de la brune et ils se retrouvèrent tout deux au sol, heureusement bien moelleux.

Robin se cacha dans le cou de Regina en murmurant :

-Je voulais tellement que ce soir parfait et...

Elle l'embrassa tout de suite d'un baiser passionné et puis juste pour qu'il ne puisse pas en douter une seconde de plus elle lui dit tout doucement en passant sa main sur sa joue :

-C'était parfait Robin, vraiment. Jamais personne n'a fait tout ça pour moi, et puis... vois le bon côté des choses... nous sommes par terre, moi au dessus de toi, je suis peu vêtue et j'ai clairement besoin d'être réchauffée après toute l'eau qui nous est tombée dessus...

Elle commença à l'embrasser un peu moins chastement, quand une voix qu'ils connaissaient bien retentit dans le silence de la pièce :

-Beurk ! Gardez ça pour quand vous êtes seuls dans votre chambre. Est-ce qu'il faut vraiment que je vous rappelle qu'il y a des enfants dans cette maison, des enfants et moi aussi, qui n'ai aucune envie de voir ce genre de trucs ! dit Henry en tenant un plateau avec quatre tasses de chocolat chaud qui embaumait de cannelle et de crème chantilly, sûrement pour lui et ses frères et sœurs.

Le sang de Regina ne fit qu'un tour, elle se leva précipitamment et toute rouge de honte elle ne sut quoi répondre pour la toute première fois de sa vie. C'est finalement Henry qui lança tout en se retournant vers les escaliers :

-Bonne Saint-Valentin !

* * *

 **~Forest Sex~**

 **(Au lieu de Voyerism)**

* * *

Si après ça on ne la nommait pas mère de l'année!

Regina avait accepté bon gré mal gré d'accompagner sa petite famille dans une expédition en pleine forêt un peu en dehors de Storybrooke. Elle ne savait plus très bien si c'était les yeux suppliants de Roland ou le chantage affectif d'Henry qui l'avaient finalement convaincue d'embarquer dans la jeep de Robin, tentes et sacs de couchage dans le coffre. Et comme si le sort avait décidé de s'acharner sur elle, la voiture venait tout juste de tomber en panne te malgré tous les efforts de Robin, elle ne semblait pas décidée à redémarrer. Voyant déjà les moues déçues des enfants, Robin se dépêcha de les rassurer:

-Pas de problème, on peut très bien rester ici... ce n'est peut être pas le lac que je vous avais promis, mais la forêt reste la forêt et je suis sûr que ce sera aussi amusant ici!

Les garçons plus que heureux se dépêchèrent de sortir piquets et toiles imperméables, alors que Regina regrettait déjà les rives du lac qui auraient pu lui faire oublier les à-côtés rocambolesques de cette escapade. Elle finit par s'attacher les cheveux en queue de cheval et d'un soupir elle se mit elle-même au travail en aidant Robin à cueillir du bois sec pour faire un feu. La belle équipe réussit finalement à monter un camp digne de ce nom et Robin voyant que Regina n'était toujours pas enchantée par la situation s'approcha d'elle et la prenant par la main lui dit:

-Je suis sûr qu'une fois goûté aux marshmallows grillés au feu de bois tu adoreras le camping.

Au nom des marshmallows, Roland s'empressa de sortir le paquet de bonbons de son sac à dos. Regina esquissa enfin un sourire et se laissa tenter quand Henry lui tendit un pic à brochettes rempli de marshmallow fondus.

Elle se surprit même à apprécier les histoires drôles autour du feu et les divers jeux initiés par les enfants. C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva bien vite à mimer un canard sous les rires inépuisables de sa chère petite famille.

Malgré ce début de voyage difficile, tout semblait enfin merveilleux et petit à petit la belle brune finit par comprendre pourquoi les hommes de sa vie avaient tant insisté pour qu'elle se joigne à eux. Tout était vraiment parfait, presque magique, jusqu'à la lumière des premiers rayons de lune qui filtraient parmi les arbres séculaires, et même la facilité déconcertante avec laquelle les enfants étaient partis se coucher sans rechigner dans une tente rien que pour eux. Regina sourit à Robin en entendant Henry raconter une histoire à Roland, et le couple, enfin seul, se blottit calmement près du feu. Regina, qui d'ordinaire appréciait ses commodités, ne put s'empêcher de trouver ce cadre et contexte tout à fait à son goût.

-Robin je suis épuisée... et si nous allions dormir nous aussi

Le voleur accepta tout de suite, lui-même épuisé par cette journée bien remplie. Ils rentrèrent dans leur petite tente et finalement ils tachèrent de trouver du repos dans le silence de la forêt uniquement interrompu par les hululements de quelque oiseau nocturne. Regina tout contre Robin mourait de fatigue, et pourtant, peut être à cause de l'incommodité du matelas gonflable ou bien à cause des quelques bruissements de feuilles, elle n'arrivait pas à tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Cela faisait au moins vingt minutes qu'elle tournait et retournait dans l'espoir de fermer l'œil, quand Robin lui demanda:

-Tu n'arrives pas à dormir?

Un peu honteuse de l'empêcher lui-même de se reposer, elle fit un léger signe de tête signifiant qu'elle en était navrée. Robin toujours attentif au bien être de sa tendre compagne, se leva en disant:

-Que dirais-tu d'une ballade au clair de lune pour nous épuiser un peu?

Ainsi, main dans la main, ils partirent explorer les sous-bois des alentours en parlant de tout et de rien et s'émerveillant des étoiles qui brillaient si différemment ici. Ils avançaient dans une petite clairière quand soudain Robin ne put plus se contenir son envie d'enlacer le corps de Regina. Il avait été charmé toute la soirée par son air si précieux alors qu'ils mangeaient avec les doigts, et encore plus quand elle avait fini par lâcher ses apparences et avait profité avec eux de l'aventure. Elle lui avait semblé si belle, si insouciante alors, et il avait eu bien du mal à ne pas la mener déjà au loin pour une étreinte, mais s'était retenu pour les enfants. Maintenant, là, seuls dans la nuit, il remarquait une fois de plus sa beauté presque divine et il n'y tint plus. Il la surprit en la prenant dans ses bras pour aller la déposer sur un tapis de mousse, mais elle ne l'était plus quelques secondes plus tard, car ce fut elle qui initia le premier baiser d'une longue liste. Sans vraiment savoir comment elle se retrouva dans ses bras puissants, serrées contre son cœur et totalement nue.

Quelques années avant elle se serait offusquée de se trouver en pareille situation sur un lit de mousse, le vent chatouillant ses seins érigés et l'herbe caressant ses pieds. Au contraire, elle appréciait maintenant que Robin n'ait besoin d'aucun artifice pour l'aimer comme une reine. Elle se délecta de ses doigts sur la peau tendue de son ventre et encore plus de ses muscles saillants qu'elle dessina de gestes fluides et cajoleurs. Plus qu'incline à des caresses plus poussées, elle enroula bras et jambes autour de Robin pour le mener un peu plus près d'elle. Elle posa ses lèvres sur sa joue et les fit glisser doucement vers son cou, avant de murmurer:

-Toi et moi on sait très bien ce que l'on veut, je n'ai nul besoin de te supplier chéri, fais de mon corps ce que tu veux...

Oh, il ne se fit pas prier en effet! Il s'empara à pleines mains de ses deux seins et tout en les cajolant, il entreprit d'embrasser chaque parcelle de peau nue du corps de Regina. Il la sentait gémir sous chacun de ses assauts et non peu fier, il en récoltait lui-même grand plaisir et était de plus en plus excité à l'idée de la faire sienne. A son désir s'ajouta la main baladeuse de Regina qui finit de le rendre fou d'elle. Il ne fallut pas plus de deux caresses de la part de la brune pour l'embraser totalement et sans attendre une seule seconde de plus il entra en elle. Les pâles rayons de lune donnaient à cette scène tout un aspect irréel, qui fut propice aux deux amants pour que leurs ébats n'en soient que magnifiés. Robin en Regina ne faiblissait point et accélérait même le mouvement, à tel point que cette dernière retenait avec peine ses cris de plaisir et se cramponnait à la mousse qui s'arrachait sous ses doigts, les yeux fermés par le désir. Robin se mouvant en elle, admirait ce charmant tableau qu'était sa reine abandonnée à ses soins, sa peau claire qui contrastait avec le vert profond de la nature qui l'entourait. Il ne l'aima que plus fort et ce fut douce mélodie à ses oreilles que son propre nom murmuré comme une prière alors que la belle se sentait proche de la libération. Il se baissa vers elle et mordit ses lèvres tentatrices avant de lui-même sombrer dans un plaisir inouï. La main de Regina coula dans son dos, le remerciant doucement de cette étreinte et enfin les yeux noirs s'ouvrirent brillants d'amour alors qu'elle disait:

-Tu m'avais caché toutes les joies du camping sauvage... j'aurais certainement été moins réticente si tu m'avais parlé de ces ballades au clair de lune...

Robin rit tout en replaçant une mèche brune derrière son oreille. Sur le même ton il lui répondit alors:

-Il fallait absolument que tu découvres cela toute seule...

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment à se regarder l'un l'autre, les yeux plein d'étoiles et des sourires immenses plaqués sur les lèvres. Une petite brise mit fin à leur contemplation, alors que Regina frissonnait légèrement. Robin s'empressa de lui tendre sa veste, mais elle fut plus rapide et d'un coup de magie, les revêtit instantanément.

-Voilà qui est mieux... dit-elle en embrassant chastement les lèvres de son compagnon.

Sans un mot, il se levèrent et revinrent vers le campement, exténués, mais pleinement satisfaits et heureux. Ils rejoignirent leur tente en essayant de ne pas réveiller les enfants et une fois à l'intérieur Regina se retourna vers Robin, une flamme peu innocente allumée dans le regard:

-Cette petite marche m'a mise d'appétit!

-N'étais-tu pas exténuée?

-Pas avant de t'avoir possédé encore une fois... J'ai l'impression que je n'arriverai jamais à être rassasiée de tes caresses, de tes baisers et encore moins de ton corps...

Sur ces mots elle l'attira à elle en tirant sur sa chemise, qu'elle ne fut d'ailleurs pas longue à arracher et l'embrassa de plus belle, presque comme s'il lui avait manqué. Ses doigts agiles défirent son pantalon et sans plus attendre elle le prit en main. De toute façon qui était donc capable de dormir en camping? Personne, et encore moins avec un compagnon de tente tel que Robin Hood!

* * *

 **Voilà, c'était peut être une peu plus court que d'habitude, mais j'y ai mis tout mon cœur. J'espère que ça vous aura plu et je vous retrouve très prochainement pour un nouveau post !**

 **De gros bisous à tout le monde ! *-***

 **Vivichan10**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello !**

 **Vous avais-je dit que je serai plus présente ! Eh bah là vous êtes servis n'est-ce pas ?**

 **Bon que dire... Merci à mon amie de presque toujours, qui se reconnaître sous le nom de Patate si elle passe par là, parce que comme d'habitude, quand j'ai été coincée pour l'écriture du hot, j'ai fait appel à elle et elle a trouvé cette idée ! Voilà merci !**

 **En ce qui concerne le sujet du cute, ce n'était pas celui prévu de base mais je me suis rendue compte que celui-ci était encore tabou même entre femmes et moi ça m'exaspère au plus haut point... du coup voilà mon petit côté militant à voulu écrire un petit OS parce que personne ne devrait avoir honte de parler de quelque chose d'aussi naturel que les règles ! Voilà pour le petit coup de gueule du jour ! Cela ira peut être dans le cliché mais je voyais bien Regina être dans tous ses états...;-)**

 **Sinon, je vous souhaite une très bonne fin de journée et je vous laisse donc à votre lecture ! Enjoy ! *-***

 **Disclamer : Mais enfin ! Donnez moi ce show que j'y mette mon petit grain de sel !**

 **/!\La deuxième partie de ce post est rated M/!\**

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **~Periods mood~**

 **(à la place de Whispers)**

* * *

Le petit Neal, tout emmitouflé dans une grosse doudoune, s'accrochait à l'épaule de Charming pour leur petite balade quotidienne. Le garçonnet était particulièrement friand de pommes, quel drôle de clin d'œil du destin alors, avec l'autorisation de la mairesse de Storybrooke, il venait de temps en temps accompagné de son père, pour en cueillir une sur le précieux pommier de Regina.

James en passant devant le 108 Mifflin Street fut surpris de voir Robin assis sur les marches du perron par un temps si froid. Il s'avança donc pour voir si tout allait bien.

-Robin ? Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda le prince en posant Neal au sol près de lui.

Le voleur sembla découvrir leur présence quand l'enfant vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Il sourit alors pour les rassurer tout en expliquant :

-Oh moi je vais bien... mais on ne peut pas en dire autant de Regina, elle s'est mise dans tous ses états et m'a mis à la porte pour que, je cite, je lui laisse un peu d'air.

-Ca ne lui ressemble pas, enfin... pas avec toi du moins... sourit James. Tu es sûr qu'il n'y a rien de grave ?

-Oh non... c'est pareil tous les mois, elle a ses règles.

A ce moment là les deux hommes se regardèrent sans avoir besoin de plus de mots. Oh oui, Snow le rendait fou à cette période du mois et il ne pouvait que compatir avec Robin, sincèrement.

-Et encore, prépare-toi au jour où Hope sera grande et qu'elle et Regina seront sous le même toit avec leurs règles... ça va être cataclysmique, crois en en mon expérience.

 **OQ**

Robin, après avoir discuté avec James et aidé le petit Neal pour sa cueillette, tenta le tout pour le tout en essayant de rentrer à nouveau dans la maison. Il n'eut qu'à suivre les débris de miroir cassé et les ronchonnements provenant du salon pour savoir où était Regina. Il entra dans la pièce, s'attendant à recevoir les foudres de sa femme, mais au contraire, quand elle le vit elle fondit en larmes :

-J'étais tellement énervée par cette tâche sur le miroir que j'ai essayé la magie... mais regarde le résultat... dit-elle au milieu des débris qui avaient volé dans toute la pièce.

Sans s'agiter, Robin vint l'encadrer de ses bras et lui dit tout simplement :

-Si ta magie a fait ceci, c'est aussi que tu peux t'en servir pour le réparer non ?

Elle fondit encore plus en larmes, expliquant entre deux sanglots qu'elle essayait depuis un moment déjà, mais qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur sa tâche. D'une parce que son ventre semblait être assaillit par des marteaux piqueurs, de deux parce que ses émotions et ses hormones jouaient aux montagnes russes et aussi parce qu'elle était épuisée avec son travail, la maison à gérer, les devoirs de Roland, la crise d'adolescence d'Henry et Hope qui n'avait que six mois à peine. Robin l'écouta avec patience, mais quand une nouvelle crise de larmes menaça de poindre, il prit les devants et dit :

-Shhh... calme-toi chérie, je sais parfaitement ce qu'il te faut... tout d'abord je vais m'occuper de nettoyer tout ça pendant que toi tu te feras couler un bain bien chaud. Ensuite, je vais donner à manger à Hope, je la coucherai, ainsi que Roland et puis je vais t 'amener un pot de glace à la vanille que tu pourras manger sans scrupules car tu as tes règles...

Regina tout contre lui rit de cette dernière remarque. Elle avait vraiment épousé l'homme parfait. Sur son conseil elle se fit couler un bain avec de la mousse parfumée et elle s'accorda un moment rien que pour elle. Son corps se relaxait au contact de l'eau chaude et elle sourit en entendant Robin qui chantait une berceuse, sûrement pour endormir Hope. Elle sortit du bain et n'hésita pas une seconde avant de délaisser ses éternels tailleurs sur mesure pour un jogging bien confortable et un gros pull en laine pour lui tenir chaud.

Elle descendit au rez-de-chaussé et elle explosa de rire en trouvant Robin qui l'attendait de pied ferme avec un pot de glace à la main et dans l'autre une boîte de mouchoirs en cas d'un nouvelle crise de larmes. Regina atterrit dans ses bras et Robin l'embrassa sur le front en lui murmurant qu'il la trouvait mignonne dans cet ensemble si inhabituel chez elle. Cela faisait longtemps que Robin avait compris la règle d'or de ces moments là : Regina avait besoin de d'attention, de se sentir aimée encore plus que d'habitude. Il la guida jusqu'à leur véranda et l'invita à s'asseoir sur la balancelle heureux de voir qu'elle n'était plus d'une humeur massacrante, mais qu'au contraire elle lui souriait paisiblement en dégustant sa glace en regardant le Soleil se coucher sur la ville.

-Alors Madame Hood ? Que vous plairait il de faire ce soir ? Un pique-nique dans notre lit? Un concours de fléchettes ? Des câlins jusqu'au petit matin ?

-Je ne sais pas... j'ai juste besoin que tu sois là et tout va beaucoup mieux...

-Je n'aurais pas dit la même chose tout à l'heure quand tu m'as mis à la porte... sourit-il.

-Désolée... ça me rend toujours imbuvable alors même que toi tu es parfait. J'ai l'impression qu'à chaque seconde tu essayes de me prouver que tu seras toujours là pour moi et regarde comment je te le rend. Je suis un être épouvantable !

-Non, loin de là ! Attends une seconde...

Il entra dans la maison et revint avec un collier en main. Il se plaça à genoux face à elle et lui passa le collier autour du cou en embrassant sa joue au passage. La brune prit le pendentif entre ses mains et lui demanda du regard en quel honneur il le lui offrait ce soir là.

-Ce collier était à ma mère, elle me l'a donné avant qu'elle ne meure. Elle m'a fait promettre que je l'offrirai à la femme de ma vie si un jour cette dernière ne comprenait pas à quel point elle est importante pour moi et surtout qu'elle ne doute jamais douter du fait que ce n'est que pour elle que je me battrai toujours, pour elle que je serai présent jusqu'à ce que tombent les étoiles du ciel. Regina, tu es celle que j'ai choisi et ce malgré tout. Ce n'est pas un quart d'heure dans le froid qui me fera t'aimer moins et alors à chaque fois que cette idée te frôlera l'esprit, tiens ce collier dans ta main et souviens-toi du baiser passionné que je m'apprête à te donner.

Il joignit le geste à la parole et la reine se laissa emporter par la magie de ses lèvres contre les siennes en fermant les yeux. « L'amour véritable est la magie la plus puissante de toutes. », cette phrase qu'elle avait entendu tant de fois de la bouche des Charmings, pour ainsi dire de toute la ville, oui même Rumplestilskin, ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi véridique qu'en cet instant précis. Elle frissonna, un peu parce qu'il faisait froid maintenant que le Soleil avait totalement disparu, mais surtout parce que la main de Robin dans ses cheveux ne pouvait la laisser indifférente. Entre deux baisers, et sur un ton frustré, elle lâcha :

-Si tu savais à quel point je voudrais que tu me fasses tienne en ce moment...

-Madame va devoir être patiente pour une fois ! Rit Robin en la soulevant de la balancelle pour rentrer bien au chaud à l'intérieur. Mais pour faire mieux passer le bout, je peux lui proposer un bon massage aux huiles essentielles.

-Tu sais vraiment par quelles manières me faire tout oublier n'est-ce pas ?

-Absolument... et pourtant je n'ai même pas parlé de la musique douce en fond sonore...

Regina resserra son emprise autour de son cou, et posa sa tête sur son épaule en soupirant de bonheur.

 **OQ**

Alors que Regina s'était endormie blottie tout contre lui dans leur lit, Robin caressa son front avant d'envoyer un message à James :

 _« Merci pour le conseil du massage. Elle est tellement paisible maintenant ! »_

 _« Pas de quoi... et rappelle-toi, aucune allusion à son mauvais caractère avant nouvel ordre.;-) »_

Il sourit et posa le téléphone sur la commode avant de se tourner une dernière fois vers sa femme avant que le sommeil ne le gagne. La dernière image de cette journée pour lui, fut celle d'une merveilleuses jeune femme, le visage paisible éclairé par la lune, tenant dans ses fins doigts un pendentif en forme de plume.

* * *

 **~Sexual frustration~**

 **(Au lieu de Omorashi)**

* * *

Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait se détester en cet instant précis! Ou plutôt elle détestait la pagaille qui s'était peu à peu installée dans son caveau à cause des multiples crises qui nécessitaient d'agir vite sans prendre le temps de ranger ensuite. Car oui, ce sacré désordre était à l'origine d'une catastrophe encore plus grande.

Regina sentant venir les premiers froids de l'hiver avait voulu protéger sa petite famille des rhumes et autres inconvenances en préparant une potion une potion de son cru. Mais voilà, dans la hâte elle ne vit pas que les pots de verveine et de peau de dragon avaient été interverti. Comble du malheur, elle ne s'en était rendu compte que quand les premiers symptômes se développèrent chez elle et Robin: ils ne pouvaient plus se toucher sans se brûler, littéralement. Ils avaient d'abord cru que ce serait facile de ne pas se toucher, la potion ne devant faire effet qu'une, voire deux semaines, ils avaient même prit l'habitude de ne pas marcher sur le même trottoir trop étroit et autres stupidités dans le genre, et somme toute la vie avait reprit son cours malgré quelques brûlures superficielles.

Enfin... tout allait très bien jusqu'au moment où leurs corps se mirent à réclamer l'autre. Oui, vraiment, Regina se détestait en ce moment!

Robin, assit sur le fauteuil en face d'elle semblait passionné par la lecture de "Robin des Bois", s'exclamant de temps en temps que tel ou tel événement avait été inventé de toutes pièces. Quand à Regina, elle était fixement assise à le dévorer des yeux, tiraillée par l'envie de lui sauter dessus et e dévorer ses lèvres qui n'avaient jamais semblé si tentatrices. Elle était frustrée à s'en ronger les ongles et bientôt une vitre explosa sous l'effet de sa magie à fleur de peau. Robin leva les yeux, maintenant habitué aux effets indésirables de la magie, et interrogea sa compagne du regard. Excédée, Regina souffla et en se levant s'exclama, ou plutôt s'énerva:

-Bon sang si tu savais à quel point je voudrais t'arracher tes vêtements avec les dents, t'entendre gémir mon nom alors que ma langue glisserait sur ton torse et que mes doigts s'empoigneraient de ta virilité!

Calmement Robin posa son livre sur la table basse à côté. Son premier réflexe aurait été de venir emprisonner Regina dans ses bras pour la calmer un tant soit peu, mais la brûlure encore vive à ses mains l'en dissuada. Il se contenta alors d'un soupir et il dit:

-Je sais chérie, crois-moi je sais... espérons juste que le sort ne fasse bientôt plus d'effet...

-Attendre!? Mais je ne fais que ça attendre! Tu t'imagines que tu ne m'as pas touchée depuis six jours, dix heures et bientôt vingt minutes! Je te veux maintenant! Je n'en peux plus!

La situation était critique. Robin devait à tout prix trouver quelque chose qui calmerait momentanément sa faim. Très posément, il plongea son regard dans le sien et lui fit signe de s'asseoir à nouveau, mais cette fois plus près de lui. Il le savait, ça n'était pas suffisant, mais lui-même n'y tenait plus et il fallait faire quelque chose où ils allaient devenir fous:

-Ferme les yeux... voilà... imagine que ta main est la mienne, d'accord?

Regina hocha le chef, remerciant le ciel d'avoir trouvé Robin, seul au monde qui savait comme la rendre heureuse en toutes circonstances. Elle se laissa ensuite guider par la voix chaude et calme de l'homme de la situation.

-Tu es magnifique aujourd'hui... je l'ai vu tout de suite que tu avais mis le chemisier que je viens de t'offrir. Il te va à ravir. Tout en t'admirant, je glisse ma main sur ta cuisse, juste là où ta jupe s'arrête et que tes merveilleuses jambes se dévoilent...

La main de Regina suivit le chemin indiqué, un sourire enfin naissant surs ses fines lèvres rouges. Heureux de ce changement, Robin continua, toujours de son timbre grave:

-Ma main ne peut pas en rester là. Je commence à la faire glisser le long de ta cuisse, de haut en bas, froissant légèrement les plis de ta jupe... c'est ça, comme ça tout doucement... et puis mon autre main ne peut rester en reste, elle se pose sur ton flanc et puis, plus que jamais tentée, elle remonte et défait les premiers boutons de ta chemise, qui glisse un peu sur ton épaule, dévoilant tes épaules dignes des statues grecques.

Regina frissonna quand le dit tissus de soie coula sur son bras. Elle tentait tant bien que mal de croire au fait que c'était bien la main de Robin et non la sienne qui remontait maintenant sa jupe et enlevait le tissus couvrant son sexe. Avant d'aller plus loin, elle voulait donner sa pareille à Robin:

-Bien que abandonnée à tes caresses, je n'en oublie pas pour autant que c'est ton corps que je veux. Alors mes doigts défont avec empressement ta ceinture, puis la fermeture éclair de ton pantalon. Je glisse par l'ouverture ma main et je te sent tout palpitant contre elle. Ton sexe grandit à vue d'œil alors que je l'ai enfin entre mes doigts. J'aime tellement sentir à quel point je te fais de l'effet que je gémis tout doucement contre ton oreille que je mordille gentillement comme tu l'aime tant.

-Tu pensais avoir gagné la partie, mais malgré cet effet que tu as indéniablement sur moi, l'envie de te faire jouir est encore plus grande. Je glisse mes doigts le long de ton sexe déjà si brillant de désir et puis j'entre mes doigts en toi sans aucune peine tant tu es lubrifiée.

Ses doigts, Regina, les sentit glisser en elle comme s'ils fussent ceux de Robin. Elle hoqueta même de surprise les sentant se recourber légèrement et commencer de lents va-et-viens. Toujours dans l'optique de satisfaire Robin de la même façon, elle dit:

-Alors que je sens que tu accélère le rythme en moi, je choisi une autre stratégie: celle de te faire languir. Je bouge très lentement mes doigts sur ton sexe désormais bien érigé, et puis, alors que tu t'y attends le moins je te jette sur le canapé et je grimpe sur toi afin de faire cela comme il se doit, dans les règles de l'art...

Robin, maintenant tout à fait excité, goûtait à chacun des mots de Regina en se touchant aussi délicatement qu'elle l'aurait fait. Il sentait cette vague de plaisir si connue en lui, quand soudain, la voix de Regina se brisa dans une exclamation de frustration:

-Arg! Ce n'est pas pareil! je donnerai tout, jusqu'à mon âme pour que tu puisses enfin me toucher à nouveau!

Bien que coupé dans ses élans, Robin rit du caractère de Regina. Il se rhabilla et sans plus attendre opta pour la solution qui jusqu'alors avait été mise de côté pour un bon nombre de raisons:

-Allons voir Rumplestilskin.

Regina n'y réfléchit pas plus que quelques secondes, elle prit sac et manteau et sans plus tarder sortit de la maison bien déterminée à régler le problème une bonne fois pour toutes. La pauvre clochette de la porte d'entrée de la boutique de Gold en prit encore pour son grade quand le couple entra sur les chapeaux de roues.

-C'est frustrant n'est-ce pas? Demanda Rumple qui par ses habituelles combines était déjà au courant de toute l'affaire. Il avait dit cela d'un air moqueur et cela ne fit pas du tout rire Regina qui le plaqua au mur en l'y poussant.

-Ce n'est absolument pas le moment de m'emmerder avec ton air hautain Rumple! Dégotte moi une solution ou je te cloue à ce mur pour de bon!

Robin regardait tout cela avec un air amusé, c'était assez impressionnant de voir ce que ce sort avait fait sur les nerds de sa reine. Il était même plutôt flatté qu'elle agisse ainsi pour pouvoir le toucher et être touchée par lui.

L'œil noir de Regina eut finalement raison de l'humeur farceuse du Dark One. Il sortit une petite fiole de sa poche intérieure de costume et la tendit à la mairesse qui ne le gratifia même pas d'un sourire. Elle essaya de déboucher le flacon avec empressement, et même s'il lui résista un instant, elle eut raison de lui à coup de dents. Elle avala la moitié de son contenu et tendit le reste à son compagnon avec hâte.

Rien ne se produisit de visible, mais plus que désireux de voir si cela avait fonctionné, les deux amants s'avancèrent l'un vers l'autre. Robin baissa le regard vers la main fine de Regina et il essaya de la caresser tendrement. C'est presque avec émerveillement qu'ils ne ressentirent aucune brûlure. Ils se regardèrent avec des yeux plus que heureux et ni de une ni de deux ils s'élancèrent hors de la boutique en s'exclamant:

-Si tu veux bien nous excuser Rumple, nous avons des choses bien plus amusantes à faire que de te regarder te moquer du monde!

Regina, sentant enfin la main de Robin dans la sienne, fut prise d'une envie incontrôlable d'accélérer encore un peu plus les choses. Elle les téléporta tous deux dans leur chambre et s'exclama:

-Et maintenant à moi l'orgasme!

* * *

 **Héhé, ça va pas trop frustrés !**

 **Bon bah en espérant que ça vous aura plu ! Des bisous ! *-***

 **Vivichan10**


	26. Chapter 26

**Tout d'abord un très joyeux Noël à vous tous même si c'est avec un jour de retard, mais vous comprendrez bien que je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster hier!**

 **Bon que dire, le deuxième thème, le hot donc, était déjà pratiquement fini quand louiselds m'a proposé un thème, du coup j'ai essayé de l'introduire à ce que j'avais déjà commencé à écrire, j'espère que le résultat vous plaira à vous et aussi à toi louiselds que je remercie! *-***

 **Sinon le cute c'est un truc que j'adore généralement dans les séries, je vous en dit pas plus et je vous laisse à votre lecture! Enjoy!**

 **Disclamer: Le père Noël n'a pas bien compris quand je lui ai demandé le show, parce que visiblement il ne m'appartient toujours pas...**

 **/!\La deuxième partie de ce post est rated M, et la première partie est un peu violente/!\**

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **~Save each other~**

* * *

Regina marchait tranquillement dans la rue le soir après une longue journée de travail. Storybrooke à cette heure tardive était totalement désert, elle aimait d'ailleurs ce moment de calme dans sa journée et c'est pourquoi elle rentrait généralement à pieds. Elle savait qu'en rentrant elle retrouverait sa petite famille et un bon plat concocté par Robin, et cette expectative la mettait particulièrement en joie. Elle était presque arrivée à l'angle de Mifflin Street et Lincoln Avenue quand une main gantée lui couvrit la bouche et qu'un souffle chaud siffla dans son cou en murmurant agressivement à son oreille :

-Comment vous permettez-vous de sourire face à moi, Majesté, alors que mon Abigail n'est plus à cause de vous ?

Ce fut la dernière chose qu'elle entendit avant de recevoir un coup sur la nuque et de sombrer dans le noir.

Quand elle se réveilla elle mit quelques secondes à réaliser ce qu'il s'était passé, mais en voyant les chaînes qui la maintenaient attachée à un mur et les bracelets anti-magie à ses poignets, elle comprit qu'elle avait été kidnappée et les mots de son agresseur ne présageaient rien de bon pour elle. Cet endroit lui était inconnu, il ressemblait à n'importe quelle cave et si elle avait du écrire un film d'horreur avec un clown psychopathe elle aurait certainement choisi cet endroit pour le filmer...

Elle essaya de se calmer pour réfléchir à un plan, mais la situation était assez cocasse pour que son corps refuse de coopérer. Elle ferma ses yeux et prit une grande inspiration. _Ok Regina, il faut se concentrer et trouver un moyen pour partir d'ici au plus vite._

Elle n'eut pas le temps de mettre au point le moindre plan qu'une porte, qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'alors, s'ouvrit en laissant entrer un homme, la quarantaine, brun, les yeux cernés et le teint pâle. Il ne dit rien et passant devant la jeune femme il alla ouvrir une malle. Quand l'ancienne reine vit ce qu'il en sortait elle faillit reperdre connaissance : décidément, le couteau et le seau ne présageaient rien de bon pour elle.

En un flash elle pensa à Henry. Son petit prince, sa fierté, le seul qui avait percé sa carapace alors qu'elle avait battit pour être intouchable. Il était bien grand maintenant, mais pour elle il resterait toujours ce tout petit être qu'on lui avait posé dans les bras à l'orphelinat. Comment grandirait-il sans elle ? Elle le savait bien entouré, mais malgré tout et alors qu'elle était certainement en danger de mort, sa seule crainte c'était lui et son avenir.

Alors que l'homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mais qui visiblement, lui, la connaissait, s'approchait d'elle, elle pensa à l'homme qui avait fait chavirer son cœur dès qu'elle l'avait rencontré : Robin. Le destin les avait destinés l'un à l'autre indubitablement, tout n'avait pas été rosse bien au contraire, mais il était une constante dans sa vie et finalement il s'étaient toujours retrouvés et vivaient maintenant un rêve éveillé.

C'est forte de tout cet amour que Regina attendit le sort que lui avait réservé son kidnappeur. L'homme s'avança encore plus vers elle et s'arrêta assez près pour qu'elle puisse voir ses muscles se bander à chaque fois qu'il regardait. Il ne la portait pas dans son cœur, ça c'était sûr.

-Vous ne vous en souvenez pas... pourquoi vous vous en souviendrez alors qu'elle a été une victime parmi tant d'autres, hein ? Mais pour moi Abigail était tout mon monde... elle n'avait que dix ans, elle aimait jouer à cache-cache et ce jour là elle s'était cachée dans le grenier à blé... grenier que vous avez brûlé pour exemple de ce qui pourrait arriver aux maisons de ceux qui vous tiendraient tête. Tout le village à entendu les cris d'Abigail, et sûrement les avez-vous entendus aussi, mais vous vous êtes retournée et êtes montée dans votre carrosse en souriant comme si vous aviez eut un excellent début de journée. Le feu... c'est certainement une des pires façons de mourir et ma belle petite Abigail était tellement gentille et innocente. Pendant des années j'ai essayé de trouver la pire façon de vous tuer pour ce que vous avez fait et j'ai enfin trouvé : je vais vous brûler, ça c'est évident, mais avant ça je vais vous faire souffrir, comme moi j'ai souffert. Vous allez me payer chaque larme versée, chaque cauchemar épouvantable, chaque anniversaire sur sa tombe... ça vous pouvez en être sûre !

-Je... je n'aurais jamais tué un enfant volontairement... j'étais un monstre mais ça... c'était trop ! Je suis tellement désolée !

-Ça ne suffira pas pour vous sauver... vous êtes un monstre !

-J'ai changé, j'ai essayé de me racheter à chaque seconde de ma nouvelle vie.

-Ne perdez pas votre salive, ça ne changera pas l'issue de notre petit rendez-vous !

Regina déglutit. Elle comprenait cette homme. Elle était passée par là, et si Henry lui avait été arraché de la sorte, certainement aurait-elle réagi de la même façon. Elle sentit des larmes couler sur sa joue et un sanglot sortit avec douleur de sa gorge quand son désormais tortionnaire lui arracha sa chemise avec la pointe de son couteau... tout son être tremblait, il était loin le temps où elle n'avait rien à craindre de personne. Entre ses larmes qui cessaient plus de mouiller son visage, elle le suppliait mais cela ne semblait que le rendre plus fou encore :

-Ma fille aussi a supplié alors que les flemmes l'encerclaient...

Il donna un premier coup de couteau sur sa joue, assez profondément pour qu'elle crie de douleur. Il n'avait aucune pitié pour elle, aucune. Un deuxième coup de couteau lacéra l'épaule de la brune. Nouveau cri de douleur. Le sang coulait le long de son cou, tâchant ce qu'il restait de sa chemise déchirée. De toutes ses forces Regina essayait de se libérer de ses chaînes, mieux, de ses bracelets qui bloquaient sa magie mais c'était peine perdue. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, sa voix d'habitude si assurée n'étant plus qu'un souffle fragile quasi inaudible :

-Je vous en supplie ! J'ai un fils...

Il la frappa violemment au visage :

-Tais-toi sorcière ! Ta morte est une bonne chose pour ton fils, tu n'es en aucun cas un bon exemple de mère pour lui :

-Je vous en supplie...

Une rafale de coups s'abattit sur elle et quand enfin cela cessa, elle n'avait plus de force pour dire quoi que ce soit. Si elle tenait encore debout, c'était tout simplement que les chaînes qui liaient ses jambes et bras au mur étaient bien solides. Sa respiration était anarchique, son cœur battait comme s'il voulait s'extirper de sa cage thoracique et sa vision se troublait à cause du sang qui continuait à couler et à coaguler sur sa peau d'olive.

Ce n'était pas encore fini. Son tortionnaire remplit le seau d'eau avec un robinet au coin de la pièce. Il obligea Regina à s'agenouiller et tirant sur ses cheveux il plongea sa tête dans l'eau glaciale. L'air absent des poumons de la brune lui donnait l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur. Elle n'arrivait plus à se débattre, d'ailleurs elle lâcha prise et ce fût le trou noir. Juste avant de sombrer elle pensa, dans une lueur d'espoir qui maintenant ne l'abandonnait jamais : _''Robin, sauve-moi ''_

 **OQ**

Robin venait tout juste de sortir le gratin de choux-fleurs du four. Il avait ensuite débouché une bonne bouteille de vin rouge et avait servi celui-ci dans deux verres en attendant que Regina passe le pas de la porte perchée sur ses tallons aiguille emmitouflée dans son manteau qu'elle avait plus choisi pour ses finitions élégantes que pour sa capacité à la protéger du froid.

Il ne s'inquiéta pas du retard de sa fiancée, parce que l'inverse aurait été plus étonnant, elle était toujours la dernière à sortir de la mairie et pour peu que quelque chose se trame, Emma avait très bien pu faire appel à elle. Il en profita donc pour mettre le couvert et lancer une douce musique en fond sonore.

Puis soudain, un inquiétude immense le gagna. Il s'écroula sur le canapé et la voix de Regina résonna dans sa tête : _''Robin, sauve-moi''_

Et puis un flash : une cave, des chaînes, un couteau...

Il se leva d'un bond, attrapa flèches et arc et s'élança hors de la maison. Il connaissait cette cave, il avait aidé Jeremy pour y installer une glacière, et il se rappela soudain que celui-ci avait posé beaucoup de questions sur Regina, même si elle rentrait tard le soir... s'il avait su! En moins de dix minutes, le voleur arriva devant la maison en lisière de la forêt. Il défonça la porte et son sang ne fit qu'un tour en entendant le cri déchirant de la femme qu'il aimait :

-Pitié !

Il s'élança dans les escaliers menant à la cave et sans réfléchir il dégaina un flèche en voyant Jeremy qui s'apprêtait à donner un coup de poing à Regina. L'homme tomba au sol, blessé d'une flèche en plein cœur. Regina, elle aussi s'effondra au sol et tout de suite le voleur vint la prendre dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui,lui murmurant sans cesse :

-Je suis là, tout va bien, je suis là...

Le visage tout contre son cœur, mouillant sa chemise de larmes, Regina s'abandonnait. Il était arrivé à temps, elle n'avait plus rien à craindre, ses bras réconfortants pourraient la protéger de tout et alors qu'il la soulevait en la libérant de ses chaînes elle s'exclama sans pouvoir se contenir :

-Il allait me tuer... j'étais sans défense... sa fille... Abigail !

-Calme toi mon ange, tout va bien !

Robin fut soulage de voir que malgré sa panique, Regina soigna ses propres blessures avec sa magie et enfin calmée elle s'endormit dans ses bras alors qu'il la ramenait chez eux à la maison.

* * *

 **~Boot worship~**

* * *

Robin se plaça dans le dos de Regina, prenant sa main dans la sienne pour lui expliquer comment tendre correctement l'arc. Regina frissonna légèrement à ce contact, elle se colla un peu plus à lui, heureuse de voir l'effet que cela eut sur l'homme des bois qui se mordit les lèvres en essayant de se concentrer sur sa tâche, à savoir lui apprendre le tir à l'arc. Regina ne lui facilitait pas les choses en se retournant pour lui voler un baiser :

-Honey, si tu continues comme ça tu ne sauras jamais tirer à l'arc...

Si elle devait être honnête, la reine n'avait pas grand intérêt à cette pratique, mais elle avait sauté sur l'occasion de passer du temps avec Robin. La jolie brune fit tout de même de son mieux pour reprendre son sérieux et se concentrer sur ce que lui demandait Robin. Elle prit donc l'arc en main et se fit guider par les gestes de Robin. La flèche vola à travers la clairière où ils avaient passé déjà une bonne moitié de l'après-midi et se ficha dans un tronc d'arbre à quatre bons mètres de la cible.

-Ce n'est pas grave... c'est déjà mieux que tout à l'heure... il faut juste faire attention au sens du vent et aussi à ne pas retenir la corde, et puis je suis certain que tu y arriveras, dit tout de suit Robin pour la rassurer et ayant peur qu'elle ne se décourage.

Elle rit, contente de voir qu'elle avait réussi sa manigance. En effet, alors que Robin continuait à lui donner des conseils avisés, elle se tourna vers lui et plaqua son doigt sur sa bouche pour lui faire signe de se taire et de regarder.

-Tu sais...

Elle prit une flèche dans le carcan qu'il tenait derrière son dos, la faisant glisser entre ses doigts sensuellement et continuant sa tirade d'une voix chaude qui lui était si personnelle.

-...Snow a appris de quelqu'un à tirer avec son arc...

Elle banda l'arc une nouvelle fois, sans même regarder la cible, ses yeux totalement perdus dans ceux du voleur. Elle écarta ses doigts avec grâce et la flèche alla directement se planter au centre de la cible au même moment où le sourire de Regina s'agrandissait sous le regard surpris de son compagnon...

-...ce quelqu'un c'était moi.

-Tu... tu sais tirer ?

-Je confesse...

Encore sous le choc, Robin eut besoin d'un moment avant d'exploser de rire et de venir la prendre dans ses bras. Il embrassa le haut de sa tête alors qu'elle lui avouait avoir préféré dire qu'elle ne savait pas tirer parce que au moins ils avaient pu passer cet après-midi ensemble et non chacun la tête plongée dans le travail et le quotidien.

-Bonne initiative votre Altesse... mais je me sens un peu comme trahis par cette manigance, il va vraiment falloir se racheter...

-Oh pour ça j'ai ma petite idée, m'as parlé de cette envie que tu as, tu sais... moi avec des bottes...

Le visage de Robin se métamorphosa de la simple tendresse à une tentation extrême. Il soupira de frustration quand, alors qu'il s'approchait de la reine pour l'embrasser, cette dernière disparut dans un nuage de fumée violette ne laissant derrière elle qu'une flèche plantée dans un tronc avec un billet qui disait : _''Rejoins-moi au caveau dans une demi-heure. R.''_

 **OQ**

Regina adorait se faire attendre, et ça Robin l'apprenait à ses dépens. Il était assis sur un lourd coffre de bois noir et patientait depuis un bon moment que la jeune femme daigne venir à lui. Enfin, il entendit le bruit caractéristique des tallons sur les dalles du caveau et dans le halo des centaines de bougies, la silhouette tant aimée apparut. Il eut du mal à déglutir quand elle ondula des hanches en avançant vers lui, vêtue, si ainsi on pouvait dire, d'un ensemble de lingerie en dentelle noire noire si fine qu'il n'avait aucun mal à imaginer ce qu'il trouverait en dessous, d'une chaîne de corps, des portes jarretelles et surtout de bottes en cuir qui galbaient ses jambes jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Il soupira de bonheur quand la brune passa sa main dans ses propres cheveux pour leur donner un volume qui collait bien mieux à son regard de braise que ses cheveux d'ordinaire si bien organisés et coiffés.

Il paraît qu'un certain voleur à un penchant pour les bottes en cuir et les danses sexy...

Cette partie là il ne l'avait pas prévue, mais en était tout à fait ravi. Et il ne fut pas déçu ça non... Regina entama une danse sensuelle, laissant ses hanches onduler sur un rythme langoureux et ses bras dessiner des arabesques dans les airs et sur sa peau. Le voleur était subjugué, ne perdant pas une miette du spectacle, encore plus quand elle dégrafa sans encombre son soutien gorge et s'approchant près de lui, grimpa sur ses jambes sans cesser de danser pour autant. Il plaqua ses mains sur sa taille, puis, alors qu'elle l'incitait d'un hochement de tête, il les remonta sur sa poitrine qu'il malmena doucement. Regina vint poser ses lèvres rouges dans son cou et murmura :

-Fais-moi l'amour chéri... je l'ai bien mérité après mon petit mauvais tour de tout à l'heure, et tu en as tellement envie...

Oh ça oui il en avait envie ! Il plaça ses mains sous les fesse de la jeune femme et la souleva tout en l'embrassant pour la porter vers ce lit qu'il surnommait intérieurement ''temple de luxure'' depuis qu'il y avait découvert le corps de sa bien aimée. Ils tombèrent sur le matelas dans un rire plein de souvenirs et sans plus tarder Robin glissa la culotte de la brune le long de ses jambes fuselées. Le plan était celui-ci : lui faire l'amour comme jamais, sans lui enlever ses bottes qui la rendaient si sexy, ainsi posée délicatement sur le drap de soie noire qui contrastait avec sa peau.

Ses caresses ne laissaient aucun centimètre de peau et sous ses doigts la reine devenait folle. Il la touchait partout mais évitait soigneusement l'endroit où elle rêvait d'être caressée. Elle gémissait son prénom comme on fait une prière, les yeux fermés incapables de s'ouvrir sous l'effet de tant de plaisir. Le voleur la trouvait absolument merveilleuse ainsi abandonnée à lui. Il en voulait plus lui aussi, alors, plongeant sur ses lèves, il profita que ses mains soient libres pour défaire avec empressement son chemisier. Certainement, y prenait-il trop de temps, car les doigts fins de Regina finirent le travail en un rien de temps. Sans se donner la peine de continuer manuellement, elle le dévêtit d'un simple tour de poignet affirmant que sinon elle aurait arraché le pantalon avec ses dents.

Les deux corps nus s'enlacèrent dans des figures que seul l'amour connaît et n'y tenant plus, Robin entra en Regina d'un coup de rein. Ses mouvements extrêmement lents faisaient tourner la tête de plaisir à la brune, elle n'arrivait plus à enchaîner deux pensées cohérentes et la seule chose dont elle était absolument consciente c'était le corps de Robin contre elle, en elle, autour d'elle.

-Robin... je... je...

Ça elle ne s'y attendait pas, la main qui s'était glissée l'air de rien entre leurs deux corps et qui venait maintenant appuyer sur son clitoris, elle ne l'avait pas prévue dans l'équation et sans savoir ni pouvoir se retenir, Regina explosa d'un orgasme sans précédents. Peu de secondes plus tard, Robin la suivit en s'écroulant contre elle.

-C'était... murmura-t-elle

-Oui...

Tout doucement, Regina glissa hors du lit pour faire couler les longues bottes le long de ses jambes elles devenaient de trop dans leurs ébats et elle avait besoin de se sentir entièrement nue.

Ensuite, sans un mot, elle s'accroupit sur le lit entre les jambes de Robin et plongeant son regard de braise dans le sien elle lui sourit intensément en prenant son sexe, d'abord dans sa main puis en sa bouche.

Regina avait énormément de talents variés, comme la cuisine, la magie, la musique, et, il l'avait découvert aujourd'hui, le tir à l'arc, mais elle était excellente à une chose en particulier : le rendre totalement accro à elle.

* * *

 **Fin pour ce chapitre, on avance doucement mais sûrement n'est-ce pas ?;-)**

 **Bon je vais donc vous laisser ici pour aujourd'hui, j'ai encore pas mal de boulot qui m'attend si je veux finir ce challenge avant 2018 !**

 **Bisous ! *-***

 **Vivichan10**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello everyone, c'est une Vivichan10 très à la bourre qui vous parle. Je tiens vraiment à finir ce challenge avant la fin de l'année, mais ce fichu syndrome de la flemme conjugué avec celui de la page blanche et de la distraction me font des sacrés tours, bref... priez tous pour qu'on en vienne à bout!**

 **Je remercie une nouvelle fois louiselds qui a proposé le thème du cute que j'espère avoir bien géré. C'est c'est qu'il aurait pu se passer si Regina était rentrée dans cette fameuse taverne la première fois. Pour le hot ce ne sera pas vraiment chaud comme d'habitude, enfin je laisse le rating pour le sujet, mais c'est sûrement plus soft que d'habitude. Voilà trêve de discutailles, on se retrouve en bas pour se dire au revoir ! Bonne lecture : Enjoy ! *-***

 **Disclamer : OUAT est de la propriété de Adam et Eddy... nothing else to say**

 **/!\La deuxième partie de ce post est rated M, âmes sensibles s'abstenir/!\**

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **~What if~**

* * *

Voilà, elle se trouvait devant la taverne, cette taverne où cette satanée fée l'avait abandonnée devant ce qui était soit disant son destin. Elle regarda à nouveau au travers des carreaux sales. L'homme était toujours là, il trinquait avec ses compagnons et semblait être de très bonne compagnie. Elle ferait peut être tâche dans ce décor, elle que personne, hormis son père et Daniel, n'avait jamais aimé, elle qui était rongée de colère et d'envies de vengeance... Être heureuse comme cet homme ? Avec cet homme ? Cela ne semblait pas possible. En réalité elle ne pensait qu'à s'enfuir en courant, oui, elle était effrayée par ce que signifierait le bonheur et pourtant son corps agit de lui même et elle ouvrit en grand la porte qu'elle venait tout juste de jurer ne jamais ouvrir. Nouveau moment de doute et puis finalement elle pénétra dans ce lieu étrangement chaleureux. La musique était gaie et dansante, chaque tablée riait, chantait et elle ne savait que faire. Elle était marrante cette Tinker Bell avec ses histoires de poussière verte et d'âmes sœurs, mais elle, en attendant elle se trouvait bien sotte là, plantée au milieu de la salle, gênant le service et ne sachant absolument pas comment aborder une conversation avec ''l'amour de sa vie''. Ça faisait beaucoup de pression !

Finalement, elle n'eut pas besoin de faire quoi que ce soit, car l'homme au tatouage de lion se leva en saluant sa compagnie et il venait maintenant droit vers elle. Paniquée, elle recula d'instinct et évidemment une serveuse passait derrière elle à ce même instant. Elle entendit le bruit du verre cassé et les ronchonnements de l'employée et encore une fois se sentit de trop dans ce décor. Une main se posa sur son avant bras et deux iris bleus croisèrent son regard alors que l'homme au tatouage lui demandait :

-Tout va bien Mademoiselle...euh ?

-Regina ! Je... oui, je suis confuse, vraiment je vais payer pour les dégâts et puis je ferais mieux de m'en aller avant de faire d'autres idioties... c'était clairement une erreur...

Elle fut surprise quand un doigt se posa sur ses lèvres, l'empêchant de continuer sa tirade. La voix chaude qu'elle appréciait déjà, en même temps qu'un bras glissait dans son dos pour la mener vers une table, lui dit doucement :

-Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, cela porte bonheur de casser de la vaisselle et puis vous semblez avoir besoin d'un peu de compagnie...

Dans la bouche d'un autre homme cette phrase aurait semblé presque déplacée et son statut de reine aurait déjà du la faire fuir, mais chez lui, elle sonnait comme de la pure sincérité, comme s'il avait déjà percé à jour son mystère et qu'il voulait véritablement l'aider. Elle le suivit donc alors qu'il se présentait sous le nom de Robin Hood. Elle avait déjà entendu parler de lui, il était célèbre pour ses vols à grande envergure, mais surtout pour sa générosité envers ceux qui en avaient le plus besoin et encore une fois elle se sentit de trop, elle qui n'avait que rancœur en elle.

La reine s'attendait à ce qu'il l'emmène à la table qu'il venait de quitter, mais au contraire, il la mena vers une autre un peu à l'écart du brouhaha ambiant. Il lui tira la chaise tel un vrai gentleman et s'assit en face d'elle avec un immense sourire. Elle devait l'admettre, il était tout à fait séduisant et de ce côté là la fée ne s'était pas trompée. Il lui servit un verre d'hydromel et rajouta un peu de liquide ambré dans sa propre choppe.

-Qu'est ce qu'une jeune femme comme vous, ou plutôt la jeune reine fait-elle dans un endroit comme celui-ci ?

Il lui sourit alors qu'elle semblait tout à fait étonnée que l'on puisse la reconnaître. Elle réléchit à sa question : que faisait-elle là ? Et puis, alors qu'elle n'avait jamais su se confier à qui que ce soit, elle répondit :

-Je suis peut-être reine mais je n'ai jamais voulu ça. Le prix à payer était bien trop élevé, et si je reste au palais j'aurai vite fait de ne plus exister du tout, moi Regina. Je suis de jour en jour plus aigrie et malheureuse et je...

-Et vous cherchez un nouveau départ... ça va être une proposition folle mais, que penseriez-vous de venir avec nous, nous partons dans le nord demain et là-bas personne ne connaît votre visage.

-Ça... ça serait merveilleux ! Vous êtes sûr ?

-Mais oui puisque je vous l'ai proposé !

Et c'est dans un même sourire que tous deux trinquèrent en l'honneur d'une nouvelle vie.

Le lendemain matin les joyeux compagnons, sans se formaliser de sa présence, l'aidèrent même à préparer un balluchon étanche pour le voyage et chacun se proposa de lui laisser sa monture pour la route. Finalement, il fut convenu qu'elle partagerait la selle de Robin et elle en était plus que ravie, loin d'être indifférente à son charme. Elle frissonna quand les mains du voleur se posèrent quelques secondes sur ses hanches avant de prendre les rênes devant elle. Elle qui avait toujours aimé monter à cheval, au bout de trois jours de chevauchée à travers forêts et plaines enneigées, elle ne rêvait que d'un bon feu de cheminée et d'une soupe fumante. Elle et Robin avaient pu faire ample connaissance, elle avait appris qu'il avait été amoureux d'une dénommée Marian, ils avaient même songé au mariage, mais la jeune femme s'était finalement enfuie avec un autre homme et Robin avait passé le reste de son temps et existence à vivre entre deux vols, sans jamais s'arrêter au même endroit plus que quelques semaines.

Ils avaient maintenant instauré, sans réellement s'en rendre compte, bon nombre de petits rituels et même si tout le monde le voyait, eux restaient aveugles à cette étincelle de bonheur qui éclatait à chaque fois qu'ils étaient ensembles. Dès les premiers rayons du jour, Robin venait réveiller la reine dans la seule tente du campement en lui tendant un café et de l'eau fraîche pour qu'elle se débarbouille un peu et elle lui rendait toujours un magnifique sourire. Quand elle était prête, elle sortait de la tente et trouvait toujours le campement entièrement levé, comme si on attendait plus qu'elle pour partir. Elle s'épanchait toujours en excuses et à chaque fois Robin riait de ses manières princières en pliant la tente sous le regard noir de Regina qui cachait difficilement son propre sourire. Ils chevauchaient pour ainsi dire toute la journée, ne s'arrêtant que pour abreuver les chevaux et Regina se surprenait à apprécier chaque seconde de cette vie de liberté.

Un jour, alors qu'ils montaient le campement dans une petite clairière non loin d'un étang. Robin était assis sur une souche en affûtant la pointe de l'une de ses flèches.

Il regardait la jeune femme qui troublait le sommeil de ses nuit depuis ce soir où il avait capté son regard dans la taverne. Il s'était d'abord interdit tout type de pensées à son sujet, particulièrement celles où il se la représentait nue sous un rayon de lune, parce qu'elle était était reine et lui n'était que le prince des voleurs. Et puis, à chaque sourire, chaque frôlement de son corps contre le sien, ses bonnes résolutions s'effritaient comme la neige fond au soleil.

Aujourd'hui, elle essayait tant bien que mal de monter sa tente toute seule. Il fallait l'admettre, elle s'améliorait mais ce n'était pas encore ça. Elle releva son visage de sa tâche, ses cheveux la gênant, elle les rabattit derrière son oreilles et Robin la trouva encore plus belle que d'habitude. Leurs regards se croisèrent et une onde de chaleur les envahit tous les deux. Ils étaient absolument incapables de détacher leur regard de l'autre et ils finirent par se sourire tendrement comme s'ils avaient à peine compris ce qui les liait. Ce moment de grâce aurait pu durer une seconde comme une éternité et il ne fut interrompu que par le bruit de chevaux au galop qui s'approchaient dangereusement.

Soudain, apparurent à la bordure de la clairière, une bonne vingtaine de chevaliers de la garde du roi. Effrayée, Regina essaya de courir vers Robin mais deux montures blanches comme neige se placèrent entre eux et un des chevaliers cria :

-Au non du roi je vous condamne tous à mort pour le rapt de notre bien-aimée reine sans parler de vos multiples vols !

Regina ne put rien faire quand une forte poigne l'attrapa par la taille et la fit monter de force sur le destrier de l'un des chevaliers. Les joyeux compagnons, jamais trop loin de leurs armes, ripostèrent immédiatement et Regina vit bon nombre de chevaliers tomber sous une pluie de flèches.

Le chevalier qui l'avait prise en selle, sous les ordres de son supérieur, commença à s'éloigner du désormais champ de bataille et sans succès la brune se débattit pour l'empêcher de l'emporter loin de sa fin heureuse. Alors qu'elle pensait tout perdu, Robin apparut face au cheval et il dégaina un flèche dans l'épaule du soldat qui tomba en arrière à la renverse. Regina allait sauter du cheval pour courir dans les bras de son sauveur mais elle cria d'horreur quand une épée abattit sur lui et qu'il s'écroula au sol. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, totalement sous le choc. Ce n'est que quand les joyeux compagnons firent fuir les derniers gardes qu'elle accourut vers lui :

-Robin !

Elle s'agenouilla près de lui en larmes, prenant sa main dans la sienne alors qu'il lui souriait comme pour la rassurer, elle, que tout irait bien.

-Je... je ne sais pas quoi faire ! J'ai tout juste commencé à apprendre la magie mais je ne sais absolument pas comment faire... je suis tellement désolée !

-Tout va bien Regina, l'important c'est que toi tu ailles bien...

-Comment pourrais-je aller bien, si toi tu n'es plus là?Je suis...

-Tu l'es ?

-Oui... sourit-elle avant de se pencher sur lui et de l'embrasser en faisant passer tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui dans ce baiser qu'elle croyait être leur dernier. Une onde de magie explosa autour d'eux et elle s'exclama alors que Robin la soulevait du sol sans cesser de l'embrasser.

-Je t'aime aussi, dit-il en la posant au sol en caressant sa joue encore mouillée de larmes. Quand leurs lèvres se joignirent à nouveau, l'ancienne reine sourit intérieurement à la pensée de Tinker Bell : après tout elle devait bien admettre qu'elle avait eu raison sur toute la ligne.

* * *

 **~Sex friends~**

 **(Au lieu de Shutgunning)**

* * *

 **-** Regina, ça fait des années que tu craques pour Robin ! S'exclama Ruby en s'attirant les regards de tous les clients du petit bar où elle travaillait avec sa meilleure amie.

-C'est justement pour ça que c'est le plan parfait ! Répliqua la jolie brune en prenant deux assiettes des mains du cuisinier pour les porter dans la salle alors que son amie la suivait sans se soucier de son travail, enfin de ce côté là rien d'inhabituel car pour Ruby les commérages étaient bien plus dans ses cordes que les commandes et le tablier blanc de serveuse.

-C'est justement pour ça que c'est le plan parfait pour que tout foire oui !

Regina roula des yeux juste avant d'afficher un sourire presque trop parfait pour être sincère envers un client particulièrement casse-pied qui demandait pour la troisième fois de changer de plat qu'il ne trouverait de toute façon pas à son goût.

Il était enfin 14 heures et c'était enfin la fin de leur service. Comme une machine bien rodée, les deux amies déposèrent tablier et carnet sur le comptoir et attrapèrent le manteau qu'elles avaient laissé dans le vestiaire cinq bonnes heures plus tôt. Elles sortirent du bar en saluant leur collègues, et même si Regina pensait que Ruby avait oublié leur petite conversation, c'était sans compter sur l'opiniâtreté de la jeune femme :

-Un sex friend ? Sérieusement ?! Regina... c'est vraiment la pire idée que tu n'aies jamais eue, et pourtant je sais comment tu t'es épilée la première fois !

-Tu as probablement raison, mais je l'aime vraiment, et si c'est le seul moyen de l'avoir un peu pour moi et bien ça me convient...

-Tu ne crois pas que ce sera encore pire quand il te dira qu'il veut tout arrêter parce qu'il a rencontré la femme de sa vie ?

-Si sûrement... mais je... il m'a fait perdre tout sens de rationalité dans ma vie et, et je dois ressembler à une pauvre fille en manque, mais je n'y peux rien !

-Ok, mais ne viens pas pleurer dans mes bras si c'est un fiasco, parce que tu sais très bien que tu détesterais que je te dise : ''je te l'avais bien dit !''

Regina rit doucement de la plaisanterie de son amie. Même elle voyait déjà la catastrophe arriver et pourtant elle descendit du bus une station plus tôt que d'habitude et elle se retrouva devant la porte de l'appartement de Robin à trouver une bonne raison pour ne pas prendre ses jambes à son cou et ne jamais revenir. Finalement, avant qu'elle ne puisse esquisser le moindre mouvement, la porte s'ouvrit sur Robin.

Ils étaient amis depuis le collège, il l'avait défendue dans une histoire débile de stylo bille volé et depuis ils s'étaient toujours soutenus quoi qu'il arrive. Ils avaient été dans le même lycée, et maintenant ils étaient dans la même fac, toujours aussi proches, mais bien moins que l'aurait souhaité Regina. De toute façon elle avait perdu l'espoir le jour où il l'avait présentée à Marian, sa nouvelle petite-amie... petite-amie qu'il venait tout juste de quitter. Pour le consoler elle l'avait tiré jusqu'à leur bar préféré et ils s'étaient saoulés jusqu'au bout de la nuit. C'est certainement à cette heure tardive que l'idée avait été proposée par le jeune homme : _''On devrait coucher ensembles ! Pas de soucis du côté sentimental et il ne risquerait pas d'en avoir, on s'entend bien et on se dispute que sur des paris débiles qui incluent souvent Ruby. Tu es séduisante, et je pense l'être aussi... on pourrait avoir certains côtés d'une relation sans tout le bordel que ça implique et en plus on serait toujours amis...''._ Regina avait cru à une plaisanterie et s'était mise à rire à gorge déployée, mais elle avait compris qu'il était bel et bien sérieux quand il l'avait embrassée. Et maintenant ils étaient là tous les deux face à face, sans vraiment savoir quoi dire pour la première de toute leur amitié.

-Euh... rentre... est-ce que tu veux un café, ou nous devrions tout de suite, euh... ?

-Je... ne sais pas trop... tu sais, d'habitude il y a toute la tension, l'attente...

-Bon on va faire en sorte d'être naturels et ça devrait aller, hein ? Dit Robin en souriant.

Elle hocha la tête doucement, et elle sursauta quand les doigts de Robin vinrent déboutonner les boutons de son chemisier. Il comprit sa gêne et pour l'aider à aller mieux, il passa sa main sous son menton pour qu'elle relève le regard vers le sien et lui sourit de ce sourire qu'elle connaissait par cœur et qui voulait dire que tout irait bien. Elle se détendit un peu et passa sa main sur son torse, défaisant elle aussi des boutons de chemise. Elle gémissait maintenant sous le toucher de Robin, c'était comme s'il savait exactement où la caresser pour la rendre folle. Avant d'aller plus loin, il la conduisit dans sa chambre. Elle se souvint avec douleur, que c'était la chambre où Robin et Marian avaient dormis bon nombre de nuits, et qu'elle, Regina, n'aurait jamais cela avec lui. Elle chassa ces pensées de son esprit et se concentra sur les doigts qui défaisaient chaque rempart de tissus. Une fois totalement nue elle rougit en voyant que Robin la détaillait avec des yeux noirs de désir. Elle murmura son prénom quand il prit l'un de ses tétons entre ses dents le malmenant gentiment alors que sa main caressait l'autre sein en le prenant en coupe. Elle aurait pu exploser qu'à ce simple contact et aussi parce qu'elle pouvait sentir le poids de son corps sur le sien, mais quelque chose l'empêchait de totalement se laisser aller et ce quelque chose c'était sa tête. Reprenant ses esprits, elle le repoussa et s'exclama :

-Non je ne peux pas, pas comme ça ! Je croyais... non laisse tomber, c'est idiot ! Restons là où nous en avons toujours été et oublions cette idée stupide que nous appellerons plus tard erreur de jeunesse...

Elle se recouvrit du drap et alla dans la salle de bain pour se rhabiller avant de quitter au plus vite l'appartement sans vraiment savoir quoi rajouter. Elle venait certainement de gâcher aussi bien leur amitié, que la moindre chance que ça puisse évoluer et elle n'attendit pas d'être rentrée chez elle pour exploser en larmes. Elle n'avait aucune envie de rentrer dans la maison vide de ses parents morts l'année dernière, c'est pourquoi ses pas la guidèrent automatiquement chez Ruby. Sa meilleure-amie ouvrit la porte, pas du tout étonnée de retrouver la brunette en mille morceaux sur son perron. Elle la prit dans ses bras et l'invita à rentrer dans son appartement, prête à une énième séance de psychologie qu'elle devrait sincèrement songer à se faire rémunérer :

-Je... je n'ai pas pu c'était trop difficile de sentir ses caresses si douces et de savoir que ça n'avait rien d'un geste amoureux... tu avais tellement raison et regarde moi maintenant, je suis aussi misérable que tu l'avais prédit...

-Ok, tu sais quoi, il n'y a qu'un truc qui fonctionne quand tu es dans un état pareil... soirée marshmallow et comédie...

-Tout sauf une comédie romantique, c'est de la foutaise les fins heureuses !

-Cas désespéré donc... est-ce que j'ai le droit de le dire ?

-Ne te prive pas...

-Je te l'avais bien dit...

 **OQ**

Robin entra dans le petit café où ses deux amies travaillaient. Il connaissait leur emploi du temps par cœur, c'est pourquoi il fut surpris de ne voir que Ruby dans la salle. Il s'avança vers elle et avant même qu'elle ne le remarque il s'attendit au savon de sa vie, et c'était peu dire. Ruby posa sa commande à la petite table qui faisait l'angle et se retourna en ayant entendu la clochette qui annonçait un nouveau client. Le visage qu'elle lui offrit en signe d'accueil était un bon aperçut de ce qui l'attendait.

-Réserve ! Maintenant ! Dit-elle d'un ton sans appel en l'amenant dans la dite réserve en le tirant par la chemise la lui arrachant presque.

Il baissa le regard comme un enfant en faute et se prépara mentalement à la discussion qui allait suivre, elle n'allait pas être plaisante, ça c'était certain.

-Mais qu'est ce qui t'es passé dans la tête ! Tu croyais quoi, que tu pouvais profiter de son corps et se jouer de son cœur comme ça ! Bordel de merde, elle est amoureuse de toi depuis le collège, elle s'est pris une colle pour toi, ce qui de la part de Regina Mills à l'époque c'était encore mieux qu'une déclaration sous les étoiles de Paris, elle a mis de côté ses sentiments pour toi dès que tu lui as présenté Marian et n'a jamais versé une larme devant toi alors que chaque soir elle s'écroulait contre la porte d'entrée sans plus savoir retenir des cris de déchirants de douleur... en j'en passe des meilleurs ! Et toi pauvre crétin, tu lui propose un plan cul !

Elle se tut une seconde, assez pour que Robin commence en disant :

-Ruby...

-Non, je n'ai pas fini ! Elle est comme une épave depuis deux jours. Elle t'aime tellement qu'elle n'a pas su profiter de l'occasion, et maintenant elle croit qu'elle t'a perdu pour toujours... Voilà j'ai fini et j'espère sincèrement que tu as de bonnes raisons pour avoir été aussi débile avec elle !

Le brun ne savait plus vraiment que dire après cette immense tirade. Regina était amoureuse de lui ? Depuis des années ? Et lui qui n'avait rien vu ! Effectivement, il avait été débile et son idée de sex friends était encore moins brillante en sachant cela. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et murmura, plus pour lui même que pour Ruby :

-Je ne sais pas quoi faire, j'ai fais une erreur monumentale.

-Ça je ne te le fais pas dire...

-Ruby... le truc c'est que je suis fou amoureux d'elle depuis le collège et que j'ai toujours cru qu'elle était amoureuse de Killian votre pote...

-Killian ! Pouah ! Vous êtes vraiment des handicapés du sentiment tous les deux ! Killian ! Explosa de rire Ruby. Elle devait vraiment songer à expliquer des choses basiques en termes de relations à ses deux amis, parce que ces deux idiots s'étaient tournés autours pendant des années et ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait réussi à admettre qu'il attendait un peu plus que de l'amitié. Vraiment, de ce côté là elle était la seule sensée !

 **OQ**

La porte de l'appartement de Ruby s'ouvrit dans un vlam familier. Regina ne prit même pas la peine de se lever du sol d'où elle regardait le plafond depuis que son amie était partie travailler. Elle nota une nouvelle tâche de moisissure sur le lino et sentant des pas s'approcher d'elle elle s'exclama :

-Si c'est encore un de tes plans pour me faire sentir mieux Ruby, tu gâches ton énergie, j'ai aucune envie d'aller mieux ! Retourne plutôt travailler avant que l'on te vire à nouveau !

-C'est en effet une idée de Ruby, mais après ce que j'ai à te dire ce n'est pas sûr que tu veuilles que je partes, enfin je crois... dit Robin en entrant dans le salon, peu surpris de retrouver la brune au sol d'après la description que lui avait faite Ruby de la situation.

Regina se redressa comme une pile électrique. Elle n'avait aucune envie qu'il la voit ainsi et pourtant, il vint s'asseoir à même le sol près d'elle et il lui prit la main tout doucement. Ils se regardèrent intensément et soudain Robin vit cette étincelle dans les yeux de Regina qu'il voyait tous les matins dans ses propres yeux en se regardant dans le miroir comment ne l'avait-il pas compris plus tôt ? Il ne savait pas vraiment par où commencer dans ses explications, il se trouvait absolument démuni de parole et son cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa cage thoracique ne l'aidait en rien. Il choisit alors quelque chose qui serait bien plus profond et explicite que des centaines de mots. Il se pencha doucement en avant et captura les lèvres de la jeune femme en un baiser timide.

-Je crois que nous avons brûlé quelques étapes n'est-ce pas ? Dit-il en caressant sa joue.

Regina appuya son visage contre cette paume qu'elle avait toujours désirée ainsi contre sa peau. Tout était dit n'est-ce pas, d'ailleurs, ses yeux jusque là baignés de larmes brillaient maintenant de bonheur et elle se laissa enfin sourire pour de vrai. Elle se lança dans ses bras, les faisant tomber tous les deux au sol et ils éclatèrent de rire heureux comme jamais.

-Par contre par pitié, pas de cochonneries dans mon salon ! S'exclama Ruby qui venait de passer la porte à son tour. Elle entra dans la pièce où ils se tenaient et prit immédiatement une photo du couple serré dans un câlin des plus tendres en disant d'un clin d'œil : vous pouvez m'appeler Cupidon si ça vous fait plaisir !

* * *

 **Voilà c'est tout pour ce post ! J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas pour le hot un peu vanille, mais j'étais vraiment pas inspirée pour autre chose donc voilà c'était ça ou pas d'OS, donc j'ai vite fait mon choix ! ;-)**

 **Bien évidemment sentez vous libres de laisser votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir, et c'est possible même sans avoir de compte fanfiction donc je ne vois pas pourquoi vous ne me laisseriez pas une petite trace de votre passage. Au pire, je vous donne une nouvelle fois le pseudo de mon compte twitter, par lequel vous pouvez également me joindre : Vivichan10_OQ**

 **Pour ma part je vous fais des bisous et je me met à l'écriture du prochain chapitre ! Bye ! *-***

 **Vivichan10**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello! On avance doucement mais sûrement vers la fin et j'avoue que je suis super excitée par ça! What about you?**

 **Bon que dire sur ce chapitre... pour le cute j'ai tenté un truc que je n'avais pas fait depuis un bon moment: le POV à la première personne du singulier, et cet exercice ne m'avait pas manqué... j'ai trouvé ça hyper difficile alors qu'avant je n'écrivais quasiment que comme ça, comme quoi les goûts ça évolue. Je suppose que vous en avez un peu rien à faire de tout ça, du coup je préfére vous laisser à votre lecture, qui, je l'espère sera bien plaisante! Enjoy! *-***

 **Disclamer: voir les autres post, j'ai la flemme!**

 **/!\IDEM/!\**

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **~I love you~**

* * *

POV Robin:

Je me réveillais en pleine nuit, Regina assoupie près de moi me fit sourire, elle était absolument magnifique, paraissant si inaccessible, fragile, perdue dans ces draps de soie blanche. Je caressais sa douce chevelure et soudainement je me rendit compte d'une chose que mon cœur, lui, savait depuis le début: j'étais amoureux fou d'elle!

Ce sentiment s'était insinué en moi sans que je ne m'en aperçoive et sans que je ne puisse ou ne veuille lutter contre cela. Mais qu'est-ce que donc qui m'avait rendu si fou, si dépendant, pour que je ne puisse plus imaginer ma vie loin d'elle?

C'était en grande partie l'inattendu, oui, tout ce qui faisait de Regina quelqu'un de complexe et d'imprévisible. C'était à elle toute seule un paradoxe. Je dois dire que ce pour quoi je l'aimais, et que je l'aime encore, c'était tout un tas de tout petits détails qui pourraient paraître insignifiants au regard de quiconque, mais qui pour moi étaient tout un monde.

Tout d'abord, en voyant le maire de Storybrooke, on pourrait croire qu'elle passe ses soirées, un verre de rouge à la main, écoutant de l'opéra, et bien... Regina, particulièrement après une journée difficile, se change souvent en jogging et les enceintes poussées au maximum, écoute du Hollywood Undead en boxant un sac de sable dans le sous-sol. Ce qui m'avait immédiatement plu chez elle, c'était justement cette face caché au reste du monde, cette partie qu'elle ne montrait à personne et qui pourtant faisait d'elle ce qu'elle était.

De même, Regina affichait toujours une mine travaillée, qui laissait paraître que peu ses émotions sincères. Elle semblait alors froide pour le monde entier, mais moi, je n'étais pas le monde et de ce fait je pouvait admirer Regina le matin avant qu'elle ne se réveille totalement avec son café et ne revêtisse son masque. Ce privilège eut certainement raison de moi, parce que qui aurait pu résister à cette moue endormie et boudeuse d'une Regina, les cheveux en bataille serrée contre soi, marmonnant qu'elle n'avait pas envie de quitter la maison, et voulait rester blottie là toute la journée? Certainement pas moi...

Ou peut-être était-ce le fait que son plat préféré soit un bon magret de canard, mais qu'elle apprécie tout autant les tapas, qui m'avait fait craquer un peu plus?

Je pensais aussi au fait qu'elle pouvait passer des heures entières à raconter des anecdotes de l'enfance d'Henry sans jamais cesser de sourire, ce que je trouvais le plus mignon qu'il soit.

Et peut être que tout cela est un véritable désordre mais n'est-ce mas justement là le principe même de tomber amoureux? Un désordre de toutes petites choses qui font un tout?

Regardant toujours Regina dormir paisiblement, je nous revoyais ce soir d'été, sûrement légèrement bourrés, assis sur le bord de la fenêtre de sa chambre à parler de tout et de rien et qu'elle s'était tentée à l'humour sans véritable succès. Enfin, si puisque j'avais ri aux éclats. Enfin bon... j'étais ivre, alors tout était une bonne raison de rire...

Ce que j'aimais aussi, c'était la regarder s'énerver devant un débat politique, ses hauts tallons claquant au sol au grès de sa mauvaise humeur tout autour du grand salon, traitant absolument chaque participant d'imbécile, d'incapable, et pire de Charming encore plus mou qu'un Charming. Et puis, finalement, elle finissait toujours par éteindre la télévision en jurant ne plus jamais regarder un débat... évidemment ce n'était valable que pour ce jour là, le lendemain elle recommencerait tout à zéro, toujours avec l'infime espoir qu'un homme, ou une femme politique ait un peu plus de jugeote.

Oh, et puis ces tailleurs! Ils faisaient d'elle une toute autre femme. Elle dégageait alors une autorité qui réduirait facilement le courage des super-héros en poussière, et ça me rendait tout simplement esclave de cette femme merveilleuse. Elle était forte, oui, mais tellement belle surtout.

Que dire de plus? J'aimais aussi plus que tout l'écouter pendant des heures entières des Charmings et de leur mascotte pirate. En parlant de mascotte pirate... les surnoms! Comme je pouvais rire à chaque fois qu'elle en trouvait un nouveau, son imagination tout simplement inépuisable quand il s'agissait d'ironie et de répartie cinglante.

Oui, certainement je pouvais disserter des heures et des heures en la regardant dormir paisiblement, et pourtant je me levais et allait m'adosser contre l'appui de fenêtre pour regarder l'orage qui s'approchait. Encore une fois je souriais: Regina était terrifiée par les éclairs. Justement, en parlant du loup, elle venait de se lever et se glissant juste derrière-moi elle murmura:

-Viens te recoucher...

Je prenais ses mains dans les miennes. Elle ne voulait pas l'admettre, je le savais, mais elle avait besoin de moi pour s'endormir à nouveau et cette simple constatation ne confirma que ce que je savais déjà: j'étais fou... fou amoureux d'elle.

OQ

POV Regina:

Robin était entrain de me regarder. Je sentais la douceur de son regard sur mon visage, détaillant chaque expression de mon prétendu sommeil. Il glissait une main sur ma joue, puis parmi mes cheveux ébènes et moi je me retenais de sourire. C'était agréable pour une fois de se sentir aimée, c'était presque nouveau pour moi, ou plutôt une redécouverte. J'avais oublié les gestes tendres au moment le plus inattendu, toutes ces petites attentions m'avaient terriblement manqué malgré le fait que je me leurrais du contraire. La vérité, maintenant claire pour moi, était que j'étais de nouveau amoureuse... c'était un mot étranger à mon vocabulaire, je devrai désormais apprivoiser mes sentiments qui dans un certain sens me faisaient terriblement peur. Qu'était-ce donc à la fin que d'être amoureux? N'était-ce pas justement le fait de ne rien savoir et d'avoir tout à découvrit à deux qui était intéressant?

Je me rappelais avoir été amoureuse de Daniel, mais avec Robin tout était différent. C'était comme passer d'un amour optimiste, sans l'ombre d'un nuage à un amour plus intense, un amour de cœurs blessés qui se reconstruisent grâce au battement de l'autre, et alors tout prenait un sens inédit. Je redécouvrais tous ces détails qui font d'une personne l'être aimé, mais aussi tout ce qui fait d'un instant un moment exceptionnel.

Pendant de longues minutes j'écoutais le silence. C'était tout simplement apaisant le silence, ci ce n'est deux respirations qui se mêlent. J'imaginais sans peine le labyrinthe de pensées de Robin, je le savais parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il ne parvenait pas à dormir il m'observait et pensait à nous.

Au début de notre relation je m'étais souvent demandé s'il serait capable de m'aimer pour celle que j'étais vraiment. Ce n'était pas un pari gagné d'avance, surtout d'après ce que j'avais été par le passé. Et pourtant, contre toute attente, il avait brisé toutes les barrières qui protégeaient mon cœur et il m'avait accepté, moi, la vraie Regina, avec mes forces et mes faiblesses, ma lumière et mon obscurité.

Le matelas se soulevait doucement et je sentais le manque de Robin auprès de moi presque aussitôt. J'ouvrais mes yeux, peu habitués à l'obscurité, je ne distinguait d'abord rien et puis je le voyais face à la fenêtre, observant l'orage au loin, un sourire tendre aux lèvres.

Poussée par une envie soudaine de le sentir contre moi je me levais, frissonnante, mes pieds nus sur le parquet froid. Avec délicatesse, j'enroulais la taille de Robin de mes bras et j'appuyais ma tête sur l'épaule de celui-ci, regardant méfiante un éclair se former au loin:

-Viens te recoucher... dis-je, parce que maintenant je n'arriverais pas à dormir sans ses bras puissants me protégeant de tout. Je fus rassurée par les mains qu'il fit glisser sur les miennes et dans un sourire commun nous nous recouchâmes. Tout naturellement, je me calais contre lui, la tête posée sur son cœur et il me serrait un peu plus pour me signifier qu'il était là pour moi. Il savait que j'en avais besoin, besoin de savoir que, lui, je ne le perdrais pas, qu'il n'avait pas peur de mes démons, et que quoi qu'il puisse nous arriver, il m'aimerait inconditionnellement. Je profitait d'entendre son souffle sur le haut de ma tête m'apaiser, alors que l'orage s'approchait de plus en plus. La voix de Robin brisant le silence me surprit d'abord, mais voyant qu'il s'agissait d'un sujet sérieux je ne montrais rien et levais les yeux vers lui pour l'écouter:

-Je... quand Marian est morte je croyais vraiment ne jamais retomber amoureux. Parce que si on parle d'âme sœur c'est qu'il y en a qu'un et la mienne était partie à tout jamais. Je m'y étais résolu, après tout j'étais déjà chanceux de l'avoir connue et surtout j'avais Roland... je menais une vie honorable, j'aimais faire le bien autour de moi et pourtant dans le secret de mon esprit je me sentais vide, comme si une part de moi s'était tout simplement évanouie avec mon amour. Aussi entouré que je pouvais l'être j'étais seul. Et alors que j'étais devenu une coquille vide et que tout avait perdu de couleur et de saveur, tu es arrivée. Tu étais tout simplement imbuvable, désagréable envers tous ceux qui essayaient de t'aider et malgré cela j'ai vu la femme blessé derrière la force intouchable que tu montrais au monde. Et je me suis attaché à toi encore plus rapidement que je n'aurais jamais cru. J'avais cette envie irrationnelle de te connaître, d'être ton exception, celui avec qui tu serais capable de te montrer sans artifices et sans je te découvrais et plus mon vide à moi se comblait. Tu te montrais tellement plus complexe et paradoxale que ce que tu voulais bien afficher et ça rendait chaque découverte encore plus magique. Je... je suis tombé amoureux Regina... vraiment... et je sais qu'il t'es arrivé de douter de ce que je pourrais apprécier de toi, et tu sais ce qui est drôle? Quand j'y pense je sais immédiatement que j'aime, que j'ai tout de suite aimé et que j'aimerai toujours tout de de toi. Oui, même tes vieux démons qui parfois réapparaissent au fond de tes merveilleux yeux! J'aime follement chaque infime parte de toi, chaque partie qui fait de toi cette femme extraordinaire. Ce sont parfois des détails, mais pour moi c'est tout un monde... Alors je t'en prie n'en doute jamais... je t'aime!

POV Robin

Regina avait écouté jusqu'au bout mon long monologue. Elle ne bougeait pas, même après que j'eut fini. Et puis je sentis une larme couler sur mon torse. Elle plongea son nez encore plus contre moi, pour camoufler ses émotions, mais elle finit par répondre:

-J'ai l'impression de ne pas mériter tout ça...

-Tu le mérites amplement chérie...

Elle se tut à nouveau, le visage désormais éclairé par les nombreux éclairs. Elle avait le regard lointain, presque comme si elle revenait sur les années passées et puis soudain, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres dessinées parfaitement et elle murmura:

-Je t'aime aussi Robin...

* * *

 **~Strip tease~**

 **(Au lieu de Branding)**

* * *

 _-Tu sais quoi Regina: tu as bien trop changé depuis que je te connais! Tu t'es enfermée dans des carapaces tellement épaisses que je ne te reconnais même plus ! Moi aussi j'ai été touché par la mort de ton père, je l'aimais énormément tu sais... et quand j'ai voulu réconforter ma femme, te réconforter Regina, tu m'as repoussé aussi loin que possible. Alors tant que tu ne seras pas redevenue la femme dont je suis tombé amoureux, cette femme extraordinaire, sans aucun artifice, sincère et ouverte à moi, je suis désolé mais ça ne peut plus continuer..._

Les mots de Robin résonnaient encore dans son esprit, il avait totalement raison, comment aurait-il pu avoir tort alors qu'elle n'était qu'un reflet aigri de la jeune femme qu'elle avait été jadis. Cela faisait quatre mois qu'ils s'étaient ainsi séparés. Ce qui faisait le plus mal était qu'au fond rien n'avait changé, ils étaient toujours amoureux l'un de l'autre, il était son âme sœur et elle était la sienne, et pourtant ils ne s'étaient pas revus, ni adressé la parole depuis quatre mois.

Regina avait d'abord voulu renoncer, elle n'était vraiment pas faite pour être heureuse et c'était bien mieux ainsi pour Robin, il pourrait refaire sa vie et trouver quelqu'un avec moins de cassures irréparables. Mais après quelques jours à pleurer sur son sort, la Regina battante qu'elle avait toujours été au fond d'elle, n'en pu plus de se laisser aller et elle se releva doucement mais sûrement. Chaque jour qui se levait était un nouveau jour à conquérir, un nouveau jour où elle ne devrait plus se laisser à ce qu'elle appelait le Mal, mais à se battre contre lui et retrouver la joie de vivre que l'avait autrefois définie tout autant que sa beauté et son intelligence. Elle se força à de petits gestes simples mais qui déjà faisaient la différence : sourire, répondre aimablement, accepter des sorties entre collègues...

Et puis elle fit un travail encore plus profond sur elle-même. Elle prit quelques rendez-vous chez le psychologue, accepta enfin le fait que son père n'était plus, ce qu'elle s'était refusé de faire depuis sa mort et peu à peu chacun des murs qu'elle avait bâti autour d'elle pour soit disant se protéger étaient tombés, ne laissant derrière eux qu'une jeune femme prête à sourire à la vie sans s'encombrer de faux semblants. Oui, tout cet énorme travail l'avait menée ici aujourd'hui, au loft qu'elle savait appartenant à Robin. Elle toqua une fois, puis une deuxième et puis des pas s'avancèrent jusqu'à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur l'homme qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé de s'imaginer dans son esprit depuis qu'ils s'étaient séparés.

-Regina ?

-J'ai... j'ai à te parler...

-Euh... oui, entre entre...

Il se décala sur le côté, incapable de cacher le sourire qui était né sur son visage dès qu'il l'avait vue exactement comme il l'avait gardée en souvenir, belle, envoûtante et aussi étrange que cela pouvait sonner en parlant de Regina Mills, la célèbre promotrice de l'immobilier, fragile. Immédiatement, il avait eu envie de la prendre dans ses bras, lui faire savoir qu'il n'avait jamais eu aussi besoin d'elle que quand elle n'était plus là. Et pourtant il ne dit rien, ce n'était sûrement pas approprié alors qu'il avait été celui à poser l'ultimatum. Regina s'avança dans le loft, regardant distraitement ce qui l'entourait, comme si elle voulait gagner du temps avant de se lancer dans quelque chose qu'elle n'était plus bien sûre de pouvoir faire sans fléchir. Et puis finalement, prenant une grande inspiration, elle se tourna vers lui et dit :

-Tu avais terriblement raison sur toute la ligne. Je n'étais que qu'une coquille vide, jouant sur les apparences et qui profitait bien trop souvent des autres pour arriver à ses propres fins. J'ai construit de toutes pièces le personnage de cette femme intouchable parce qu'en réalité j'étais effrayée de montrer ma faiblesse. La mort de mon père n'a été que le déclencheur d'une bombe qui aurait de toute façon explosée et j'ai failli me consumer avec elle, mais heureusement, et comme dans tous les moments sombres de mon existence j'ai pu compter sur toi. Tu as été le seul à avoir le courage de me dire que j'étais imbuvable, véritable stéréotype de la femme aigrie, et toi seul a eu le courage de me quitter, pour que je me retrouve. Alors si aujourd'hui je suis ici, c'est parce que je dois te montrer quelque chose...

Elle se plaça bien droite devant lui et sortant un mouchoir de sa poche, elle passa le tissus sur son visage, essuyant ainsi le maquillage qu'elle portait. Elle lança le mouchoir au sol et une larme coula le long de sa joue.

-Ça c'est l'air parfait que je me donne chaque jour en sortant de la maison, finalement il ne m'est d'aucune utilité parce qu'être parfaite c'est être ennuyante et sans surprise, hors la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue car elle est imprévisible... c'est là la première barrière que j'ai laissé tomber.

Elle déboutonna son beau manteau de collectionneur et le laissa tomber au sol comme s'il n'avait aucune valeur pour elle. Elle passa même au dessus en s'approchant d'un pas vers Robin, son visage maintenant sillonné de larmes.

-Ça ce sont toutes les illusions dont je me suis entourée pour me voiler la face, ce sont toutes ces fois où j'ai dit adorer travailler le soir tard juste parce que j'avais peur qu'en ne faisant rien mes vieux démons me rattrapent et que je perde le contrôle sur mon existence... c'est la deuxième barrière qui est tombée de elle-même quand j'ai compris que je devais affronter ces démons pour enfin vivre et pas juste exister.

Elle se délaissa de ses chaussures à tallons et se retrouva ainsi bien petite, mais aussi plus décontractée, moins raide. Elle ne fit pas de pas en avant car c'est Robin qui le fit. Elle l'arrêta, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin, car elle n'avait pas encore fini :

-Ça c'est la supériorité que je me suis donnée. Je croyais valoir plus que d'autres parce que moi je m'en étais sortie, j'avais bâti mon empire toute seule et j'avais tellement plus que n'importe qui. En réalité, le seul trésor dont je pouvais véritablement me vanter c'était ton amour et ma famille, mais ça je ne l'ai compris qu'en le perdant... ma troisième barrière a explosé à chaque fois que je voyais un couple enlacé dans les parcs et les cinémas, parce que cela aurait pu être nous et que je n'étais plus rien.

Elle fit glisser lentement la fermeture éclair de sa robe cintrée, qui comme le reste coula au sol dans un bruit léger mais qui semblait immense dans le silence de l'appartement dans lequel aucun bruit autre que leurs respirations ne retentissait.

-Ça c'est le cœur de pierre dont je me suis parée, parce que être insensible c'est tellement plus facile que de ressentir. Mais je le sais aujourd'hui, une seconde de notre amour vaut bien mille ans de larmes... cette barrière a certainement été la plus longue à tomber, parce que le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore.

Elle se tenait en sous vêtements devant lui, presque en apnée en essayant de décrypter son visage. Et puis finalement, elle combla l'espace qui les séparait et à quelques centimètres de lui elle murmura :

-La dernière barrière c'est tous les sentiments que je me suis interdit de ressentir. Je t'aimais pourtant à en mourir, mais en aucun cas ça ne devait être plus important que ma carrière et tous les carcans que je m'obligeais à porter, alors je t'ai repoussé de toutes mes forces, j'ai mis des murs et des forteresses entre nous et j'ai réussi... triste victoire n'est-ce pas ? À te perdre. Sauf que voilà, sans toi et ton amour, cette belle équation tombe à l'eau et tout ça ne sert plus à rien. Cette barrière est tombée à l'instant même où tu es parti.

Elle dégrafa son soutien gorge et laissa glisser sa culotte en dentelle le long de ses fines jambes jusqu'au sol. Elle sécha du revers de sa main ses larmes et en souriant d'un sourire qu'il ne lui connaissait plus depuis des années, elle dit dans un dernier souffle :

-Voilà, je ne suis plus que moi, Regina et je suis à toi toute entière.

Comment pourrait-il rester insensible à cela, à sa femme qui lui faisait là la plus belle des déclarations d'amour ? Il la retrouvait enfin et il n'hésita pas une seconde de plus avant de capturer ses lèvres et de la serrer contre lui en la soulevant pour la porter vers la chambre à coucher. Il la posa délicatement sur le matelas et vint se poster au dessus de son corps si parfait. Sa bouche cherchait la sienne indéfiniment et enfin ils se retrouvaient là où ils devraient toujours se trouver : dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Robin passa sa main sur le cou de la brune, descendant inexorablement plus bas, toujours plus bas. D'abord entre ses deux seins, puis sur son ventre plat et enfin il frôla son intimité et frémissant quand Regina murmura son nom dans son oreille. Sa main baladeuse se fit joueuse, et il se mit en tête de faire patienter Regina aussi longtemps que lui-même tiendrait. Il écarta donc consciencieusement ses cuisse et vint en caresser l'intérieur, remontant vers le lieu stratégique mais en s'éloignant tout aussitôt.

Il jouait avec ses nerfs et elle le savait très bien, mais elle n'était pas dépourvue d'armes de ce côté là, elle se lança même le pari de ne pas avoir besoin de le toucher pour le mener exactement là où elle le voulait.

-Chéri, je suis tellement mouillée...

Le brun déglutit avec difficulté, ce langage peu châtié et presque étranger dans la bouche de la femme de sa vie le rendait extrêmement impatient et il n'était pas encore au bout de ses peines, car, en effet, Regina jouait très bien de sa voix chaude et profonde :

-Je suis toute à toi et tu peux faire de moi absolument tout ce qu'il te conviendra... mais sois gentil : baise-moi !

Voilà, il était dans son filet jubila Regina quand les doigts de Robin tremblèrent imperceptiblement sur sa cuisse. Elle n'eut qu'à donner un petit coup de bassin et enfin ses doigts la touchèrent là où elle le voulait, caressant son sexe de bas en haut et décrivant des cercles plus ou moins appuyés sur son clitoris. Elle perdait pied.. tout devenait flou, silencieux, il n'y avait plus qu'eux et le plaisir qui les entourait comme une brume de luxure.

La jeune femme gémissait de plus en plus fort, ne retenant en rien ses râles de plaisir, encore moins maintenant qu'il la pénétrait de ses doigts dans un rythme effréné :

-Robin ! Oh oui ! Juste là... ROBIN !

Elle était si proche de l'orgasme, si proche, mais elle ne voulait pas venir toute seule, alors, sans vraiment savoir comment elle défit la fermeture du pantalon de Robin et n'eut aucunement besoin de le branler tant il était déjà érigé pour elle. Sans pouvoir tenir plus longtemps, elle se plaça correctement sous lui et le guida en elle. Le rythme ne diminuait pas et elle fermait les yeux de plaisir, cela en était presque trop tant cela était bon et elle pouvait déjà sentir et imaginer l'orgasme qui allait la terrasser, mais d'abord il devait en être au même point qu'elle... elle mordilla son oreille et entre deux cris de plaisir, elle lui murmura :

-Tu es le seul capable de briser cette barrière là...

Et ils explosèrent tous les deux dans un même cri.

* * *

 **Voilà, je crois que j'ai assez travaillé pour ce soir, je n'en peux plus et je n'ai qu'une envie : dormir ! Donc sur ce je vous dis à très bientôt puisque si mon compte est bon, il ne reste que deux post avant la fin de ce challenge et et trois jours avant la fin de 2018, si nous comptons aujourd'hui et le fait qu'il est 00:42 au moment où j'écris cette phrase !:-D**

 **Bon allez bisous !**

 **Vivichan10**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hi there ! *-***

 **Que diable ! Nous voilà à l'avant dernier post de ce challenge, j'espère que vous avez tous sorti le champagne, parce que ça se fête ! Voilà... j'ai aussi succombé au fameux OS du Starbuck's love et j'espère que cela vous plaira. Sinon, petite précision pour le hot, cela se passe au moment où Regina retrouve Robin à New York, et puisque la série ne nous l'a jamais donnée, voici cette discussion plus que nécessaire entre eux... avec un peu de piment à la fin juste pour le plaisir ! Héhé !**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et on se retrouve bien évidemment en bas ! Enjoy ! *-***

 **Disclamer : OUAT est de la propriété de Adam et de Eddy et moi, pauvre petit ange, j'emprunte tout ce joli petit monde pour m'amuser un peu...**

 **/!\La deuxième partie de ce post est rated M/!\**

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **~Coffee~**

* * *

Robin entra dans le Starbuck. Il fut tout de suite assailli par l'odeur forte et corsée du café. Comment pouvait-on boire ce breuvage infâme, il se le demandait bien! En tant que bon anglais qui se respecte, il ne jurait, lui, que pour le thé avec un léger nuage de lait, et s'il était là aujourd'hui c'était juste pour rendre service à son ami et associé Will.

Il s'avança donc vers le comptoir et puis il la vit.

D'après son badge, elle s'appelait Regina, et lui, comme un idiot il n'arrivait plus à la quitter du regard. Si elle le remarqua, elle ne le montra pas et demanda aimablement:

-Monsieur?

Avant de réagir, Robin la détailla un peu plus: assez petite, mince, les cheveux noirs et des yeux chocolats absolument ravissants. Il dut se mettre une gifle mentale pour ne pas la laisser poireauter un minute de plus et enfin il répondit:

-Deux lattes grande avec un peu de vanille...

Venait-il de commander un café pour lui-même? A vrai dire il ne savait plus vraiment où il en était. Cette merveilleuse créature avait même réussi à lui faire oublier son aversion pour ce liquide brun et aromatisé.

-A quel nom? Demanda-t-elle d'un sourire qui ne le rendit qu'un peu plus pantelant.

-Robin...

L'échange s'arrêta là, elle se tourna vers un nouveau client et étrangement Robin eut l'impression que son sourire n'était pas aussi brillant que celui qu'elle lui avait adressé. Il sortit du Starbuck tout chamboulé par cette rencontre et se dépêcha de rentrer au cabinet d'avocats où Will attendait sa dose de caféine depuis bien trop longtemps.

OQ

A partir de ce jour là, Robin non seulement se mit au café (non sans une certaine répugnance), mais il avait même proposé de toujours aller le chercher pour lui et tous ses collègues. Ainsi, il n'y avait plus un seul jour qui passait sans qu'il ne se rende au Starbuck d'en face, le cœur bondissant dans sa poitrine à l'idée de voir Regina. C'était sûrement la chose la plus idiote qu'il n'ait jamais fait, mais rien à faire, il était tombé sous le charme de cette petite brunette. Il se sentait si idiot, car oui, il en était venu à connaître l'emploi du temps de la jeune femme par cœur, et pourtant ne lui avait jamais même parlé d'autre chose que de son éternelle commande. Il s'asseyait alors, toujours à la même table, tourné vers le comptoir sans se soucier de la vue ravissante qu'offrait la fenêtre près de lui et n'avait des yeux que pour Elle.

Elle semblait si différente des autres jeunes femmes qui travaillaient avec elle, elle avait ce quelque chose en plus d'inexplicable. Elle souriait toujours et ne manquait pas d'être aimable, mais quelque chose en elle semblait blessé, brisé. On ne le voyait qu'en observant ses yeux, toujours si expressifs, et on ne pouvait alors que l'admirer un peu plus pour son courage et sa bienveillance.

Pour Robin, elle était comme une reine, à la fois proche et pourtant si intouchable. Elle n'était que grâce et il fût bien tôt obligé d'admettre qu'il était amoureux fou d'elle. L'idée même qu'elle puisse être en couple lui faisait passer des nuits blanches et pourtant il se contentait de l'admirer plus ou moins discrètement, sans jamais faire un pas de plus vers elle.

Will, son ami depuis toujours, avait fini par comprendre ce petit manège et depuis il n'avait cessé de se moquer de lui et sa faculté à tomber amoureux au premier regard.

Ainsi passèrent les jours, les semaines, et Robin était devenu pour ainsi dire un habitué du Starbuck. Non pas qu'il appréciait plus le café, mais il le buvait maintenant sans faire trop de grimaces.

Regina, qui s'était elle-même prise de sympathie pour ce client atypique, avait bien tôt ajouté une part de tarte à sa commande habituelle en l'honorant d'un "cadeau de la maison", et son amie, Ruby, elle-même employée au café, en avait vite conclu qu'il se passait quelque chose entre ces deux là. Quelle ne fut sa surprise quand elle apprit de la bouche d'Emma qu'ils ne s'étaient pour ainsi dire jamais adressés la parole en dehors du café. Ruby avait arqué un sourcil, puis en levant les épaules s'était du moins réjouie pour son amie qui n'avait pas eu de béguin depuis un sacré bout de temps.

Regina, plutôt du genre à se concentrer sur son travail et ses études qu'elle menait parallèlement, n'avait jamais été de celles qui sortent et qui feraient tout pour être en couple. Elle avait été bien trop blessée par la mort de Daniel pour qu'il en soir autrement. Elle s'était même jurée de ne plus jamais tomber amoureuse et pourtant, alors qu'elle s'y attendait le moins, son regard chocolat avait croisé un regard transparent et tout son petit univers avait été chamboulé. D'ordinaire son travail n'était que son gain de pain, elle aspirait plus à être psychologue, mais depuis que ce Robin était entré par la petite porte vitrée et était revenu chaque matin à la même heure, elle avait trouvé un goût tout nouveau à se lever le matin pour partir au travail. Il semblait si aimable, si avenant et cultivé aussi, elle pouvait le dire aux livres qu'il tenait toujours sous le bras. Elle aimait le regarder alors qu'il buvait son café à petites gorgées, perdu dans ses pensées, et elle riait sous le manteau quand elle le voyait délaisser son breuvage d'une grimace et se tourner vers elle pour la regarder, au combien peu discrètement. Tout chez lui lui plaisait, de sa mâchoire carrée, à son petit accent anglais, jusqu'à ce tatouage de lion au poignet. Et avant même qu'elle ne puisse se l'avouer à elle-même, Ruby avait lancé un soir:

-Toi ma belle tu es amoureuse!

~OQ~

Robin salua Will en entrant dans l'ascenseur. Enfin était venue l'heure du saint café comme il aimait à l'appeler maintenant. Il se demandait déjà quelle coiffure porterait Regina, quelle part de gâteau elle ajouterait à sa commande et tout heureux il entra dans le Starbuck. Il crut d'abord qu'elle n'était pas là et puis il vit sa chevelure ébène sortir de ce qui semblait être la réserve. Il sourit à pleines dents et quand elle le vit s'approcher du comptoir elle lui rendit son sourire, éclatante de joie comme si elle l'avait attendu toute la matinée. Il s'empêcha de penser ainsi et se contenta de la saluer poliment.

-Bonjour! Toujours la même chose? Répondit-elle en écrivant le nom de Robin sur deux gobelets. Robin acquiesça et son sourire s'élargit quand elle lui dit: je vais vous ajouter un muffin, vous semblez en avoir besoin... vous les hommes vous vous contentez toujours de café, mais il faut bien plus que ça pour tenir toute la journée...

C'était pour ainsi dire la première fois qu'elle engageait une certaine discussion. Robin en profita donc pour ajouter sur un ton malicieux:

-C'est pour ça que vous êtes si précieuses vous les femmes, pour nous le rappeler. Peut être le faisons-nous exprès d'oublier pour que vous nous le disiez avec votre éternel sourire radieux...

Et que dire de ce sourire qui lui répondit? Robin en fut presque aveuglé et ne sut quoi ajouter d'autre que:

-Merci et bonne journée!

Il ne pouvait malheureusement pas rester aujourd'hui, beaucoup de travail et peu de personnel oblige, mais la visite de demain ne serait que plus belle et attendue. Il courut presque jusqu'au bureau et comme une fusée déposa son café à Will, qui le remercia d'un hochement de tête pensif. Robin entra dans son propre bureau et s'armant de courage se mit au travail d'arrache pied, sa table croulant sous des dossiers qui s'y empilaient seulement depuis le début de la journée.

La tête plongée dans une affaire de divorce, il entendit à peine la porte s'ouvrir et sursauta même quand Will lui dit:

-Depuis quand tu me laisses des numéros de téléphone au feutre noir sur mon café?

Robin leva les yeux, assez surpris par cette demande. C'est alors que Will lui tendit un gobelet visiblement vide, en pointant une inscription fine dont il ne connaissait que trop bien les pleins et les déliés: "Appelez-moi", suivie d'un numéro de portable.

Robin resta un bon moment à observer le gobelet. Il avait imaginé mille et une façons qui l'aurait mené à la rencontrer en personne, mais celle-là était bien plus charmante et inattendue. Il devait ressembler à un parfait idiot car tout en s'éloignant en riant Will lui lança:

-Ne la laisse pas filer celle-là, vu l'effet qu'elle a sur toi elle en vaut la peine, c'est sûr!

Suivant les bons conseils de son ami, il prit en main son combiné et composa le numéro de la muse de tous ses rêves. Après quelques sonneries dans le vide, une voix chaude et enjouée lui répondit:

-Regina Mills que puis-je faire pour vous?

-Regina, c'est moi Robin...

-Deux lattes grande avec un peu de vanille c'est bien ça?

-A vrai dire l'unique chose qui me plaît dans le café c'est vous...

Un rire cristallin lui répondit et au fond de leur cœur les deux comprirent que c'était là le début d'une grande histoire d'amour.

* * *

 **~Primal~**

* * *

La tension était palpable dans la pièce où Regina et Robin se tenaient debout aux opposés de celle-ci, le visage crispé et la poitrine se soulevant abruptement. Ils venaient de se disputer, ils venaient d'avoir cette discussion que tous deux avaient évité parce que c'était bien trop douloureux, parce qu'ils avaient eu une chance de repartir à zéro, enfin...

Robin s'avança doucement vers Regina, il n'en pouvait plus de la voir si mal, tellement en colère... elle ne bougea pas d'un poil alors que lui lui caressait la joue. Il essaya de capter son regard sans succès, alors il murmura :

-Je suis tellement désolé...

-Non ! Non, tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ça alors que l'on n'aura jamais ce qu'elle a eu ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! Pas alors que tu m'as oubliée et pensé, même si ce n'était qu'une seule seconde, que la vie sans moi était possible ! Moi je me suis jurée de ne plus jamais aimer, je me suis presque arraché le cœur, pendant que toi tu batifolais avec ma sœur ! Je sais qu'elle t'a manipulé, je sais que tu m'aimais encore, je sais aussi que tu as souffert toi aussi, mais moi je ne peux pas cesser d'être en colère, pas encore, j'en ai besoin sinon je n'ai plus rien ! Cria-t-elle en le repoussant, les larmes coulant librement sur ses joues.

-Tu m'as moi, je ne partirai plus Regina ! Je t'aime et si toi tu pouvais t'arracher le cœur, moi j'ai arrêté de vivre à la seconde même où nos mains se sont lâchées à cette fichue limite de la ville ! Je t'avais choisie, tu étais ma fin heureuse, la seule imaginable et soudain mon monde s'écroulait. Je n'ai jamais cessé de le penser, j'ai voulu m'en empêcher, il le fallait pour Roland et aussi parce que je ne voyais aucune solution, j'avais perdu tout espoir. Je n'ai aimé aucune seconde passée là-bas, parce que toi tu n'étais pas là... Non, je n'ai pas le droit de te demander pardon, parce que je sais que j'ai eu tort, mais je veux que tu saches que je suis désolé...

La reine poussa un cri de frustration et se détourna en commençant à faire des cercles autour de la pièce. Sans le regarder, presque comme si elle se parlait toute seule, en prise avec un grand dilemme, elle lâcha :

-Le pire dans tout ça c'est que je suis incapable de te détester !

Le silence prit la place du chaos. Le voleur regardait Regina, les larmes aux yeux, s'en voulant terriblement. Certainement ne la méritait-il pas... il la vit continuer ses cents pas, telle un félin en cage, et il n'avait qu'une idée en tête : la prendre dans ses bras et essayer de lui faire comprendre que plus jamais il ne l'abandonnerait, non plus jamais il ne commettrait cette erreur ! Cependant, il ne fit rien, il savait que c'était à elle de faire le pas, car elle n'avait plus confiance en lui pour l'instant et la brusquer pourrait la lui faire perdre définitivement.

Nouveau râle de frustration, nouveau tour de la pièce et puis la reine cessa de bouger. Pour n'importe qui elle aurait pu sembler tout à fait calme et impassible, mais Robin, lui, avait appris à lire derrière son masque, derrière cette barrière qu'elle construisait pour ne pas paraître faible, et alors le voleur comprit toute l'étendue du dilemme auquel faisait face la femme dont il était amoureux. La lèvre qui se pinçait légèrement indiquait clairement qu'encore une fois elle se sentait trahie, bafouée par le destin, mais son regard lui ne trahissait pas : elle voulait tout oublier, saisir cette nouvelle chance, tout simplement y croire.

Et puis il y eut cette étincelle, fugace, mais bien présente dans le noir de ses yeux. Elle le regarda enfin droit dans le yeux et mue par une force invisible elle s'élança vers lui, plongea sur ses lèvres, le cœur palpitant comme jamais. Pour l'instant elle n'avait besoin que de ça, leurs deux corps collés l'un à l'autre, et non pas mille mots qui ne pourraient pas lui prouver que Robin l'aimait toujours autant qu'elle elle l'aimait.

Aucune tendresse requise, juste une preuve tangible, instinctive, presque animale du fait que le voleur ne pourrait jamais se passer d'elle, drogué de ses formes, de sa peau contre la sienne et de son odeur qui viendrait le hanter jusque dans ses rêves. Regina arracha ses vêtements, puis fit de même avec les siens et sans attendre une seconde de plus, plaqua le brun contre un mur, mordant ses lèvres au sang. Elle griffa son torse en descendant ses mains possessives sur celui-ci et puis, d'une voix rauque qu'elle arrivait à peine, elle-même, à reconnaître, elle lui dit :

-Prends-moi maintenant, sans artifices ni plus de façons. Baise-moi si cela t'en dit.

Ce langage si peu habituel dans la bouche châtiée de Regina fit monter le plaisir du brun immédiatement. A vrai dire lui aussi voulait retrouve le corps de Regina, sans fioritures aucunes, juste eux, comme pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien là, ensembles.

Il attrapa la taille de la brune et la colla à lui presque brutalement, venant mordre le lobe de son oreille pour lui murmurer :

-Tu es à moi...

Cela eut l'effet requis et la brune soupira d'aise et de désir. Elle fut presque étonnée quand les mains de Robin agrippèrent ses fesses et qu'il la souleva pour finalement la plaquer, elle, contre le mur et la pénétrer sans plus attendre. Elle gémit de plus belle alors qu'il entamait des va-et-viens rapides et puissants et qu'elle ne pouvait faire autrement que de se tenir à lui de peur de flancher tout de suite. A cette équation plutôt excitante, s'ajouta une valeur capitale : il s'aida du mur pour ne la soutenir que d'un bras et de l'autre il vint malaxer son sein droit, faisant rouler entre ses doigts le téton durcit qui pointait vers le ciel. Sans plus aucun soucis de son image, car sûrement celle-ci était bien débauchée dans cette position, Regina se mit à crier le nom de son amant à chaque fois qu'elle le sentait la pénétrer de plus en plus profondément et de plus en plus puissamment.

Elle se sentait proche du gouffre, si proche qu'elle pouvait déjà imaginer cet orgasme dévastateur la traverser de part en part oui, elle sentait déjà ses muscles se contracter autour de Robin, se faisant de plus en plus étroite et de plus en plus mouillée, mais alors qu'elle allait se laisser aller, Robin arrêta tout.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, qu'elle avait oublié avoir fermés et rencontra le regard bleu, noircit de désir de Robin. Elle allait sortir une phrase cinglante, l'accusant de tous les mots pour l'avoir laissée comme ça au milieu de l'action, mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, que la main jusque là tenant en coupe son sein, glissa sur son ventre qui se soulevait anarchiquement et en même temps que Robin donnait un puissant coup de reins, la main elle se posa sur le bouton de plaisir de Regina.

L'onde tant attendue traversa le corps de la brune encore plus violemment qu'elle ne s'y était attendue, elle sentit le corps de Robin trembler en même temps que le sien et d'un même cri il atteignirent l'orgasme le plus puissant qu'ils n'aient jamais eu de toute leur vie.

Robin ne lui laissa pas une seule seconde de répit et la posant au sol, il la mena vers la table du bureau de Regina, la retournant afin qu'elle s'y penche et s'y accroche et encore une fois il la pénétra sans la prévenir, ses deux mains l'agrippant par la taille et son visage au creux de son cou.

Regina sentait ses jambes s'affaiblir, le plaisir ne faisant qu'augmenter si cela était possible, et sûrement Robin le sentit aussi car il la retourna à nouveau et la porta pour qu'elle prenne place sur le bureau. Il lui écarta les jambes sans cérémonie et se mit à genoux entre elles, écartant les lèvres humides de la reine. D'anticipation, la brune se cambra et se crut perdue quand la langue habile de Robin la pénétra et que ses doigts firent rouler son clitoris entre eux. Elle l'agrippa par les cheveux, appuyant sur sa tête pour qu'il lui en donne toujours plus et une nouvelle fois elle comprit pourquoi l'on appelait l'orgasme une petite mort, oh oui, car elle mourrait de plaisir là, le dos cambré au possible, le corps traversé de spasmes incontrôlables et surtout les lèvres de Robin qui venaient l'embrasser pour qu'elle puisse se goûter à son tour. D'un mouvement lent du poignet elle les transporta dans sa chambre et dans un élan tout naturel qui lui avait tant manqué elle se lova au creux des bras puissants de Robin. Elle inspira à pleins poumons son odeur de forêt et trembla comme une feuille au vent quand la main tendre de son voleur encercla sa taille fine.

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-il pour la toute première fois.

-Je sais...

C'était là un bon début, comme l'accord tacite qu'elle lui avait pardonné, mais qu'il devrait faire preuve d'inventivité pour la reconquérir totalement, mais aux vues du grand sourire qu'elle fit quand il déposa une myriade de baisers sur sa mâchoire, cela ne devrait pas être trop compliqué.

* * *

 **C'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! Je vous fais des gros bisous et je vous dit à très vite !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot pour me dire que vous êtes passés par là...**

 **Bisous ! *-***

 **Vivichan10**


	30. Chapter 30

**Pari réussi ! Bon et bah voilà c'est la fin de ce gros gros challenge ! Il aura animé presque toute l'année 2017 et du coup j'en profite pour vous souhaiter une très bonne année 2018, pleine de bonheur et d'aventures ! Voilà je vous adore ! *-***

 **Sinon, je voulais remercier Reinette pour la proposition du thème cute d'aujourd'hui, surtout parce que ses idées m'ont sauvée quand je n'avais plus d'inspiration et qu'elle n'a eu que des idées brillantes ! Merci également à louiselds qui m'a aussi aidée à trouver des idées, notamment la fin de ce cute ! Merci à vous tous pour vos reviews, vos soutiens, etc. Merci aux guests que je ne pouvais pas remercier personnellement... et voilà...**

 **Par contre, désolée mais ce chapitre est un peu court, mais voilà ma famille que je n'avais pas vu depuis deux ans est là, du coup voilà...**

 **Bon après tout ce blabla, je vous laisse à votre lecture ! Enjoy ! *-***

 **Disclamer : Once Upon a Time ne m'appartient pas, pas plus que ses personnages et du coup je m'amuse un peu avec eux et puis je les rendrai entiers (ou pas...).**

 **/!\La deuxième partie de ce post est rated M/!\**

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **~Au naturel~**

* * *

Regina se réveilla en douceur, encore lovée dans les bras de Robin. Elle sourit doucement en voyant la main de ce dernier posée sur sa taille. Elle n'avait jamais osé rêver d'une vie telle que celle-ci. Une vie où Robin et elle ne seraient pas obligés de lutter contre le destin pour enfin avoir un moment heureux. Une vie pleine de rires, de petits moments, de premières fois ensembles. Ils avaient emménagé ensemble quelques mois plus tôt et ils avaient vite installé une petite routine tout à fait plaisante où tout le monde se retrouvait parfaitement.

Elle se tourna vers le réveil pour voir combien de temps il lui restait avant que toute la maisonnée n se mette en ébullition comme tous les matins. Elle sauta hors de lit, presque en panique : il était déjà plus de 7h30 ! Et cela voulait dire que Robin ne tarderait pas à émerger, et il ne devait absolument pas la voir ainsi, elle avait mis un point d'honneur à ce que ce ne soit pas le cas. Elle ne se sentait pas encore assez à l'aise avec elle-même pour le laisser la voir dans cet état. Elle courut vers la salle de bains et s'engouffra sous la douche. Jamais elle ne se lava aussi rapidement, l'eau n'eut même pas le temps de se réchauffer qu'elle était déjà sortie enroulée dans une serviette moelleuse. C'était évidemment dans ce genre de situations de panique générale que tout se mettait à lui résister, et une fois n'était pas coutume : elle n'arrivait pas à mettre la main sur son lisseur.

Elle s'accroupit devant le meuble où il était généralement rangé et le fouilla à nouveau de fond en comble avant de se souvenir qu'elle l'avait laissé posé sur la commode de la chambre, chambre où se trouvait Robin, et surtout chambre d'où elle pouvait déjà entendre les bruits caractéristiques de quelqu'un qui se lève. Qu'allait-elle faire ? Elle n'eut pas réellement le temps de trouver une solution, car la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit sur un Robin encore à moitié endormi :

-Hello sweetheart... tu as pensé à acheter de la peinture pour le corps pour le spectacle de Roland... ?

-Robin ! Ferme les yeux !

Le voleur, pas tout à fait réveillé ne comprit pas le message et la fixa sans comprendre toute cette agitation. La brune ne savait plus quoi faire. Autant le fait qu'il la voit sans maquillage, et sans vêtements ne la gênait pas, bien au contraire... mais là c'était une part d'elle qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à accepter et encore moins à partager avec qui que ce soit. Oui, le problème était ses cheveux. Quoi ses cheveux ? Me demanderiez-vous. Et bien ses cheveux étaient naturellement bouclés, et étrangement elle en avait toujours fait un complexe. La jeune Regina, se faisait réprimander par sa mère pour ses cheveux indisciplinés et elle avait fini par en faire une fixette. A partir de ce jour elle s'était imposé soin sur soin pour essayer de les lisser, des soins à l'huile de brocoli, des soins au miel, et autres mixtures étranges, et quand elle l'avait enfin appris, elle l'avait fait magiquement. Arrivée à Storybrooke, elle avait découvert les joies du lissage et finalement ses cheveux étaient devenus une fierté, toujours parfaitement lisses, aucun ne dépassant de sa coiffure sophistiquée. Même Henry n'avait jamais suspecté le véritable visage de sa maman et cela était très bien comme ça. Mais voilà, Robin était face à elle et il la voyait au naturel.

-Je... tu n'étais pas supposé me voir comme ça ! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Voyons chérie je t'ai déjà vue nue...

Elle sourit légèrement sous le regard malicieux de son compagnon mais elle s'expliqua tout de même, malgré le fait que de le dire tout haut rendait cela un peu puéril :

-Mes cheveux... je n'ai jamais aimé mes cheveux...

Deux bras puissants vinrent l'entourer et elle soupira d'aise en entendant le rire de Robin sous son aveux. Il se détacha d'elle pour l'observer et passa sa main dans ses boucles brunes, pour il finit par dire en venant l'embrasser sur le bout du nez :

-Je te trouve absolument magnifique et je ne sais pas qui t'as mis dans la tête que tes cheveux n'étaient pas beaux, parce que moi je les trouve extraordinaires... non vraiment, j'ai beau chercher, je ne sais quoi dire d'autre que parfaite...

Elle se colla à nouveau à lui pour le remercier. C'était fou comme un seul mot de sa part et des années à se dévaloriser volaient en fumée. Ils finirent tout de même par se séparer, parce que aujourd'hui était un grand jour : c'était le jour du spectacle annuel de l'école de Roland et pour rien au monde ils ne voudraient arriver en retard.

D'ailleurs quelques secondes plus tard la voix du petit dernier de la famille s'éleva dans toute la maison :

-Debout tout le monde ! Il y a mon spectacle !

Regina et Robin rirent en finissant de se préparer alors que les petits petons de Roland s'approchaient de leur chambre. La brune enfin prête, se proposa de s'occuper du petit. Un dernier baiser et elle sortit sans avoir lissé ses cheveux :

-Waouh Maman ! Tu es jolie ! Dit Roland en se lançant dans ses bras.

-Alors comment se sent mon super comédien ? Demanda-t-elle en le portant vers la cuisine où elle lui prépara un petit-déjeuner de champion avant de l'aider à s'habiller.

La petite famille enfin prête, ils décidèrent de marcher jusqu'à l'école, Roland fièrement installé sur les épaules de son grand-frère Henry. Ils entrèrent dans la salle de spectacle et le petit garçon courut rejoindre ses camarades dans les coulisses alors que Regina menait le reste de sa famille à s'installer au tout premier rang. Ils riaient ensemble quand Snow s'approcha d'eux avec un sourire un peu gêné :

-Hey tout le monde ! Regina, j'aurais besoin de toi dans les coulisses...

-Oh... j'arrive dit-elle en s'excusant du regard auprès de Robin. Elle n'eut pas le temps de rentrer dans les coulisses qu'elle comprit 'où venait le problème.

-Mammann !

Roland était en larmes, son costume de tigre tout déchiré, certainement parce qu'il avait joué avec ses amis et qu'il était tombé et l'avait donc abîmé, il pleurait maintenant toutes les larmes de son corps et il n'hésita pas une seconde avant de venir se blottir dans les bras grands ouverts de Regina.

-Maintenant je ne vais pas pouvoir faire mon spectacle... sanglota-t-il tout peiné.

-Mais non mon chat, Maman va s'occuper de ça en un rien de temps et tu seras le tigre le plus beau de toute la jungle, d'accord ?

Le petit minois se releva vers elle les yeux pleins d'espoir et le sourire qu'il lui adressa quand son costume fut réparé d'un coup de magie valait bien tout l'or du monde. Le cœur de la brune manqua un battement quand sa petite tête d'ange l'entoura comme il le pouvait de ses petits bras en jurant qu'elle était la meilleure maman du monde et qu'en plus elle était certainement la plus jolie. Il tenait bien ça de son père, cette capacité à faire des compliments si sincères qu'elle ne savait même pas comment empêcher un sourire immense de se dessiner sur son visage. Elle prit la petite bouille de Roland entre ses deux mains et l'embrassa sur le front en lui disant :

-Un bisous pour la bonne chance !

Elle le quitta de nouveau tout heureux et rejoignit Robin et Henry qui se disputaient à savoir si le plus drôle c'était Mary-Margaret qui essayait de rattraper un tout petit qui s'était échappé des coulisses parce qu'il avait trop peur de faire la pièce de théâtre, ou si c'était l'allure qu'elle avait dans ce costume de kangourou. Regina arriva au beau milieu du débat et elle trancha le tout en disant :

-De toute façon c'est simple, tout ce qui induit la présence de Snow a forcément une part de ridicule, dois-je vous rappeler la séance karaoké de Noël dernier ?

Les deux explosèrent de rire avant de se taire car le spectacle commençait. Ils se tournèrent donc tous trois vers la scène. Roland rentra tout fier dans son costume et tout de suite Regina se souvint de tous ces spectacles auxquels elle avait assisté avec Henry. Elle se souvint de toutes ces fois où elle s'était sentie la femme la plus chanceuse de tout le théâtre tant son petit prince était magnifique sur scène, et aujourd'hui encore son cœur se gonflait de fierté alors que Roland récitait son texte de sa petite voix fluette. Elle sentit la main de Robin se glisser dans la sienne et pour un instant elle se tourna vers lui.

-Si je ne connaissais pas mieux l'Evil Queen je dirais que tu pleures ma parole, murmura son fiancé en se penchant vers elle pour l'embrasser tendrement.

-Que veux-tu ton fils aussi a volé mon cœur, de la vraie graine de canaille ! Soupira-t-elle en applaudissant de toutes ses forces à la fin de la première partie. Ses larmes se séchèrent bien vite quand elle eut l'occasion de se moquer de Snow qui rentrait en sautillant sur scène pour présenter la deuxième petite pièce.

* * *

 **~Toys~**

* * *

Parfois un seul regard peut tout faire basculer, changer un monde sans teinte en une explosion de couleurs vives, changer une vie sans réel sens en la plus belle des aventures. Cela en avait été ainsi quand le regard de Regina avait croisé celui de Robin pour la toute première fois dans la forêt enchantée. A partir de ce moment, chaque regard échangé avait eu un sens bien particulier pour eux, ils n'avaient souvent pas besoin de se parler, leurs yeux le faisant pour eux. Et aussi romantique que cela puisse être, ces regards lourds de sens pouvaient se rendre utiles dans des situations un peu moins innocentes... d'ailleurs en cet instant précis, quand elle tourna les yeux vers lui, qui était à l'autre bout de la grande tablée de Noël, elle comprit immédiatement le signe qu'il lui adressait en les pointant vers la porte du salon. Ils se levèrent tous deux discrètement, tous les autres bien occupés par la conversation sempiternelle pour savoir qui avait le plus de chances de gagner la compétition de la maison la mieux décorée. Robin et Regina entrèrent dans le salon et Robin ferma la porte à clef derrière eux. Il embrassa doucement Regina et puis alla sous le sapin pour chercher un petit paquet :

-Joyeux Noël en avance ! Dit-il en le lui tendant avec un sourire espiègle.

Le même sourire s'alluma sur les lèvres de Regina alors qu'elle commençait à déballer le petit cadeau. Ses yeux devinrent noirs de désir en voyant ce qu'il y a avait à l'intérieur et elle se mordit les lèvres alors que Robin s'avançait de plus en plus vers elle :

-Moi je trouve que c'est bien d'essayer tout de suite ses cadeaux de Noël, tu ne penses pas ?

-Humm... faudrait être deux pour ça... dit-elle joueuse.

-Ça peux toujours s'arranger ça... rit Robin en la poussant doucement vers le canapé où elle se laissa tomber avec délicatesse.

Le voleur se positionna au dessus d'elle et il commença à la déshabiller tout doucement pendant qu'elle faisait de même avec lui. Ils essayaient de camoufler leur gémissements d'excitation pour le pas éveiller les soupçons des convives de la pièce adjacente. Robin se pencha sur Regina et déposa un milliard de petits baisers dans son cou, puis entre ses seins. Le goût sucré de la peau de Regina l'avait hanté pendant tout le repas et après un moment il n'avait plus pu résister et ils étaient là maintenant, totalement nus sur le canapé du salon des Charmings.

Le fameux paquet n'était pas sorti de l'esprit des deux amants, et d'ailleurs Regina le réclama entre deux caresses et deux baisers. Robin, toujours aux ordres de sa Majesté, prit le vibromasseur qu'il y avait à l'intérieur de l'emballage et se replaça sur Regina en l'embrassant à nouveau.

Il mit en rote le jouet et le bruit seul des vibrations donna des frissons à Regina qui s'agitait sous lui d'anticipation. Il la fit languir encore un peu et puis en bon gentleman, il posa le vibromasseur sur le sexe de Regina. Il s'amusa de la voir trembler comme jamais, se retenant à lui et mordant ses lèvres pour ne pas crier de plaisir, il ne fallait pas oublier que Noël était une fête pour les enfants tout de même...

Regina se croyait déjà au bord de l'orgasme, mais elle était loin de s'imaginer qu'elle pourrait être encore plus excitée... et pourtant... la langue de Robin traçant un chemin sur sa peau d'olive, glissant dangereusement vers ses tétons érigés et puis il en prit un en bouche ! Elle gémit de plus belles. La main de Robin se posa sur ses lèvres pour étouffer ses cris sans pour autant cesser de la malmener avec leur nouveau jouet.

Elle allait perdre la tête, c'était impossible autrement. D'ailleurs elle ne contrôlait plus aucune de ses pensées, totalement obnubilée par le plaisir qui montait en elle de plus en plus, elle pouvait presque deviner ce qu'elle serait d'ici quelques minutes quand Robin en aurait fini avec elle.

Robin lui même n'y tenant plus, laissa le gode de côté et entra en Regina. Qu'elle était parfaite, ainsi, les cheveux éparpillés sur le cuir du canapé, les lèvres rougies par leurs baisers et les yeux fermés par le plaisir.

-Robin, je vais venir !

Et enfin, les deux s'effondrèrent en un râle.

-Waouh ! Murmura Robin en regardant Regina qui se rhabillait de sa robe bordeaux et qui rangeait méticuleusement son nouveau jouet dans son sac à main.

-Je sais chéri, je sais...

La brune déverouilla la porte et juste avant de rejoindre leur famille elle lui sourit en disant:

-Joyeux Noël!

* * *

 **THE END !**

 **C'était la fin de ce challenge, ce fut une grande aventure ! Encore merci à tous et bonne année 2018 ! Bisous ! *-***

 **Vivichan10**


End file.
